What Happens in Vegas
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: Sequel to "What Happens on the Streets of New York" (please read, if you already haven't), Kevin ends up in Las Vegas, as well as his kidnappers. What sorts of adventures will happen? Will he be able to escape? What other kinds of mysteries will unravel in Sin City? I guess you'll just have to R&R to find out! ;) Thanks! For now, unless otherwise stated, this will be rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Visitor

**A/N: Well, hello again, folks! And welcome to the all-new story! Well, actually, it's the sequel to** _ **What Happens on the Streets of New York**_ **! So, if you happen to be a newcomer, please read the story I just mentioned! Or else, you'll be completely confused! Please note that I don't own** _ **Home Alone**_ **or its characters. Though, if you didn't already know, I sure wish I could own Kevi. ;) Anyways, for those of you, who know what's going on, we'll start from where we left off! Here we go after this three-day wait! :D**

 **What Happens in Vegas…**

 **Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Visitor**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Hello, Harry…" As soon as I hear my Uncle's wicked voice, I become numb all over, because just when I thought this was over, I'm now proven wrong.

"Frank… What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I can tell there's fear in Harry's voice, but he's trying not to show it. After all, he's not afraid of Uncle Frank; he's afraid of what Uncle Frank might want to have happen to _me_.

"You may want to remember that, not only does the car have a speaker in it, but it also has a tracker," What is this? Future technology?

"A tracker?!" Harry shouts, disbelieved at the words he's hearing.

"Mmhmm. I came prepared,"

"Let me guess… I didn't actually win the fight, either, did I?"

"No, but I must admit, you were very good at it,"

" _Was_ I, now?" Harry seems to ask, slightly amused. "I thought that was the quickest fight I've ever had. And I've had my fair share of fights…"

"No, you were great! But now, it's time for me to get even with you,"

"Even? How so? You just said I didn't actually win the fight…"

"Oh, so you know what I'm talking about, when I say 'even', do you?"

"Yes, of course I do,"

"Well, now's the time to get even, then,"

My eyes widen. I wish I could do something, but I'm completely useless… Especially with a broken leg. Plus, I don't want to be in Uncle Frank's sight, considering how he feels about me. Harry's tough; I know he'll find someway out of this.

"Put the damn gun away, OK? We can settle this, man-to-man,"

"You've already had that chance, Mr. Lime," Uncle Frank strangely refers to Harry by his formal name. "Now, it's time to get my chance," The next thing I know, I hear a shot fire, causing tears to form in my eyes. Uncle Frank didn't actually shoot Harry, did he? He's becoming genocidal, just like Harry, because I swear the doctor's been shot, too. My fears and thoughts turn for the worst, when I see my Uncle's face peer around the corner. If he wasn't such a criminal, it'd be a relief, not something to fear. "Well, hello there, Kevin. It looks like it's just you and me." Oh, here we go…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

"Vegas?!" my step-Father exasperates.

"Mmhmm," is what my answer simply is.

"Why the hell are we going all the way to Vegas?!"

"Because, that's where we're starting over,"

"I thought, once we got the kid, we'd be heading back to New York,"

"Nope," I quickly answer. "We're too vulnerable there."

"But, why Vegas?"

"Because, that's where Dad and Marv decided to go, in the first place,"

"So, we're going to do what their intention is?"

"Yep," I confirm.

"Well, I guess if we want to get there, we'd better get to where Frank, Harry, and the others are,"

"Just one thing, though," I decide to bring this up, because I wasn't thinking about it, until now.

"What?"

"Whatever happened to the money?" Bryan just looks at me, with a blank stare, as if unsure as to what's happened to it, too…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope it's not too rushed, especially if there are any newcomers! This actually went in a slightly different direction than I originally intended. It's all going to happen the same way, but different (if that makes any sense)... Anywho, what do you think is going to happen? Has Harry actually been shot? Where is the money, actually? (Here I go again, with the questions…) Since I seemed to have lost track, I have a pretty good idea where it is, despite me looking at the chapters from the previous story. You might be surprised… I was also going to start this story in a completely different PoV, but I forgot to. So, I might do that next chapter! I forgot to mention this in the final Author's Note of the last story, but I know you're DYING to find out what's happened to Marv! That's another PoV I have to do, too! I'm so sorry, but I've just been focused on Kevin and Sarah's PoV's. I'll try to remember to do all these PoV's! Anyway, enjoy the rest of this story! I hope the first chapter isn't a disappointment! And I'll see you next time! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Since I had that three days to catch up on proofreading** _ **Streets of New York**_ **, I also had the time to finally proofread the third chapter for the** _ **Home Alone**_ **Halloween story. There isn't much of a difference, but I thought I'd share that! Also, since I figured out how to edit chapters on FanFiction, I took the time to do that with all the stories with multiple chapters! So, you'll notice that those stories now have a name for Chapter 1, instead of just saying that! Anyway, I've blabbed too much! So, toodaloo! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	2. Chapter 2: The Suspense

**A/N: Hi there! I'm so sorry for the lack of an update last night! I feel so bad, because this is a new story! I ended up watching** _ **3 Days to Kill**_ **, and I was just simply too tired to work on this, especially since it was so late. At least I got to read a friend of mine's first couple chapters of her story! Well, I'll make it up to you tonight, by doing completely different PoV's! So, I guess we shall go! :D**

 **Chapter 2: The Suspense**

 **Megan's PoV:**

 _ **A Couple Hours Earlier…**_

I wake up to the sound of a knock on our penthouse's door. The whole family is asleep, except for me, since the sound seems to have only woken _me_ up. It doesn't seem right to not have any adults here, but Mom, Dad, and Aunt Leslie left hours ago to go to the Central Park Inn to find Kevin. They haven't been back yet, and it's leading to concern. As for Uncle Frank, he seems to never be coming back…

Since _I'm_ the only one who's awake, I groggily climb out of the bed on the floor, which I'm sharing with Linnie. I try my best not to step on anyone in the dark, but there's so many of us, and I'm still half-asleep, so it's hard not to.

I go to answer the door, and I'm surprised to see the Concierge at the door so late at night. "What's going on?" is the first thing I ask, since I'm out of it.

"I'm afraid there's an urgent phone call at the front desk,"

"Urgent?"

"Yes. I believe it's from a Leslie McCallister,"

"Aunt Leslie?" I contort my face, feeling confusion and slight worry.

"Yes. She seems kind of hyper,"

"Umm, I'll be right there…"

This is going to be strange, taking a phone call at two o'clock in the morning, and being so tired, but since I'm the only one awake, I guess it must be done. The Concierge waits for me out in the hall, while I close the door again, so I can grab my housecoat. That way, I'm not wandering the main lobby of the Plaza in my pyjamas. Of course, I have to traipse my way back in the dark, trying not to hit anybody, just to find a simple housecoat.

As quiet as I'm trying to be, I guess my attempts grow faulty, because the next thing I hear, is a voice coming from my sister, "Megan?"

I look at the direction of my also-tired sister, sitting up in bed. Luckily for the lights radiating from the other buildings, I'm just able to see her. "I'll be right back," I simply whisper to her, as I grab ahold of my housecoat.

"Where are you going?"

"Just downstairs," is the last thing I say to her, before quietly exiting from the room and back to the main door. As soon as I open said door, Hector, the Concierge, still waits for me, as I walk out of the room and follow him down the hall…

 **Police Officer's PoV:**

The other police officers, paramedics, and I report to the 911 call that we received from this area. Though, the call seemed to go silent, and left the poor operator hanging. Now, it's time for us to discover what truly happened. After all, something could've happened to that poor boy, who was only trying to receive help…

The other officers and I flick on our flashlights, in order to try and find anything or _anyone_. Though, we can't seem to find anything, until I hear the sound of glass crunching under my foot. I look down, shining the flashlight down on the area. I see a large piece of shattered glass on the ground beneath me, and I figure that's the sign of a car being down here. I shine the flashlight further ahead, and I see a further trail of glass that actually leads to a large mess of shards. Wherever this car drove off of, certainly had a hell of a landing…

"Holy shit…" is all I can say, as I gape at the sight in front of me.

"'Holy shit' is right," my partner agrees with me, who also shines a flashlight ahead of us.

"Well, it doesn't seem like whoever was here, is here now,"

"Well, this is a pretty big area. It doesn't hurt to try,"

"True," I agree, before proceeding further into this back alley mess. I sway my flashlight back and forth, seeing if there's anything new to discover or that we're missing.

My fellow officers are doing the same thing, until one of them calls out, "Hey, wait a minute! I found something!" My tensions seem to rise, as I shine my flashlight over to where the other officer, Officer Shane, is. Once I'm over to him, my eyes widen, as I stare down at what I see in front of me.

I finally come to my senses to actually speak, because the only thing I'm able to say, while still staring down at the sight, is, "Get the paramedics back here. Now…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm sure this doesn't make up for last night, length-wise, but I hope it does, PoV-wise! I hope it's not too disappointing! Anyways, why do you think Aunt Leslie's calling the Plaza? What's going to happen, once Megan reaches the front desk to answer the phone? As for what's going on in the random police officer's PoV, what do you think will happen there? What's been found? Well, we'll have to wait, because I'm going to go back to Kevin's PoV! ;) I don't think there's anything else I need to say, except adios! :D**

 **PS: Thanks for reviewing, Huda! I'm glad you like the story! As for a third sequel, I don't believe I'll do one. London would be nice, but it's just not an ideal place, in my eyes. I've never been there, actually!**

 **PPS: Have I already mentioned that I've started the** _ **Home Alone II**_ **novelization? Which, by the way, is also completely different!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Putting Up a Fight

**A/N: Hello again! Yay! I'm updating tonight! :D I'll try to make up for the previous chapters, but I guess that all depends on what happens! Jeez… I wonder why I'm only writing four-paged chapters. There was a day I wrote a whole lot more! Time consumption, I guess… Anyway, I don't think there's anything else to say, except for us to go! :D**

 **Chapter 3: Putting Up a Fight**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look at my Uncle, as I'm sitting on the gurney. My eyes are widened, as I slide back, trying to get as far away from him as I possibly can. Though, it's not like I can run, with a broken leg. Besides, where would I run to? He's blocking the only way out of this room…

"Well, your unusual protector is gone— _both_ of them, in fact—and Sarah and Bryan are on their way. It looks like you're not escaping from this, are you?" A wicked grin is spread on his face, as he creeps closer to me. Can this get any creepier? At least he's not lunging for me…

I don't know what else to do, except to cry out, "No! No! Harry! Help me!"

It's still unusual for me to be calling for Harry to help me. Marv was my protector; now, he's gone, and he's probably not going to be back… Just as Uncle Frank tries to lunge for me, I cover my face and cry. I've had enough—I'm weak, I'm tired, I'm hurt, and I just want a break. I don't want to go through this, anymore. I want out, one way or another…

Just when I think I'm about to be manhandled by someone, who I thought cared for me, I hear a loud noise, and I'm unsure as to what it is. I peek up from my arm, seeing my Uncle Frank being thrown to the floor by Harry. A feeling of relief fills me, as I know Harry's not dead, after all. This time, I think he's won the fight, since he attacked my Uncle Frank so unexpectedly.

Harry just glares down at the man on the floor, covering the bullet wound in his shoulder. Why that would knock down Harry, in the first place, I don't know, but at least he's knocked down _Uncle Frank_ now. Harry pulls out his own gun, which he thankfully has—but should've used before—and aims it down at my Uncle. I become fearful that my Uncle, who _does_ hate me, is going to be shot in front of my eyes. As much as I despise the fact that he hates me, I don't want him killed.

" _Now_ , whose turn is it to be shot?" Harry has his usual tone, as he aims the gun down at my Uncle Frank. I'm afraid of this happening, but if it's to keep him away… It's hard to say, I have conflicting feelings on it.

"Oh, come on… Please…" Frank begs. Why is he begging? He has a gun of his own…

"What?"

"I mean, I know I have a gun, but it's just not at the ready…"

"Well, let me be fair, and I'll allow you to take out your gun,"

"Harry!" I blurt out.

"Just wait, kid," He almost brushes me off, with the gesture he gives me with his hand. Though, his eyes don't turn away from my Uncle at all, because I think he knows how sneaky he is—kind of like him. "Well, Mr. McCallister, what'll it be?"

"Harry…" slips from under my breath. I become afraid that my sneaky, no-good Uncle is going to blind side Harry and shoot him. I just hope Harry's smarter than him…

It seems as though Uncle Frank now has his gun out, because the last thing he says, before I squeeze my eyes shut, is, "Well, I'm ready, when you are," Oh, please let Harry win this. I really don't want that horrible act done to me again, which is terrifyingly and sickeningly supported by my bum Uncle…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

"The money?" questions Bryan.

"Yes, the money," I say, with a firm and obvious tone.

"Jeez. I don't know what's happened to it…" He seems completely blank on the location of what tonight was all about. Other than the kid, tonight was also about that toy store's money…

"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"I thought Harry and Marv had the money!"

"Well, I don't think they do now!"

"Well, I guess, once we get there, we're just going to have to get it from them, now, won't we?!"

"But, what if they don't have it?!"

"Then, somebody's going to be pretty damn lucky to have an entire toy store's fill of money,"

"Should we call them?"

"No. Let's just get there, before something happens, and they leave,"

"Well, shouldn't we call them to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because, you even said it yourself, your Father doesn't want to talk to you,"

"We could always call _Frank_!" I exasperate.

"True, but…"

"Well then, why don't we call him?"

"We just got off the phone with him. Let's not bother him again,"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I don't think it's a good idea to bother him," I just shrug, hoping what Bryan says is best. I then proceed to make my way to Bryan's car. That way, we don't have to worry about being pulled over, since it's a police car. Then again, we might be, for having a New York City police car in Jersey City. Just as I go to open the door, Bryan asks me, "What are you doing?"

"We're going in your car. I sure as hell ain't driving anywhere in that Taxi again,"

He looks at me, confused. "Why the hell not?"

"Because, I've already shot a cop tonight; I really don't feel like shooting another one…"

My step-Dad is a little taken aback by my comment, and I think it's mostly because he's a cop, too. I hope he doesn't feel that I'm talking about him, because my goal is to shoot Harry, my _real_ Father, not him. Bryan soon gets in the driver's side, and we finally leave this strange place of terrors to head to where my Father and his partner are with the kid. Now that we're out of the hotel parking lot, we haven't said anything to each other. It's silent, except for the fact that the radio is on, playing what sounds like hard Rock. Someone, who looks like me, doesn't look to be a Rock fan, but, trust me, I am.

I'm starting to get a little bored just looking out the window, so I think it's now time to ask my step-Dad why Carl, of all people, was at the hotel. "Hey, Bryan?" I ask.

"What?" he asks, with a low, pissed off voice.

"So, I was wondering…" I start off, unsurely. "What the hell was Carl doing at that hotel back there tonight?"

Bryan looks at me immediately, almost stunned that I asked the question. I don't know what's scarier: the fact that Carl was at the hotel, Bryan's look in his eyes, or the fact that he's not watching the road. Either way, I'm feeling pretty terrified right now. I just look at my step-Dad, eagerly waiting for some sort of reply…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, you know what to do! I hope this chapter made up for the previous nights! At least it gave you more questions to answer! And at least Sarah's PoV was a decent length! At least Harry's not dead! Who do you think will be shot, though? I'm surprised Harry's not willing to kill Uncle Frank, and is willing to give him a chance… Nice way to terrify Kevin! As for Sarah's PoV, she and Bryan are questioning on the whereabouts of the money! Where could it be? Why was Carl at the hotel? Will we get an answer? We'll just have to wait and see! For now, take care! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I really hope this is read, because this is important! I'd say something tomorrow, but there are no guarantees that I'll update. Anyway, I don't know if you've heard, but Camp NaNoWriMo is starting on April 1st. Luckily, with this version of NaNoWriMo, I'm able to do my own word count. Also, luckily, I only set the goal to 10,000 words, because I completely wasn't thinking: I have a FanFic to write! So, just so you know, there will more than likely not be an update on April 1st. I plan to update every other night, so I can have the other nights to do my Camp NaNo. I should've said something sooner, but I guess it's better late than never! It's only going to be until I reach my word count goal, though! After that, I'll update as often as I can! It's just easier to do every other night, so I don't have to worry. It makes everything easier! (Luckily, this isn't the regular NaNo…) So, I just thought I'd give you a heads up! I apologize for the inconvenience. :)**

 **PPS: I finally got to proofreading GIJoeFan985's story, so it's now available! :) Also, I have to throw this in here, but strawberry daiquiris are now my life…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	4. Chapter 4: The Discovery

**A/N: Well, hello again! Here's my last night updating, until at least Sunday! I hope you all saw what I said in my last ending Author's Note! I still apologize for the inconvenience, but I hope this will hold you over, until the next update! Ready? Set? Go!**

 **Chapter 4: The Discovery**

 **Megan's PoV:**

I follow Mr. Hector, until we make it to the front lobby. It's been an awkward silence the whole time; it's as if I'm being built up for suspense. Once we step out of the elevator, the Concierge is the first one to speak, because he directs me, "Right this way, my dear,"

My stomach starts to turn, as I become worried of what this situation will behold. I can't wrap my head around why Aunt Leslie would be calling here… She, Mom, and Dad were supposed to be at the Central Park Inn, where Kevin's supposed to be, so all I can think of, is that something's happened to my little brother.

We finally make it to the front desk's phone. I look around me, when Hector directs his hand toward the phone, gesturing for me to answer it. I finish looking around the dead, two A.M. lobby and answer the phone.

"H-Hello?" Since I'm still trying to wake up, I stutter a little.

" _Hello? Who is this?"_

"It's Megan, your niece,"

" _Oh, Megan… Thank god you answered!"_ It's almost as if Aunt Leslie's ready to spazz into the phone.

"What's the matter, Aunty?" I ask, with concern.

" _It's… I…"_ She can't seem to gather the words, because she seems to be so scared.

"What?!" I urge. I'm too tired to wait any longer.

" _I… I shot someone…"_ I just stand here, in stunned silence, trying to grasp what my Aunt just confessed to me.

"What… What do you mean, you shot someone?" The rising gut feeling rises, as I become afraid of her answer.

" _She… She was going to kill me and Buzz… It just… happened…"_ She seems too stunned to even cry.

"Who's 'she'?"

" _Debbie… Officer Slader's wife…"_

"Who's Officer Slader?"

" _A backstabbing asshole, who's in on hurting your little brother, too…"_

"Wait… So, where the hell are you?" During this whole time, the Concierge is standing by me, as straight and as professional as possible.

" _I'm… I'm at the hospital…"_

"What hospital?"

" _Here, in New York. I'm not sure which hospital it is, though… I never got a chance to ask,"_

"Well, ask. The rest of us will be over there, once we know,"

" _No!"_ she instantly stops me. " _No. Don't come here,"_

"Why not?"

" _Because, it's dangerous. You're safer where you are. Just stay there. I'll come to you,"_

"Are you sure? I mean, after all, you just shot somebody…"

" _Believe me, just stay there. Go back up to the room. Heck, even go back to sleep, if you want. I'll be there as soon as I can,"_

"Are you sure?" I'm always one to double-check, just to be extra sure.

" _Yes!"_ she exasperates. " _If you need anything, the Concierge is there, correct?"_

"Well, yes, but…"

" _But, nothing. I'll be there as soon as I can,"_ Aunt Leslie then hangs up, leaving me to look at the phone in my hand, trying to grasp what just happened…

 **Police Officer's PoV:**

The paramedics soon rush over to the scene, while my partner and I step out of the way. I'm pretty sure the man's dead, but they check his vital signs, anyway. With all the movement going on, it's a pity, because I know there's no hope for the guy.

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to save this one," the one paramedic, named John, claims.

"Are you sure?" Even though I know better, I ask, anyway.

"Yes," John continues to do his work.

"Is there any sort of ID on him?"

The men search the pockets of the lifeless man in the glass shards. There doesn't seem to be any hope of finding any information on him, until John finally pulls up something, which appears to be a wallet.

"Shine your flashlight down on this please," I adjust my flashlight, so that the man is able to read what he has in his hands. He looks closely at it and is just able to read the card. "This man happens to be Marvin Merchants," John then looks up at me. "Wasn't he one of the ones that boy was talking about?"

I just nod to answer John's question. I have a strange feeling about this man, because if he's a criminal, why does he have ID on him? I have another strange feeling that this kid's in even more trouble, now that Mr. Merchants has died in this accident.

Still having my worries with me, I tell John, "Do what you need to do with him. I'm going to figure out how we're going to get this boy out of the situation he's in. But first, I need a little more information on this Marvin Merchants and Harry Lime…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! :D I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't the usual length it's supposed to be, but I think where I ended off is a good place to stop for the night! Well, at least we know what that phone call was about now! Aunt Leslie seemed to be panicky, so she said what she said to Megan. What do you think is going to happen there? She's still at the hospital with Buzz and a dead "nurse". As for the discovery of Marv's deceased body, that's not so shocking, is it? Why would he have his ID on him, though? And is this police officer (who I still have to figure out a name for) going to find out more info on Harry and Marv? How is that going to go? Well, I guess there's nothing else to say, except that I really hope you saw last night's message! After all, I won't be updating tomorrow! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Hooray! We're updating tonight, but this will be the last update, until Tuesday! I know, this Camp NaNo thing is going to suck… But, hey, it's giving me an excuse to type up my other story! Anyway, let's see what happens from where we left off!**

 **Chapter 5: Decisions**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit in suspense, waiting for the next action to happen. My stomach rises, as if I'm going to be sick. It's a terrible feeling to not know whether you're going to be saved or plummeted into misery… Since Harry's more experienced with this sort of thing, I would think he'd have the advantage over this. Though, he cringes and grabs on to his shoulder, which seems to be giving him pain from his bullet wound.

Uncle Frank seems to use this time to his advantage, because another shot seems to be fired, which causes me to jump. I just stare at the scene in front of me, seeing Harry stumble backwards and fall. The tears form in my eyes, when I realize that Harry's lost this, after all…

"Harry!" I cry.

"Shut up!" my Uncle shouts at me, now standing up. He has the gun aimed down at the collapsed Harry. He's still alive, but he doesn't seem to be able to move. He just looks up at my asshole of an Uncle, absolutely stunned. I glance down at Harry, who still has the gun in his hand. Maybe he can win this, after all… "Well," Uncle Frank starts, smugly. "It looks like _I_ win, after all. I'll be taking my nephew to Vegas, and I'll be meeting up with your daughter and Bryan there. How nice, huh?"

Harry hasn't said anything this whole time, until now. Though, he speaks in a weak whisper, "Fuck… you…"

"Excuse me?" Uncle Frank still has that arrogance in his voice.

"Fuck… you…" Harry repeats himself.

Then, the next thing I know, another shot is fired, and I'm unsure as to whose gun went off, simply because I don't see it. Who knows? There may be a chance in Harry winning and getting me out of this, after all…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

Bryan still hasn't answered me, and I'm eagerly waiting for one. So, I try to urge him for an answer, by asking, impatiently, "Well?"

"What makes you think _I_ would know?" He's finally facing the road again, but he glances at me, while he answers.

"He mentioned you,"

"He did?"

"Yes,"

"Well, why do _you_ think he was there?"

"He said something about working with you to get the money,"

"He did, did he?"

" _Yeah_ ," I say, in an obvious tone. "Didn't you know we used to date?"

Bryan just gives me that terrifying look again. This must be a complete shock to him. I would expect so, because he hasn't been in my life long enough to know such things about me.

"Why the hell would you date _him_?" He's thankfully facing the road again.

"I was wondering the same thing…" I mutter, leaning my head against my hand and window.

"Well, what happened to him? What did he say to you?"

"Basically, how he wants me back, but I found that out after he tried to attack me,"

"He tried to attack you?" My step-Dad seems a little startled of this fact.

"Yep, but it's nothing new, though…"

"Nothing new?"

"Of course. That's why I left him. Also, I didn't want him to know who I truly was…"

"Oh… I had no idea about this…" It's almost like he doesn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you something, though?"

"What?" he asks, still trying to gather what I just said.

"Why did you send him to see me? After all, besides my Dad, yours was the only name mentioned… He only knows about you and Dad, and only you and Dad knew I was going to be at that hotel. He mentioned working with you, so why is it? Why did you send him there? What was it that was supposed to be accomplished?" I ask, with a slight amusement and distrust in my voice. I have a feeling there's more to Bryan than what he's telling me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this is good enough, since this is an every-other-night story! I have a plan, but it's unfortunately going to have to wait, until Thursday! (I'm switching PoV's on the next update…) Also, I sure as hell hope I can finish my chapter for Camp NaNo tomorrow, since I'll be going to my Grandma's… If not, I'll just finish it Wednesday! ;) Anyway, who do you think was shot? :o In the beginning, Harry was shot by Uncle Frank, but, holy shit, how is this going to turn out?! Is Kevin going to be saved or forced into misery? I guess there's only one way to find out! ;) As for Sarah's PoV, she's trying to get answers out of Bryan, but he seems to be denying what she's talking about and getting a little uncomfortable… Did he really not know they used to date? Is there really another plan that he has? Are we really making Sarah a victim, too? I guess we'll just have to see… Until then, ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I'm so sorry, but I completely forgot about the presence of Peter and Kate at the hospital with Aunt Leslie, Buzz, and Debbie! So, you probably didn't realize it until now, but now that the realization has set in, let's forget about it! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: A Bad Idea

**A/N: Hello again! Hooray! Another update, until my Camp night! At least we're going back to Megan and some other PoV now! :D Let's see what happens, when we go into said PoV's! ;)**

 **Chapter 6: A Bad Idea**

 **Megan's PoV:**

As soon as I hang up the phone, I'm asked by Mr. Hector, "Is everything OK, Miss?" He's so proper, it's irksome, yet funny. I don't really know how to answer. Hearing something like this at two A.M. on a few hours of sleep, is a lot to grasp.

I don't know how to answer the Concierge, so I just say, "I… I don't know…"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Despite his preppiness, he seems nice enough. Though, I can't help but think of Tim Curry every time I look at him, and it's kind of scary… I think of a way to answer him. I don't want to ask for any favours, but I want to do this, despite what Aunt Leslie said.

So, I answer him, "Yes, as a matter of fact, you can…"

"What is it?"

"Can you call a cab, or something? Then, once we're gone, can you check up on my cousins frequently?"

He juts his head, seeming to be confused at my request. He asks, expressing that confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Jeff, Linnie, and I are going to the Central Park Inn. After all, this involves our parents, brother, and Aunt,"

"What about your cousins?"

"Rod can take care of them. After all, he'll be the oldest," This is the time that I wish Heather was still around, because she's even older than Buzz…

"Well, what do you want me to do about your cousins? They're primarily kids, aren't they?"

"Yes, but you just need to check to see that everything's in order,"

"Well, I just hope half a dozen little kids are able to take care of a hotel room better than your brother," I just smirk at the comment of my little brother. I agree, because, after all, Kevin can be a little tyrant. Though, I'll take that tyranny behaviour, just to have him back…

"So, can you do that for me, while I get my brother and sister up?"

"I most certainly can," He nods, with a smile. Again, his professionalism…

"Thank you!"

I become grateful for his help, as I make my way back around the front desk, so that I can go back upstairs again. I know Aunt Leslie said for us to stay here, but I can't help but have the urge to see what's happened. I just hope nothing happens, while we're there. After all, I'm sure Mom and Dad don't want something else happening to another child of theirs…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

After I hang up with Megan, I stare down at the scene in front of me, with the gun dropped down on the floor. Even though I was able to have a good composure, while talking to my niece, I'm still shook up about this. The doctors are working on the evil man's wife, while more doctors try to take care of Buzz. I know Buzz isn't in as bad of shape as Debbie. As for Peter and Kate, they look down at the scene in front of them—I believe mainly what's happening with Buzz—horrified.

They finally take away Debbie, I think because she's in worse shape than Buzz. As for said nephew, he stays on the floor, while the doctors treat his head injury. Peter and Kate have remaining horrified looks on their faces, and I know why: because they're terrified of losing another son. For all we know, Kevin could be dead…

Since the phone call, the first words come from Kate, speaking, horrified, "Is he going to be OK, doctors?"

"He'll be just fine, Miss. All it is, is a head injury," the one doctor reassures her. "He just needs to rest. He's been through way too much, while injured, in one night."

"Oh, thank god…" she breathes out, relieved.

I know she can't stand the idea of losing another son, so I know this is a relief to her about Buzz. As for Kevin, is he truly lost, or what's going on with him? I hope he's OK, because I know I'll die, too, if the police don't find my nephew in time. Who knows what sorts of horrors he's going through right now? I don't know, but I just hope it isn't worse than this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm so sorry that it's not longer, but it's as much as I could do! The problem is, I had it in my mind that I was doing Kevin and Sarah's PoV's tonight, because I have those planned out! So, once it hit me that I was doing Megan's (and I didn't have anything for the officer tonight) PoV, I was blank on what to do, except for her hanging up the phone… At least what I wrote will bring on some excitement! Megan's not listening. She should stay put, so that Peter and Kate don't have to witness something else happening to another child of theirs… Anyway, I think that's all I need to say, because I don't think there'll be another Aunt Leslie's PoV anytime soon (I really didn't know what to say for that one)! So, I believe, for now, it's ciao! :D**

 **PS: Omg! They took** _ **The Good Son**_ **off Netflix, but they added** _ **My Girl**_ **, parts one and two! O.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Yay! The two PoV's I'm actually ready for! :D This is what I was actually going to write the other night, but I forgot about the other PoV's… I hope this chapter makes up for it, by the way! So, I guess in order to make up for it, we're going to have to get started! ;)**

 **Chapter 7: Answers**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

When I look closer, I see my Uncle, standing in one spot, seeming to be shocked. I don't know what's going on with him, at first, because he's just standing there, looking stupid. Though, it finally clicks, that _he's_ the one, who's been shot by Harry. I don't know how to feel, since I think I'll be safe now, yet this is my Uncle…

He stumbles back, clutching his stomach. By the look still on his face, I don't think he can believe what hit him. I just sit on the gurney, eyes widened, at what's going on with my Uncle. Since I'm so focused on what's happening to him, I'm not overly paying attention to Harry. Though, at the corner of my eye, I see Harry, laying limp, with the gun in his hand. He just looks at what's happening with my Uncle Frank, sternly. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was proud of this shot…

At last, Uncle Frank falls back, down to the floor, and I instinctively cry out, "Uncle Frank!" Despite how my Uncle wanted that very thing to happen to _me_ , I still didn't need to see that happen to _him_. The next thing I hear, is Harry grunt in pain. He seems to be in rough shape, because I think his wound is also in his stomach. Please don't tell me he's going to die, too… "Harry?" I worry for my ex-kidnapper's well-being.

"Kid…"

He gestures his head for me to come over to where he is. Though, with a broken leg, it's going to be a little harder. I've seen it before… When an injured person wants you to join them where they are, it generally means they're going to die. Trying to hold back the tears, I slowly slide off the gurney, onto the floor, placing the pressure on my good leg. I slide my way over, because my leg is as painful as it is.

I finally collapse to the floor, where Harry is, almost begging, "Harry… Please… Please don't die on me…" I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd be begging for last year's terror to live. Though, he's changed, and saved me tonight. I can't let him die. I just can't…

"Look…" he starts, weakly. "I killed Frank, but you need to listen to me…"

"No… Harry, no…" I cry. I think I'm crying more so for Harry's sake than I am for Uncle Frank's.

"Would you just shut up and listen?" Even though he's weak, his stern self makes me stop my pleading and listen. Though, the tears don't stop cascading from my eyes. "As far as I know, your Uncle's dead… Dr. Grisby's dead… You're the only one, who's able to get out, alive… Now, I expect you to find the nearest payphone and call for help…"

"Payphone? I… I don't have any change…"

"Oh, for shit sakes…" He groans, as he reaches for his coat pocket. He seems to be having difficulty, because of the pain. He finally manages to find his wallet and hands it to me. If I'm going to get help, I want to be able to get it for Harry, too. "Here, use my wallet… There's change in that for you to use…"

"But, what am I gonna do? Bryan and Sarah could be here at anytime…"

"Just use this chance now, while you have it, to call for help… I'm not going to ask you again…" He becomes firm. "Go get help…" As firm as he can get, considering how he's weak. He grunts again, as if a pain stabs him in his wound. His wound—which he's covering with his hand—happens to be on the opposite side of Uncle Frank's. The final words he says to me, before slipping away, I believe forever, are, "Please… Kevin… Save yourself, kid…" His eyes then slide shut. I'm now left here, sitting next to him, with his wallet in my hands. I look down at said wallet, letting the tears from my eyes drip down onto it…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

Bryan doesn't seem to know how to answer. In fact, he appears to be a bit nervous… I have a feeling he's hiding something. "Well?" I urge. I'm not afraid to get answers, in whatever way I can.

"Yes…" he admits, almost shamefully. "Yes… I admit, I sent him there,"

I just look at him, stunned, when I question, "Why?"

"Because…"

He can't seem to give me an answer right away, so I shout at him, pushing him for an answer, "Why?!"

"I want all the money, alright?! That's why Frank's taking care of Harry and Marv! Then, it'll be _my_ turn to take care of Frank!"

"Oh, really?" I ask, unimpressed. "So, what were you going to do with Carl? Kill him, too? He told me he was in on the money,"

"He is… Or, should I say, _was_ …"

"' _Was'_?" I question, because I don't recall telling him what I did to Carl.

"Yeah. After all, you _did_ kill him, didn't you?" My eyes just widen, shocked that he guessed right.

"Well, yes, but…"

"But, nothing. I know what you're like, so I know you got rid of him,"

"I…" I completely don't know what to say, but the more I look at my step-Father, the more pissed he appears to be.

"There's just one more thing I must tell you about that young man, my dear," Considering how deadly I am, even _I'm_ fearful of my own step-Dad's tone right now. It's as if he's warning me…

"What's that?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

He glances at me, before facing the road again. I know he's pissed, because of the words that have been coming out of his mouth. Though, nothing's prepared me for what's about to come out of his mouth.

I just sit here, eagerly waiting for what he has to say, before he brings himself to say it, "You don't dare fuck with family," I just look at the man, confused as hell as to what he's talking about…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! :D I hope this chapter made up for the crappy one last time! So, that was quite the shock that happened in Kevin's PoV, wasn't it? Was it worth the wait? I didn't** _ **actually**_ **kill Harry, did I? o.O There would've been a time, when you'd be happy about that fact. Now, I don't think you would be… As for Uncle Frank, did I** _ **really**_ **kill him, too? You're all hoping for that, aren't you? (I bet you didn't want that to happen in previous stories, did you?) What's Kevin going to do now? I guess we'll have to see! ;) As for Sarah's PoV, what do you think of her step-Father's confession? What's the final secret he's been withholding? We won't find that out, until Monday! (Yes, Monday!) Remember, I have Camp NaNoWriMo to write, and the next chapter will have Megan and someone else's PoV's! So, yes! Long wait! Sorry about that, but that's the way it is! ;) For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: History

**A/N: Hello, folks! Hooray! I'm updating again tonight! :D Only, it's going to be Megan's PoV… At least I remembered that, but I still want to do Kevin's PoV, because it's more exciting! But, that has to wait, until Monday… Anyway, let's hope this Megan's PoV is at least better than the last one!**

 **Chapter 8: History**

 **Megan's PoV:**

As soon as I make it back up to the penthouse we're staying in, I immediately flick on the lights, because I'm in a slight hurry to get to the hospital. Though, as expected, it doesn't go so well, because my siblings and cousins groan, sit up, and squint at the sudden light.

"Come on, everyone, wake up," Even though I'm not the oldest one here, I'm still trying to take charge.

"What the hell did you do that for?" complains Rod.

"Yeah. It's not even morning yet, Meg…" groans Jeff.

"Because," I start, firmly. "Jeff, Linnie, and I are going to the hospital to help Mom, Dad, Aunt Leslie, and Buzz."

"What's wrong with my Mom?" little Fuller asks, and I now feel slightly horrible, because of what just happened with my little cousin's Mother.

"Don't you worry. You're staying here. Rod will look after you,"

" _Rod_?" Fuller questions, as if it's a bad thing. _Buzz_ would be the one to fear babysitting him. Believe me, I know…

"Yes, Rod," I firmly state.

"But, why?" The poor kid is so tired, I don't think he knows what he's asking. As for Rod, he's out of it, as his head is slunked over his shoulder, looking at Fuller.

"Because, he's the oldest one, and this really should be a job for Jeff, Linnie, and I,"

"Why do _we_ have to go? After all, isn't it a little bit dangerous?" Jeff, still with his half-asleep voice, asks.

"Because, Mom and Dad have always helped us! It's time to help them!"

"What exactly happened to make you do this?" Linnie now speaks up.

"Aunt Leslie called me,"

"And?" I know Aunt Leslie told me, _us_ , to stay here, but I just don't want to do that… Though, if I tell them that, they're just going to try to talk me out of it.

"Well… To be honest…" I start to speak the truth, despite how I don't want to. "She told me, _us_ , to stay here…"

"Well, why don't we just do that, then?" Linnie more so concludes than asks, before laying back down again.

"Linnie!" I almost plead.

"Look, if you want to go to wherever Mom, Dad, Buzz, and Aunt Leslie are, go right ahead. That's fine with me. But, please don't drag the rest of us into it… We really don't need to go over there. I'm sure we'll find out some further information, when the time comes,"

Linnie's always been the logical one. As for me, I seem to be thinking illogically right now. Though, that still doesn't change the fact that I want to go to where my troubled family is. Feeling guilty for waking up my siblings and cousins, for no reason, I decide it's best to just stay here. Though, I'm forgetting—I have to tell the Concierge not to call that Taxi, after all, since I'm not leaving here. Before going back to bed, I might as well do that now…

 **Police Officer's PoV:**

Back at the station, I'm trying to research what I can on Harry and Marv. I'm going to do Harry first, since he's the living one, and probably still has the boy right now. I need to get as much information as I can, so that I know what to do and expect, while trying to save the poor McCallister boy.

I research Harry Lime's background first, and what pops up, is his full name, Harold Luther Lime. Luther, huh? One of his parents must've been a Martin Luther King fan… His background is mostly of simple robberies from expensive houses, pawning off said robbed items, and is known to be one of the Wet Bandits. He's currently forty-eight years old. Though, according to his background, he never had a healthy childhood… His Father is an accused child molester, and his Mother has been charged with drunk behaviour in public. Where does "Luther" come from now?

Realizing now that Harold comes from a background of sick parents, there's a chance some of that may rub off on him, and affect the abducted kid. But, to look into the other burglar, I search Marvin Merchants. What appears on the screen, is the man's full name, Marvin David Merchants. At least "David" is a little more normal…

Reading up on this man now, I realize he, too, was also of simple robberies from rich houses, pawning, and a known Wet Bandit. He was thirty-three, which is, even for a burglar, too young of an age to die… His family background isn't as harsh as his partner's; he comes from a loving family, except for when his Father was killed in an accident, when he was a kid. It's also said that he took the death of his Father so hard, that he started to get into criminal activities. I guess that's how he met up with Harold Lime…

Now that I've researched this information, it's time to get it out there. But, as soon as possible, I need to start trying to figure out where the poor boy is. After all, I'm going to need the F.B.I.'s help, in order to do this job. Considering Harold Lime's scary background, I hope the kid's going to be all right, without the less threatening burglar there. Though, I have to wonder how this kid even got tangled up with these two. Is there some information that I'm unaware of? I guess it's time to research their past arrest, if there _is_ one…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter makes up for the other one, with Megan's PoV! At least her siblings got her thinking logically now, but what's going to happen? Nothing? Is she going to be able to peacefully go back to bed? As for the officer's PoV (who I still have to figure out a bloody name for), what do you think? I didn't overly know what else to do, except to have a little of Harry and Marv's background researched! :) At least we got some useful information! While we didn't know that about Harry's Mother, it wasn't news about his Father! Though, everything about Marv was certainly news, wasn't it? Well, I guess there's nothing else to say, except for adios! And I'll see you on Monday, with an exciting Kevin's PoV! :D**

 **PS: Lol. Luther…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**A/N: Hello again! Hooray! We're doing Kevin's PoV! :D I'm so excited! I hope this turns out, anyway! For now, let's just get started! ;)**

 **Chapter 9: Escape**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look up from the burglar's wallet at said man, seeing how his eyes are now closed. He's not really dead, is he? I go to check for a pulse, when I hear the slamming of a car door, coming from outside. My gut instantly drops, because I fear that it's Sarah and Bryan. Weren't they supposed to meet Uncle Frank? I don't know, but I'm not waiting here to find out…

I stand up and stuff the wallet in my back pocket. Considering how I have a broken leg, this is going to be a lot harder than it should be to try and get away from these two. There has to be something in this room I can use to help me navigate the area better. I look around, placing the pressure on my good foot, seeing if there's anything I can use for a walking stick. I limp, sliding my damaged leg across the floor, into the scary, death-like room. I feel almost desperate to find something to help me navigate better, but I'm not having any luck.

During this time of me looking around, I see two figures appear closer to the building, and my nervous gut worsens. I have a strong feeling that they are the two I fear the most. Failing to see any sort of walking stick in here, I resort to hiding. I want to try to escape out of here, while they're not looking. Though, I don't really want to hide in this disturbing place, because I might accidentally hide with a dead rat… or body.

I shiver at the thought, and try to make my way toward a nearby desk. The desk seems to be the only thing I can safely hide beside, without catching some sort of venereal disease. Once I'm over to said desk, I slowly crouch down, cringing at the pain my leg is in. While I'm hiding beside the desk—hopefully out of sight of the two oncomers—I try to hold back my tears and keep quiet, so I'm not heard or seen.

As I try to settle my breathing, since I'm in such a frenzy, I hear a knock on the underground doctor's door. Though, since I'm so scared at the entry of my two captors, I stall my breath. This way, I'm hoping I can avoid being heard. The knock happens again, and I just gasp. This is it. This is how I'm going to die…

Unfortunately, the door opens, and I hear the voice I've been dreading to hear, "Hello?"

It is, indeed, the voice of Sarah. I see her silhouette, along with Bryan's, enter the door. Since the only real light is in the medical room, where I was, it's quite dim in here, with the dull, flickering lights. So, that's why I'm only able to see their silhouettes.

"I don't think anyone's here… Oh my god," Bryan expresses, surprised. I guess he's noticing the massacre in front of him. I become fearful, because the massacre shows Uncle Frank, Harry, and the doctor, but I'm not a part of it… "Who the hell would've done this?"

"Well, it would appear to be that Marv and the kid aren't a part of the ones laying dead here. So, it makes me question…"

"You don't think Marv and/or the kid are the ones who did it, do you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out…"

I really have something to fear now, since Sarah's going to try to uncover what truly happened here. I had nothing to do with it, but I'm still here, I'm still scared, and I still need to find a way out of here…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

 _ **A Bit Earlier…**_

"Family? What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, finally expressing my confusion.

The man just glances at me, before facing the road again and revealing, "Didn't you know that Carl was my son?" I'm taking aback, looking at my step-Father, in awe. I wasn't dating, and doing other relationship-type things, with my step-brother… was I? Even for _me_ , that's crossing the line.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" is all I'm able to say.

"No, I'm not kidding you, dear," He's just speaking in a simple tone. Frankly, I'm not sure whether to be scared, or not…

"Are you fucking… Jesus Christ…" I'm in disbelief, as I lay my head against my hand, on the window.

"Hey," The man simply shrugs, seeming to be unaffected by the whole event. Does he really overpower me, when it comes to sickness? "It could happen to any of us…"

"Oh, yeah, right!" I turn to him and narrow my eyes. No way in hell is this possible to just anyone. This was just dumb (un)luck.

"Look," he starts again, removing his fingers from the steering wheel, for a second. "I know you're upset, but it's not the end of the World. The end of the World is going to happen, if we don't find out what's happened to the money."

I feel disgusted, as I ask my step-Father, "Is that all you care about? Money?"

"What? I thought that's all you cared about, too?"

"Not when incest is involved…"

"Well, whatever," he brushes off what I say. "It'll be the end of the World, if we don't get our hands on that money."

I'm still completely disgusted at my step-Dad's words, but I don't say any more about it. I just simply ask, "So, how are we going to do that?"

"We're going to call Frank and find out where they are…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I was hoping this chapter would be a little longer, but I think I cliffied it perfectly! Heck, I was even going to end Kevin's PoV sooner, but I thought that I wasn't going to be** _ **that**_ **mean! Plus, I had just a bit more to write! ;) Just remember, there won't be an update tomorrow, and the next update will be in Megan's PoV. So, we'll have a bit of a wait yet, before we can see what happens to Kevin! So, what DO you think will happen? How is it that Sarah and Bryan were able to get there? Weren't they going to Vegas? Or, does it have something to do with them calling Uncle Frank? Will Kevin be able to get away? Who knows? But, I think I have a fun chapter planned for that! ;) By the way, one MAJOR thing I should say: I WROTE ABOUT INCEST! O.O Holy shit, eh? Shocking, huh? What do you guys think about that? Well, I guess I'll see from your reviews! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	10. Chapter 10: More Trouble

**A/N: Welcome back! :D Here we are, with Megan's PoV! Now, I have something planned, and it may shock you. So, be prepared! And let's go!**

 **Chapter 10: More Trouble**

 **Megan's PoV:**

I quietly close the door behind me, as soon as I'm out in the hallway. Though, I question my actions, because everybody's already awake, anyway; so why does it matter, if I'm quiet, or not? Anyway, with that thought aside, I make my way down to the lobby, hoping to make it on time, before the call is made. Though, I'm pretty sure it already has been… The cabby, who may be already getting ready to pick me up, may be pissed, but what can I do? I was thinking irrationally…

With my thoughts flowing through my mind, I make my way to the elevator, but I can't stop thinking all the thoughts that I'm thinking. With everything that's happening, my mind is in such a fury… I can't help but think of the fate of, not only Kevin, but my parents, Buzz, and my Aunt. As for Uncle Frank, he seems to be a lost cause…

Just as the elevator doors open, I'm now in the front lobby. I still have the adrenaline rushing through me to stop the call to the cab, despite how it's already most-likely happened. I was tired ten minutes ago, but I don't overly feel that way now. My goal is to stop what I started… Just as I reach the counter, where the Concierge usually is, I find he isn't there. My gut drops, as I fear that I may not be able to stop this call, after all.

My fears are quenched for no more than a minute, when I hear, "Hello there, Megan,"

I jump, because I startle easily. I flip around to see Hector, standing behind me, with his signature grin. Though, I don't feel comfortable with this grin, at all. Something isn't right to me…

"Oh, there you are, Sir!" I breathe out, placing my hand on my chest. "I was looking for you. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about calling that Taxi. And, if you have, you can cancel it. My siblings talked sense into me,"

"Oh, did they, now?" he asks.

He still has that smirk, which is now making me feel uncomfortable. In fact, his whole tone is making me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't very bright five minutes ago, but I should trust my gut instinct now that something is very wrong…

"Yes," I confirm. "I just came here to tell you to stop the cab, if there's one already coming."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, my dear,"

My gut keeps giving me a warning sign, when I ask, "Why not?"

The man leans in closer, when he confirms to me, "Because, I'm going to the hospital, too,"

"What…"

I start to speak, but the next thing I know, his hand is reaching for the back of my neck. I start to scream out and struggle, but the man is stronger than he looks. It's completely dead down here. Nobody's here to help me. My scream only lasts for a few seconds, as my struggling becomes weaker. Whatever he's trying to accomplish, is working, because I soon start to feel numb. It isn't long, before I fall limp, with the last thing I see, being this evil Concierge's smirk…

 **Police Officer's PoV:**

Searching up the men's past arrest, I realize they've been arrested once, and it wasn't that long ago. In fact, they were arrested last year, and only escaped a month ago… According to the records, they were arrested by the Chicago Police Department last year, and kept in a prison there. It's said that they escaped during a prison riot, but what I'm questioning, is how they managed to get to New York… That's apparently where they last were.

I print out the documents and jot down a few things. All of this information on the burglars needs to get to the F.B.I. as soon as possible. Though, the last thing I have to look up, is the boy, Kevin McCallister. It needs to be known what the boy looks like, his age, etc… I research the boy, and there is most definitely more than one Kevin McCallister in existence. I research Kevin McCallister from Chicago, Illinois, and I'm only left with a couple results.

After looking through the results, I come across the result of ten-year-old Kevin McCallister from Winnetka. According to the records of where Harold and Marvin were arrested, it was, indeed, in Winnetka. Things start to piece together, as I assume that this boy had something to do with their arrest. I'm also starting to think that maybe that's why he's been abducted by Mr. Lime and Mr. Merchants…

I look at the background of the McCallister boy, realizing who his parents are—Peter and Katelyn McCallister. Since I'm unsure if this is truly the boy or not, and since it was the boy, who called about being abducted, I should contact the parents, to be sure. In fact, they may not even know about it…

Before I make the decision to call, I look at the boy's information again, seeing how there's been an AMBER Alert set up for him. This has to be the boy, even though it doesn't say anything about Harry and Marv. Now that I know, it's time to print out these documents and hand them over to the F.B.I….

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. That was quite different! It seems as though Tim Curry's character is a dick, too! I always knew not to trust that Concierge… In the movie and in this story. What do you think will happen? I just might surprise you! ;) As for the police officer's PoV, he's picked up the information on the burglars and Kevin. What do you think will happen there? Well, we may wait a bit for those answers, because the next chapter, is going to be Kevin's PoV. Then, we'll get back into Megan's PoV, but I'll have a different PoV planned for the other one in that particular chapter. You'll see what I mean, when the time comes… In the meantime, take care! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: Tomorrow night will be my last night to work on my Camp NaNoWriMo. You'd think I'd stop there, but I don't like the idea of, not only ending my Camp's chapter on an uneven one, but on an uneven day, too. Plus, having me be finished on a Saturday just seems to work better. So, no, I'm not entirely done yet! At least I'll get some extra words for my word count… Yes, Saturday will officially be my last day for my Camp NaNoWriMo story! (And I'm not even close to being finished with it yet…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape II

**A/N: Well, hello again! Yay! We're doing Kevin's PoV again! :D The chapter you've all been waiting for, is now here! After tomorrow, I'll be able to update this a lot more often! For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 11: Escape II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue to hide beside the desk, as my two kidnappers walk in. I keep my breathing stalled, so as to not attract attention to myself. I want to get out of here, before I'm found, but I don't know how I'm going to do that, with the two I fear most right here.

"Let's take a look at what happened," suggests Sarah, as they continue to wander into the medical area of this horrid place.

I feel like, since they're back there, I'll have a better chance to escape through the front door. But first, I look to the other side of this place, seeing as there's no other door. It's just nothing but darkness. The flickering light isn't even revealing what's on the other side of me. Frankly, I'm too scared to find out…

Knowing that the front door is my only chance to freedom, I wait until Sarah and Bryan are where the genocide scene is, in order for me to act. If I act quickly enough, I should be able to discreetly escape from this place, without being heard or seen. Though, that's a huge risk I'm going to take…

Now that they're in the backroom, I stand up, so as to try and make a break for it. I keep forgetting about my broken leg, and how that's going to slow me down. I can't slide my foot across the floor, because that's going to cause attention to be attracted to me. I have to hobble out of here, as best as I can, to avoid being seen.

I'm standing up, with a hand on my broken leg, ready to make a break for it. Seeing and hearing as how they're now in the medical room, I hold my breath and break for it, limping my way to the door. I try to hold in the gasps, as my leg pulsates in pain, while I'm on my way to the door.

I'm not ready to breathe out a sigh of relief yet, because I know I'm not quite out of here. I have to legitimately be out of sight of Bryan and Sarah, in order to be capable of doing so. I quickly look behind me, seeing my two kidnappers looking down at the three dead people on the ground. Realizing I shouldn't stall for too long, I take this chance to now open the door.

"Hey!" I hear the voice of Sarah shout, and my gut drops. I know now that I'm in trouble. "It's the kid!" Sarah shouts to Bryan.

They don't hesitate for too long, because they're almost immediately after me. I take this as a signal for me to start running—or limping—for my life out the door. I honestly don't feel like I'm going to make it. I honestly feel like my leg is going to cause the death of me…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

 _ **A Bit Earlier…**_

"Wait, we're calling _Frank_?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"It's not. I just…"

"You just… what?"

"I don't know…"

I look down at my lap, when my step-Dad asks me, "You were expecting to call your Dad, weren't you?"

"Well, no," I look up at him to answer. "After all, my Dad _is_ afraid of me. I just wasn't expecting to call Frank, that's all."

"Why? Who _were_ you expecting?"

"Nobody. I wasn't expecting to call anybody, at all,"

"Well, now that we're talking about it, how about you do it now?"

"Wait, me?" I point to myself.

"Yes, you,"

"Why not you?"

"I'm driving,"

"Since when has that been a law not to talk on the phone and drive?" (Oh, the irony… Does it make sense to say that in this situation?)

"Since never, but would you please just do it?"

"Alright, alright. Fine…" I sigh and roll my eyes, pulling out my cellphone. I start dialing Frank's phone number, in order to get a hold of him. One thing's for sure, I really don't want to do this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I'm sorry about the length, peeps! I hope it's still a good enough chapter for you! I was going to make this longer, but I think I'm going to surprise you with Kevin's PoV next time! ;) Though, you're going to have to wait a couple or a few nights for it! After all, Megan's PoV is next! Also, just remember that tomorrow is my last day for Camp NaNoWriMo! So, I'll be able to update this on a regular basis soon! We'll then be able to see all that excitement! ;)**

 **For now, let's ask: Do you think Kevin will get away? If not, what do you think will happen, when it comes to Bryan and Sarah capturing him? We'll just have to see! ;) Just like we'll have to see about how that earlier conversation with Uncle Frank over the phone is going to go! Obviously, Bryan and Sarah found out where Harry and the others were, but we'll just have to see how that conversation is going to go! For now, take care! :D**

 **PS: To the reviewer, Milca: That's a very interesting theory, but remember how it was already revealed that Bryan did** **it** **to Kevin? Though, I see what you're saying. Mr. Hector is pretty creepy… (In this story, anyway.)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: At the Hospital

**A/N: Hello again! :D Hooray! Tonight's the first night of freedom! Only, I need to say something about that… Make sure to read the ending Author's Note! Also, I'm going to say this now, before I forget, but I hope you, GIJoeFan985, will continue to read and review this story, despite the hiatus leave on yours! I can pretty much count on you for reviews! Anyway, let's go!**

 **Chapter 12: At the Hospital**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter, Leslie, and I are in Buzz's hospital room, waiting for him to come to, but it doesn't seem to be happening quickly enough. I almost want to scream, because I've already lost one son. I can't lose another…

Just then, a nurse arrives in the room, and I'm relieved that it's not Nurse Ratched. She informs us, "McCallisters, there's someone on the phone for you,"

"There is?" I guess I can't be too confused, because, after all, my kids _are_ at the Plaza still. Then again, it could very well be about Kevin…

"Yes. It's from someone named Hector," Hector… That's the Concierge!

Feeling slightly worried, I reach for the phone and say, "I'll… I'll take it," I'm a shaken-up Mother, so my mind isn't thinking straight. I seem to be having a more difficult time with forming words than I should be. As soon as I'm handed the phone, the lady leaves the room, leaving Peter, Leslie, and I in this same room as the unconscious Buzz, while we listen to what the phone call has to say. "Hello," is what I first say into the phone. "This is Kate McCallister. Is this the Plaza Concierge?"

" _Yes, it is, Mrs. McCallister…"_ I feel like there's a slight venomous tone in his voice, and already, that speaks to me as bad news.

A lump forms in my throat, as I look at my husband and sister-in-law, fearful. I speak into the phone again, "What's the matter? Are the kids all right?"

" _Oh, they'll be all right, Mrs. McCallister. That's_ if _you cooperate, though…"_

"Cooperate?" I knew it, bad news…

" _Yes,"_ Does _everybody_ have to be a bad guy? " _The money my partners stole seems to have been misplaced. It's up to you to make up for it."_

"Make up for it?!" Peter shouts into the phone.

" _Oh, Mr. McCallister, you're there, too. At least, I_ assume _it's you…"_

"Yes, it's me. Now, what do you want?" There's a very angered tone in Peter's voice that I'm not used to. In fact, it's quite frightening, and it's not helping the fear that I already have…

" _I have your kids locked up in the penthouse you were staying in. They are not to leave there, or else, I'll kill them. Do you hear me?"_ There's a very eerie, yet professional tone to his voice. Though, I still can't believe it… Why would he hold hostages in one of the most busiest hotels in New York?

"You'll what? At the plaza? Wait, what?" As an already frantic Mother, I can't grasp what's being said to me.

" _You heard me. And, if I don't get the money, I'll also kill them. So, you'd better get it. Oh, that means for Kevin, too,"_

My heart sinks, when I know now that this whole time, Hector, the man I slapped for pretty much saying I'm incompetent, seems to be one of the most vicious ones out of them all. Seriously, how many of them are there? How much more can I take?

"Kevin? Where's Kevin?" I almost want to scream, but I'm trembling, instead, from the anger.

" _Oh, wouldn't_ you _like to know?"_ It's almost like he's teasing.

"Yes!" I raise my voice to the man, just like how I did last year, when it came to calling the Chicago Police Department.

" _Well, I'm sorry, but that information can't be disclosed,"_

"What?! But, Hector…"

" _No 'buts'. Now, you know where to find me. I'll always be at the Plaza. When you're able to receive the money, then your kids will be let go,"_

"What about Kevin?!" I've never spoken so quickly after another person in my life, but I want to get these answers, before he hangs up. Who knows? He may not want to have us call him.

There seems to be silence on the opposite end, and I think he's hung up. Though, I'm proven wrong, when the last words he says, are, " _Yes, Kevin, too,"_ He's now hung up, and my husband, sister-in-law, and I just gape at the phone, trying to grasp what the hell just happened…

 **Police Officer's PoV:**

"Where was this boy last seen?"

"Right at that wreckage. Who knows where the hell he is now?" I reply to the head of the F.B.I..

I'm expecting him, as well as the other agents, to search in the wreck. There may be a clue as to where the boy is, just from that car wreck. We need to find as much information as we can.

"So, you want us to go and investigate the wreckage?"

"Yes. And get this information out there about the boy. The more people who know, the better. Get it out there, so that it's on the News. There's an AMBER Alert out for him, but I don't think it's on the News yet,"

"What if there's nothing at the wreckage that can help us?"

I stare at the man, wondering how in the hell he became the leading F.B.I Agent, in the first place, and I answer him, with no other tone, than a stunned one, "Then, I guess we're going to have to look for him, just like we have every other victim, now, aren't we?"

The man, Agent Carter, just stands there and looks at me. All he says, with a shrug, is, "Oh, OK,"

He then turns around and walks away from me. I'm absolutely speechless at the man's words and actions right now. I'm starting to have my doubts that he even knows what he's doing. If that's the case, we have very little hope in finding the poor McCallister boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this (kind of) makes up for the shorter chapters that have been happening! I know this one isn't even as long as it should be, but I thought I left it on a good cliffy! At least I have Kevin's PoV coming up next! :D Speaking of which, please read the "PS" at the end of this Author's Note about that!**

 **As for this particular chapter, what do you think will happen? Mr. Hector is in on it, and he's wanting the money to be given back, but by the McCallisters this time! Though, the exact price of the stolen money wasn't given out… How will the McCallisters find out? And what's going to happen to the kids (including Kevin) in this whole situation? I guess we'll just have to see! As for the (mystery) police officer's PoV, what do you think will happen? Agent Carter seems to be a newbie, so why the hell would he be the leader? I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he knows what he's doing… Until then, ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: Even though I'm finished my Camp NaNoWriMo now (at 11,351 words), I unexpectedly was informed of a short story contest. I also didn't realize the submissions were for this Friday! They're supposed to be submitted at my local library (so, no, not NaNoWriMo). If I want to be able to do this (you know, for a money prize), I have to think through a short story I can submit. So, I may do that tomorrow, instead of an update. I'll have to see!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: Escape III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Wow. Last night's chapter was the first one in this story that I didn't get a review! I usually count on GIJoeFan985, but since they're on hiatus, I'd really appreciate some sort of feedback! That's all I really have to say. Thanks! :)**

 **Chapter 13: Escape III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Sarah and Bryan are almost able to grab me, just as I fly out the door. Though, I probably wouldn't have even been heard, if it wasn't for this leg… I limp my way out the door, up the slope, trying to get away from my two captors, but they're hot on my trail. Harry gave me his wallet for a payphone, but I don't even think I'll get to a payphone, without being captured.

Surprisingly, I'm going as fast as I am—I believe even faster than Bryan and Sarah—with my leg, and I believe I see a phone booth just down the road. With this dark sky, it's so hard to tell what is and what isn't. Though, that doesn't stop me from hobbling for it.

"Get back here, you little son of a bitch!" Sarah shouts, with her wicked voice.

I just look behind me, seeing the two still after me. Why aren't they running faster? You'd think for someone as young as Sarah, and for someone in the line of work as Officer Slader, they'd be a little faster, but they're not. I continue to rush toward the payphone, until I finally make it.

Though, it's not going to do me any good, because, by the time I do this, they would've most definitely caught up to me. But, that doesn't stop me from trying. I dig through Harry's wallet, trying to find some change, but Sarah and Bryan are already right to me. So, I know it's too late now…

I pretty much give up and lean my body against the interior of the booth, feeling discouraged, terrified, and useless. There's no point in me even trying to run. I know I could've done it, if my leg wasn't damaged, but that clearly isn't going to happen.

Now that they're up to me, Sarah grabs on to me and starts shaking me, shouting, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Huh?! Why are those three dead?! Why's my _Father_ dead?!" She continues to shake me, with every shout. She even gets it in her to slap me, which is minor, compared to what she tried to do earlier. I'm too terrified to answer. My eyes are closed, so that I don't have to stare at her gorged, pissed off eyes. "Answer me!" she tries to get an answer out of me, while giving me one last shake.

"They got in a fight! A gunfight! Harry tried to protect me, and they got in a gunfight!" I finally reveal, shouting.

"A gunfight?! What the hell for?!"

"I told you! Because, Harry wanted to protect me!"

There seems to be silence at the end of that, because the next thing I see, is Sarah looking to the side at Bryan. I don't know if she's wanting to say anything or if she's just thinking about something. She then turns her head to look at me again, and I don't think I like that smirk, which is spread across her face. I feel very uncomfortable, and I have a bad feeling about this…

"You know, now that the job of killing my Father has been done for me, I guess we can continue on with our plans and head for the City of Lights," The next thing I know, a jolt of pain suddenly smacks me on top of my head, making everything turn black pretty soon…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

 _ **A Bit Earlier…**_

I wait for Frank to answer on the other end, but all I'm receiving is a ringtone. I've half given up on waiting for him to answer, but just as I'm about to hang up, I hear the cranky voice of the man answer, " _Hello?"_

"Hello. Frank?"

" _Yeah. What? Who is this?"_

"It's Sarah. You know, Sarah Lime…" I hate sharing the same last name as my Father.

" _Oh, right…"_ He doesn't sound completely thrilled. " _What do you want?"_

"Well, I'm here with Bryan, and we're on our way to find the kid, Marv, and my Father. Any idea of where they are?"

" _Oh, I know completely where they are…"_

"Oh, really? Where's that?" I become eager for his answer.

" _They're at an underground doctor,"_

"An underground doctor? What for?" The kid hasn't been damaged _that_ much, has he?

" _For Kevin's broken leg,"_

I'm a little taken aback. "Broken leg?"

" _Yes. Didn't you know? Your idiot Father drove off the road,"_

"Wait… Wait, what? How do you know this? Are you at the underground doctor with them?"

" _No, I'm not. I was with them, at the hotel, but then they left. Long story short, I'm now after them,"_

"Well, this is news to me!"

" _Obviously,"_

"Well, what underground doctor is it?"

" _Well, where are you?"_

"We are almost to Indianapolis,"

" _Oh, perfect. If you're almost to Indianapolis, then you're almost there,"_

"But, we don't know where to go?" I speak into the phone, questioningly.

" _When you get here, call me for directions. I'll take you there,"_ He then hangs up, and I just look down at my cellphone, wondering how it is that we're going to be able to take directions from him…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm sorry for the length of this chapter! I tried, despite the lack of reviews! I know there are readers, though! At least I have that! ;) Though, I still appreciate a review… Anyway, it certainly is a surprise that I'm updating tonight, simply because of what I said last night. I'm not going to enter that short story contest, simply because I don't have time. It's too short of notice, and if I had any chance of winning, I would've had to have started sooner. So, that's why we have an update tonight! Hooray for freedom! :D**

 **Anyway, what do you think of what happened in Kevin's PoV? Not much, huh? Apparently, they're still going to Vegas, but what does that mean for Kevin? What happened to him at the end of the chapter? Sarah clearly isn't pissed about the death of her Father, that's for sure… Also, the earlier phone call went well enough, but Marv's death wasn't mentioned! Will Sarah and Bryan discover that in the future (when they get to Indianapolis)? I don't know, but we'll have to find out! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I'm so sorry if this seems rushed, but I've been cut for time!**

 **PPS: I hate how my cousin knows I hate Country music, and she plugs in a Country music CD, anyway… -.- That's what happened today, by the way.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: At the Hospital II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here we are, with a new chapter and a new PoV! :D To be honest, I didn't overly think this one through… Simply because I just haven't been doing that lately. For now, let's see where this takes me! Oh, and I appreciate the reviews! I still would love to hear from GIJoeFan985, but I completely understand why they're on hiatus leave. So, I think that about settles it… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 14: At the Hospital II**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I'm in a near panic, when the Concierge is now hung up. I just look over to Peter and Leslie, about ready to lose it, but I try to keep it together. My baby boy has already been kidnapped; my oldest son has been injured… What's next? How am I supposed to handle this situation of the rest of my kids and my nieces and nephews being held hostage at the originally wonderful hotel? How the hell are we supposed to get money from an apparently robbed toy store? I don't even know how much money was stolen… That's one thing I forgot to ask.

"Kate?" Peter grabs my attention.

I don't even realize that I'm staring off into space, but I guess I am, because I answer, "Huh?"

"Are you OK?"

I just look back down at the phone, stating, clearly upset, "I… I don't know how we can do this… How are we supposed to pay money, if we don't know how much it costs?"

"That's one thing we forgot to ask, isn't it?"

"I shouldn't call back, though, should I?"

"Well, no," Peter answers. "But, after all, the Plaza is closeby. We could simply just go there and find out."

"No," I state, almost immediately, looking up from the phone. "We can't. He wouldn't allow it, would he?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out,"

"But, how? He only said to come, if we have the money,"

"Well, we're either going to have to find that out by phone call or by going over there. Now, which is it?" I look down at the phone, knowing it'll be easier to ask this way, but I want to see the state of the kids.

So, I come to this conclusion, "You know what, let's go over there and find out,"

"Are you sure?" Peter is trying to keep a sane state of mind, but I know he feels like bursting, too. As for Leslie, she appears to be anxious.

"I'm very sure,"

Just then, I hear groaning, followed by the sound of a voice I've never been so relieved to hear, "M-Mom?" All three of us look down at where we heard the voice coming from. Seeing now, is that the voice belonged to Buzz, who's now alert…

 **Megan's PoV:**

I wake up, and I'm unsure as to where I am, until my vision clears. It appears to be that I'm back in the hotel room. I look around, seeing as how I'm laying in the large bed of the room we were all sharing. How did I get back here? The last thing I remember, I was down in the main lobby with the Concierge. That damn Concierge…

"Oh my god! You're awake!" I'm surprised to hear a voice, which also sounds surprised. I immediately look over to the doorway to see my twin sister, with a look of awe spread across her face. She rushes over to me and hugs me, immediately. Once she separates herself from me, she has tears in her eyes. It surprises me, because I'm not used to seeing tears in my sister's eyes. "Jesus… I thought you were gone, just like Buzz and Kevin…"

I just widen my eyes and ask, fearful, "Buzz isn't gone, is he?"

"Well, no, but there was that incident at the hospital. Who knows if he's OK?"

"Well, I hope he is. Just like I hope Kevin is…" I sit up, but I find my head to still be painful. "What the hell happened, anyway?"

"Believe me, Meg, you don't wanna know…" I hear a new voice, which is also coming from the doorway. Linnie and I look over to said area, only to see our brother, Jeff. I've never seen him this concerned before, not even when Kevin was left home alone last year or accidentally boarding the wrong plane this year. He steps a little further in the doorway and says the words nobody ever wants to hear in their life, "We're being held hostage…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D I hope this is a good, suspenseful chapter, even though the length still isn't where it should be! Well, what do you think? How are Peter and Kate going to get the money? Will they be able to find out how much it is, if they make it to the Plaza? As for Buzz, he's now awake. So, what does that mean? As for Megan's PoV, she's discovered that they're all being held hostage. How's that going to go? Will there be an agreement made? Well, I guess we're just going to have to see! Ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I completely forgot to mention in the last update that I got a call from the local grocery store for an interview. I'm incredibly nervous about it, but I won't be starting the job for another few weeks. I'll get into more detail about that, when the time comes. In the meantime, I may not be updating tomorrow, since I have that interview the following day. It's at an uncomfortable time, and my nerves probably won't let me sleep. So, I'm just forewarning you that I may need to go to bed earlier, and that I probably won't be able to update.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: On the Way to Vegas

**A/N: Well, hello again! :D At last, I'm finally able to update! I hope you all read what I said the other night! I'll go into more detail about that in the last Author's Note! For now, let's get started! :D**

 **Chapter 15: On the Way to Vegas**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and I immediately notice my surroundings are dark. It feels like I have something over my head. I know this feeling all too well. It didn't happen that long ago, did it? What's going on? Where am I? I don't remember…

When my head clears a little more, I hear the slight sound of voices. At first, I'm unsure if they're coming from the radio or from whoever has me. Though, the more I listen, the more I realize that the voices do, indeed, belong to my captors, because they sound all too familiar. They're the voices of Bryan and Sarah…

"So, where are we staying again?"

"We're staying at the cheapest hotel we can find," Bryan answers his step-daughter.

" _Cheap_? In _Vegas_?" Sarah scoffs. "The cheapest we'll be able to find in Vegas, is a freaking dumpster,"

"A dumpster? Really?" Bryan asks my question.

"Well, yeah! I mean, have you _seen_ Vegas?!"

"Of course I have!"

"Well then!"

"Look, we won't get there for awhile. Though, as soon as we do, we'll find someplace decent to stay, but isn't homely, either,"

"Yeah, like we have enough money to stay anywhere _but_ homely…" mutters Sarah.

"We did have some money, but that certainly disappeared, didn't it?" I can tell Bryan's becoming a little more irritable—sarcastic, too.

"Yeah. That's why we need this little shit's parents' money, in order to make up for it…" My eyes widen at those words. What does she mean by that? Now that I remember, the toy store in New York was robbed. Whatever happened to that money?

"Would you not talk so loud?" I can tell, by the way Bryan's voice is, that he's tired. "Who says the kid's not awake?"

"Well, do you want me to smack him to test it?" _Smack_ me? Hasn't this already been done before?

"No, don't worry about it. Whether he's awake or not, it doesn't matter, because he's going to find out the truth, eventually, as soon as we get to Vegas,"

"And how long is that going to be?" If I didn't know any better, I'd swear there was a slight whine in her voice.

"Well, it's been about an hour, already, so I'd think just over twenty-four hours,"

"Twenty-four hours?!" Well, if I wasn't already conscious, I would be now. "I thought, maybe, almost ten hours, which is a headache enough, but twenty-four hours?! I can't handle it…"

"I said _just_ over twenty-four hours," Bryan adds.

"That's even worse!"

"Do you not know your geography?"

"Obviously not!"

"Look, don't get impatient about it, alright? We'll figure something out,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough…"

 **Sarah's PoV:**

 _ **A Bit Earlier…**_

"So, how'd it go?" Bryan asks, referring to the phone call.

"Umm, apparently, we're almost to Indianapolis, and that's where an underground doctor is located, which the kid has been taken to,"

"He's been taken to an underground doctor?" I don't receive a surprised or angered tone from him, it's more of a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, apparently,"

Bryan sighs, clearly indicating that he doesn't want to do this or even go there. "Alright. How do we get there?"

"He said to call him for directions as soon as we get there,"

"Get where?"

"Indianapolis!" I exasperate.

"Sorry, I'm just not with it, alright?!" he tries to defend, but I don't think he's doing a very good job at it, because he's so tired. How is it that _he's_ doing all this driving? Shouldn't _I_ drive for awhile?

"Clearly…" I mutter.

"Look, don't get snarky with me, kid, or else, you'll be dumped off at the side of the road! I could've easily done so, already, since you killed my son!"

"First of all, I'm a little too old for you to be calling me 'kid'. Secondly, I didn't think you cared about your son. Also, I wasn't trying to kill him, but he was trying to attack me,"

"Well, whatever. Maybe next time you get in a relationship, you'll meet their parents, before you decide to fuck them,"

"Whoa! OK!" I believe Bryan's gone too far now. "Are you indicating that you have more sons that I could get in a relationship with?! 'Fuck', if you will…"

"No! I'm just saying…"

"Oh, just nevermind…" I cut off Bryan, before he barely gets a chance to start.

I then rest my elbow on the door, with my hand placed on my chin. I'm now looking out the window, trying to ignore my step-Father. I can't believe he's sick enough to even mention that. For god sakes, it was his _son_. But, I guess that's no matter, and we'll just continue to drive in silence, until we get there…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter made up for the previous ones! What do you think will happen? Kevin's been taken by Sarah and Bryan all over again, and they're now on their way to Vegas. What's going to happen? And what's Bryan referring to? I guess we'll just have to find out! As for Sarah's PoV, it seems as though Bryan got a little nasty… in more ways than one! Well, we all know they make it to the underground doctor's, but what's going to happen, before then? I guess we'll just have to wait and see after the next chapter! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I had my interview today, and it went pretty well, I think! I had to go over the questions and such last night to prepare myself, so I didn't have time to update. I'm glad I went to bed earlier, because I needed the sleep! Anyway, I won't go into all the details about it, but I just thought I'd share how it went! And to also review… I know that was random, but I really appreciate it! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: At the Hospital III

**A/N: Hello again, peeps! Here we are, with a new chapter! :D I hope to receive a review or two for this one, but at least I'm getting readers! I just had a favourite and follow this morning! I really hope GIJoeFan985 returns soon! Their reviews are funny. :P Anyway, I won't blab about this; I'll go on with the story, as planned. Let's go!**

 **Chapter 16: At the Hospital III**

 **Megan's PoV:**

I stare at both Linnie and Jeff, in stunned silence, disbelieved to hear those words. What does he mean, "held hostage"? I remember the Concierge actually being evil, but I don't remember there being any mention of a hostage situation. What's going on?

"What… What do you mean, 'held hostage'?" I ask, trying to wrap my head around the whole idea.

"It means exactly what I said, sis. We received a knock on the door, and I assumed it was either you or the Concierge. It turned out to be the Concierge, carrying an unconscious YOU. He slowly proceeded in here, with that creepy Tim Curry smile, and laid you down on the bed there," Jeff starts explaining the situation.

Still having a headache from whatever the Concierge did, I ask, anyway, "Then, what?"

"Well, then he started going on about what was going on at the hospital, and how our parents had to make up for whatever stolen money was lost at the toy store tonight. He also warned us, that if we didn't stay here, or if the ransom wasn't handed in, we'd be killed…" he drifts off.

"K-Killed?" I become numb at that word. I don't want to know what it's like to die. Not for a long time, anyway… As for Buzz and Kevin, who knows if they're still alive?

"This all involves Kevin, too. You see, if the ransom isn't handed in, he'll be killed, too,"

"And if we try to escape?"

"Probably,"

"What about Buzz?"

"Buzz wasn't mentioned; it was only Kevin, since he's been in a hostage situation, from the start,"

"What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to sit here and wait it out. It's not like we don't have a TV and games to play,"

"No, but… We can't let this happen!"

"Look, Meg, the last time you tried to be heroic, it got you in trouble. So, I think it's best if you just stay put. Believe me, we'll be fine. Mom and Dad will take care of the situation. Just you wait and see," Linnie tries to reason.

"We should have a phone in here. All of this would be resolved by now," I slump, looking at the nightstand, which is phoneless.

"I know, but what else can we do? We have to just sit, wait, and see,"

"It's fucking Christmas, though…" It suddenly hits me that it is, indeed, Christmas.

"Well, I think the greatest Christmas gift of all, is having us all get out of this, alive. That includes Mom, Dad, Aunt Leslie, Buzz, and especially Kevin. Honestly, we have no idea where he is…" This all seemed to be just about Kevin, and then it turned into a series of unfortunate events. (Amazing movie.) "As for Uncle Frank, who knows with him, right?" Linnie just shrugs. It turns out that our bum Uncle is even more of a bum than we thought. Honestly, I don't want him dead, but he _is_ in charge of this all, isn't he?

"I just want this to all be done and over with…"

I breathe out, in disappointment. I then look out the window, thinking about hostage situations that have taken days, weeks, months, or even years to resolve. That can't happen with Kevin. I won't let it…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I search around the area of where the accident happened. I didn't mean to sound incompetent towards Officer Harper, because I really am not. I know what I'm doing, especially over all these other F.B.I. Agents here.

These agents trust me, especially since one of them calls me over, "Hey, Agent Carter! I think I've found something!"

I rush over from my spot of searching, over to the other man, who I immediately ask, "What's going on?"

"What do you think about that?"

He shines his flashlight down at the item. Where I was, there was nothing but glass, but here, my fellow agent is lucky enough to find something—something as valuable as a cellphone.

"I think that's a very good piece of evidence, Agent Reid,"

I bend over and, with my gloves, pick up the item. It's your average flip phone, but the battery is pretty much dead, since the call was never ended. That's how the police managed to reach here, since the call was on long enough to be tracked more than once. I just look down at the cellphone. This should be taken to be analyzed, but since we're here now, I might as well look through the phone to see if the owner can be discovered.

"Are we taking that to be analyzed, Sir?" Agent Reid asks, with a finger lightly pointing at the piece of technology.

"No," I begin my explanation. "I'm going to look through it now to see what I can find."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Sure. I'm not as incompetent as Officer Harper thinks I am," I believe that concludes my explanation. So, I end the call and start to get to work in seeing if I can find out who this phone belongs to…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I look down at my oldest son, relieved beyond belief and thankful for him being conscious. "Mom?" he asks, in a small voice. One of the things I think right now, is how small Buzz's voice sounds, when I'm so used to him being the most vocal one out of all my kids—next to Kevin. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, we're both here, Buzz," Peter is the first one to speak.

"Is there anything we can get you? Some water, maybe?"

"No…" He seems confused. "What happened?" I have my hand placed on his head, trying to think of how to answer him. Peter must sense my hesitation, because he doesn't say anything, either.

Though, I finally seem to gather the correct words, in order to say, "A hell of a lot, honey,"

"Where is everybody? Where's Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and Kevin?" Of course, Buzz has always been the bully to his siblings, especially Kevin, so it's strange that he asks about them.

I don't believe it's right to tell him the truth, since he just woke up. So, I only state the partial truth to him, "They're back at the hotel," Only, that's not true for Kevin… Who knows where the hell my littlest baby is?

"Is everybody all right?"

"Yes, we're all fine, honey," Surprisingly, _Leslie_ is the one to answer. I've been so focused at Buzz now being awake, I actually forgot about her presence.

"Aunt… Aunt Leslie? What are you doing here?" He clearly doesn't remember what all went on here.

"I just thought I'd join your parents,"

"Where's Uncle Frank?"

Peter, Leslie, and I just look at each other, unknowing as to what to say. But, it finally comes to me to say, "He's back at the hotel," I only wish that were true. I only wish he truly cared for the kids, especially Kevin. I'll take him as his usual bum Uncle self, but this, I just can't handle…

"Oh, thank god… I was afraid something happened," My gut becomes nervous, because of everything that's happened, but I just don't think it's time to tell him yet. It's amazing that he's actually concerned, though. "So, when are we going to be able to go back to the hotel?"

I just look over at Peter, who shrugs, I guess unsure as to how to answer. I then look back down at Buzz and decide that it's best to answer, "Hopefully, soon, honey. Very, very soon,"

All the while answering this, I can't help but think at the terrible situation the rest of my kids—especially Kevin—and my nieces and nephews are in right now. I just lied to Buzz to protect him, but it's not going to be very long, before he finds out the truth. And that's bound to happen sooner than we expect.

How I'm going to get my kids out of this situation, I don't know, but I don't intend to have any one of them killed. If handing over ransom money to Kevin's kidnappers is the way to free them all, so be it. I just want everybody safe again, and I _know_ I want Kevin safe again. I try to hold back the tears, as I think about this entire situation. I'm trying to keep it a secret from Buzz, which is a lot harder than expected. It's going to be hard to keep this a secret from Buzz, until he's well enough to deal with the situation, but that's the way it has to be right now. That's the way it has to be, until something's figured out…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. An extended (than usual) chapter! What do you think of me writing three PoV's? (Damn, that's just going to make a longer Author's Note, isn't it?) What do you think of what happened in Megan's PoV? She's feeling awfully worried; not only about her cousins, siblings, and herself being in a hostage situation, but about Kevin, too. Kate's also wondering what's happening to them, as well as Kevin. What fate will fall upon him? I don't know. We'll just have to see! ;) At least the apparently competent F.B.I. Agent leader came across something that may or may not help with finding Kevin! Is he doing the right thing or should it be analyzed? Whatever way it should be, is probably not going to happen, with me writing! XD Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say, except for adieu! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: Time Gone by

**A/N: Hi, folks. Before I get started, I'm going to get right to the point and address a particular reviewer: To the Guest reviewer, MovieFan (no, not you, AvidMovieFan16), if you don't like the story, don't read it. I know you're just a flamer, but what possesses you to say such things? I do have a life, and I write and watch things, besides** _ **Home Alone**_ **. So, your comment is meaningless to me. It's not my problem if you don't like the story or the movie now (apparently), it's yours. Please don't review again, if you're going to be a jerk. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 17: Time Gone by**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

I wake up to the sound of commotion, coming from what sounds like one of the biggest cities in the World. What the hell happened, anyway? We were on this long trip to Vegas, and now we're here, all of a sudden? Whatever happened to breaks? Did they stop, and I was just unconscious the whole time? I think that's what happened, because am I ever starving, thirsty, and in the need of a restroom…

If it took just over twenty-four hours to reach here, then that means I haven't done any of those things. Unless I have, and I just don't remember. Was I out of it, or something? Also, if it's been twenty-four hours, does that mean it's now Boxing Day? Did the day I look forward to every year just fly by, while I was unconscious? No. This can't be happening…

Finally, I hear a voice, coming from Sarah, "Well, here we are, in the City of Lights!" It then seems like the voice is addressed to me, "You awake back there, kid?"

"I hope so… What the heck happened?" I ask, and I'm unsure if my voice is clear or not, because of the sack or pillowcase, or whatever over my head.

"We drove here. You know, with some stops here and there along the way, but yeah, basically, we drove,"

"Did I get out of the car, at all?" I have to ask this, because I really don't remember.

"No. As far as I know, you were sleeping the whole time,"

"I was?" I feel so disbelieved, but it must be true, because I don't remember stopping once. Heck, I don't even remember driving here, because of being unconscious the whole time.

"Yep,"

"Well, since I didn't get to stop, can we stop now? Please?"

"What for?"

I feel almost dumbfounded at the fact that Sarah would ask such a stupid question, but I simply answer, trying not to sound too obvious, "Because, I've been asleep the whole time…"

"Your point?"

Still feeling dumbfounded, I have to say what I didn't want to say, "Because, I have to go!"

"Ohh. Well, why didn't you say so, in the first place?" I didn't think I needed to…

"Well, we're almost to the motel, kid, so just sit tight, alright?" Bryan now speaks.

Sit tight? I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can sit tight, knowing I haven't used the washroom in twenty-four hours. At least they're being nice about it, though, but I know that niceness isn't going to last for very long…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

 _ **(A Lot) Earlier…**_

We finally make it to Indianapolis. Bryan and I haven't said anything to each other the whole time, so I'm starting to feel anxious as to when he'll start speaking. _I'm_ sure as hell not going to be the first one to speak. Though, I think we're going to need to communicate soon, in order to figure out where the kid and the others are located.

Just as I figured, _Bryan_ is the one to speak the first words, "Well, it looks like we're here. Do you want to call the kid's Uncle for directions? I don't intend to get lost here. We have places to be,"

"Well, I certainly don't want to get lost, either…" I roll my eyes and mutter.

"Well, give him a call," urges Bryan, in an annoyed manner. "I don't want to have to do this all night."

"Alright, alright…"

Bryan may think I'm acting like a child, but _he's_ the one, who's annoying _me_. I pull out my cellphone once more, in order to ask for directions. I redial Frank's number, cursing how there isn't an easier way to do this; something almost like speed dial. (Ha ha.) As soon as I dial the number from earlier, I wait a few seconds, listening to it ring.

Finally, I receive an answer, " _Hello?"_

"Hi, Frank. It's Sarah,"

" _Oh, hi, Sarah,"_ If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was half asleep. His voice almost sounds like a lawnmower. Why the hell is he so down in the dumps? I guess it's because of the kid, Harry, and Marv escaping… " _You guys in Indianapolis yet?"_

"Yes. We just need directions from you,"

" _Directions, huh? Well, where exactly are you?"_ I look around, unsure as to where we are.

I look over to Bryan and ask, "Where are we?"

"In Indianapolis,"

I huff and roll my eyes. "I know, but where?"

"We just entered the city, so we're on the East side of Indianapolis,"

"He says we're on the East side of Indianapolis," I shrug. "Whatever that means…"

" _The East side, huh? OK. That means you're almost there,"_

I widen my eyes, surprised. "Does it really?"

" _Yeah, I'll let you know where it is, because I'm just on my way there now,"_

"OK," I start. "Where is it?"

" _Meridian Street. It's located on Meridian Street. You'll know it as soon as you get there,"_ The next thing I know, Frank hangs up, leaving me speechless and looking down at the phone again.

I look over to Bryan, when he asks, "So, where is it?"

"He wasn't very helpful," I answer, looking back down at the phone again. "He said it's located on Meridian Street."

"Meridian Street, huh? As a matter of fact, I think we're almost there,"

"Really? I sure as hell hope so,"

I place my phone down in my lap and look back out the window again. Bryan and I remain silent again—not because we're mad at each other, but because we have nothing else to say. I don't know if Bryan truly knows if he's almost there, because he admitted himself that he doesn't want to get lost around here. I certainly hope we don't have to call Frank again, if Bryan got lost, apparently trying to find the street he thought he was close to. I, for one, don't want to be incompetent in Frank's eyes. And I don't intend to be…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm sorry this chapter isn't like last night's (last night's was a treat, because I had all the time in the World), but I hope it's still enjoyable! Just to let you know (I'm sure you've already guessed), but what I said in the beginning Author's Note, was a reply to a flamer. That was unplanned, but what can you do, huh?**

 **Anyway, you're probably questioning why I jumped so far ahead in time… The reason is because I didn't want to make this story so long, without getting anywhere. So, I made up what happened in that time. Believe me, I won't skip out on any parts that have to do with Vegas (OK, I wouldn't say "** _ **any**_ " **). I want this story to be Vegas-based, so I wanted to get there, ASAP. So, I hope it's OK! As for Sarah's PoV, it'll probably be the second-last one, simply because we're almost caught up to their scene in the underground doctor's office. I find it to be unnecessary to write the scene in their PoV. So, I just thought I'd let you know! :) They're almost there, as you know! Well, I guess this mile-long Author's Note is now close to being finished! So, I guess I can say adieu! :D**

 **PS: I appreciate your reviews, Huda, but I just have to remind you that this story is taking place in '91 or '92, so Smartphones wouldn't have existed. They only had brick phones with antennas in those days. As for the phone tracking, I'm wondering if that even existed in those days. Though, it's going to, for this story! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: Twenty-Four Hours Later

**A/N: Hello again! Well, it seems as though I haven't heard anything back from that flamer. So, at least that's good! Since it's the night for the other PoV's, I'm going to do that, but twenty-four hours later, since last chapter took place twenty-four hours later. So, I guess we'll see where that takes us! Let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 18: Twenty-Four Hours Later**

 **Kate's PoV:**

We've officially been here twenty-four hours, and we have yet to see our kids. Peter, Leslie, and I have actually made a call outside of Buzz's room—so he wouldn't be able to hear—and it led to nowhere. Basically, the man said that the only time we should call him, is if it's associated with the money.

We're not allowed to see our kids, but at least we've been reassured that they're fine. I have a strange feeling that the twisted Concierge is, indeed, telling the truth, despite the fact how he's lied about his identity. I just wonder how he's going about running a hotel, while holding over half a dozen kids captive…

"What are we going to do? How do we get the money?" Peter asks.

"I don't know. I mean, we have money, but we don't have _that_ much money. Hector told us that the amount of money stolen from the toy store was close to $100,000,"

"$100,000, huh? How the heck did the store take in that much money in a day?" Leslie asks, with disbelief.

"It's Christmastime," Peter starts to explain. "People are more willing to buy more, and I believe there were even donations that day."

"Holy crap… We don't even have $100,000…" Leslie seems to be dumbfounded as to how to get the $100,000.

"Well, _we_ don't have $100,000, and _you_ don't have $100,000, but, with the _three_ of us, we _all_ have $100,000," Peter concludes. The three of us just look at each other, and I realize now that perhaps this may be easier than we thought…

 **Megan's PoV:**

We've just spent Christmas Day, playing board games, watching movies, and eating whatever food was in the room. Since there's eight of us, and really nothing but junk food, it's hard to portion out enough food for us. And we're all starving here… It's not like we can order room service, because of Mr. Hector being a jerk. I've had about enough of being cooped up in this room. No Christmas breakfast, no Christmas dinner, no family to spend Christmas with… This is the worst Christmas ever.

"This is really boring…" I sigh. "How much longer is this going to take? Soon, we'll be out of food, and we're not allowed to call for more. In fact, we _can't_ call for more, because we don't have a phone in here,"

"Well, there's nothing we can do, Meg. All we can do is wait and hope," That seems to be what Jeff is only able to say.

"I know, but what if it takes a whole week? Or, if it never happens? We'll be stuck here the rest of our lives!" I almost feel like losing it, but I'm trying to keep it together. It's not like we're being tortured and locked in a dungeon, but this still sucks…

"You just have to wait, Meg. Now, come on, it's your turn," Jeff and I are playing a game of Sorry!, but I just can't seem to focus any longer. I'm too worried about what's going to happen. And I need a way out…

"There has to be someway we can get food. Hector should've come up here with some room service, just to keep us alive. As much as I like the food in the cupboard, I don't think I can live off it,"

"Well, maybe somebody will be up here soon. Now, come on. I want to beat you at this!" I know Jeff's trying to stay in high spirits, and I know he's trying to convince me to be, too, but I just can't seem to be—there's too much on my mind right now.

Just as I'm about to take my turn, I hear the first knock on the door, since the night this all started. I just look at Jeff and speak, "I wonder who that could be…"

"I'm a little too afraid to look," Jeff admits.

"Well, it could be room service, after all,"

"Well, you're welcome to go check," Jeff waves me off. "I, for one, am going to stay here and wait for you to come back… or not," I just tilt my head and look at him, implying to him that he's not funny. "Oh, whatever. Just hurry up, would you? If it's food, I want there to be something good."

I just shake my head at Jeff's high-spirited words and go answer the door. I'm feeling a little nervous, because the last time I answered the door, it was the Concierge, and I was completely clueless as to what his real intentions were. I just wonder, if I didn't decide to head for the hospital, how he would've taken us captive. As soon as I open the door—with a raised gut—I realize that it is, indeed, the Concierge…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

 _ **Before the Twenty-Four-Hour Jump…**_ **(That makes a great name for a story, doesn't it?** _ **The Twenty-Four-Hour Jump**_ **?)**

As far as I'm concerned, this phone does, indeed, belong to Harold Lime. Besides the 911 call that the kid made, his previous calls are to some other numbers, which aren't labelled. I'm almost tempted to call them and see who they are, but those other numbers could belong to some of the members of this group the poor kid's associated with. I don't want to raise any suspicions… I only wish there was someway to have the numbers labelled—some sort of caller ID—for cellphones. (Ha.)

"So, does it belong to Harold Lime?" Agent Reid questions.

"As far as I can see," I confirm, with ninety-five percent certainty. "I just wish there was some other way we can see, with a message to him and pictures, and stuff." (Lol.)

"Future technology, huh?"

"I guess,"

I flip the phone shut, so that I can take it with me. As confident as I am that it's Harold Lime's, the phone should still be analyzed. I just hope any time wasn't unnecessarily wasted. After all, there is some sort of indication that this phone is Harold's, simply because of the number of phone calls made.

I get the feeling Marvin wasn't overly associated with the rest of the group. I believe that _Harold's_ the more dangerous one, and _he'll_ be the one most associated with the other group members of criminals, in order to prove that point. I just hope we can find this kid, before that point is _completely_ proven…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, it looks like I wrote three PoV's, after all! What do you think of the negotiation in Kate's PoV? Do you think that if Peter, Kate, and Aunt Leslie pull their bank accounts together, they could gather the ransom money? Who knows, right? As for Megan's PoV (and the kids at the hotel, in general), what do you think of their condition? I'd be like Megan: stir crazy. Especially if it was Christmas… Why didn't they get room service? Is that what the Concierge is there for now? Or, for something completely different? As for the F.B.I. Agent's PoV, why is it that he's so sure that it's Harry's phone? Shouldn't he have just gotten it analyzed, in the first place? (Maybe Officer Harper (yay, a name for him) was right about him, after all…) Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next! ;) After all, the next chapter is going to revolve around Kevin's PoV! Exciting, huh? Anyway, take care! :D**

 **PS: Omg. I should've said this sooner, but if you haven't watched** _ **The Bee Movie**_ **, do so now, because of the** _ **Goodfellas**_ **reference. Also, I started watching** _ **The Milagro Beanfield War**_ **last night, which has both Daniel Stern** _ **and**_ **John Heard! O.O It's pretty interesting, so far…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: In Need of a Break

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Here we are, with the exciting Kevin's PoV! :D Sarah and Bryan were being unusually friendly to him, so what could that mean? Well, I guess we're about to find out!**

 **Chapter 19: In Need of a Break**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I feel the car slow down, and I can only wish to see where we are. Though, if it's someplace for me to have a break, the hood is going to have to be taken off my head. Whether we're stopped at a public place or not, I don't know, but I don't care—I really have to go, the hood will be taken off my head, and I'll possibly receive help.

"Well, we're here," Bryan announces. "I guess take the kid inside to piss, and I'll get the stuff out from the back." What stuff?

"Why do _I_ have to?"

"Because, I'm your step-Father, and I'm the one in charge here. So, quit your arguing and take the kid inside, before his bladder explodes. Even _I_ don't want to see that,"

"Alright. Fine…" huffs Sarah, and I know that particular tone calls for an eye-roll. I become anxious, because I have to go so bad, and I hope it doesn't take very long to get there. Though, I know a little time is going to be used, because the hood is going to be taken off my head, and my hands are going to be untied from behind my back. The next thing I know, the passenger backdoor—closest to my feet—is opened, and I hear Sarah's voice say to me, "Alright, kiddo. Let's get you inside,"

I'm then sat up, when Sarah takes ahold of my arm, and it doesn't help the urge any. She pulls the hood off my head, without hesitation. Though, my hands aren't untied, and I'm questioning what's going on. After Sarah pulls me out from the back of the vehicle, I'm almost dying. I don't even take the time to look around at my surroundings of the wonderful City of Lights or the most important thing—the motel. Though, from what I can see, before I'm taken inside, is that it's a small motel, almost like a Motel 6.

Still questioning why my hands are still tied, I mean to ask her why, but those questions are soon put to rest, when the receptionist—a young girl, who looks to be about Sarah's age—looks up to us and asks, "How can I help you… Oh, OK,"

Her cheery tone instantly changes to worried, when she notices my situation. Though, the situation doesn't last very long, because faster than my eye, Sarah's arm is aimed ahead of her, and then I hear that dreadful sound again; the loud, ear-piercing sound of a gun being fired…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

 _ **(Still a Lot) Earlier…**_

We finally make it to Meridian Street, and I know now that we're almost there. I guess it's time to call Frank a third time and let him know we're almost there. I'm sure he's going to get tired of hearing from us, but what can we do? We need help, in order to recapture the kid.

Bryan speaks the words I'm thinking, because he asks me, "So, do you want to call Frank for the third time?"

"Yeah, I guess," I pull up my phone again.

"I don't know why you just couldn't stay on the phone with him,"

"I think the same thing, but it honestly isn't my fault, because _he_ hangs up,"

"Yeah, well, just call him, anyway,"

I can sense the annoyance in his voice, and I don't blame him. Frankly, I wish Frank would stay on the line, too, but what can _I_ do about it? What am _I_ going to say? I dial Frank's number for the third time and wait for an answer, once again. Finally, I hear breathing on the other end of the phone, before the actual "hello".

"Hi. Frank? Yeah, we're on Meridian Street…"

" _Great. Just continue driving down the street, until you see a building with a slope. I can't give you an address, because there isn't one. After all, these doctors are very private,"_

"So, they're like… practicing illegally, or something?"

" _You can say that,"_

"So, we just continue driving down this street, until we see a building with a slope?"

" _That's what I said. I'd tell you to look for me, but I'd already be in the building. Believe me, you'll be fine. See you soon,"_ The man, once again, hangs up on me, and I just shake my head at that fact.

I then look at Bryan and state to him, "He said to continue driving down this street, until we reach the building with a slope,"

"Yeah, I heard him," he answers, before soon pointing and questioning, "Isn't that it there now?"

I look at the direction of where he's pointing to, and I do, indeed, see a building with a slope. I can tell it's the right building, because it's not like all the other buildings. Everything else on this street is predominantly dark, so the light on this building causes it to stand out. Though, if they were _this_ private, then a light shouldn't be on, at all. At least it made it easier to find…

"Yeah, that looks about right," I answer.

We soon pull up, and I see two cars parked out front. I can only assume they belong to my Father and Marv, and Frank. We park out front, as well, so that we can head on inside and own the joint…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D Again, I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment! Also, I'm pretty sure that's going to be the last PoV for Sarah (at least for now)! As for what PoV I'm going to pair Kevin's with, I'm not too sure yet, but I'll figure it out! As for Kevin's PoV, Sarah, once again, shot another person! I guess that answers that question about the tied hands… Let's hope Kevin's able to pee soon! (That must be uncomfortable…) What do you think will happen next? They seem to be at another cheap motel (in Vegas), so that can only mean fun, right? Oh, I have some plans for the future… ;) Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: Smooth Sailing

**A/N: Hello again, troops! (Wait, what?) Welcome to the twentieth chapter of this** _ **What Happens in Vegas**_ **story! I'm acting like it's the final chapter, but we're far from it! I just felt like making that announcement, that's all. In the meantime, we'll get started! :D**

 **Chapter 20: Smooth Sailing**

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Do you think we should contact the Concierge and let him know we're making arrangements for the money to be dropped off?" I ask Peter and Leslie.

"No, not yet," Peter starts. "We don't know if we can do it, for sure. After all, $50,000 out of each of our bank accounts is pretty steep, so we don't know if we'll actually be able to do it, or not. I really don't feel like misinforming the man, and have him give us a deadline, or something like that."

"We're already on a deadline, aren't we?"

"Not really. He never said anything about a deadline. Though, I don't know how long those kids will be able to stay up in that penthouse for. Whether room service is involved in this situation, I don't know, but I'm sure it's not going to last long. That's why we have to act, ASAP,"

"Do you think they'll let us withdraw $50,000 from our bank accounts?" Leslie asks, worriedly.

"They might, if they know the situation," Peter answers. If only it was that easy… If it was that easy, it'd be that way in the movies.

"Shouldn't the information be withheld, though?"

As much as I agree with Leslie's question, I don't think the information should be withheld. After all, we can afford $50,000, but we need to get it from the bank. No way in hell is this going to be more difficult than it has to be.

"No. Not as long as nothing else is said from the bank teller,"

"You know, Hector didn't say anything about telling anybody _or_ the police. Really, we could go to the Plaza right now and state how there are eight kids held captive in one of the most expensive rooms in the hotel, and the Concierge himself is the one in charge of the operation," I look to Peter, as I explain this to him. "It's almost like he's unfamiliar with this type of situation."

"I wouldn't advise telling anybody at the hotel, because the Concierge is right there, and he could possibly hurt our kids,"

"True," I look down to the floor and think. "Hey, wait a minute…"

"What?" Leslie is the first to ask.

"Why withdraw any money?"

"What do you mean? We have to," Leslie is confused, and I don't blame her.

"No," I start. "Since Hector seems to be so poor at his job, maybe we can use that to our advantage…"

"How so?" Leslie remains confused, and my husband follows her lead of confusion.

"He didn't say _not_ to contact the police, right?"

"Well, no, but… Hey, you're saying that you're going to bring the police into this, aren't you?"

"I sure am,"

"But, what if that causes Hector to snap? What if he tries to trick us into thinking, or perhaps lie, about saying anything about the cops?" I can understand Leslie's worry, but this is something we at least have to try.

"I don't know. But, I think it's something worth trying, if it means saving our kids. And that goes double for Kevin…"

 **Megan's PoV:**

I widen my eyes, feeling a little frightful at the fact that the one holding us captive, is now at the door. The thought of rushing passed him quickly enters my mind, but I know that wouldn't be a good idea, because of what he did to me the other night. Plus, I have siblings and cousins to think of…

I then notice the cart of food by him, and I have a feeling his visit isn't going to be something dangerous, after all. I look up at him, seeing that uncomfortable smirk across his face, which still gives me the chills. I just hope he doesn't have something secretly planned…

"Room service,"

"Room service?" I look at the cart again, still wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yes. Enough food here for all of you. I'm sure you're tired of the hotel room's cookies and candy, so I thought you'd be in need of a little subsidence,"

"Why, thank you," I'm still in disbelief about this… I honestly thought he forgot about us or wanted us to starve.

"You're welcome to take it in with you,"

"Thanks,"

Just as I go out to grab the cart, Hector grabs on to it, pushing it inside. I guess he doesn't trust me not to run down the hall. Though, since he's facing the other way, I could easily take a swing at him, but I quickly clear my mind to not do that.

"Here you go," The cart is now pushed into the room.

"Thanks,"

"Just so you know, I'm a little delayed into going to the hospital of where your brother is. I've been awfully busy, you see, being the Concierge and all. So, once I come back from my visit, I'll let you know how it went,"

"Visit?" I ask, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Yes. Why?"

"Why are you going there to "visit"?" I then do finger quotes.

"Just to see what's going on. After all, another worker in our group works there. So, I just thought I'd see. I'll keep you posted,"

"You'll keep us posted? Why, th-thank you…" I can't even grasp what he's saying to me right now. He seems to be acting nicer. Maybe there's a way out of this, after all.

"No worries. Now, eat up. I don't want any wasted food here,"

Those are Hector's last words, before he closes the door behind him again. I just look beside me at the cart of the platters of food. I guess we're luckier than we thought. I also guess that this _is_ a merry Christmas, after all…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D I believe this chapter is a little longer than usual, so yay! What do you think of Kate's plan to involve the police in the plan, after all? It seems as though that, not even in the second call, did Hector tell the McCallisters not to tell anybody or the police of what's happening. I guess that's a sign that he's a messy criminal… He also didn't mention anything about a deadline, so that's a bonus right there! What do you think will happen in the future, concerning that? What about Megan's PoV, with the room service? Why the hell was Hector being so nice? What's going to happen, when (if) he goes to the hospital? I guess we'll have to wait and see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: So, I finished** _ **The Milagro Beanfield War**_ **last night, and it was quite funny! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: In Need of a Break II

**A/N: Hello, peeps! I'm just going to say this now, but there's something I'm going to need to say in the "PS" in the Author's Note. So, if you could look at that, that would be great! Also, I didn't think I'd be able to update tonight, because I went to the movies to see** _ **Boss Baby**_ **. I HIGHLY recommend it! It was funny as hell! (Yes, it was better than** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ … **) Anyway, enough of my talking. On with the show (or story)!**

 **Chapter 21: In Need of a Break II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as my hearing returns, I see the scene in front of me, and nothing but an empty desk now. The young girl must be laying behind the desk, shot. How many times am I going to see a person shot?

I just cry, shouting "no", but Sarah isn't having any of it, because she pulls me along, ordering me, "Come on! If you need to take a piss, take a piss! Otherwise, forget it!" Surprisingly, there's a conveniently-placed bathroom right here in this lobby, and that's where Sarah—which is also surprising—pulls me to. She swings me into the doorway of the bathroom and lets go of my arm. She then orders me, "Now, hurry up! I'll be waiting here for you. I'm tired and want to go up to our room,"

I just look at her, with the tears still in my eyes from what I just witnessed, and she looks down at me, with her arms crossed. It's as if she's not giving me any sympathy, at all. She doesn't say anything else, and I just close the door, allowing myself this time I so desperately need…

…

As soon as I finish, the relief has never felt better. Even though Sarah told me to hurry, I'm going to take this time to do the same thing I did back at the Dunkin' Donuts. I collect some soap in the palm of my hand and write on the mirror " _help kevin mccallister"_. Even though it's not much, it's still a message, portraying that I was/am here, in case someone's trying to find me. I just hope Sarah doesn't get it in her mind to look in here…

As soon as I finish with my message, I wash my hands and open the door. As soon as I do, I see Sarah, standing by the front doors, still waiting for me. Her arms are crossed, as she's looking out the clear glass doors.

As soon as she sees me, she says, "Oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come out. Then again, when you haven't peed for that long, I guess you _would_ be a few minutes, eh?" All I do is nod. I was able to stop my tears, while I was in the bathroom, but I'm still as silent as a mouse. "Come on. Bryan's already upstairs, so we might as well go meet him. I don't know about you, but _I'm_ certainly tired,"

I just look up at Sarah, wide-eyed, wondering why she's being this nice. This is an usual thought I'm having, but maybe this being abducted by Bryan and Sarah is not going to be such a scary thing, after all.

She then places her arm around me and leads me up the stairs. A minute ago, she was yelling at me after just shooting somebody—which, by the way, I won't dare look at—now, she's putting her arm around me and leading me up to bed. The more I think about it, the more I realize that this may not be so innocent, after all…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

"So, what do you think? Is it Harold Lime's phone?" I ask the specialist, who knows how to analyze items, whether there's evidence on them, or not. In this case, there _is_ evidence, because of fingerprints. I didn't think about that…

"By the fingerprints on this, it seems to be that this does, indeed, belong to Harold Lime. His fingerprints were the ones to come up, as well as Kevin McCallister's,"

"That's because the boy used the phone, before he was recaptured again,"

"Well, that's all I can give you, so far. Since we have his phone, I'm sure there's a way to contact the other abductors," the man tells me.

"I was thinking of doing that, but I don't want to alarm them, and have them kill the boy,"

"Yeah, that's true… But, what if you did it from a different phone?"

"A different phone?"

"Yeah. I mean, that wouldn't cause much suspicion, would it?"

"It might,"

"Well, just don't say who you are, and you should be fine,"

"What would I say?" How could I possibly convince these kidnappers that I'm not a cop?

"You're an F.B.I. Agent—the _leading_ F.B.I. Agent. Surely, you'll figure it out,"

Even though I'm the leading F.B.I. Agent, I feel so incompetent sometimes. In this case, I feel incompetent as to what I'm going to say to these kidnappers, without having the boy harmed in the process…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope this short-lived chapter is OK! When it comes to Agent Carter's PoV, I hope I'm doing things OK… After all, even though I watch crime shows, such as** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **and** _ **Forensic Files**_ **, I'm still unsure how this type of stuff is done, especially in the early 90's. Though, I've found those shows have helped me a lot! Anyway, what do you think will happen in Kevin's PoV? He was finally able to drain his lizard (a term I got from** _ **Two and a Half Men**_ **), but he wrote a message on the mirror in the bathroom. Will it be found? If so, by whom? Also, after witnessing yet another shooting, are things going to go smoothly, or does Kevin have a reason to worry? We'll just have to wait and see… As for Agent Carter's PoV, we'll see where that goes! Until next time, see ya! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: So, this is kind of important, because I believe I'm going to fall through with it. I was at my doctor's today, and, long story short, he's wanting me to go to bed earlier. The latest his suggestion was, is ELEVEN. That doesn't work for me, but it's better than the other two suggested nine or ten. So, if I _do_ take him up on his words (it's for medical reasons, but not overly necessary), I'll be starting to wean back in my movie time, etc…**

 **Basically, if I don't get to updating at night, it'll be in the morning. If not the morning, then early in the evening or afternoon. Even early in the evening doesn't work for me, because I'm still enjoying the daylight (and, of course, the afternoon). As for early morning, I'm just not used to it. So, if I decide to do this (which I think I'm going to have to), then that's what's going to happen. I'll get more into it, when the time comes. It just sucks, because this is my time to write, and FanFiction is a commitment; whereas, a freelance story isn't. I'm not going to end this story, but I will figure it out, OK? :) (Holy, that was a lot to say…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: Smooth Criminal

**A/N: Hi again, folks! I really didn't think I was going to update tonight, because I was at a Spelling Bee! Long story short, my group failed epically… Anyway, it's time for Megan's PoV, so let's just see what I have time for! :)**

 **Chapter 22: Smooth Criminal**

 **Megan's PoV:**

"Guys! Guys! Come here!" I call out, overjoyed at the sight of food. No more than a few seconds later, my siblings and cousins rush over to the front room and widen their eyes at the sight of the cart of food.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jeff asks, with such awe, like he's never seen food before. It's also surprising, because he was being as cool as a cucumber about this whole situation.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" I express, excitedly.

They all rush over, as we all pull the lids off the platters, revealing steaming hot pizza, chicken, potatoes, spaghetti, and, of course, a cold dessert of chocolate cake. This all seems to be too good to be true. For a day, we were eating cupboard food. Now, we're being treated with a fiesta. What's gotten into the Concierge?

My siblings are now collecting plates, scooping themselves some food—taking a bit of everything, so there's enough for all of us. I'm last in line, thinking about this. And, to be quite honest, I really _do_ feel like this is too good to be true. If it truly is, shouldn't _I_ be the one to taste test first, in case it truly _is_ poisoned?

"Wait a minute… Hold on, guys," I speak up, with my gut rising. Almost all of my siblings, including little Fuller—who looks like what he should've looked like on Christmas morning—look at me, curious as to what I'm going to have to say, when there's so much food. "Are you really sure we should be eating this? After all, why is it that he was making us eat cupboard food for a day, then to all of a sudden just decide to "treat" us?" I do finger quotes with my right hand.

"He could've just been busy. You know, with dealing with the hotel and ransom stuff, and such…"

"True," I nod to Jeff. "But, honestly, do you really think it's safe?"

"Honestly, I think we should take our chances," I guess Jeff was more starving than he was letting on.

"Me too," agrees my twin sister.

"How about this," I start. "What if _I_ take the first taste test? If I don't die, then it's all good,"

"So, we have to sit and watch _you_ eat, while _we_ starve?"

"I wouldn't quite look at it that way," I start explaining to Jeff and the others. "It's only going to be a few bites. After all, it's for your protection."

"Our protection?"

"Yes,"

"I don't like that idea…" I have to agree with Jeff, but I really don't want my siblings to be poisoned over something completely preventable.

"But, why _you_ , though? I feel like this is another addle-brained idea of yours,"

"Well, fine. I won't, then, if you want to die," I just shrug and glare at Jeff.

"Why would the Concierge kill us, before the money's handed in?"

"I don't know, because kidnappers do that…" I try to speak in an obvious tone towards my brother.

"Well, if you want to eat the food, fine. We'll sit here and watch you do so. In the meantime, we'll be drooling,"

"It's only going to be for a minute. Besides, I'm sure you're not going to find this food very appetizing, if something happens to me,"

"Fine," Jeff firmly sets down his plate on the cart. "Go ahead. Go take a bite, but I'm telling you, I'm sure everything's fine."

"Thank you," I nod.

I decide it's best to grab a bit of everything, because you never know, with that sneaky Concierge. Nobody seems to have grabbed the cake yet, but I'm not going to worry about that, until afterwards. I'll do the same thing with the cake afterwards, too. Now that I've grabbed what I needed, I head on over to the living room and sit on the couch. The other kids follow me and watch me taste test everything. I find this slightly awkward, because I don't like people watching me, when I eat.

I just glance up at them, as if giving them a sign to leave me alone. They all head back to the front room, while I continue my eating. I just hope none of them decide to sneak some food. After all, Hector rolled the tray up to _me_. And it's also _my_ fault, why we're in this situation— _I_ believe so, anyway—I think it's best if _I_ take the bait, despite how terrified I'm actually feeling right now…

 **Kate's PoV:**

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Peter asks, with a slightly worried tone.

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing,"

I start to dial the "911" number, but I'm soon interrupted, when I hear a familiar voice, "Hello, Mrs. McCallister," I nearly jump out of my skin. I drop the phone, which is now hanging down from the wall. I'm right in my assumption, when I see that the voice belongs to the Concierge himself. "What are you doing?"

"J-Just calling you…" I have to lie, but I don't know how I'm going to continue on with this lie.

"Calling me? Again? What for?" He seems a little suspicious. While I don't blame him, I'm also terrified of this fact…

"To get a date for the money. You never really gave us a date," That's actually true.

"Oh. Well, you can do it anytime, as long as it's by the end of the week,"

"The end of the week?" I ask, feeling defeated. "So, you'll keep the kids locked up in the penthouse for that long?"

"If I have to, yes. Don't worry, they'll be taken care of. They just got treated to room service, before I left," He's about to turn and walk away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's someone else here I need to see."

"Who else is there to see?" I ask, with confusion, until it hits me now that he's talking about Nurse Ratched.

"Oh, you certainly _are_ naive, aren't you?" He most definitely sounds like a criminal. If Tim Curry needed a replacement, this guy would be it.

"No… No, I'm not," I admit, trying to keep my nerve. "I know who you're talking about now—the nurse, Bryan's wife."

"Very good…" he ends on a dotted note.

"Well?" Peter asks. "Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"No. Just to get the money here by the end of the week. I also know who you were going to call, by the way. I guess I forgot to say this during our last two conversations, but no cops. You're welcome to go to the banks to get your money, but no one must know. You understand? Remember, I _do_ have your kids… While the eight kids at the hotel are under _my_ control, Kevin is under _Bryan_ and _Sarah's_ control. And, believe me, you don't want _them_ to know that you were going to involve the cops," The whole time he's talking to us, he's truly acting like a smooth criminal, because his back has been facing us this whole time. "Now, you'd best keep an eye on the only free son you have left. After all, while I'm here, _anything_ can happen…" Those are the last frightening words he says, before walking away…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! :D Wow. It looks like I wrote more than I thought I would! At least I'm still writing at night, for the time being, because I don't think that bedtime thing is going to spring into action, until a while from now (** _ **if**_ **I go through with it). Anyway, what do you think of Megan's PoV? Do you think she's right about it being poisoned? Is she being brave? (** _ **I'd**_ **be a little scared to do what she's doing, to be honest…) What do you think of Kate's PoV? Is the Concierge being a smooth criminal? (Do you get the reference? XD) Now that he's explained more, and that he's now in the hospital, what do you think will happen? I don't know, but I guess the McCallisters are going to have to keep an eye on Buzz, because Mr. Hector said so! Anyway, I don't think there's anything else to say, except for ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: Hotel Room Happenings

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm so sorry for not updating last night! It was unintentional (and unexpected), but I was at this prize draw that went until late. So, here I am, to make it up! Also, please read the "PS" in the Author's Note. Thanks! :)**

 **Chapter 23: Hotel Room Happenings**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I'm taken up to the hotel room, Sarah knocks on the door. I guess since Bryan has a pass, he's able to let us in. It isn't long, until he opens the door. Of course, as soon as I see the man, my gut drops, because I have a strange feeling this isn't going to be a pleasant night, despite how tired Sarah claims to be. Bryan doesn't say anything; he just walks away from the door. I have an unusual feeling something strange is going to happen.

Though, once Bryan's walking away, toward the furthest bed, he asks, "So, who's sleeping where?"

"Honestly, I don't care," Sarah shrugs. I honestly have false hopes that Sarah's going to let me sleep in a bed, but I can always wish and hope.

"Well, the kid's sleeping on the floor. There's no doubt about that,"

"Well, of course," I knew it, false hopes… There seems to be another awkward silence, as Bryan seems to be sorting through some of the things. Sarah and I just stand here, in front of the doorway, and it's never been more awkward. I look behind me, wishing I could make a run for it, but since Sarah now has her hand clasped around my arm, it's going to be quite difficult to pull off such a thing. "So, are we going to bed now, or…?" I really hope we are.

"Well, yeah. After all, I'm fucking tired from all that driving," Bryan admits, crashing onto the furthest bed. I guess that means Sarah gets the other bed. And, of course, I get the floor…

Sarah just looks at me and shrugs. Honestly, from the way she's acting right now, it's almost like she's wanting to get along with me, but I know I'm wrong. So very horribly wrong. Without Marv, or even Harry, here, there's no hope for me. No hope for me, at all.

"Alright, then. I guess that means it's bedtime, kiddo," Sarah says to me, in a perfectly normal voice. Again, I know this means trouble. So much trouble, that I'm almost afraid to go to sleep…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

Using a phone booth, here at the station, I dial one of the numbers that are listed on the cellphone's call history. Not many phones have a call history, so this guy was somehow able to get enough money to buy this phone. It's almost high-tech.

I wait a few moments for an answer, and I don't seem to be getting one, until I finally hear a female voice answer, " _Hello?"_

"Yeah, hi, this is John Carter calling. Who may I be speaking to?"

" _Uh, Sarah… Who is this?"_

"As I said, I'm…"

" _No, no. Who are you? I mean, what's your title? Are you a telemarketer, or something?"_

"Yes, I guess you can say that. I'm calling to see…"

" _I'm not interested!"_ she immediately cuts me off.

"I'm sorry?"

" _I said, I'm not interested!"_ She almost sounds like a girl, who's in her twenties. She's probably one of those not-very-bright ones. " _Besides, I'm on my way to bed! Who the hell calls at this hour?! You're not really a telemarketer, are you?!"_ Or, maybe she's not as dumb as I thought…

"Well, I guess it's a different timezone where I'm from,"

" _Oh, really? Where are you from?"_ she asks, with smite.

I make up the quickest lie I can think of, with a reasonable time difference. The first one to pop into my head, is, "I'm calling from Toronto, Ontario, Canada,"

" _WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME ALL THE WAY FROM FUCKING CANADA?!"_ she screams into my ear, and I can't help but pull the phone away from me. She's either really tired or she's in a bad mood.

"I… I just thought you'd be…"

" _Well, I'm not. Don't ever call me again,"_ She then hangs up, and I'm left here, in stunned silence.

I actually remain in this stunned silence for a good moment, until I say to myself, "Well, I guess it's time to call the next number on the list. Only, this time, I'm not going to be a 4 A.M. telemarketer. I guess I'm going to have to think of something else," I then dial the next number on the list, and eagerly wait for an answer…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope this chapter is good enough, despite the lack of an update last night! Well, what do you think is going to happen in the room? Kevin has a bad feeling, but could that really just be paranoia? Well, I guess we won't find out, until later! As for Agent Carter's PoV, was that really a wise thing for him to do? I just love Sarah's reaction! XD She's totally in the right, though… Well, I don't think there's anything else to say, except that I'll see you in Megan's PoV! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I hate to say this, but I'm afraid there won't be an update tomorrow night (I know, after not updating last night). This information is completely unexpected and not my fault. I'm being (forced) to stay at my Grandma's for a night, and I'm just not comfortable with it. But, reasons are reasons… It was almost two nights, but luckily, my Grandma can't keep me for that long. You'd be really pissed, if I didn't update! It was tonight that I was going to go, too! (And to stay two nights, that would've been three nights I wouldn't have updated.) But, since it was so unexpected, I decided to wait a night (yes, I'll be going into writing withdrawal). Anyway, I think that's it!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: Paranoia

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last night, but I hope you saw in my last "PS" why I wasn't going to be able to. To be honest, I only got three hours of sleep last night, so please forgive me, if this isn't up to standards. I think I owe it to you to update! Anyway, we shall go!**

 **Chapter 24: Paranoia**

 **Megan's PoV:**

After a few bites of my meal, I'm convinced that nothing here is poisoned. As for the chocolate cake, now _that's_ a different story. I'm still going to have to try it, but after all this, I'm a little afraid to…

"So?" Jeff starts. "Is it poisoned?" He has cockiness in his voice.

"No," I slightly shake my head. "As far as I can see, there's nothing really to worry about," My siblings and cousins start cheering, before I raise my voice and state, "But, not before I try the chocolate cake!" Everybody immediately turns silent.

"But…" little Fuller starts. Of course, I can't expect him to fully understand.

"No 'buts', Fuller," I try to explain. "I need to see if that chocolate cake is OK to eat. If it is, the Concierge fooled us into _thinking_ he fooled us… _Deadly_ , that is."

"Well, go on. Go eat the chocolate cake," Again, little Fuller doesn't fully understand, but it almost seems like he's _wanting_ me to be poisoned.

"Fuller, I'm having trouble trying to eat this, knowing it could end my life. Do you _really_ want that to happen to your cousin _that_ quickly?" Of course, I have to be stern with him. Otherwise, it's not going to go through his head.

"Well, no, but…"

"But, nothing," I'm the only one, who can really be firm with him. It seems as though no one else will be. As for his sister, she's about Kevin's age. So, she's useless with giving out information. "Now, put your hunger aside and let me continue with this at my own pace. After all, I really don't want to die, here."

"Well, who told you to go and do this?" Jeff asks, again with the cocky attitude.

"Well, _excuse_ me, big brother, but I thought if someone were to die from eating all this food, it'd better only be me, despite how I really don't want to die! Oh, and I take blame for all this happening! So…"

Jeff almost looks stunned at my words, because he fumbles to me, "I… I didn't realize you…"

"Well, I know you didn't realize it. I know _you_ certainly wouldn't want to do this! Now, move out of my way, so I can try the cake!"

It almost makes me sound like I'm a starving child, but I'm angry and worried at the fact that this food could very well be poisoned. Jeff steps out of my way, so that I can try the cake. I only take a small sliver, because that's all I believe I'll need. I'm actually trembling more so now than I did in the beginning. I think because this is my last chance to prove that the food is OK, and that none of us will die from it.

As soon as I tumble that slice of cake onto my plate, I nervously swallow. I've never been so scared to eat cake in my life… Usually, I dive right into chocolate cake, but not this time. This time, I have a strong, strange suspicion that this awesome-looking cake isn't going to be so awesome as soon as I'm done with it…

 **Kate's PoV:**

We're now back in the hospital room with Buzz, who's laying awake and talking to us. I'm almost afraid to tell him the truth, because he knows the Concierge, and we haven't told him the truth about everything that's going on right now. So, I believe it'll come as a big shock to him—too big of a shock for him to handle…

"Where'd you guys go?" he asks. I can tell he's weak from all of tonight's happenings. It's only a matter of time, before he'll be up to discovering the whole truth.

"Uh, we just called the hotel to make sure the kids are OK," We _did_ find out about the kids, but not in that way. So, I guess I'm not _fully_ lying to Buzz…

"How are they?" I hesitate with answering, because I'm trying to hold my emotions together.

I then admit, "They're fine, honey. They're just fine," At least, that's what we were _told_ …

"How's Kevin?" Again, it's strange that he's asking about Kevin, because the way the two always fight, I'd swear they hated each other.

"Uh, he's fine. Just fine,"

I only wish I knew about him. Hector didn't really tell us anything about him. The only thing he said, was for us not to drag the police into this, because the two my little boy is actually with, apparently aren't afraid to take care of him.

"You know, I just had the strangest thought, like something happened to him, or something. It's more like a memory returning than a thought…"

"W-What do you mean?" I ask, the fear boiling up. Even though I know about Kevin, I hate thinking about it. I also hate how Buzz just may be remembering something, and it just may hurt him in more ways than one…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, this chapter is longer than I expected, but I feel completely dead right now… So, to keep this short: What do you think will happen? Is the cake going to be poisoned? How about what's going on with Buzz at the hospital? Is he truly remembering things? Also, remember that Hector is still in the hospital… He could strike at anytime, if he wanted to! ;) Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, because I'm now going to go Zzz… -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 25: Hotel Room Happenings II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Hooray for updating! Well, we're now able to get to the exciting Kevin's PoV! So, let's see how that turns out! (Is this a pointless Author's Note?)**

 **Chapter 25: Hotel Room Happenings II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My hands are tied behind my back, as I lay on the floor—with the only comfort I have, being a pillow. Bryan and Sarah are long since asleep, and I just lay here, with my eyes wide open, almost paranoid to try anything. It seems to be that anytime I try to save myself, I end up getting caught. In this case, I'm literally terrified of what Bryan and Sarah would do, if they found me trying to escape.

I want to escape to prevent _that_ from happening, but there's a chance it _will_ happen, if I'm stupid enough to do so. I might as well be stupid. No way in Hell am I going to go these next few days or whatever as a kidnapped victim. It's only been just over a day, and I'm sick of this, already…

I decide that maybe it's best if I try to escape again, but how am I going to do that, with my hands tied behind my back? I don't believe there's any way to free them, without something sharp. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing sharp in here. Bryan or Sarah might have something sharp on them, but I really don't want to discover that they could very well stab me.

I sit up, almost forgetting about my broken leg. I gasp in pain, wondering how I'm going to do this, while also having this disability. I nearly jump a foot, and my stomach drops a knot, when I hear Sarah rolling over and breathing out a huge sigh. I'm literally frozen, for what seems like half a minute, until I realize that my female abductor is still, indeed, asleep.

Still feeling the paranoia, I look over to Bryan, seeing how his back is turned to me. He surprisingly doesn't snore, but I have a strong feeling that he's asleep. Then again, with my paranoia, I have the fear that he's actually awake. I just hope my stronger feeling is the true one…

Gathering the courage, I try to stand up, placing all the pressure on my good leg. I know I would cry out, if I were to really use my bad leg, at all. And since I have a lack of mobility with my hands, this is a lot harder than it should be. Considering how I seemed to have been unconscious for that whole ride, I still feel tired and weak. I just hope I can muster enough strength to pull this off.

I somehow get a boost of energy, which helps me lift myself off the floor. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but it's not over yet—I still have to figure out how I'm going to untie my hands. I look around the room, feeling almost desperate. If I can't find anything, no way am I going to be able to get out of here. After all, the door is bolted shut, and I need both hands, in order to unlatch it.

An idea then pops into my head, as I realize that I can use the door handle of the hotel room door itself, in order to untie my hands. It's not a doorknob, luckily, so it should be able to work. Then, afterwards, I'm going to have to figure out how I'm going to creep out of here, stealthily. And it's not going to be as easy as it seems…

I try to be quiet, while heading over to the door, but it's awfully hard to, when you have a broken leg. All's I'm able to do, is slide my foot across the floor, until I reach where I need to be. I turn around and slide my hands along the handle, making sure the rope is around it. I now try to pull away from the door, but I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere.

Unless I can successfully break free from the door, it almost looks like I'm stuck here. I continue to pull harder, until I feel the rope pull loose from my wrists. I finally have the relief of my hands being free, but it's not going to be for long, unless I get out of here. I look up at the door, contemplating on how I should do this. After all, I don't want to make too much noise…

I fearfully look behind me, when I hear someone roll over in their bed. That someone appears to be Sarah. I just hope they're both tired enough to stay asleep, so that I can work in peace. I then look back at where I was on the floor, unable to see the pillow, but I know it's there. Begrudgingly, I make my way back over to said spot to retrieve it, so that I have some sort of booster for me to reach the lock.

Once I have the pillow, I slide my leg back over to the door, plopping my pillow down in front of it. Since the pillow is so lightweight, I'll definitely sink into it, not getting much of a height boost. There has to be something else I can use, but what?

I hear a groan coming from a man, and I look behind me, eyes widened. It looks as though Bryan's starting to roll over. I sure as hell hope he's just rolling over in his sleep, but I don't think I'll have such luck, because the next thing I see, is Bryan's eyes opening. Now, begins the question of what I should do…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

The phone rings on the opposite end, and I wait for a pickup, but I don't seem to be receiving one. There could be a million reasons why they're not answering. They could also not be associated with Harry, at all…

Receiving no answer, I decide it's best to hang up. I wait another moment, before trying the same number again. This time, I hear a man's voice—an _all-too-familiar_ man's voice. Their answer is a groggy, " _Hello?"_

"Hello. This is John Carter calling. I was just wondering if…"

" _Wait a minute…_ The _John Carter?"_

"Uh, what do you mean 'the'?" I have a strange suspicion who this is, but I don't want to give myself away to them.

" _N-Nothing. Just nevermind…"_

The next thing I hear, is the clicking of the phone hanging up on the opposite end. I look down at the phone in my hand, realizing that I gave myself away to the one person I never expected to be a kidnapper: Bryan Slader…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :D Well, I hope this chapter was OK! I had all the time in the World tonight, but I hope it's not a disappointment! So, what do you think will happen to Kevin? Will he be caught? After all, he's almost to freedom! As for Officer Slader (holy shit, I couldn't remember his name, while typing this chapter), what do you think will happen, since that call was made? Nothing seems to be happening yet, since he and Sarah are sleeping, but is something planned for the future? Well, we'll just have to see! Until then, ciao! ;)**

 **PS: I slept like a baby last night, so I'm able to proofread this properly.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 26: Paranoia II

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, tonight and tomorrow night are pretty much guaranteed updates. As for the next five nights after that, it will be iffy. I'll get more into that later. For now, let's get started! :D**

 **Chapter 26: Paranoia II**

 **Megan's PoV:**

I take the first bite of the cake, and it seems to be a normal, delicious chocolate cake. Though, things aren't always what they seem. I'm almost afraid to continue eating this, but I believe having a few more bites will make me know for sure; just like with supper.

"So? Is it as good as it looks?" Of course, Jeff is the first one to speak.

"It seems to be, but I don't seem to be having any affects from it, either,"

"Does that mean everything's OK to eat, before it gets cold?"

I sigh, because of my brother's impatience. His hunger and impatience seem to be getting in the way from the fact that I'm trying to save his, and my sister and all of my cousins', lives. I finally roll my eyes, because I give up with trying to get through to him.

I just simply answer, with my mouth half full, "Fine, but if you die, it's on account of your own impatience,"

Nobody seems to be affected by my words of them possibly dying, because they all seem to be quite happy digging into the hopefully-unpoisoned food. I guess they were more starving than I thought—so starving, that they'd risk being poisoned, in order to eat…

Everyone proudly digs in, scooping gobs of potatoes and chunks of chicken onto their plates. I only _wish_ I was that excited to eat. I had to sit through my whole meal, terrified that every bite I took, was going to be my last. I guess, since I didn't quite eat the entire meal, and since everyone else seems to be digging in, it's _my_ turn to finish what I started.

I go to grab my plate on the end table beside me, ready to dig in, as well. Though, just as I do this, I start feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy. My stomach starts to feel upset, and it almost feels like I have the flu coming on. I release the plate from my hands, as I lay back in the chair. I still have the cake plate on my lap, and I only hope it doesn't slide onto the floor, if I happen to lose consciousness.

The next thing I hear, is the shouting coming from my older brother, "Wait… No. Megan! No!" I see him, along with the other kids, rush over to me, as I slip into unconsciousness. The last thing I'm able to think, is: _Dammit, that Concierge tricked us, after all…_

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter, Leslie, and I continue looking down at Buzz, wondering what it is that he's going to say about Kevin. He seems to be remembering something, and I'm wondering if now is the time to reveal to him the truth.

"What? What is it that you remember, honey?"

"I almost feel like Kevin's in trouble. Some sort of _deep_ trouble. I feel like I dreamed it, because it's telling me it's true. Mom?" He looks over to my direction. "Is it true? Is it really true about Kevin?"

I feared this question was going to come along. Until now, I didn't really think about how I was going to answer it. Well, I'm going to have to come up with some sort of answer now, because I need to provide Buzz with one.

"Umm…"

I look up at Peter and Leslie, unsure of what to say. I'm beginning to tremble, and tears are starting to form in my eyes, because I really don't want to admit the painful truth of what's happening to my little boy.

Though, my husband and sister-in-law don't appear to know how to handle this situation, either. It causes Buzz to ask, "Well?"

"Yes, _Brian_ ," I hear the voice of someone I wish I'd never hear again emphasize Buzz's real name. "Your memory is true. Your little brother is, indeed, in trouble." We all look over to the man in the doorway, who happens to be the Concierge. He stands in the doorway, proudly.

Buzz, still out of it from all that's happened, questions, "Mr. Hector?"

"Yes," He strolls into the room a bit further.

"What do you mean? Kevin was abducted?"

"Yes," the man answers, still proud.

"Hector!" I hiss to the man, but it seems to fall on deaf ears.

"Yes, your brother has been abducted, as well as the rest of your siblings and cousins,"

"My siblings and cousins?!" This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen—Buzz becoming hyper over the news.

"Yes. I'm holding them captive, back at the hotel,"

"Hector! Stop it!" I finally shout at him.

"What? You were lying to him the whole time. _Someone_ had to tell the truth…"

"Well, I didn't want him to know the truth, because of his condition right now!"

"Condition? Ah…" He scoffs and flips his hand. "He'll be fine,"

"No! He won't be!" I shout back to the man, before I look down to my son, who almost seems to be scared, if not scarred and shocked, at the news of his siblings and cousins.

This is it. This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen. Thanks to the asshole Concierge, my son could have a breakdown of sorts, which will not help his condition by any means. I just glare at the proudly smiling Concierge and think of something I never thought I'd ever think in my life: murdering the bastard…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, it seems as though something's happened to Megan, after all. Will it happen to the others, too? I guess we'll just have to see! As for Kate, the Concierge is being a dick. Why? Because, he can, I guess… Or, maybe he has his reasons? We'll just have to see! After all, Buzz seems to be reacting in a scary way about the news. Who knows where that will lead to? Anyway, for now, I'm going to say ciao, folks! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I should bring this up now, while I have the chance. I said what I said in the beginning Author's Note, because I'm not too sure how this is all going to go. To make a long story short, I'll be heading to the city on Saturday. While I'll have my computer, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. Then, on Sunday, I'm going back home to spend some time there and get the remainder of my things (I've recently moved to my dream town). During that time, I'll, of course, have my computer, but since I'll be busy, I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'll try to, though! I'm sure it'll be a normal schedule again on Wednesday (that's when I'll be back)!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 27: Caught

**A/N: Hi, folks! Here we are, with the second last night to update! (At least, I'm** _ **pretty sure**_ **it's the second last night to update…) Plans almost changed an hour ago, but they remain the same now. Anyway, let's get started, shall we?**

 **Chapter 27: Caught**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I stand here, petrified and paralyzed at the sight of Bryan's eyes being open. I have to react quickly, so I'm not seen, and so that he doesn't think twice. I immediately crouch down, placing all the pressure on my good leg. I just remain crouching, afraid as to what to do next. It's not like I can make an escape attempt now, since the "boss" is awake.

Since Sarah's bed is blocking my view, I'm only able to hear groaning coming from the man. I wonder if he's rolling back over to go back to sleep or if he's waking up. Honestly, if he _were_ to wake up, what trouble would I be in? Enough trouble that I wouldn't even be able to bare it…

I continue to hear him groan, until I hear creaking sounds, coming from the bed. My heart drops, because I'm still unsure as to what those creaking sounds resemble. I continue to hear him breathing, but I'm too afraid to look at what he's doing. I just remain crouching, trying not to make a sound.

The sound I've been terrified to hear finally happens, because I hear, "Where is he?!"

Immediately, Sarah jolts up, panicked. "What?! What's wrong?!" I immediately take this course of action to hide under her bed, because I don't know what else to do.

"The kid! The kid's gone!" I can tell how tired they are, because of them being so hyper.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?!"

"Gone! He disappeared! He must've left the room, when we were sleeping!"

I'm only able to hear the action of what's going on, because I'm still under the bed. I just lay here, holding my hand up to my mouth, so my breathing isn't heard. This almost feels like deja vu, since I was in a similar situation to this before. I hear them getting out of bed (and feel, since I'm under Sarah's bed). They rush around the room, but I'm not sure as to what they're doing.

I then hear the voice of Sarah telling her step-Father, amused, "I don't think he went anywhere…"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that lock," I can only assume she's pointing up to the bolt across the door. "That kid would be awfully skilled, if he were able to relock this door, from this side or the other side, and be able to leave the room."

"You know, that's a good point…" Bryan seems to conclude. "Let's take a look around. Surely, he has to be in here,"

"You check the bathroom, I'll check the closet,"

I still have my hand held up to my mouth, trying as desperately as possible to hold in my breathing. If only there was someway I could rush out of this room, while neither of them are looking. After all, this is my only chance…

"Good idea,"

I then hear them scurry off to search for me, but I'm not going to be there. I hear the closet door open, and I remain laying here, thinking of how I could keep Sarah in that closet. I also wish I had some sort of weapon, in case they _were_ to find me, but I believe _they_ have all the weapons. That gives me an idea…

Though, I don't know where Sarah's purse is. So, how would I be able to grab her gun _that_ quickly, having a disability, and without them catching me? This is my last chance to think something through, because, sooner than later, they'll be looking under the beds.

"He's not in here," claims Sarah.

"He's not in the bathroom, either," replies Bryan.

"There's only _two_ other places to look, and you and I _both_ know that he'll be in _one_ of those places, don't we?" She seems almost sinister, as if she's almost _looking forward_ to finding me.

"Alright. You check under your bed, I'll check under mine,"

I have a lump in my throat, because I know that this is it, before I'm caught. This _can't_ be it, though. There has to be something I can do, before this misery is placed upon me. I outsmarted the Wet Bandits last year, I can outsmart these two this year. All's I need to do is think. Think… What can I do? I don't have much time to think, because, sooner than later, the bed skirt is lifted up, and I'm met with a smiling face, coming from one of my worst fears.

"Well, hello there, little fella," This is it. There's no more time for ideas. I'm completely frozen with fear, as I'm being faced with one of my worst nightmares…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

"Oh, shit… Oh, shit… Oh, shit…" is the only thing I'm able to say to myself.

"What's wrong?" Officer Harper is now up to me.

"I think I just gave myself away…" I then rest my forehead onto the phone itself, internally sighing at myself of how much of an idiot I am.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to call the numbers on Mr. Lime's phone, to see if I could get anything from them, but this is what happens, when I don't use a fake name,"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, the first time, a female answered, and it went as you would expect it to, because I pretended I was a telemarketer. Then, I ended up calling a mutual friend of ours. At least, who I _thought_ was a mutual friend of ours…"

"Who?"

"Bryan Slader?" I answer, with question in my voice.

"The name's vague. Wait a minute… Isn't he from the New York Police Department?"

"Exactly. I know him very well, since I recently transferred from there,"

"Oh, shit. Are you meaning to tell me Bryan Slader, someone who's a part of the New York Police Department, is a part of this kidnapping?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying…" I answer, with a drift.

"Then, what are you going to do? You may have perhaps placed that little boy in danger,"

"I know," I bow my head, regretting my decision. "But, there are others on the list I need to call."

"Oh, really? And how are you going to go about that? Not by giving out your real name, I hope,"

"Don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to do that again. In fact, I'm going to come up with a different name,"

"Really? Like what?"

"Aaron Sloane,"

"Aaron Sloane?"

"Yes, Aaron Sloane," I confirm, with a nod.

"Why Aaron Sloane?"

"It was the name of a friend of mine, from years back," I couldn't come up with a name off the top of my head, so I decided to use someone else's name—a name I know.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing this time?" Officer Harper tries to confirm.

"Believe me, I won't make that same mistake again,"

I very well _hope_ I don't make the same mistake again. After all, this boy could be in trouble again, thanks to me. All's I do now, is turn around and dial a new number, hoping it works out better than the last two calls—especially the previous one.

Officer Harper just stands behind me, with his arms crossed, I think disapproving of my actions, but what else can I do? There has to be _someone_ , who can give me information on this abduction. I just have to find the right one…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, I hope this chapter is good! Plans almost changed earlier, and I was going to be heading to the city a day early, but that didn't happen! Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Kevin seems to be caught, but do you really think there's an idea up his sleeve somewhere? After all, if Agent Carter called Bryan a few hours before, then that could mean** _ **even more**_ **trouble! Let's just hope Agent Carter knows what he's doing now… At least we found out a bit more info about him. After all, how else would a Columbus officer know someone in New York? I came to that realization, when I was writing this… Anyway, let's hope Officer Harper does the right thing, too! For now, we're done! :D**

 **PS: Omg. I started watching a strange movie on Netflix last night, called _Wiener-Dog_ , which has Kieran Culkin. You can just tell he's Caulay's brother, just by the eyes and the lips! But, omg, he sounds like Caulay as an adult. O.O Not as much as young Rory did in _Signs_ , but still!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 28: Conscious and Angry

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm surprised I'm even updating at all, because I went to see the new** _ **Guardians of the Galaxy**_ **movie (it was awesome). Since I'm very most-likely not updating tomorrow (and probably not Sunday, either), I thought I'd do something quick now. I hope it's still good! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 28: Conscious and Angry**

 **Megan's PoV:**

I wake up, and I don't recognize where I am, at first. My head hurts, and I feel nauseous—almost as nauseous as when I get the flu. I look around me, seeing how I'm in a fancy room, in a fancy bed. I now question what's going on.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" I jump, when I hear my sister's voice. I shoot my head over to that direction, and I see my teary-eyed sister. She's been crying. Crying for _me_ … "Oh my god…" She runs over to me, with her arms wide open. Her arms are around me, in an instant. My sister and I are close, but I've never seen her like this before; not even with what's all happened with Kevin, and now what's going on with Buzz, our parents, and our Aunt and Uncle. "I thought you were gone…" she speaks, almost in a drift.

"Gone?... What do you mean?…" My voice is filled with weakness and confusion.

"You were poisoned," Linnie pulls away from me. She tells me this, almost in a manner that I should remember this, but I honestly don't. I remember eating some cake, and it's all blank after that. "Don't you remember?" She cocks her head to the side.

"No…"

"What _do_ you remember?" The tears still remain on her face, as she continues to worry for me. She just stands there, waiting for me to answer. Even though I know what I remember, it's very difficult to talk.

"I… I only remember eating cake…" I think back. Was it the cake that did this to me?

"That damn cake…" Linnie looks down at the floor, and I swear she's holding back the urge to curse.

"Why?… What was wrong with the cake?…"

"It was drugged… Or poisoned… Or something…" Linnie looks like she's about to break again.

"How am I still alive, then?…"

"I… I don't know… It must've been some sort of weird drug…"

"How… How are Jeff and the others?…"

"They're fine. Just fine,"

"Did they eat any of the cake?…"

"No, we didn't. After we saw what happened to you, of course we didn't,"

"I knew that Concierge was up to something…"

"I know, but what was his purpose in doing this?"

"I don't know… I guess to let us know that he means business…"

"Yeah, probably…" Linnie looks down to the floor and thinks. She then looks up at me, wondering, "Do you think the Concierge suspects that the cake has been eaten by now?"

"I don't know…" I weakly answer, trying to sit up, which isn't as easy as it should be. "He probably expected all of us to eat the cake…"

"Yeah…" I don't like where this is going…

"So, if that was the case, what was he trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know, but he hasn't been back here, since he dropped off the food," Which now leaves me to wonder where the location of that crooked Concierge is…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I continue to glare at the bastard, wondering what sort of twisted things are running through his head. As for me, I'm thinking of all the different ways to kill him. Unfortunately, that would cause trouble for me, and I wouldn't be any better than him. The man continues to smile proudly, before glancing back over to Buzz. I take my eyes away from the man and look down at my son. By the looks of him, it's as if he's seen a ghost.

"Buzz, are you OK?" I ask, with concern, because that's the last thing I need: is something to happen to my oldest son. I can't afford to lose another child…

"They're in trouble…"

"Who? Who's in trouble?"

"The kids, at the hotel…" I almost swear he's psychic, but maybe that dream told him a lot more than just about Kevin.

"Buzz, honey, what do you mean?"

He continues to look scared, as he glances over to me and says, with the same terrified voice, "He… _He_ did it…" I look over to the Concierge, because I know he's referring to him.

I immediately look at Buzz again and ask, "What do you mean?"

"He's going to hurt them…"

"Hurt them?" As a Mother, I'm so full of worry; I just don't know what else to do, except try to keep it together.

"Yes…"

Seriously, what is going on through Buzz's head? What's been injected into him at this hospital? Some sort of special powers, granting him the ability to be psychic? Honestly, I'm so lost right now… I then shoot my head up at the man again, who remains standing in the same place, just as proud as punch.

I then force myself to ask, "What did you do?" He continues to stand there, with that dumb smirk. So, I decide it's best to shout it out of him, "What did you do?!"

"Hey," He raises his hands, acting as casual as possible. "I'm a criminal… I could've done _anything_." Finally, I snap, and nothing stops me from running over to the guy—not even Peter and Leslie's shouting can stop me.

I barely realize what I'm doing, because I'm so full of rage, but I do so, anyway—I shove the man up against the wall and shout at him, "What did you do?! What did you do to my kids?!"

More than one set of hands grab on to me, and I'm pulled away from the grinning man. I just glare at the asshole, and if I could, I would seath. "Alright, Katie. Kate! That's enough!" my husband shouts at me to stop.

If it weren't for him and my sister-in-law holding me back, I would attack the man again. The Tim Curry lookalike—which I believe suits him very well—just starts laughing at my attempts to hurt him, as if he's unaffected by anything, at all.

He then speaks the words I've been dreading to hear, "Oh, your kids are being well taken care of. After all, the Plaza only serves the best in all types of dishes. I'm sure your kids will be fine," He then smiles again, as if he's accomplished something evil. And I just stand here, as a frantic Mother, worrying what the hell he could mean by that…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. Not only did I write a decent chapter, I was able to have a little bit of spare time, afterwards! Anyway, what do you think of Megan's PoV? Surprise, surprise! She's alive! :D (Or, is that not a surprise?) Anyway, what do you think the Concierge's intentions are? After all, he admitted to Kate that he did something to him, but in a smooth criminal type of way. ;) (Lol. That song literally just came on my playlist.) Do you think Kate will rage again, or what do you think will happen? I guess we'll just have to find out! Until the next time I'm magically able to update, I'll see you again! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 29: Caught II

**Hi, everyone. I'm deeply sorry for not updating, but I've been busy all weekend, as I've warned you about. I want to make up for the lack of chapters, but I still need to finish what I came back home to do. So, I thought I'd get you excited for what I have planned. So, I guess we shall go! ;)**

 **Chapter 29: Caught II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm completely frozen, as one of my worst fears has her head peeking at me from under the bed. I want to fight back, but I'm too petrified to do so. Her grin becomes menacing, and I believe even satisfied, when she reaches her arm to grab for me. Of course, my first reaction is to dodge her arm's reach, but she doesn't give up on me. I'm not going to let her win. It's time for me to fight back.

She tries to grab on to me again, nearly succeeding, by having a grip on my coat, but I'm easily able to pull away from her. I soon hear another set of footsteps approach the bed, and if Bryan's going to try to help the situation, I'm completely screwed.

"Stay still, you little brat!" Sarah's witchy voice screeches at me, which sends shivers down my spine. Though, I don't give in to her demands, and I stay clear out of her reach. "Bryan! Get him from the other side! The little jerk is at the back!"

I soon see Bryan's footsteps disappear, and I can only assume the man is strolling around to the other side of the bed, in order to grab me. I remain fearful, cowering like a frightened animal at the back of the bed. If I don't act quickly, Bryan and Sarah will have my head on the end of a stick. Sooner than I know, the skirt is lifted up on the opposite of the bed, and I'm soon met with Bryan's grinning face.

"Hello there, little fella," My heart sinks, as I start panicking on what I should do. "Why don't you come out here, and we'll have a little talk, shall we?" He reaches for me, but I remain cowering away, as far against the wall, as I possibly can. No way in Hell am I giving in to this jerk…

The petrifying fear soon turns into the urge to fight back, because acting like a frightened animal, isn't going to help my case any. I readjust myself, so the next time Bryan reaches for me, I'm able to fight back. When he does so, I use my foot to kick him one in the face. The man obviously cries out, I believe holding his nose in pain. I hope to Hell I broke it…

"I think the little bastard broke my nose!"

"That's it! That does it!" I can tell the anger is coursing through Sarah like ninety. She doesn't hesitate to almost fully slide her body underneath the bed to reach for me, but I'm not giving in to her wants. What I _need_ , is to get out of here, so that I can get some help. I'm sure as hell not going to go through that pain again—something I experienced just the other day… "Come here, you little bastard! Before you get it given to you good!"

"No! I'm not giving in to your demands, anymore! I'm not going to listen to you, anymore!" This is my way of fighting back, but at least I'm fighting back.

"Oh, yes, you are! If you know what's good for you!"

"No!" I shout back at her, but she attempts to reach for me again, managing to grab on to my sleeve. Though, her attempts result as faulty, because I'm able to punch her in the nose, too.

The next thing I hear, is, "Ow! For fuck sakes!" The bitch stands back up, and I know that I've caused more trouble for myself than what I was trying to escape from…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I try dialing the next number on Mr. Lime's contact list, when Officer Harper speaks, interrupting me, "You know, we could use this information, and let the New York Police Department know. After all, I'm sure _they're_ the ones, who would have better knowledge of Officer Slader,"

"Well, how 'bout you do that, and I'll see who's next on this list?" I suggest.

"Are you really sure it's a good idea, what you're doing, I mean? After all, Officer Slader has already been informed that another cop is attempting to find the boy. What if word gets out to the wrong person again? Then, what? If we ever _do_ find that boy, we might just find him dead,"

"Oh, come on, Harper, don't say that," I try to urge the man, because I, for one, don't like the idea of having the kid be dead.

"Well then, just be careful who you spill information to," he gives a firm warning, before walking away. I just shrug and continue to dial the next number on the list, hoping this doesn't end the life of an innocent little boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm sorry for the delay, but I was dealing with a personal matter that led into my (outside) working time. I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, but it's the best I can do. Anyway, what do you think of the suspenseful Kevin's PoV? After all, Sarah and Bryan have almost reached him… What do you think will happen next? Also, will the** _ **wrong**_ **information get out to the** _ **wrong**_ **people? Will the** _ **right**_ **information get out to the** _ **right**_ **people? Who will the next contact be? I guess we'll just have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I could say a whole lot right now, but one of the things I will say, is how completely scarred for life I am about watching that** _ **Wiener-Dog**_ **movie. You'll honestly cry.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 30: Conscious and Angry II

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating last night, but I got behind on my packing, so I didn't have time to do it. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, but I hope it makes up for it! I'm back home now (South), so updating shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Chapter 30: Conscious and Angry II**

 **Megan's PoV:**

I start to worry of where that backstabbing Concierge is. I'm tempted to ask my sister where he is, but I don't think she'll know any more than I do. Instead, I ask, "Where's Jeff and the others?…" My voice is still weak.

"They're out in the living room," confirms Linnie. "They were all worried about you."

"Really?…" I ask, with a weak, hopeful voice. "Then, why aren't they in here now?…"

"I don't know. I guess they're still too busy sitting out there, worrying,"

"I wanna see them…" I almost sound like I have a slight whine in my voice, but it's not my fault; it's the way I have to talk, because of whatever drug I was given.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully out of it…"

" _You're_ in here, aren't you?…" I start to slur my words a little more, as it becomes more difficult to talk.

"Well, sure, but…"

"Well then, go get them…"

"Alright, but… Hey, sis, are you OK? You're starting to slur your words a little more,"

"I know… I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"I think a doctor should be called," Linnie starts to worry, but I don't think there's anything we can do about it.

"Linnie… We can't… We're trapped, remember?…"

"Well, I have a strong feeling the Concierge isn't here. So, I'm going to try to get us out of here now, while we have the chance,"

"Are you sure?…" I have to worry, because I feel like the Concierge is up to something.

"Very sure," She then turns around and leaves the room, I guess proceeding on with whatever idea she seems to have…

 **Kate's PoV:**

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" My voice is in a whisper, but it's an angry whisper.

"What do you _think_ I mean, Mrs. McCallister?" The jerk proudly smirks, crossing his arms.

"You poisoned them, didn't you?" I remain glaring at the man, until I shout, "Didn't you?!"

" _Poisoned_? I wouldn't go that far as to _poisoned_ , Mrs. McCallister. They'll just…" He seems to think about what he's going to say. "Be calm and content for awhile. How 'bout that?" He's asking that as if I'm supposed to be satisfied with that answer.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" My voice remains in an angry whisper.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Mrs. McCallister," Mr. Hector shrugs. "But, if you want to know, your kids are fine. Believe me."

"How can we believe you, when you've betrayed our trust?"

"Easy," he starts. "If you want your kids, especially Kevin, to come out of this alive, then you're going to have to start trusting my words."

"Oh, really?" I ask, unamused.

"Yes," The Tim Curry lookalike grabs ahold of his wrist, which makes me think of Captain Hook, unscrewing the hook from his arm. "And that all starts with the nurse you probably refer to as 'Nurse Ratched', but is indeed named Nurse Slader…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, but I tried my best! Well, since I'm back home now (South), I'm hopefully going to have more time to do this. In the meantime, what do you think will happen to Megan and the others? Will Linnie be able to get the help she's thinking of getting? Why is Megan slurring her words even more? As for Kate's PoV, what's Mr. Hector talking about? I don't know, but I guess we'll have to see! I guess, until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 31: Trouble

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for! This is a late start, but I hope it's still good! So, instead of talking, let's get started! :D**

 **Chapter 31: Trouble**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I still remain under the bed, cowering against the wall. I'm waiting for one or both kidnappers to show their faces again, but I think they're in too much pain to do so. I'm trembling and panting, trying to hold in the urge to cry, but it's not as easy as it seems.

"That's it! That does it! That little bastard's gonna die tonight!" My gut drops, when I think about her words. Is she serious? Or, is she implying something else? The next thing I see, is the sight of my female, bloody-nosed abductor, showing her face underneath the bed. The sight almost reminds me of a horror movie. Her teeth are clenched, and she's glaring at me. If she wanted to, I'm sure she'd start seething. "Get over here, you little bitch!"

Miraculously, Sarah is able to grab on to me by my foot, and it's luckily not my broken foot. But, that doesn't stop me from crying out in pain and fear, as she pulls me closer to her direction. This is it… This is how I'm going to die—by a scene that would only take place in a horror movie.

She has me almost pulled out from under the bed, but that doesn't stop me from putting up a fight. "No! Let me go!" I cry out, tears pouring out from my eyes.

"It's too late for you, dammit!" I can hear the wretched anger in the woman's voice, and I most definitely know I'm in trouble. "For fuck sakes, Bryan! Help me!" I know if Bryan becomes involved, I'll really be screwed.

"I can't… He broke my fucking nose…" the man speaks, as if his hand is cupped over his face.

"Well, I think he did mine, too, but that's not stopping me from killing the bastard! Now, stop being a pussy and help me!"

I continue to struggle, but, by now, Sarah has ahold of both my feet, causing an insane amount of pain in my broken leg. Though, I'm really not caring about that now; I'm more so concerned about getting away, before that unspeakable act is done to me again. If Bryan gets involved, there's no way in Hell I'd be able to escape from it.

Though, that doesn't stop me from struggling. At last, it seems as though Bryan stopped being a "pussy", and comes over to assist his step-daughter. The larger man is easily able to grab ahold of me, pulling me right out of Sarah's hands. That was literally quite easy, which is an uncomfortable thought…

"Come here, you little bastard!" He picks me up from the floor and starts shaking me. I can't stop my crying; especially now, because of the glaring man's anger. I just turn away my head, trying to avoid eye-contact with him, I'm _that_ scared. "Look at me!" He shakes me again, but I refuse to give in. "Look at me!" I can tell, with that volume of voice, he's really going to grant me trouble. "For fuck sakes, look at me!" I receive an unsurprising slap on the face, which jolts me to do exactly what I _didn't_ want to do: look at Bryan. "What do you think you're doing, huh?! You probably broke our noses!" The man's eyes glare into me, as the blood continues to stream out of his nostrils. Even though I'm facing the man, I squeeze my eyes shut again, simply because I'm afraid. "How would _you_ like it, if we broke _your_ nose, huh?!" He gives me a slight jerk again, and now, I become afraid that, not only will I have a broken leg, but a broken nose, too.

"No… Please… Please don't…" I beg, through my cries.

"I think we should do it, Bryan," Of course, _Sarah_ would be that evil.

"No," Bryan forms a twisted smirk. I know, because I've now slightly opened my eyes to see. "I have a better idea…"

I look over to Sarah, who forms the same twisted smirk as her step-Father. I now have a bad feeling—an even worse feeling, than if Bryan were to break my nose—because the man, still holding me by my arms, carries me over to his bed, and I know just what's about to happen…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I wait for an answer, while the only thing I hear on the opposite end, is ringing. Finally, I receive an answer from someone, who sounds like they have an English accent, " _Hello?"_ Already, because of the sound of his voice, do I receive an uncomfortable vibe.

"Uh, hello. Who may I be speaking with?" I decide to take a different approach.

" _I don't know this number. Now, I think the question is: Who are_ you _?"_ A lump forms in my throat, because I'm nervous. Even though I have my fake name ready, I'm still afraid something will go wrong and endanger that little boy.

"Um, this is Aaron Sloane,"

" _Aaron Sloane, huh? I_ thought _it wasn't Harry…"_ Just as I figured, he knows Harry. I can tell by the uncomfortable vibe I'm getting from him. " _So, what do you want?"_

I have to make up some reason as to why I'm calling, and this seems to be the only reason I can come up with, "I found Harry's phone on the ground, and I was trying to see if anyone knew him to return it to him," I'm starting to feeling unconfident and incompetent now, which leads me to believe that Officer Harper was right…

" _You_ found _it, huh? Well, I don't know this number. So, if_ that's _the case, why aren't you using his_ phone _to call?"_

"It's dead," I quickly lie. "I was able to receive the contacts, before it died."

" _Oh,_ really _, now?"_ The man seems to be amused, and I think it's the type of amused that signifies that he doesn't believe me.

"Yes," I try to swallow my nervousness, as I try to answer as normal as possible.

" _Just one quick question,"_

"Hmm?"

" _Why are you using a fake name with me, Agent Carter?"_ I become completely numb all over, when I realize that, somehow, the man knows my name. That's it. That's it for that poor little boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What a chapter, eh? What I wanted to happen, didn't quite happen yet, but at least the chapter is longer than they have been. I hope it makes up for the nights I didn't update! (Believe me, I hated not updating, too…) Anyway, now that Kevin's been caught by two broken-nosed abductors, what do you think will happen to him? It's quite obvious, right? But, we won't find that out, until Chapter 33! As for Agent Carter's PoV, it seems as though the one with the English accent called him out on his fake name. How can that be? I guess we'll just have to find out… Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I've been meaning to say this yesterday, but being in a car with an Aunt for four hours, who has a mixture of taste in music, was quite difficult. :/ That was my trip, hauling my stuff back down in this direction.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	32. Chapter 32: Escape Plan

**A/N: Hiya, folks! :D Welcome back to the story! This time, we'll be dealing with Linnie's PoV! What do you think will happen there? I guess we're just going to have to see! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 32: Escape Plan**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

For my brother, cousins, and especially my sister's sake, I have to find a way to get out of here. Otherwise, the Concierge could try something else to harm us. Only, the next time, we may not be so lucky… Megan fell unconscious by whatever, what I can only assume, was in the cake. I hope that's _all_ the affects are…

For now, I have to find a way out of here. I'm now in the living room of the penthouse. My brother and cousins are waiting anxiously for news on Megan, and I'm surprised they didn't follow up with me in the bedroom.

Though, I know they're concerned, because Jeff asks, "How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She's conscious, but weak," I answer, looking out the large window. There are easily hundreds of cars that drive by here every day; tons of people, who walk by every day; surely, there's a way to get someone's attention.

"What are you doing?" Jeff expectedly asks.

"I'm trying to think if we're seen up here,"

"I'm sure we are. Why? What are you thinking?" Jeff asks that, because I generally have the smarter plans than my own twin sister.

"I'm thinking just that—getting someone's attention,"

"We should've tried that already, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should've, but I was honestly kinda afraid of what the Concierge would do,"

"Yeah, me too…" my brother disappointedly admits.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" my cousin, Rod, asks.

"I'll sure try…" I answer, while still thinking of how I should go about this.

"What's wrong? Do you need our help, or something?" Rod asks.

"That's what I'm trying to debate," I then look over to my family. "I'm just worried that the Concierge will see us and try to hurt us. I don't think he'd be too concerned or questioning, if he only saw one of us in the window." I conclude.

"Or, _would_ he?"

Rod's pretty much right. Mr. Hector may fear that I'm trying to signal for help. The best thing I can do, is look out this window, hoping someone will look up. Then, that's the time I can signal for help. I just wonder, if they realize something's wrong, how they're going to act on saving us…

 **Kate's PoV:**

"What does that witch have to do with this?" I continue to speak in the same voice, while still glaring at the man.

"What does she have to do with it, hm?" he asks, with obvious amusement. He still has ahold of his wrist. It almost seems like it's hurting him, but I know it isn't; he's just doing it, for the sake of doing it. "I'll tell you what she has to do with it," he starts. "She's the link between Harold Lime and Bryan Slader. They're easy enough to contact, through her, and she also has her daughter, Sarah, involved. If you fuck with me, while you're here, or with her, then there will be consequences."

"What?" I'm confused by the evil man's words.

"I'm saying, your little boy is in the hands of two pretty sick fucks—meaning, Bryan and Sarah. I don't think Harry has the heart to do it. After all, he's had a rough childhood,"

"Why are you telling us all this?" I'm worried and confused. Worried about who my son's with… Confused by why Mr. Hector's revealing all this information to me.

"Because, it's the only way you'll know better to behave,"

"Behave?" My confusion hasn't been given an answer. "What do you mean, 'behave'? How are we supposed to behave?" This whole time, Peter and Leslie haven't said anything; _I'm_ doing all the talking.

"Simple. If you don't fuck around with the police or try anything stupid with us, things will work out fine,"

"The police? How else is our son supposed to be found?"

"He'll be found, once the ransom's handed in,"

"I'm pretty sure it's already too late for the police…" mutters Leslie.

I just whip my head back to her, and seeing her head slightly bowed, as if trying to hide what she just said. I can only hope the Concierge didn't hear her, but, at the same time, isn't it obvious that the police are involved?

"You know, you're right about the police being involved, but what I mean, is that they must not know of who's all involved in this. Especially me, because you're looking right at me. I'm sure I can trust you. After all, your son depends on it. Also, you have some kids back at the hotel there that I need to get back to. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them, but I don't want my identity out there. I'm trusting you on this, McCallisters, OK?"

The man now forms a grin, which makes me want to make it disappear by slapping him, just like I did the other night. That seems to be all that the Concierge is going to say, because he starts to leave the room, but I'm not done getting information out of him yet. In fact, I'm curious about one thing.

So, I try to get the man's attention, "Hey, Hector!"

He pauses, and I can tell there's still a grin formed on his face, despite how he's no longer facing me. Continuing to look away from me, he asks, "Yes?"

"What about my brother-in-law, Frank? What's up with him? Why haven't you said anything about him?"

" _Why_ haven't I? Because, I honestly have no idea where he is," The man continues to leave the room, leaving my husband and sister-in-law standing here, in shock. Though, that feeling is interrupted, when the Concierge's cellphone rings…

 **To be Continued…**

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope this chapter is also of a decent length! What do you think of having a Linnie's PoV this time? I thought I'd be different… Do you think it's a good idea, what Linnie's doing? Do you think they'll be discovered? If so, what way? As for Kate, she's still trying to get answers out of the Concierge, but he's walking away. Do you think the McCallisters will "behave"? As for the cellphone ringing, who could it be? I guess we're just going to have to see! I believe that's all! So, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	33. Chapter 33: Trouble II

**A/N: Hi, folks! Well, this chapter is being started later than I wanted it to, but I hope it's still as good for what I want to do. So, I guess I should limit my time on this Author's Note, and get to writing! :D**

 **Chapter 33: Trouble II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here on Bryan's bed, in tears and scarred all over again from what I just experienced. Bryan and Sarah are in the bathroom, discussing something, leaving me here to cry by myself. But, that's OK. I'd much rather cry alone. As a matter of fact, they handcuffed my right wrist to the headboard of the bed, so that I'm unable to get away. Though, that really doesn't matter right now. All I care about, is erasing those memories and running back home to my family. My family, wherever you are, please come and find me…

My crying is very limited. It's almost as if I'm too scared to cry. Plus, I want to keep my crying quiet, so that I'm able to somewhat hear what my abductors are discussing, which is probably about me. Though, it's so hard to concentrate, when you're afraid and in pain, but I try to listen, anyway, for my sake.

"What are we going to do with him? Since we've lost the money, it's up to the McCallisters now to make up for it,"

They're trying to speak quietly, but not quietly enough, because I can still hear them. The door is even slightly ajar, too. With the tears streaming down my face, I look at the direction of the bathroom, trying to pick up on what they're saying.

"Well, if the money isn't in within a week, I guess it's time to kill him, isn't it?" I gasp at Bryan's words. As much as I feel like dying right now, I actually really don't want to die.

"No," I'm surprised that Sarah doesn't agree with her step-Father. "If the McCallisters don't get it to us within a week, then I guess it's time we do a little gambling, isn't it?"

"Gambling?" Bryan seems confused, but even _I_ know what she's getting at.

"Hello?" Sarah becomes sarcastic. "We're in Vegas, Bryan. What else are we going to do?"

"So, you don't want to kill the kid?"

"No!" she exasperates. No matter how quiet she was trying to be before, she certainly wasn't quiet there. "I want that money more than I want that kid dead. Believe me, if worse comes to worse, we'll kill him. But, if the McCallister Family doesn't pull through, then we're going to have to put the money into our pockets ourselves,"

"But… But…"

"But, what?"

"I don't know how to gamble…"

There's an awkward pause, before Sarah asks, as if her step-Father was the dumbest man on Earth, "You don't know how to gamble?"

As a matter of fact, when I was very little, I learned how to play Blackjack. That's really the only gambling I know how to do. Actually, if they're willing, I might as well help gain back my ransom money, in order to save my own ass.

"Well, no. Why would I?"

Sarah sighs, and I can only imagine what she's going to say next. "Look, if you don't know how to gamble, I'll show you. For now, let's just get back to bed, and make sure the kid doesn't get out,"

My gut drops, when I hear those words. How can I go back to sleep now, after what was just done to me? It brings back those memories of what happened just the other night on Christmas Eve. Only, it was more frightening, because, at the time, I thought it was some disease-riddled homeless man. Even though this is the second time it's happened to me—which is also scarring—at least I'm not frightened on the street, alone. Then again, this seems to be an inescapable abduction, which could only mean this could happen again, if I don't behave.

At last, Sarah and Bryan exit from the bathroom, with their creepy smirks spread on their faces. I know exactly how that conversation went, because they were too stupid to close the door behind them and speak quieter. Or, they wanted me to hear everything they said… They look like they know what they're going to say, but I'm anxious to hear it come from them. If they tell me what they talked about in the bathroom, I'm going to have to contribute with my idea. After all, I can't stand the idea of this happening to me again…

"Well, little guy, my step-Father and I just had a conversation in the bathroom," Yes, I know… Besides, if I'm such a "little guy", why did you assault me again? "And you're never going to believe what we've decided."

I lay here, waiting for them to explain exactly what I just heard. The tears are still trailing down my face, because of the traumatic event that just occurred, but I'm openly listening. I'm more anxious to say what I want to say, rather than hear what they have to say. My crying is silent, as I wait for her to tell me the information I already know…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

My body is still numb, as I try to fumble for the correct words, but I'm unable to say anything, without it coming out wrong. " _Well?"_ The accented man waits on the other end.

"I… I'm not using a fake name…" is all I'm able to sputter out.

" _Oh, really? Are you sure you didn't just call my associate, Bryan, just a few minutes before this? Oh, and a few minutes before that, Sarah?"_

"No…" I try to act innocent and confused. "No, I didn't…"

" _You know, Officer, if you keep lying to me, you're going to cause that little boy an awful lot of harm, if you haven't, already,"_ he gently warns me. Now, I'm conflicted, because I know giving out my identity is going to cause that boy trouble. I have to be wise, and try to figure out a way, so that poor child isn't hurt. " _I'm waiting for your answer, Officer,"_ he warns. " _Are you going to cooperate with me, or not?"_

I hesitate for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer him, but the only thing I can think of, is to agree with him. So, I answer, "Yes…" I now realize that that may have been a dumb idea.

" _Alrighty. If you're going to cooperate with me, I have an idea for you,"_

"An idea?"

" _Yes, an idea. Now, are you willing to listen?"_

"Listen? Uh, sure. Sure…"

" _Alrighty. Remember, that kid's life depends on whether you cooperate, or not. So, you'd better listen carefully,"_ the man explains to me, and I can only wonder what he's going to say…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope this chapter is still good, and not too rushed! This chapter turned out completely different than what I originally had planned. Kevi seems to know Blackjack, so that may come in handy. But, it all depends on what Bryan and Sarah are going to do. Kevi's actually taking what just happened pretty well, but will it affect him in the future? We'll have to see… As for Agent Carter, what's he going to have to cooperate with? What's the accented man going to tell him? Well, I guess we're going to have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Besides finding an extremely cute photo of Caulay on Google, I also think it's necessary (and awesome) to say this to you: I got the idea of Kevi doing Blackjack from his one interview. He told Letterman that he learned how to play Blackjack in his first movie (I assume** _ **Rocket Gibraltar**_ **). Also, he played Blackjack off the** _ **Getting Even with Dad**_ **set, winning against Ted Danson. I just thought I should share that. :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	34. Chapter 34: Escape Plan II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I think I'm starting this early enough, so I hope it's not going to be a disappointment! Is that really what all these beginning Author's Notes are about? Lol. Anyway, let's get started, before I** _ **do**_ **run out of time!**

 **Chapter 34: Escape Plan II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I continue looking out the window, hoping someone will walk by, but besides a few cars driving by, the street is pretty much dead. I can only hope whoever's driving in one of these cars going by, has the mind to look up at me, just to see what's going on. I can't guarantee that I'm not seen, because, who knows? Someone just may have noticed…

"It's no use, Linnie. The streets are too dead for you to be seen,"

"Rod," I've never liked Rod's negative attitude. He's always been the nerd and geek in the family—super smart, but he always has a tendency to turn everything into a bad situation. "Would you not talk so negatively right now please? After all, I _do_ want to get out of here, before the Concierge comes back and does something terrible to us all."

I look back out the window after speaking to my cousin. I hope I didn't miss anything, while looking away. Then again, I can't stay here forever… I guess someone could take my place, though.

"Sorry," is all Rod simply says.

I just roll my eyes, giving up on saying anything. But, when I look back down at the road again, I almost stare intently on what's going on below. A car has pulled up to the hotel, and who appears to be a man, steps out of the driver's side and looks up at me. It's almost like he's waiting for me to do something.

"Hey, Rod, everybody," My hopes begin to rise, and my eyes widen. "Someone's looking up at us."

"What?"

Rod and everyone else rush over to the window and stare down, in awe. I feel like the man will think there's a conference of kids going on up here, but now is our chance. I bang on the window, trying to appear desperate enough to get the man's attention.

I start calling out, "Help!" I continue banging on the window. "Help!" I can only hope the Concierge doesn't get involved…

"Are you sure this is going to work, Linnie?" Again, my cousin is always so negative…

"Rod, would you stop being so negative and help please?"

My older cousin just rolls his eyes and bangs on the window. Doing this, causes the rest of my cousins and my brother to bang on the window, too. While looking down at the man, I see that he's looking up at the scene above him, wondering what's going on. I can only hope he pulls out a cellphone, heads to a payphone, or gets help from someone, somehow, because I don't know how much longer we can do this, especially when we don't know how long Mr. Hector's going to be.

Finally, the man heads over to the closest payphone and starts to use it. While he's talking on it, he glances up at us, and I can only assume it's _us_ he's talking about. He's on for a good minute, before hanging up. He then makes his way inside, and I can only imagine what he plans on doing.

"Did you see that?" I ask my brother and cousins. "I think he's going to tell the Plaza workers about us,"

"You think so?" This time, _Jeff_ is being the worrier.

"Well, I can only assume so, since he's heading inside the building," I then look back out the window. "I guess all we can do is wait and see."

Then, before I know it, my ears hear something I wish I'd never have to hear in my entire life, "Linnie! Jeff! Help me!" It's coming from where Megan is! Panicked, we all rush into the bedroom, to see my twin sister, staring up at the ceiling, wide-eyed.

It's almost like she's seeing a ghost we can't see, but that's not stopping me from rushing over to her and asking, worriedly, "Megan! Megan! What's wrong?!"

"I… I can't breathe!" She starts breathing faster, as if she's terrified to the point of passing out. "I… I can't breathe! Please… You have to help me!" She continues to pant, panicking; not only herself, but the rest of us, too. I absolutely don't know what to do, because we don't have a phone in here, and we can't call any of the hotel workers up here.

"Megan!" I continue to panic, because there's literally nothing I can do. I have no First Aid training, so I'm completely useless as to what to do. "Oh my god! Megan!"

I continue to freak out, which, of course, isn't helping the situation. I look up at my cousins and brother, who also don't know what to do. They just stand over me, eyes widened, in complete and utter shock. I look back down at my sister, whose breathing speeds up like ninety, before slowing down and stopping completely…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Jeff, Leslie, and I stand here, anxious to discover who could be calling the Concierge at this time of night. My bet is that it's someone, who's associated with the abduction of my son. He doesn't seem to be afraid to answer the phone in front of us.

Once he does, he answers, with his regular English-accented voice, "Hello?" Of course, I can't hear what's being said on the other end, but I believe I'm proven wrong with the call being from someone associated with my son's abduction, when I hear, "I don't know this number. Now, I think the question is: Who are _you_?" The conversation continues to go on, and I'm quickly convinced that Mr. Hector doesn't know this call, at all. But, he then says something that really surprises me, "Why are you using a fake name with me, Agent Carter?"

Agent Carter? A lump starts to form in my throat, when I realize that the police are, indeed, trying to help find my son. Though, the way this conversation is going, the man on the opposite end seems to be of the incompetent sort. If that's the case, what does that mean for my little boy? I look up at Peter and my sister-in-law, in fear that something may happen to Kevin, if it hasn't, already. I'm going to have to hear the rest of this conversation, in order to find out…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! :D I hope Kate's PoV isn't too disappointing, since some of the conversation that was already heard earlier is repeated. Though, if you haven't guessed already, Mr. Hector is the English-accented man, who Agent Carter is talking to in his PoV. Next chapter, we'll see what the deal is between them. As for Linnie's PoV, she and the kids seem to have gotten help, but what's going on with Megan? Is this another effect from the drug? She's not dead, is she? o.O (You might kill me, if I killed her…) Anyway, I'm looking forward to saying what my idea is next chapter for Kevin's PoV! ;) Until then, see ya later! :D**

 **PS: So… Is anyone going to New York anytime soon?**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	35. Chapter 35: A Deal

**A/N: Hi, folks! I'm so excited! Tonight is the night I reveal what my idea is! :D One thing I did forget about kind of made a barrier, but I managed to think of an idea to get passed it. So, in the meantime, I think we should get started! But first, a reviewer, who goes by Sapphirus, should read this little note I have:**

 **I appreciate your love of my stories! Really, that means a lot! Though, I'm going to have to decline on your story request, for more than one reason. One most notable one, being that I've never heard of the movie you're talking about. So, I have no idea what you're talking about, when you said something about how an old lady was killed. Also, I'm really not a fan of fifties movies. I also only work with what I'm familiar with.** _ **Home Alone**_ **is what I'm glued to right now—I can't pull myself away. I appreciate it, but I'm going to have to pass. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 35: A Deal**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm tempted to inform that I already know what she's going to say, but I don't want to risk her being too careful in the future. After all, this information is useful to me. "We've decided that, if your parents don't send the money within a week, we won't kill you, but we'll gamble whatever way we can to get it back," Yeah, that's not news, at all… She still has that disturbing grin on her face, when she asks, "Well? What do you think? Is that a good idea, or what?"

"It is," I sniffle, trying to work up the urge to tell her my idea, even though that traumatizing assault is still implanted into my mind.

"Good,"

"But, I have a better idea…"

"Oh? If your idea is for us to let you go, you're sadly mistaken. That's not going to happen; not if we can help it,"

"No," I try to be firm, but it's hard to be, with leftover tears still running down my face. "Although that would be nice, that's not what I'm going to say."

"Oh?" Sarah now seems amused, because of her tone and the way she has her arms crossed. Bryan now seems to be giving the same expression, too. They're curious as to what apparent "idiotic" thing I'm going to say. "What's your idea, hm? What makes _you_ such a genius?" I feel the anger starting to boil slightly, because I hate being called dumb or be referred to as so.

But, I swallow my pride and tell my kidnappers, who had just done a horrible wrong to me, "I know Blackjack,"

They look confused, as if I just said the most random thing in the World. "OK… What's your point?"

"Don't you see?" I sniffle. "I can help you win the money back that you lost. I think Blackjack is the best way to do it,"

I can tell my kidnappers are holding back the urge to laugh, when they look at one another. I'm right, when she looks back to me, amused. "Where the hell did you learn to play Blackjack?"

"When I was about five or six, my Uncle Frank showed me how. I was the only one, who wanted to learn. I guess it did me good, didn't it?"

Bryan and Sarah look at each other again, either impressed or unimpressed. Sarah, once again, looks back at me and asks, "Why would your Uncle teach a five or six-year-old kid how to gamble?"

"He was a jerk," I shrug. "I was little. Are you _really_ asking that, though? I mean, after all, he was on the same team as you, until he… died."

"Are you sure he taught you properly?"

"Oh, I'm sure,"

"I don't think that's good enough for the casinos, kid,"

"Well, it's going to have to be,"

"Why? What makes you so desperate to join us in the casinos?"

"Well, that's obvious. I want to get out of this, alive," I almost have my sarcastic tone back, trying to cover up everything that just happened.

"You _do_ realize, kid, that casinos don't accept little snot bubbles like you, right?" Bryan then brings the obvious to my attention. Crap… I didn't think about that. I guess I appear defeated, because Bryan says, satisfied, "See? Your whole idea has gone out the window, hasn't it?"

"No," I just shake my head. "There'll be a way to get me in there."

"I'm sure it's next to impossible, kid," Bryan has his arms crossed again. "If you're talking about smuggling, what good would it do, when you're going to be at the table with us?"

"No, I'm not talking about smuggling,"

"Oh, really? Then, what _are_ you talking about?"

"This is Vegas, isn't it? I'm sure there are creative ways to get a kid into a casino…"

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

Am I a complete idiot for falling through with this man's words? I believe I am, but there's no way out of it now. After all, this just may save the kid. I listen carefully, anyway, to what the accented man has to say, " _If you promise to stay out of this investigation, things will go along a lot more smoothly for everybody,"_ I'm taken aback by the man's words. Of course, it's not the first time a criminal has wanted the police to opt out, but I'm quite surprised now, for some reason.

"What do you mean?"

" _Well, I have the McCallisters here with me right now, and I can tell you one thing—I can hurt them right now, if I wanted to,"_

"What?"

" _That's right,"_ he starts, proudly. " _I'm at the hospital, visiting a fellow worker of mine, and I just thought I'd pop in and see the McCallisters for a few minutes. After all, their son, Brian, is in the hospital."_

I'm too overwhelmed by the man's words, I'm scrambling for an answer. "Wait, wait… If you want me to opt out of the investigation, how am I supposed to save the kid?"

" _Easy. You don't. It's up to the McCallisters to make up for the lost money. If not, they can kiss their little boy 'goodbye'. Theoretically, of course,"_

"But…"

" _No 'buts',"_ I can tell he's serious about this. " _If you become involved in this any more, I_ will _have to put a stop to it, you hear me? And it won't be just the kid, who's hurt, either."_ The other end immediately clicks, leaving me speechless and unable to do anything else…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter! After all, I'm really excited for that casino idea! (Yay! I'm reminded of** _ **Casino**_ **! :D) Do you think it'll work? After all, how's a kid supposed to enter a casino? That was actually my barrier. When it came to me, I was like, "Doi… Kids can't enter casinos." Though, I have come up with a way to get him in there, but I won't say anything! ;) As for Agent Carter, he's really screwed up things, hasn't he? How's that going to turn out in the future? I don't know, but we'll have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I appreciate your reviews, Huda. I find it strangely great, how you want to go to New York, too. Did** _ **Home Alone**_ **do that to you, too? As for the terminology for "pessimistic", I'm well aware of what it means. Pessimistic people are just whatever to me. I'm neither bothered, nor unbothered.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	36. Chapter 36: Downhill

**A/N: Here I am, starting with an Author's Note again! :D I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon, even though I sometimes don't always have anything to say. Well, I guess we should get started (since I really don't have anything to say)!**

 **Chapter 36: Downhill**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Once I see Megan's breathing stop completely, my heart sinks, my gut drops, and my eyes widen. The absolute worst feeling comes over me, causing me to shout, "What? No… Megan? Megan! No!" I start shaking my twin sister, but she remains limp. I start trembling and crying, as I fear that my sister is, indeed, dead.

"We need help!" Jeff shouts. "We need to get some help in here!"

I then hear my brother run out of the room, I guess trying to find someway to get help. Though, I'm not overly paying attention to what he's doing, because my mind suddenly turns to giving Megan the CPR I never learned to do.

"Linnie! Linnie! Stop!" Rod shouts at me. "What are you doing?! You don't know CPR!"

"I don't care! I'm going to have to try! I can't lose my sister! I've already lost Kevin! I can't lose her, too!"

"We didn't lose Kevin!" Rod tries to correct me, but I really don't care. In my mind, I've lost my little brother. "And we're not going to lose Megan, either! Now, hold on!"

It's now Rod's turn to run out of the room. The rest of the kids remain standing behind me, I think unsure of what to do. But, I don't pay any mind to them, because my goal is to make my sister come alive again. This can't be happening… What did the Concierge lace that cake with, anyway?

I then hear the sound of glass smashing, followed by the sound of frantic knocking. I'm curious as to what all that noise is about, but I don't stop frantically trying to save my sister. Though, that doesn't stop my cousins from curiously looking at what the heck happened.

"I'm not going to lose you, Megan…" I breathe out. "I'm not going to lose you…"

Finally, I hear a new voice enter the room, and my first guess is that it belongs to the man we saw down on the street. The voice asks, "What's going on? Is everything all right in here?"

"No… No, everything's _not_ all right in here…" Jeff rarely tears up, but I can sense it, by the tone of his voice, that he is now.

"This man told us that you were signalling for help up here. Is that true?" I recognize the other new voice as the red-headed woman from the front desk.

"Yes… Please, you have to help us!" Jeff begs.

"What? What is going on here?" Understandably, I don't think the woman fully comprehends what's going on. I don't blame her, because nobody knew the Concierge's true intentions.

"They're in here," I'm still frantically trying to save my sister, but I can only assume that Jeff leads the two helpers into the room.

"Oh my goodness…"

I can tell the woman is taken by surprise at the scene in front of her. I just quickly look back at the doorway, to see her hand on her chest, and wearing a completely shocked look on her face. As for the man, I was right about him being the one from down on the street. He just stands there, looking surprised, too.

The idea that help is finally here, but not doing anything about it, annoys me. So, I resort to begging, "Please… You're the only ones, who can help her… Please… You have to save my sister…" I continue to cry. "I've already lost my brother, I can't lose her, too…"

The man and woman stand there, as if trying to process the situation and think of a way to help. My only wish, is that it's soon, because I don't know how much longer this CPR can go on, before it won't work, anymore…

 **Kate's PoV:**

The Concierge now hangs up the phone after he speaks to the officer on the other end. From what I understand, he's to stay out of it, if he knows what's good for Kevin. We're also in plain sight as a target, so if things go awry, then we're going to be in trouble. I just hope the man leaves, before that has a chance of happening. Though, we still have our kids to worry about. I don't know what to think and feel right now. I'm just so full of worry…

"Well," The man turns around, with that same smirk on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was stuck on him. "I'm sure you heard everything that was said. Now, do you agree or disagree? Either way, it's going to happen the way I say it will."

"So, if things don't go your way, you'll have your partners kill an innocent little boy?" Tears form in my eyes, as I think about the idea of losing my youngest son.

"Yes, that's exactly it," He's proud of himself, I know he is.

"We'll get the money any way we can, if it means to save our little boy," I feel myself tremble, but that's because I'm angry and worried about everything that's going on.

"Well," Mr. Hector looks down at his phone, almost as if he's admiring it. "Your family is rich, I'm sure it'll be no problem gathering money from your banks."

"I'm sure it won't be, but I don't want anything happening to Kevin, in case something goes wrong," The man now glances up from his phone. It's almost as if he disagrees with my words.

"Now, that's not going to be the case. We're giving you a week. That's plenty of time to get the money and bring it back to me,"

"Oh, really?" I probably shouldn't bring this up, but I will, anyway. I cross my arms, before asking, "How do we know you're not lying? That you're not going to take the money for yourself?"

"Aw. Really?" He throws his head back, smiling. The man starts to act all innocent, and I don't think that's a good sign. "Nah, come on… You know I wouldn't do that,"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah, sure, I wanna bet,"

"What are we betting?"

"We're betting that the money is going to be for all of us, and not just for myself,"

"How's that going to work? I mean, if the kidnappers, who have my son, believe that the money hasn't been delivered, they'll kill him,"

"Well, I guess that's your own bet. I'm saying that the money will be for all of us, but you believe what you want to believe. I'm going to go back to the hotel and make sure your kids are OK,"

He almost spins around to leave again, but I stop him, just in time, "Wait a minute!" He freezes, and I know he's curious as to what I'm going to say. "What about us?! Take us with you!" Did I really just say that?

"No," he says, smoothly. "If you want to come with me, then the next time you come back here, you'll find your oldest son dead. So, I advise you'd best stay here, and keep a sharp eye on him. After all, you don't know what's going to happen next, do you?" He walks away, now disappeared from my sight. There's nothing else I can say or do, except gape at where he was standing, thinking about everything I just learned…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Yay! At least this chapter was a little longer! What do you think is going to happen, now that help has entered the room? Has Megan** _ **really**_ **died? If so, will she be revived again? I really don't know, actually… I still have yet to figure that out. The Concierge seems to have a different idea in mind for Kevin than what Bryan and Sarah have. Though, will there be more trouble for the McCallisters in the future? What's going to happen, once he's back at the hotel? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! I guess that's all I have to say now! In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Again, thanks for reviewing, Huda! No, I've never been to New York, but I'm desperate to go in any way I can! I've stated lots of times how I'm desperate to go! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	37. Chapter 37: A Deal II

**A/N: Hiya, folks! :D I'm a little late, with starting this, but let's hope it doesn't affect it too much! We'll be getting more into Kevin's idea about the casino in this chapter! So, I guess we should go!**

 **Chapter 37: A Deal II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Sarah looks amused, but I know she's curious of my idea of how to get into the casino. I'm right, when she asks, arms crossed, "Oh, really? Do tell,"

"Of course, it's a given that you'll disguise me, but that's not going to cover up the fact that I'm a kid, isn't it?"

"Well, no. But, what's your point?"

I'm surprised how they're listening to me so carefully, considering how they think I'm stupid. I guess it's only because it's about the money. Also, I'm surprised they're listening so carefully, after they just did _that_ to me…

"I think, if you somehow convince them that I'm some sort of genius or, better yet, am related to the casino owners, then we may just get a chance,"

"Related to the casino owners, huh?" Sarah looks skeptical, but considering. "What if that doesn't work?"

"Then, you do your gambling your own way, but at least it's worth a shot. After all, I don't intend to stay with you forever,"

"Jee, thanks a lot…"

"Well? Are you in?"

"Are we in, huh? I just have a question for you,"

I become numb, as I worry what the question is. "What?"

"How do you suppose having us allow you to go into a casino is going to help us? After all, aren't you going to use that to your advantage? I'm sure those are your words,"

"My advantage?" I think I know what she's getting at…

"Yeah, I mean, how are we supposed to hide the fact that you're our hostage? I know we'll disguise you, but still,"

"I won't say anything to anybody," I can't believe I'm saying this… "You have my word."

"Oh, really? It seems as though you've lied to us before, you little twerp. How are we supposed to take your word for it this time?"

"That's easy: I don't want _that_ happening to me again…"

"It's already happened a second time," Sarah tilts her head. "It can easily happen a third time."

"Exactly. And I don't want that again,"

"I know you're truthful about that. After all, you'd have to be insane to want that,"

"Says the one, who's guilty of doing it to me…" I mutter. She just glares at me, I believe trying to think of an insult. I know Bryan is, too, since he's also glaring at me.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," I'm surprised that's all she says. She then reverts the subject back to the original topic, "Now, how are we going to go about finding the information on the casino owner? After all, he could be a black guy, for all we know."

"I guess we're going to have to do our research, then…"

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I hang up the phone, feeling speechless and stunned at the madman's words. How am I supposed to give up on this case? After all, that kid's life depends on it… What am I going to do?

"So?" The voice of Officer Harper makes me jump. "How'd it go? Did you get any deals out of him?"

"No. Not exactly…" I admit, disappointedly.

"What do you mean? You're an F.B.I. Agent. You're supposed to be skilled in getting the criminal to listen to you,"

"Yeah, well, it didn't quite work out that way…"

"How so?"

"Let's just say, we're off the case…" I'm speaking with a drift in my voice, because I feel so lost, and even dumb, at what just happened.

"What do you mean? Is the kid OK?" I can tell the man fears my answer.

"I don't know. I don't think we'll ever find out, until the McCallisters hand in the money…"

"Why? What did you say to him? What did he say to _you_?"

"Basically, if I know what's good for the kid, the police are to stay out of the case,"

"You're kidding…"

"Nope. I wish I was…"

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess try to figure out someway to help that boy, without being noticed…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope the final PoV isn't too rushed for you, but I became tight for time. What do you think will happen? Agent Carter doesn't really seem to be taking Mr. Hector's threat too seriously, because he plans on working discreetly to save Kevin. I guess that's better than not helping him, at all. But, still… He could still be caught! Do you think he will be? Well, I guess we're just going to have to find out! As for Kevin, do you think he has the right idea? After all, how are they going to find out that information about the casino's owner? It's not like they had Google back then… Are you excited about this casino excitement? ;) I know I sure am! For now, I bid you goodnight! :D**

 **PS: I forgot to say that the other day, I sent out a resume to eleven different places. Talk about anxiety. o.o**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	38. Chapter 38: Downhill II

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm starting this pretty late, but I wanted to be able to say this: I'm starting a job tomorrow! I'll get into more detail about it in the ending Author's Note, but I thought you should all know! :)**

 **Chapter 38: Downhill II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I'm finally pulled away from my sister, despite how I still want to continue trying to revive her. I'm a nervous wreck right now, so all I can do is stare down at the sight of my sister, in horror. The man from the street then starts working on my sister, as if he's trained to do this sort of thing.

I realize I'm right, when he tells me, between compressions, "Don't worry, I've had training to do this," My brother, cousins, and I just stand and stare at the horrible sight in front of us. Megan can't really be dead, can she? That's my worst fear.

"I'll go call the police and the ambulance,"

The red-headed woman then rushes out of the room. I've never seen someone in high heels move that quickly in my life… I then realize what I'm thinking really isn't important. So, I quickly turn my head back to face the man, who I hope knows what he's doing, when it comes to saving my sister.

I continue staring at the scene, completely horrified. It's almost like I'm in a trance, because all I can think of is what happens, if I lose her. I'd be… lost. It doesn't help my little brother is possibly already dead… I don't need my own twin sister to die, too!

"It's best you guys get downstairs," the seemingly nameless man tells us, but I refuse to leave.

"Why?" is, of course, the first word to get out of my mouth.

"For three reasons: 1. So you're not witnessing this scene. 2. I need my space to work. 3. If you guys are in trouble, I suggest you get out of this room now, while you have the chance,"

I disagree with what the man is saying, but that doesn't stop Jeff from saying to me, "Look, Lin, he's right. Let's get downstairs, where I'm sure there'll be proper food served, and, most of all, we'll be free,"

All the anger is boiling inside me, that I just feel like exploding. I tell Jeff, trying to hold back that urge, "No, Jeff…" My teeth are even gritted, while doing so.

"Linnie, come on," Jeff continues to urge.

It doesn't take long for me to snap, because then I shout, "No! I'm not leaving Megan, until I know she's OK!"

"Linnie, go!"

Clearly, the man loses his temper with me, which causes me to tear up even more and run out of the room. I don't know where I'm going to go, but it's going to be away from these people. Despite my brother's hollering for me to come back, I continue running, anyway, just so I can get away from here. I've already lost my little brother, I can't lose my twin sister, too…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I look at my husband and sister-in-law, fearful of the Concierge's words. He's going back to the location of where the kids are being held captive, and I can only wonder what he's going to do to them there. After all, he _did_ say that the Plaza "serves the best in all types of dishes". I can only have a strange feeling from what he says…

"Peter, what are we going to do?" I ask my husband, fearfully.

"I… I don't know… We can't have anything happening to Buzz. After all, that "Nurse Ratched" works here. I'm sure she wouldn't be afraid to do anything to him. Then again, we have the other kids to worry about," Peter's not even making eye-contact with me; it's almost like he's staring off into space, thinking about what to say.

"I have an idea," Leslie unexpectedly pipes in. Peter and I just look at her, with our startled looks, anxious as to what she's going to say. My eyes are wide from all the startling news I've heard tonight. "What if one or two of us goes back to the hotel, and one or two of us stays here to make sure Buzz is OK?"

"You know, Peter, that's actually not a bad idea," I look up at my husband. "Do you want us to go, and have Leslie stay here? Or, what do you want to do?"

"I can stay here," offers Leslie. "After all, there's only Buzz to take care of; whereas, at the hotel, there are over half a dozen kids to take care of. I'm sure "Nurse Ratched" won't be a problem, since I'll be here."

"And what if she is?" I know Peter's concerned for his sister-in-law; as am I.

"Then, I'm not going to be afraid to show her who's in charge here. I'm not going to have my nephew hurt over something that could've easily been prevented,"

"Leslie, are you sure?" Of course, Peter has to verify.

"Oh, yes. I'm very sure. Go on. Go to the kids. If that blackhearted nurse is any trouble, I won't be afraid to put up a fight to protect my nephew,"

"Well," I'm now looking up at Peter again. "I guess that means we should go now, before it's too late."

"Yeah, let's go," I know Peter's anxious to go, but I can't leave here, without wishing my son well.

"Just hold on, Peter,"

I stop him, before he even starts leaving the room. I don't think he's meaning to ignore Buzz; I think he's just anxious to protect the safety of our kids. I look over at the bed, where the apparently traumatized Buzz lays, and I feel obliged to make sure he'll be OK. I can't leave here, without saying "goodbye", because, after all, this just may be the last time I see him… I saunter over to my son's bedside and look down at him, feeling awful about this whole situation, and trying to also hold back the tears.

"Look, Buzz, we'll be back soon, OK? And, don't worry, all of the kids will be fine,"

"You sure?" are the first words my oldest has spoken, since the Concierge has been here.

"I'm very sure. I promise," Trying to hold back the tears, I kiss my oldest son on the forehead. He continues to sit in the same position, still looking traumatized. "I love you, Buzz," is the last thing I say. As much as I hate the idea of leaving my hospitalized son—where there's possibly danger—I know I have to get back to the hotel. I then direct my attention towards Peter and tell him, "Let's go…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks, everyone! I'm really sorry if this is rushed, but I'm really pushing it for time! (I'm going to try to get to bed earlier.) Well, what do you think? Is Megan going to be revived? Where's Linnie going? Will there be a run-in with the Concierge? What's going to happen, once the McCallisters get there? As for leaving Aunt Leslie back at the hospital, do you think that's a good idea? After all, she's been injured, too. Could she really fight off "Nurse Ratched", if she became trouble? (That was a whole new side to Aunt Leslie, wasn't it?) Anyway, that's about all I can say! For now, ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: Yes, folks… As I've said in my beginning Author's Note, I've started a job! I'll briefly say that I'm a housekeeper at a hotel. (That apparently looks like a castle!) I don't know why I'm starting tomorrow, but I'm supposed to be working weekends and Mondays. I'll get into more detail about it tomorrow, but I just thought you should know. After all, it may affect my updating schedule… :/ Also, yes, I'm completely freaking nervous! D:**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	39. Chapter 39: Research

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm getting an earlier start tonight, because I knew that'd be best. I'll get into more detail about my job later, but it went pretty well. I want this to be a decent chapter, so we're going to have to get started! So, I guess we should go! :D**

 **Chapter 39: Research**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Oh, yeah?" Sarah crosses her arms. "How are we going to do research? It's not like we can do it on a computer. Even if we could, we don't have one,"

"Are there any brochures, pamphlets, or anything like that on Vegas casinos?" I didn't think about it before, but I find it to be awfully awkward, trying to work with these guys, after just having _that_ done to me again, and now being handcuffed to a bed.

"We could probably get one somewhere, sure," Sarah shrugs.

"Or," Bryan starts. "We can find the number for a casino in one of the phonebooks and ask for information through that."

Sarah turns to her step-Father and asks, "Wouldn't they want to know _why_ we need the information, though?"

"Not overly," He shrugs.

"Wouldn't we have to give out our names? After all, they're going to have to know our names, when we…"

"No, they don't," Sarah's step-Dad cuts her off.

"But…"

"No 'buts'. After all, _he_ wouldn't be going in there under a real name. Why should we?"

Sarah thinks through what he said and agrees, "You know, you're right… Jeez. What was _I_ thinking?"

"It's late, you're tired. I understand," He pats her on the back. I'm surprised how well that went. "Well, I think, if we're going to call, we should do it now."

"Now? Why now?" Heck, even _I_ know the answer to that question…

"It's Vegas, baby," He then fiddles with his fingers, gesturing about money. "It's the city that never sleeps. Surely, a casino of our choosing will be open."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, it's fine," Bryan speaks, tired and annoyed. "You _do_ realize I _am_ a trained cop, right? I _do_ know how criminals get into these places, especially being a criminal myself. Now, go on, and go call. I'm going to take the kid into the bathroom." My gut then drops.

I can really tell Sarah's out of it, because she pauses her motion of heading over to grab her phone. She looks back at her step-Father and asks, "You're taking the kid into the bathroom? Why?"

Bryan sighs, then rolls his eyes. "Because, if we're hoping to get into a casino, he's going to have to be disguised. After all, I'm sure he's under an AMBER Alert,"

Sarah then groans and also rolls her eyes. "Alright, fine. I guess that means the same goes for us, too…"

As Sarah heads toward her purse, Bryan comes toward me to uncuff me from the bed. Though, he doesn't remove the cuff from my wrist; instead, he takes me by the cuff, pulls me off the bed, and takes me, by the cufflink, to the direction of the bathroom. My first thought is: Oh, god. What's he going to do to me in here? I guess it can't be too bad, since I'll be going out into public, after all…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

"You know what I think we should do?" Officer Harper asks. I can see his finger pointing toward Mr. Lime's cellphone in my hand.

I look down at it, before looking up again and asking, "What?"

"I think we should take those numbers you called and put them into our system. After all, if we can find out whose number they belong to, maybe we can get somewhere," I stop and think for a moment. Officer Harper just may have a good point…

"You know, you just may have a good point,"

"Well, of course I do," He then turns to start walking away. "It's a better idea than the bubble-headed ideas _you've_ been coming up with."

I follow after the man, while trying to defend myself, "Hey, at least I'm doing something to help try and find the boy,"

"Yeah… Trying to help kill him,"

"Well, I'm doing my best!"

"Well, try your best with thinking things through a little harder next time. After all, that little boy's life depends on it…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, that's it, folks! Forever… Nah, just kidding! ;P Well, what do you think? I hope it's of decent length (I think it is)! What do you think of their idea of hotel research? Do you have any other suggestions? Let me know! As for what's going to happen in the bathroom, what do you think it'll be? Also, it seems as though Officer Harper is letting Agent Carter know of his addle-brained ideas. At least he wasn't shouting at him; it was almost a comedic scene for a serious situation. What do you think will happen there? We'll just have to see! ;) Until then, ciao! :D**

 ****YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS, BUT IF YOU'RE CURIOUS, YOU CAN, IF YOU WANT TO****

 **PS: Well, I'm not going to go into full details about the job, but it went pretty well. As I said, I'm a housekeeper for a castle-looking hotel, and it's a gorgeous, old-fashioned place. In fact, it's actually story-inspiring. ;) Anyway, I'm pretty whooped, and my knees are whooped (I have bad knees). That's something I'm going to have to talk to my trainer about, at some point… It's just a very friendly environment, that I'm sure I'll get used to. I'll let you know how my day goes tomorrow! :) That's apparently going to be my new thing… I'll title it** _ **Majora's Day at Work**_ **(how creative). You probably have jobs of your own, but this is really my first one, so I thought I should share some things! OK. I'll shut up now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	40. Chapter 40: Comfort

**A/N: Hi, folks. Well, I'm pushing it a little bit for time tonight (I was hoping to start earlier). I have to get up at eight A.M. tomorrow… -.- So, I hope this chapter will still be equally as good! For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 40: Comfort**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I continue running down the hall, with tears still in my eyes. My main focus is to just get out of here, and down to the main lobby. Though, my thoughts are interrupted, when Jeff calls for me, "Hey, Linnie! Linnie!" I soon hear the running footsteps of my older brother, running after me.

I don't want to stop, but I end up doing so, when he places his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turn to look at him, wiping a tear away from my eye. "What?" is all I ask.

"What do you mean, 'what'? Why are you running away? What's wrong?"

"I just can't take any more of that guy!" I express, gesturing my hand toward the direction of the penthouse. By this time, my cousins are rushing down the hall to see what's the matter.

"What do you mean, you can't take any more of him? He's trying to help our sister, for God's sake!" he exasperates, gesturing his arm in the same way.

"I know! But, I want to be there for my sister, and he's not letting me!"

"Not just you…"

"I know, but she's my twin, and if I lost her, I don't know what I'd do without her!" I continue to bawl. "I've already lost Kevin, I can't lose my twin sister, too!"

I never do this, but I get so worked up over all these events, that I just hug Jeff. I actually hope I somehow get some sort of comfort out of this. Though, the only true comfort, will be to have us all together and safe again. Why does this have to happen to us? Why?

"I know, Linnie… I know," Jeff hugs me back, as our cousins just look at us, probably having a million thoughts running through their minds. This hug only lasts for about a minute, but it seems longer. Jeff then separates himself from me, but he continues to hang on to my shoulders. I try to wipe away the tears from my eyes, but the more I wipe, the more they protrude. "Look, why don't we head on down to the main lobby, where they will be better able to help us there? And maybe we can get some sort of food that's decent, and not poisoned…" Once Jeff says that, I burst into tears again. "Oh, Lin, I'm so sorry…" He pulls me into a hug again. "That was insensitive of me," I know he's worried about Megan, too, but I truly _am_ terrified that I'm going to have to live without her. "Come on," He separates himself from me again, but then places his arm around me. "Let's go downstairs, and see what they can do for us."

Jeff and I, followed by our cousins, make our way downstairs, and I can only hope it'll be better for us down there. After all, until emergency shows up, this guy, doing CPR on her, is our only hope in saving Megan…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks, folks! I'm so sorry it's so short, but there's really nothing for me to write in either of the parents' PoV's or even the Concierge's. They're really doing nothing but riding in cabs to get back to the hotel. But, don't worry, I promise to make up for it next time! ;) I have an amazing idea for this PoV! Tomorrow should be my last day, unless they want me on Monday. Though, I** _ **will**_ **make it up to you, either way! Anyway, whatever you think is going to happen next, will have to happen next time! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work: I had a great two-and-a-half-hour day! I got to meet my boss's boyfriend, who's SUPER nice (and he's from New York)! And his son is pretty cute, too… ;) It was an easier day! Long story short, the trainer (who I'm supposed to look forward to), wasn't there to give me heck for doing something wrong!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	41. Chapter 41: Research II

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, I'm starting earlier, because I want to make a better chapter. Though, just so you know, I'm VERY tired… I have to get up at eight A.M. again tomorrow, and I really hope it's the last day, until Friday… -.- Honestly, I need a break. Anyway, I might as well use this time to my advantage. Let's go!**

 **Chapter 41: Research II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as we're in the bathroom, Bryan closes the door. Once that happens, I know he means business. But, what sort of business, I don't know. I hope he doesn't have it in his mind to do _that_ to me again… It can't happen to me twice in one night (or ever). No way.

I begin trembling a little bit, and I guess Bryan feels it, because he asks, "What's the matter with you?"

"I… I just… What are you doing?"

"You'll see what I'm doing. Come on, don't worry," Still having ahold of my arm, he takes me over to the bathtub and tells me, "OK. Get down on your knees."

"W-Why?"

"Just do it!"

I jump, when he loses his temper with me. I don't want him getting mad at me. After all, we seem to be working together, in order to find someway for me to get into one of the casinos around here. So, instead of him getting mad at me further, I decide it's best to get down on my knees. I continue to tremble, when he takes ahold of my wrist and handcuffs it to the vertical rod in the tub, which is supposed to help seniors. I don't see why he needs to handcuff me here, but I guess I'm still being punished, despite how I thought we were slightly getting along.

"Now, don't move,"

"Where could I go?" I mutter, under my breath.

"What was that?"

I realize I just said that sarcastic comment out loud, so I try to cover up my words, by stuttering, "Nothing… Nothing!" All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain on my ear, and I cry out in pain. I know he's mad about what I said, if he heard it. Now, he's getting mad at me…

"Listen here, kid. We may be taking on your idea, but I don't appreciate sarcastic talk, you hear me?" I don't know what to do or say, because all I can do, is focus on the pain. "Do you hear me?" He pulls a little harder.

"Yes!" I cry out, which makes him finally let go. Tears almost form in my eyes, but I refuse to let them pour. After all, I can't appear as too much of a baby tonight. I have to prove I'm strong, and that I know what I'm talking about.

"OK. Thank you,"

He turns away from me to continue what he was doing at the sink. My ear pulsates in pain, as I think about the terrible mistake I made, making a sarcastic comment. The tears don't end up releasing, after all, so I think it's safe to talk to Bryan, without worrying about it.

I look back at him and ask, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see,"

I see him pull something, a small rectangular box, out of a plastic bag, and I can only assume it's hair dye. I kind of figured he was going to do this, but I never overly worried about it, until now. I really don't want my hair dyed, but what else can I do? It's either this or be trapped here forever.

"Are you dying my hair?" I ask, with a meek voice.

"What's it look like, kid?"

"Yes?" I answer, with question in my voice.

"Well, there you go," I look at the box a little closer, and I see that the hair colour is brown. I furrow my brow, as I start thinking of myself with brown hair. I don't really want brown hair… "Is brown OK?" He shows me the box, and before I can say anything, he says, "Well, it's going to have to be, because that's all we bought, while we were on our way here," Bryan starts to take the bottles and packaging out of the box, and I start feeling a little disheartened at the decision of my hair colour. Once he's finished doing so, he's over to the tub and turns on the water. I can only hope it's not scorching hot or freezing cold. I've already been through enough tonight; the last thing I need to have happen, is being affected by the wrong temperature. "Alright. Tip your head forward." The shower is now turned on, and my head is now tipped forward. I start to feel my head being soaked, with surprisingly warm water, when the door opens.

All's I can hear, is, "Oh! You're doing that, are you?"

"Well, yeah. We're not getting into a casino with him, otherwise,"

"Oh, OK. Well, anyway, I just called one of the casinos, and this is what I found out,"

"Go on," Bryan urges his step-daughter, as he continues wetting my head.

"Well, I've found this amazing hotel, called the Tangiers Casino," The water continues running on my head, but the shower hose has stopped moving. I think it's because Bryan's looking back at Sarah.

"And?" Before long, he's back to spraying my whole head again.

"Well, there are two bosses there. They're each the head honcho of the place,"

"OK. Your point?"

"One is Nicky Santoro, and the other, the _main_ guy, is Sam Rothstein, but he prefers to go by 'Ace',"

"Nicky Santoro and Sam Rothstein?" Bryan questions.

He's now through with showering my head, and has now moved onto massaging my head with the dye. I've never had my hair dyed before, because I've always liked my blond hair, but I guess there's always a first for everything.

"That's what was said,"

"Well, if there's two bosses, then who are we going to choose to be "related" to?"

"Well, I just so happen to know that 'Santoro' is Italian, and we're most certainly not Italian. If only Harry was here, _he'd_ be able to get away with being related to him…"

"Well, who's going to be the relative for this 'Sam' guy?"

"We're trying to get the kid into the casino, aren't we? It's either going to be him or all of us. Either way, he's definitely going to be Sam Rothstein's relative,"

"Well, I haven't figured out a fake name yet. Just give me some time, and I'll come up with one,"

"Well, neither have I. Just remember, the kid needs a fake name, too," She then leaves the room. I know, because I'm glancing up, using mostly my peripheral vision, to do so.

"Alright, kid. We're almost done,"

My head is aimed back down into the tub, which is starting to hurt my neck. Bryan continues massaging the fake hair colour into my blond locks, and I can only hope he'll be done soon…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

Harper types the phone numbers into the computer to see if we get a match for anything that has to do with the McCallister boy's abductors. So far, three names have come up, which belong to Bryan Slader (of course), Sarah Lime, and Hector Crucierge. I find it a bit odd that the last name "Crucierge" is similar to the word "Concierge".

"Well now, what do we have here?" Harper asks out, in general. He clicks on a few things, and soon, Bryan's information is up on the screen. "Well, he's a registered cop, and there's nothing, not one thing, of him being a criminal, of any sort. He must've waited a long time to do what's he's doing now,"

"Wow. Really? There's nothing?"

"Nope. He had a normal life, before training to be a cop. Until now, he's been fine,"

"Wow… The way things change, huh?"

"I'll say," The next thing I see, is Sarah Lime's information up on the screen. Sarah Lime, huh? She must be Harry's daughter, or something.

"Is that Harry's daughter, or something?"

"It appears as so,"

"What was her life like?"

"Well, she's always had a regular relationship with her Mother, but it's always been a little rough between she and Harry. Then, after her parents' divorce, she started acting out—robbing, vandalism, destruction—that sorta thing,"

"How did she get mixed up in the crimes she's doing today?"

"I guess all that acting out as a teenager didn't help things any. Plus, the way her Father's been, I'm sure that's a contributing factor, too. Also, she's been in a rough relationship with a guy, named Carl Fieri. I think that didn't help her situation, either…"

"What about that Hector dude?" Harper pulls up Hector Crucierge, and, just as I thought, he's a Concierge for the Royal Plaza Hotel. It's quite something, when his job is similar to his last name. Also, if he's English, why does he have a French-sounding last name? "I knew it!" I blurt out. "Isn't it a little strange that Hector has a similar last name to his job title?" For once, I seem to be thinking about something that Officer Harper didn't think of.

"You know, you're right…"

"By the looks of things, he's had a pretty normal living, too. I guess meeting up with these other criminals, was his time to strike,"

"I wonder why that's happened… Especially since he has such a good job,"

"Lord only knows why. But, I have a feeling it all has something to do with that McCallister boy…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, I hope this chapter made up for the previous one! I had the time to make it longer. Now, it's time for me to go to bed… But, before I go: What do you think of Kevin's PoV? He's getting his hair dyed, so that means they're planning on going to the casino soon. Also, kudos to anyone, who understands where I got the names from! ;) S Lila, I'm looking at you! Also, what do you think of the quick background checks on the criminals? Isn't it strange that some of them are normal? Why is it that Hector has a similar last name to his job? Why is Agent Carter being so smart, all of a sudden? Does this really all revolve around Kevin? I guess we're going to have to figure that out… Until then, goodnight! :D**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work (again): Honestly, getting up early and doing a shit ton of dishes (and making one bed), is quite tiring… -.- At least I had Eggs Benedict and french toast loaf for breakfast there. I really hope I get a day off Tuesday!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	42. Chapter 42: An Unexpected Run-in

**A/N: Hello, folks! I have the time tonight (as much time as I can get, anyway), so I'll be able to update! I don't have to work again, until Friday night! :D *Fist pumps* Anyway, I guess we should get going, since I have this idea in mind!**

 **Chapter 42: An Unexpected Run-in**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

We make it downstairs, and I'm just a nervous wreck. I'm trembling, hugging myself, trying to control my tears, but I'm too damn worried about my twin sister, as well as upset about all the other happenings tonight. Jeff's right by me to comfort me, if need be, and our cousins are right behind us. I think they wish to help me, but I just don't think they know how to.

Once we're in the main lobby, it's completely dead, except for the red-headed desk clerk we saw earlier. She's standing behind the desk, working away profusely, until she catches sight of us at the corner of her eye. She then looks up, and her face shows instant worry.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She seemed so uppity, so it's strange for her to call me "honey". I wipe away my tears, as I wonder why she's asking me that. After all, she knows what's going on with Megan.

My tears continue on, as I try to answer, "My sister… That guy is trying to save her, and I just don't think it can happen…"

"Well, the emergency vehicles should be here soon. I've called, not only the paramedics, but the cops, too. It needs to be investigated as to _why_ this happened,"

"Oh, we know _why_ it happened," Jeff speaks up.

She looks at my brother, a little strangely. That's when I speak up, "It was that Mr. Hector… _He_ did it,"

"Oh, I see…" She looks down, almost appearing to be disbelieved at the news. "How did it happen?"

"We think the cake he gave us was somehow drugged or poisoned. Our sister was brave enough to taste test it for us, and this is what happened…" He also seems defeated, because I know he's worried about my twin sister, too.

"Well, I don't know about you kids, but I don't think it's best to stay in here, because the Concierge could be back any minute," She tries to convince us to usher off.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's best to be here,"

"We can go hide in the kitchen?" suggests Jeff.

"Usually, guests aren't allowed to be back there, but this will be an exception, for your sake," She rushes out from around the desk. I've never seen her this lively, since I've known her. "Come on, I'll show you."

The woman tries to rush us out of the room, but it isn't long, before the voice of the dreaded, long-awaited Concierge is heard, "What are you doing, Victoria?" Everything in me just fails to believe anything will go right, when I hear that dreaded voice. I know now we're all going to die.

"What do you mean?" She tries to act innocent.

"Those kids were up in their room, and I wanted them to stay up there!" This is nerve-wracking, since the man is now yelling.

"Why?! What do you have to accomplish?!"

I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd also witness this quiet, uppity woman losing her temper. The whole room is now silent, but there's no one else around. Mr. Hector looks around, a little startled at the woman's shouting, and hoping that nobody was around to hear it.

"Jeez… Would you keep it down? Do you want the whole building to hear?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Well, if that's the case, it's just going to cause you more trouble," I become worried at the fact that the Concierge is going to cause more trouble, and involve the actually nice red-headed lady. The man now looks down at me. He's not smiling with his teeth, but he still has that prideful look on his face. "What are _you_ crying about? Is one of you missing?" Those words right there signify to me that he's planned this, and may mostly have to do with Megan… Why, though? What did _she_ do? I thought this was mostly about Kevin?

"How did you guess?"

Jeff's clearly not afraid to stand up to him, like I am. I'm afraid standing up to him is going to cause us to be hurt. I hope he knows what he's doing… His arms are crossed, and he doesn't have a pleased look on his face.

"Well," The man shrugs, innocently. "I just remember there being another one of you, even though it's hard to keep track of eight kids."

"Why, you little bastard…"

Unexpectedly, Jeff loses his temper and tries to attack the evil man, but the opponent is already one step ahead, when he pulls out a gun, aiming it at my brother. Instantly, Jeff stops in his tracks and just stares at the gun, stunned. I start bawling my eyes out again, because I really don't want to lose another sibling.

"Shut up," he tells me, coldly. If I know what's good for Jeff and for all of us, it's best if I stay quiet. "Now, are you going to try to fight me again, or do I have to shoot you? If you do, not only will I shoot you, but I'll make sure your little baby brother is shot, too."

"Kevin?" I look up at the mention of my youngest brother. "Kevin's still alive?"

"Of course he is, but he won't be for much longer, if you pull any more stupid stunts,"

"Just let us go," Jeff tries to stand up to him. "Our parents and Aunt will give you the money. If it's meant to save us and Kevin, they'll do it."

"Especially with what's happened to Megan, too…" I add in.

"Shut up," The man clearly doesn't want to talk to me. As for Victoria, she's been silent this whole time, for some reason. I guess she's too scared to say anything. "Your parents and Aunt will give me the money, huh? If that's the case, then you're to stay up in your room, until then."

"No," Jeff answers, casually. I become numb at Jeff's refusal of the Concierge's orders.

He's clearly pissed, and I believe trying to understand what he just heard. He tilts his head slightly, asking, "What?"

"I said, no. After all, you somehow poisoned my sister,"

"Oh, I did, did I?" He leans his head back, seeming to be impressed by his own actions. "What makes you think I'll do it to you, too?"

"Because, you can't be trusted. You can't be trusted with all of this, let alone with what's going on with Kevin,"

"Oh, really?" The man seems to be amused. "I can't be trusted?" The gun is still aimed at my older brother.

There seems to be hesitance in Jeff, before he answers, "Yes,"

He had every right to be hesitant, because Mr. Hector's next eerie words, are, "Well then, if you're not going to go along with the plan, I guess it's your turn to go next," Mr. Hector aims the gun right at Jeff, ready to fire, at the ready.

Since I can't stand to witness losing another sibling of mine, I just shout, "No!"

I don't know what's happening now, but I don't hear the gun firing. Instead, the next thing I hear, is, "Hector! Don't you dare!"

My eyes are closed, since I can't take any more of this. Though, once I hear the new voice, I realize that it belongs to my Mother. Now, I don't know whether to be hopeful or fearful of my parents' arrival…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, that was a long chapter, but surprisingly not as long as last night! But, at least it's still better than the last Linnie's PoV! Anyway, do you think Kate and Peter showing up is a good thing? What do you think will happen? Will there be a negotiation? What's going to happen to the kids, as well as Kevin? What about Megan? Will she be revived? Who knows? In the meantime, I will leave you with this chapter! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work (yes, again): Well, it was a busy day of doing dishes and cleaning bathrooms. At least I got a five dollar tip from a guest! I was even spoiled with pancakes by my boss… :3 Seriously, what boss does that? Well, at least I'm free, until Friday night! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	43. Chapter 43: Discussion

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, since I have the day off again tomorrow, I have time to update this tonight! I wish I would've started sooner (my own fault), but at least I still have time! I guess I should get going, before it's too late! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 43: Discussion**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Bryan finally finishes with my hair, and now, not only is my hair wet, but so is my coat. After all, I've been wearing my Winter coat this whole time. It's an uncomfortable feeling, having your clothes wet, but I guess it can't be helped right now.

Bryan unhooks my hand from the bathroom rod, but I still have the ring around my wrist. I'm surprised by this, but there's nothing I can do to help myself. Bryan only has his back turned for a moment, grabbing what appears to be a towel out of the cupboard above the toilet.

He then throws it down at my face, ordering, "Dry your hair to the best of your ability. Then, meet us out in the bedroom. We have more things to discuss,"

He has his grumpy tone, which I don't like, but I'm pretty sure what we're going to be discussing, is more on how we're going to get me into the casino. I dry my hair, to the best of my ability, hoping he won't be too mad at the bit of dampness I leave behind. After all, my hair won't dry perfectly.

I look up around the bathroom, wondering if there's anything I can use to my advantage, but I don't think there is. If I were to leave a note behind, my kidnappers would obviously see it. I really don't want _that_ happening again, when it can be so easily prevented…

"Come on, kid! Hurry up!" Bryan hollers from the other room, so I now know that I must hurry up, before I get into any more trouble. I do a final rub on my head with the towel—hearing nothing but the jangling of the handcuffs—before standing up again. Not knowing what else to do, I toss the towel down onto the sink, taking the opportunity to look at myself in the mirror. Seeing myself with brown hair, doesn't look too bad, but I know I look better with my natural blond hair—that's a given. "Come on! What are you doing in there?"

I continue to look at myself in the mirror, trying to get myself to like it a little more, when I end up hollering, "Coming!"

I can't believe, with all that's just happened to me, I'm going back into the bedroom to negotiate with my sick kidnappers. As soon as I appear back into the bedroom, Bryan and Sarah are sitting on the edge of their own beds, waiting for me. Feeling like this is going to be like some sort of conference, I become a little nervous as to what we're going to "discuss".

"Well, it's about time! I thought you'd never get out of there… At least your hair's good enough. Now, if you want to join us at the casino within the next couple days, we're going to need to discuss what you're going to do to get in there. But, the most notable thing we have to do, being changing our names. Now, tomorrow, we're going to have to print ourselves some fake names or something, because we can't go in with our real names; it's too suspicious,"

"One thing we're allowing you to do, is pick your own name. Now, don't pick something too stupid, either; make it believable. Only, you have to use the last name 'Rothstein', because you're going to be a relative of his; as will the rest of us," Sarah explains to me.

"What about Mr. Rothstein, himself? I mean, he would know whether we're relatives, or not…"

"Generally, the owner of the casino isn't around, because he's off, doing "other" things. As for what "other" things, I don't know, but I'm sure he's not going to be around,"

"Are you sure?" I have a strong feeling they're wrong.

There's an awkward silence, before Sarah answers, "Very sure,"

I then face Bryan and verify, "You're a cop, you should know. Is she right?"

"She should be," That doesn't help me know for sure at all now… "Look, he's not going to be there, alright? If something were to happen, I'm sure I can convince them otherwise, since I'm a cop."

"Why can't we just do that now, since you're a cop?" That's never occurred to me, until now.

"Because, we have a better chance of getting in, with the cover-up we're making," I'm starting to disagree with this whole cover-up, but who am I to say? It's anything to help get me out of this situation. "Now, tomorrow, we're going to get some ID for ourselves. As for you, you're going to need some sort of proof that you're "related" to Sam Rothstein. Now, tonight, instead of thinking of ways to escape, think of a name you like, and we can use that as your name, OK?" Why's he being so nice to me, just after he did _that_ to me? I just nod, not knowing what else to do. "Alright. Now, it's time for bed. We'll get more into this in the morning. After all, I'm whooped. Come here."

Bryan gestures with his fingers for me to come over to him. It's apparently bedtime, but I don't really know what that means for me, anymore. After all, my one wrist is still handcuffed. I can only imagine what Bryan wants to do now…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I look at Harper, questioning his words on the McCallister boy. How could this all possibly be revolved around him? "How so?" I ask what I'm wondering.

"Well, think about it," he starts. "Minus Sarah, they've all had clean slates, until that whole fiasco with the McCallister boy in New York. Now, isn't that just a little unusual to you?"

"I guess it was just the poor boy's luck," I shrug. "They must've been holding in the urge to strike, and he happened to be the one they struck out on."

"Nah, I don't think so…" Harper shakes his head. "I have a feeling there's more to it than that,"

"How so?"

"I have a feeling they were planning to do this with him for quite some time. As for why, I don't know, but I have a feeling we need to find the source of why, before it's too late. After all, it could be something that's right in our faces, but we won't know for sure, until we investigate more,"

"How are we going to go about that?"

Officer Harper turns to me and says, with a face like a blank slate, "We need to talk to the boy's parents. After all, there may be some sort of hidden secret in there, somewhere…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. I got this finished, and I** _ **still**_ **had some spare time! What do you think of the discussion in Kevin's PoV? Is there any other way to get into the casino, without using fake names and pretending to be related to the owner? Is it strange that the kidnappers are all of a sudden being so nice? What's their plan for the future? Well, we'll just have to see! (I'm really looking forward to it!) As for what Officer Harper's getting at, he's probably right. After all,** _ **Uncle Frank**_ **is the one, who hates Kevin! Was this all planned, beforehand? (Was that answered before?) I don't know, but we'll have to see! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: I had a nice, relaxing day. :3 Actually, I woke up at almost 12:30 with a headache, believe it or not! I was just so tired…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	44. Chapter 44: An Unexpected Run-in II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Well, I'm starting in good time tonight, so let's hope this chapter measures up to something good! I left you in a cliffy last time, so let's see what happens, afterwards! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 44: An Unexpected Run-in II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I open my one eye, fearful of the scene in front of me. All's I see, is my parents in the hotel doorway, as well as Mr. Hector looking back at them, but with his gun still aimed at my brother's direction. If I were Jeff, I'd use the Concierge not looking to my advantage.

"Don't you dare touch those children," Mom warns. She's never been afraid to speak her mind. In fact, she can get quite scary.

"Oh? Are _you_ planning to stop me, Mrs. McCallister? After all, you're just a woman," Hector speaks with his smooth criminal, yet sexist voice.

"Don't you get sexist with me, Mister!" Mom points to herself, as she once again becomes angry. "Don't forget, you've already tried your sexist act with me, when I wanted to go out to find my son the other night!" And little did we realize, that she wasn't going to be able to find Kevin, since he was in the hands of some madmen…

"Alright," The man is now completely facing our parents, expressing his arms. The gun is no longer facing anybody. This is really our chance to grab it… "You're right. I admit, you _did_ stick up for yourself. But now, _I'm_ the one in charge, and _I'm_ the one, who's going to say what's all going to happen here, alright?" He still has that smooth, eerie, and uncomfortable voice, which should've made me weary of him from the beginning.

"You wanna bet?"

Mom's just glaring away at the man. I look away from her to look up at Victoria, who, with fear still on her face, hasn't said anything. As for my brother, his focus is still content on Hector. I think he's planning something. As for what, I don't know, but I believe he should act soon.

"Oh, I wanna bet, alright…"

Even though I can't see the man's face, I know he's grinning menacingly, and that tells me there's going to be needless bloodshed. The gun is now aimed at my parents, and I know this has already happened once.

Again, I become fearful that I'll for sure lose my parents, so I cry out, "No! Don't!"

I start bawling, until, before I know it, Jeff lunges for the man, attacking him. He's able to knock the gun out of his hand, and it slides away, across the floor. "Somebody! Grab it!" Jeff shouts.

I hesitate to grab it, but by the time I decide to, Mom already has the man's weapon in her hands. From here, I can tell she's trembling in anger. After all she's been through in the past twenty-four hours, I don't blame her.

While Jeff is hanging off the back of the Concierge, Mom warns, "Don't. Move. You're done now, Hector,"

"Oh, really? And who's gonna stop me?"

As if on queue, the sound of sirens are heard off in the nearby distance, followed by the sight of flashing red and blue lights. Mom doesn't take her eyes away from her target, but she glances back, forming a smirk on her face.

The next words to come out of her mouth, are, " _They_ are,"

"I called the police, Hector," Victoria says her first words, which are firm words. "You've lost. They're pulling up. It's over. Soon, we'll be able to find that McCallister boy and whoever has him in their clutches. Just believe it—you lost."

Hector has an agape, disgusted look on his face, trying to think of what has just been said. We're now all forming proud faces, as we realize that one of the main culprits in this situation is going to be caught, and we'll soon hopefully be able to discover where Kevin is…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but I needed to leave it at another cliffy! (What else is new?) Plus, the idea I have for another PoV won't be until the next Linnie's PoV. You'll see what I mean… ;) Do you think the police are going to be able to arrest Mr. Hector? Are the McCallisters (at least,** _ **most**_ **of them) going to be safe again? We'll have to see! As for Kevin's PoV, we're just going to have to see what happens next! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	45. Chapter 45: Bedtime

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Well, we're starting at a good time tonight, since I don't have to get up in the morning! But, there's something I'm going to need to say at the end of the chapter. So, please read the Author's Note in the end, OK? Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 45: Bedtime**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I hesitantly saunter over to where Officer Slader awaits. Since I had a reenactment of that horrible act done to me again, no more than ten minutes ago, I'm a little weary of proceeding closer to this man. After all, he could still have some sick intentions left in mind.

Though, I'm proven completely wrong, when Bryan pulls me closer by the loose ring of the handcuffs and orders me to turn around. Still feeling frightful, I do so, anyway. Bryan grabs on to my other hand, pulling it behind my back. My hands are soon cuffed together by the pair of handcuffs again.

"I'm trusting you not to do anything tonight, because you're supposed to be thinking of names, not escaping ideas, right?" I just nod. "But, I'm cuffing you, anyway, because you're a sneaky little bastard, and like to do your own thing, don't you?" My gut starts to drop, because I'm afraid of his tone. "Well, that's not the way it's going to work here, is it?" At this point, his face is right by mine, making me horribly uncomfortable. He pulls me back a little, holding me by the chainlink of the handcuffs. I feel like crying, but I just nod, anyway.

"Nah. I still don't trust the little bastard," Sarah says, looking at me, with wicked eyes. That's a sign to me that she has other intentions in mind. I'm probably not going to be able to sleep tonight, knowing what she just helped her Father do, and what her intentions are for the future.

"Neither do I, Sarah, but he knows that if he tries anything stupid again, what's going to happen to him," I can't see the man's face right now, but I know he's grinning from ear to ear. He comes uncomfortably close to me again, hissing, "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Yes…" I answer, in such a way that almost makes me feel like crying. "Believe me, I won't do anything…" They have my word on that, because I most definitely don't want _that_ happening to me again.

"Alright," He seems satisfied. He now addresses Sarah, "Sarah, could you toss a pillow down to the floor please?" Sarah sighs, clearly unwilling to do the simple task, but she tosses down the pillow, anyway. "There you go. Your bed's all ready, so I guess it's time for bed. After all, we have to get up in a few hours, and we're sleep deprived; unlike you, Mr. Sleep Twenty-Four Hours." Even though I seemed to have slept that long, I still feel exhausted.

"Yeah. Now, get down on the floor,"

They're going to treat me like shit, until we get to the casino, aren't they? Bryan pushes me out of his grip, nearly making me trip. After all, if I fall, who's going to catch me? It's not like I have my hands to help break my fall… I just look at both of my kidnappers, wondering what's going through their minds right now.

While Sarah has a wicked smirk, Bryan is staring at me, intently. Feeling uncomfortable about this, I lay down on the floor, anyway, before Sarah and Bryan have it out for me or insult me even more. After all, this is _my_ idea to go to the casino with them… I'm not _that_ dumb, am I?

Now that I'm down on the floor, with my stomach still risen, Bryan says, I swear in the creepiest tone ever, "Goodnight, Kevin, or whatever your name happens to be tomorrow. Hope you have a good night's sleep. You're going to need it," His words then end with an unsettling chuckle, causing me to be even more scared to fall asleep…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I look at Officer Harper, unsure of his decision to call the boy's parents. "Harper, are you sure you want to call the boy's parents? I mean, aren't they busy, trying to find this very child?"

"That's exactly my point, Carter. We're officers, aren't we?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we're looking for more information, regarding their son's disappearance. Also, we could tell them some of the valuable information we found out. It's not that complicated, really,"

"Are you sure this all started happening, simply because the McCallister boy was the target?"

"Yes, I'm very sure," Harper then walks away from me, and I have no choice but to follow him, if I want to finish this conversation.

"What makes you say that?"

"They're somehow familiar with this boy. He was no random target. I know he wasn't,"

"Are you really sure, Harper? I mean, this could all just be random,"

"Oh, I'm very sure…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm sorry it's not a very long chapter, but I hope the cliffy (mostly in Kevin's PoV) makes up for it! Well, it seems as though Officer Slader and Sarah aren't finished being dicks yet. Why do you think they're being so eerie? Do you think they have something planned for the future? Will Kevin decide on a name in the next chapter, and end up waking up perfectly fine? I guess we'll just have to see… As for Agent Carter's PoV, why does he think Officer Harper's wrong? I mean, it's kind of already been established why Kevin was chosen. Do you think they'll find out some info from the McCallisters? We'll just have to see… For now, ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: As I said the other day, Friday (tomorrow), I'm going to be working in the evening; which means I'll be working from six P.M., until eleven P.M.. So, unless it's bad weather tomorrow (I'll explain that), there won't be an update, but I promise to make it up Saturday (I just hope I don't have to get up early Sunday morning)! As for why it's weather permitting, I can't spend the day indoors, if it's nice out. If it's raining, then I will. Though, most-likely, the update won't happen, until Saturday night. OK, thanks! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	46. Chapter 46: A Caught Concierge

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I hope this chapter will be OK, because I'm completely exhausted. I worked literally all day, and I'm not actually supposed to. Last night was amazing (I'll get more into that), but not today… I promised an update, so I'm giving you an update! Here it is!**

 **Chapter 46: A Caught Concierge**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

We all stand, feeling proud that we finally have captured one of the main villains in my brother's abduction. Mom is still holding the gun, firmly. I know she wouldn't actually shoot him, but he doesn't have to know that. Then again, if it has to do with Kevin—or any of us, for that matter—she probably would.

The police and ambulance soon arrive, because their sirens and flashing lights are seen and heard out front. Mom doesn't dare take her eyes away from the criminal, to save him from running away. Though, she starts grinning, because she knows that help has arrived.

"Well, Hector," Mom starts, proudly. "Looks like you're screwed…"

Not only are the police here to escort Mr. Hector out of the building, but the paramedics are here to help rescue my sister, too. After all, I don't know if that guy really knows what he's doing…

The man continues to wear his disgusted voice, when the emergency workers finally enter the building. They run up to us, and Mom answers, "He's right here, Officers," I can tell she's a Mother, who's pissed about what's happening with her children.

"Mr. Hector? The Concierge?" a black officer questions. As a matter of fact, I saw him just the other day, when he drove me to Rockefeller Center. "Hey, wait a minute… Haven't I seen you before?"

"Yes," I confirm. "I'm Mrs. McCallister. You drove me to Rockefeller Center the other night."

"Oh, that's right! Yes!"

"Uh, Officer Spring?" another officer grabs the black man's attention.

By now, the officers are putting Mr. Hector under arrest, while the paramedics are rushing in. They ask, "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs," The tears flood out of my eyes, because these people are here for my sister. Plus, I'm so scared that something's happened to her. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Despite my tears, I'm still trying to keep it together. I rush for the elevator, hoping it'll be a lot easier and progressive than the stairs. After all, this is my _sister_ we're talking about. The men follow me into the tiny, enclosed room, which is thankfully quick enough to take us up to the penthouse floor…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I glare at the man, who's partially responsible for my children's misery, as he's pulled out the door of the hotel he helps run. At least, what he _used_ to help run… I'm unsure as to what sort of face he's making right now, and I frankly couldn't care less. If one of the men, who's associated with my son's abduction—and who's also the one responsible for holding the rest of the kids hostage—is being taken to prison, that's one less creep to hurt anyone.

As I continue to face the doorway, I feel an arm wrap around me, startling me. I jump and look, to see that it's only Peter. He asks me, "Are you OK, honey?"

"I'm fine, Peter," I hug my husband, feeling a small bit of relief. "I'm just fine." Now that I'm in my husband's arms, everything feels better. Also, now that Mr. Hector is gone, we can finally get somewhere as to where the location of my littlest son is…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, everyone. I'm sorry, I was going to make it up to you tonight about last night's lack of a chapter, but I didn't expect to be this tired. Plus, I have to get up at nine tomorrow… -.- Seriously, I'm toast. I also hope I'm not coming down with something… Anyway, I hope it's still good enough, and leaving you in suspense! After all, now that Mr. Hector's arrested, the McCallisters may get somewhere, with finding Kevin. As for Linnie, what's she going to find, once she and the paramedics reach the penthouse? Well, I guess we'll just have to see… Ciao! :D (I'm trying to put on a smiley face.)**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work: Last night, I actually enjoyed my job. I was helping out with a fifties-themed party, and I even got to sit, eat, and listen to music. Afterwards, I got to sit and talk with some of the folks. Today, I had a shit ton of dishes and table setting to do. After seven and a half hours, I'm completely pooped… I just hope it's an easy day, and my last day, tomorrow.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	47. Chapter 47: The Next Morning

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm starting a little late, but I'm going to make this chapter better tonight, no matter what! I don't have to work until Friday, anyway! So, before I lose any more time, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 47: The Next Morning**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, and the first thing I notice, is that it's daylight outside. I try to sit up, forgetting my hands are cuffed behind my back. After all the events that happened last night, my ankle is pulsating in pain; even though I kept hobbling, it's still painful now.

Once I'm sat up, I look around, seeing that my two kidnappers are still asleep. I really want to use this time to my advantage, but I've already had _that_ happen to me last night; I really don't need to have it happen to me again…

One thing I should do, is use the bathroom. Since I'll have privacy in there, I may be able to use that time to my advantage. Call me persistent or dumb, but I have to try something to get myself out of here. I know gambling at a casino is going to help me, but I have to try _something_ …

I try standing up, placing all of the pressure onto my good foot. I look around, terrified that I'm going to be heard. I'm going to have to be truthful. I'm going to have to tell them that I'm going to the bathroom, because that's what I'm doing.

Mustering all of my energy, I'm finally standing. Now, it's time to hobble my way to the bathroom. Before I do so, I look behind me, fearful that I'm going to be caught by my two worst fears. I breathe out a sigh of relief, when I realize it's safe.

Once I make it into the bathroom, I close the door behind me as best I can, considering how I have both my hands cuffed behind my back. I even manage to lock it, so that I can really have this time to myself.

Before I do anything else, I simply look at myself in the mirror. I look flushed, pinket, and despite the long naps I've been taking, I still look exhausted—not only physically, but emotionally, too. I think all that's happened to me, has taken its toll on me. I believe if I don't get to a hospital soon, I'm going to get sick, in more ways than one.

The next thing I hear, is the sound of a knock on the door. It causes me to jump, because I didn't hear footsteps approach the door, at all. So, I'm taken by surprise. I wouldn't be happier hearing one voice over the other, because I'm terrified of them both.

My gut drops, when I hear the sound of Sarah's voice ask, "Hey, kid, are you in here?"

I haven't even done what I truly came in here to do yet, so I just quickly answer, "Yeah, I'm coming,"

"Well, hurry up. I gotta go,"

Despite how Sarah's rushing me, I forget the other reason why I came in here, and just go about my business, anyway. I'm still able to do so, despite how my hands are cuffed behind my back. I hate feeling under pressure, but it is what it is.

One thing I think of, when I leave the bathroom, is what name I'm going to tell them that I came up with. But, to be honest, coming up with a good name didn't come to me easy. So, I don't know what I'm going to tell them. If I can't think of something quick, they're probably going to pick out a name for me, and I'm not going to like it…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

Officer Harper picks up the phone, but I'm almost tempted to stop him, because I'm really not too sure, if this should be the case, or not. "Wait a minute, Harper… Are you really sure?" I place my hand on his arm, but I pull away, realizing how awkward it is.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I haven't fucked things up yet, have I?" I have a feeling that comment is directed towards me, which makes me furrow my brow. He continues to dial the McCallisters' number, and I just don't think it's a good idea. "I don't know why you're stopping me…" he mutters, before quickly speaking to someone over the phone, "Hello. Yes. This is Officer Harper calling on behalf of Officer Bryan Slader from the New York Police Department." Bryan Slader? Why would he be asking the McCallisters about Bryan Slader?

"What are you doing?" I mouth.

"Talking," he mouths back to me, before continuing, "Yes, I'm calling about him, because I believe there's something you guys should know about him," He then keeps talking, "Like what, you ask? Well, I'm sure you don't know this, but he's involved in the McCallister boy's abduction. Yes, that McCallister boy. Yep. Oh, really? Well, that's not all that surprising… Look, I'm still needing to talk to the McCallisters about him, but I'm glad to hear that about Mr. Crucierge," Who's Mr. Crucierge? "OK, thank you. Bye-bye." He hangs up the phone, and I'm left here, confused as I'll ever be.

He turns to me, beaming wider than I'll ever be, causing me to ask, out of confusion, "Who the heck was that?"

"Well, while dialing the number for the McCallisters, I realized that I needed to let the NYPD know about their fellow officer. Luckily, I received some good news from them. Turns out, the Concierge from the Plaza Hotel, Hector Crucierge, is a part of the boy's kidnapping,"

"Really? What makes them say that?"

"They arrested him," Harper confirms, proudly. "They're taking him down to the station for questioning."

"Well, that's good news," I then express my hands. "But, that doesn't tell us where Kevin's other kidnappers are."

"Believe me, we'll find out, one way or another. I still have to call the McCallisters, so I may find out from them. Also, once the New York Police Department is done questioning Mr. Crucierge—who's awful strange for having a similar job title as his name—we'll find out more information on where the rest of the kidnappers are. Just give it some time, but not too much time, that that boy is put in danger,"

He turns around again, leaving me to think of what my next words should be. But, I don't think I'll get the chance to say them, anyway, since the leading officer is now dialing the phone again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! :D Well, I hope it (somewhat) makes up for last night's disappointment! After all, we have to wait another couple nights to find out what's going to happen to Kevin, once he gets out of the bathroom. I promise, the exciting parts will be soon! As for Officer Harper and Agent Carter, they seemed to have an interesting PoV… Will Officer Harper actually call the McCallisters now? We'll just have to see… I think that's all I have to say. So, in the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work: Today was an average workday. At least I'm off until Friday, because I was never told to come in tomorrow. Guess where my boss went today? New York… -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	48. Chapter 48: A Sister's Life

**A/N: Well, hello, folks! We're starting this early (again), but I'm sure it'll be a decent chapter. After all, I have it all planned out (I think). So, let's not have me babble too much, and let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 48: A Sister's Life**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

The elevator doors finally open, revealing that we're on the penthouse floor, at last. "Come with me. This way," I wave my hand for the paramedics to follow me, as I lead the way down the hallway. They push the gurney down the hallway, before they catch up to me, once I reach the room.

Since the door is already open, I let myself in, turning the corner. Once I do, I see the man, still working on my sister, who doesn't seem to be showing any signs of reviving. My heart drops, and my hopes begin to falter, once I witness this.

I already know the answer, but I know I need to ask, "How is she?"

"She doesn't look good, Linnie," the man answers, with a sorrowful voice. He stands up, wiping his brow. The tears start to boil up again, when I start to think that this is it for my sister.

"Can we get in there please?" the one paramedic asks, as he and the others rush passed me, still pushing the gurney.

The man, who was trying to save my sister, steps aside, and allows the professionals to work. As this is happening, another paramedic asks, "Were there any vital signs?"

"No. Nothing at all…" I know he feels terrible about what's happening to my sister, but it's really not his fault.

"Are you trained to do this?"

"Yes, I've had First Aid training, Sir," the still nameless man answers. "I studied to become a paramedic, but I couldn't become one."

"OK. What's your name?" There are three other men working on my sister, and I wish the fourth one would, too, but I guess this is important information he has to get from the man.

"Bill. Bill Notting,"

"Alright. Thank you,"

I'm curious as to why the man never was able to become a paramedic, and if it's why he's unable to save my sister. Though, I guess it's not really important, because the real, trained professional didn't press any longer about it.

Said man then turns to help the others with the revival of my sister, but it isn't long, before they transfer her from the large bed to the gurney. My stomach drops even further, as I witness this. Once they load her up onto the gurney, my fears continue to fill my mind that they won't be able to save her, after all…

 **Officer Spring's PoV:**

Now that we're at the New York Police Department, we have Mr. Crucierge in the Interrogation Room, ready to be questioned. Generally, the time period between arriving at the station and the interrogation period are spread out, but this is the case of a missing child—a missing child, whose Mother I briefly met. I know that if it involved one of _my_ children, I'd want answers as soon as possible.

I pace around the table, which the man is handcuffed to. He looks pissed and tired, while glaring at me. If he's pissed about being arrested, it's his own damn fault. This is when I start off with the obvious question, "So, Mr. Crucierge, where's that little McCallister boy?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Mister," I say, with smite.

"No. I. Don't," He becomes firm a little quicker than most criminals I've interrogated. He must really be hiding something.

"Oh, really? Then, how are you involved with this abduction, if you don't know where he is?"

"I can be involved, and not know where he is, you know," He continues to look at me the same way.

"Oh? Are you sure you haven't talked to the ones, who have him, recently?"

"No. I. Haven't,"

"I think you have, and I think you're hiding it, because you don't want them to get caught. But, you have to realize that only causes more trouble for you,"

"I'm already in trouble," He shrugs. "What difference is a longer prison sentence going to make?"

"Most people think it's going to make a big difference, Mr. Crucierge,"

"Well," He shrugs again, leaning back in his chair. "I'm already in trouble for being involved with a child's abduction. Doesn't that make me get the chair, or something?"

"No. Only if you've harmed the child physically or sexually. And you haven't done that, have you?"

"No,"

"But, what about the other McCallister kids? Did you touch them in any way?"

"Not really, no,"

"Then, how is it that the paramedics are now fighting to save the one McCallister girl's life?"

"I don't know," Once again, he shrugs. "It must've been something she ate."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Hector!" I slam my hands down on the table. My anger changes faster than I've ever had it change before. "You did something to those kids, didn't you?! Now, answer me! Fucking answer me!"

"Yes!" I finally make him break. "Yes, I did! I made Megan fall unconscious, and then I drugged the cake, for all of the children to be poisoned! Little did I expect, to only have Megan eat the cake," I pull away from the table, and I don't do anything else, except look at the man, with surprise and disgust…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow… It doesn't look like Megan's holding up too well. What will happen, if she doesn't make it? What will happen to** _ **Linnie**_ **, if she doesn't make it? As for the new PoV, with Officer Spring (the black man), he's pretty good at interrogating. Much better than obviously Agent Carter and seemingly even Officer Harper! What will that bring in the future? Who knows? But, it's best to keep reading to find out! At least this chapter is of a decent length! I still hope it's OK! For now, I believe that's all I have to say. I think the last word I need to say, is "adieu"! So, adieu! :D**

 **PS: By the way, I started watching** _ **Richie Rich**_ **again last night! I know that's not really important information, but Caulay's truly a hot damn in that movie. :3**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	49. Chapter 49: The Next Morning II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Here we are again, with another Author's Note, and an exciting new chapter of** _ **What Happens in Vegas**_ **! The last one was quite interesting, so what will this one bring? I guess we're just going to have to find out! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 49: The Next Morning II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I exit from the bathroom, hobbling my way out the door, with my hands cuffed behind my back. I look up at Sarah, and I automatically feel pitiful about the sight of myself. At least, even more so now than I usually do, because of the two disabilities I have.

"Well, finally. Jeez… How did you get in there, anyway? You didn't do anything, did you?" Her sights are down on me, continuing to intimidate me.

I don't know why I sputter, but I do. I guess it's because I'm afraid of what she'll do, but I stutter out, "N-No…"

"Are you sure? I'm not going to go in there, and see any words written on the mirror or hidden notes anywhere?" She peeks through the doorway of the bathroom.

"Of course not…" I can't believe she's prying for these answers. After all, I'd be lying, if I _did_ succeed in doing what I originally intended to go in there and do.

"Good," She peeks through the doorway again, before asking, "How did you get in here, anyway? I thought you were disabled, having a broken ankle and two cuffed hands?"

"I managed," is all I'm able to come out with, with a shrug.

"Well, whatever. Go wake up Bryan. He'll tell you what we're doing next. Besides, I have to go," She slips into the bathroom and closes the door. I stand here, frozen with fear. Does she _really_ want me to wake up Bryan? After all, _he's_ not any better than _she_ is… It's like she knows that I'm just standing here, because she says, with a stern voice, from inside the bathroom, "Now, Kevin! And don't try anything stupid, either!" It causes me to jump and do as I'm told. Still feeling pitiful and like a helpless victim, I hobble my way over to my other abductor's bed, who's still snoring away into his pillow.

I stand over the man, whose face is smooshed into the pillow, as he sounds like a lawnmower. Honestly, I don't know how I slept last night—let alone how _Sarah_ slept last night—with this locomotive in the same room as us. I know Sarah was tired, but, despite my apparent twenty-four-hour nap, I must've been really tired.

I can almost sense that Sarah's going to shout through the bathroom door again, so I might as well do this now, while I have the chance. Usually, when I'm nervous to wake up somebody, I just tap them, but it's a little difficult to do that now.

I never thought I'd be doing this, but I say the man's name, slightly above a whisper, "Bryan?" He doesn't move. Besides the snoring, it's almost like he's unconscious. I clear my throat and speak a little louder, "Bryan?" Finally, the man stirs, but I'm not happy about it. In fact, it gives me a shiver. Though, after that stir, he doesn't wake up. I want to leave him alone, but I know Sarah wouldn't allow that. So, I roll my eyes, place all the pressure on my good leg, and lift up my bad leg to nudge the man with my knee. If this is what I have to resort to, so be it. He stirs a little more, as I try his name one last time, "Bryan?"

Expectedly, he groans, but unexpectedly, he grabs on to my bad leg, jerking it forward. My eyes widen, and I gasp, fearful that I'm going to be sent backwards, with no hands to help catch my fall. Also, I'm afraid that my already injured leg, is going to be injured even more.

Finally, the abductor sits up and groans, "What?" He lets go of my leg, probably realizing that it's only me.

"I don't know," I shrug, with nervousness. "Sarah told me to wake you up."

"Oh, she did, did she?" He groans again, before plopping his face back into the pillow. "Tell her to give me five minutes. I should be feeling a little livelier by then,"

"OK…" I say, unsurely, not knowing what else to say.

At this time, Sarah emerges from the bathroom, asking, "What's going on? I thought I told you to wake him up,"

"I did…"

I try to answer, but Bryan cuts me off, "He did, but I'm just moping, trying to become a little livelier. After all, I could still sleep for another week," So could I…

"Well, come on, Bryan, get up! We don't have all day! We need to get the kid his new piece of identity, remember?"

Clearly, Sarah's in a rush to get out of here. By the sounds of things, if she's wanting my new identity today, then that could mean that the night(s) at the casino could be soon. Possibly even tonight…

Again, the man groans, complaining, "How would _you_ like it, if _you_ had to get woken up?"

"I did, actually. This little snot here woke me up, by using the bathroom," I become numb at those words, for some reason.

"Well, that just happened to wake you up…"

"Oh, yeah? And I'm just going to happen to kick you in the ass, if you're not up in the next thirty seconds. Now, come on, let's go,"

The bossy female walks right back into the bathroom, I guess to continue getting ready. Whereas I continue to stand here, not knowing what else to do, except to watch Bryan slowly emerge out of his bed. I can just tell, by the way things look right now, that this is going to be a long day…

 **Agent Carter's PoV:**

I stand here, breathing out a sigh of frustration, as I witness my fellow officer, calling the family of the currently missing child. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I have to ask again.

"Why are you so worried? Besides, you don't have to watch, you know. There are other things you could be doing. Like, trying to find out more information on how to help that boy,"

"I thought I was sticking with you throughout this?" I question, gesturing my arm towards the other man.

"No, you don't have to. I'll tell you how the call goes, once I'm… Oh, hello?" It seems as though someone has answered on the other end, because Harper interrupts himself to reply to them. "Is this Mrs. McCallister? Yes, hi. I'm Officer Harper from the New York Police Department. I'm calling to give you some information on your son,"

Until now, I haven't been able to hear the other end's part of the conversation, but I'm certainly hearing it now, when a loud, squealing woman shouts, "Kevin?! You have information on Kevin?!" With that decibel, Harper jerks his head away from the phone, saving his ear from the shrilling voice.

Trying to compose himself again, he places the phone back against his ear and replies, "Why, yes. I don't know if you're aware of it yet, but someone, who was originally part of the New York Police Department, and is now a part of the Columbus Police Force, is involved in your son's abduction," There's a seemingly long silence, before Harper answers, "Yes. Are you familiar with a Bryan Slader? Oh, you are? Well, I guess that's not news, then. As for this other bit of news, are you familiar with a Sarah Lime? Oh, you are with her, too, huh? OK, one last thing: Is there any chance that your son's abduction was planned?"

He did not just seriously ask the woman that. After all, what's she going to say? How could she possibly know anything? I guess Bryan feels that she knows something, but I don't know why or what it could be. With whatever way Mrs. McCallister answers, we just may have our answer…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope Agent Carter's PoV wasn't too short, but at least Kevin's PoV was a decent length! As awkward as it was for Kevin to try and wake up his abductor, what do you think will happen, when he wakes up? Sarah seems to be in a rush to get Kevin's new identification. How will that go? Will the night(s) at the casino be soon? I sure as hell hope so! After all, I'm excited to write those parts! Also, why does Officer Harper think it's a good idea to ask Kate that particular question over the phone? Does he have his reasons? I guess you're just going to have to find out! In the meantime, toodaloo! :D**

 **PS: I finished** _ **Richie Rich**_ **last night (he's such a sexy piece of shit :3). Now, I think I'm going to watch** _ **Home Alone**_ **tonight! *Celebrates* Ooh! Ooh! While watching** _ **Richie Rich**_ **last night, the most obvious question came into my mind, which has prompted me to write a new story! You know, at some point… I don't know when, because my plan was to take the Summer off, so that I could catch up on some other things. But, I'm really desperate to write this story… I just hope I have enough interested readers, since it'll be a Misc. story!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	50. Chapter 50: A Sister's Life II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I hope I'm making good time! Even though it's Linnie's/Officer Spring's PoV's, I still want to have it as a decent length. After all, I don't know what type of chapter I'm going to be able to write tomorrow night. Anyway, I think I should get started! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 50: A Sister's Life II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I'm riding in the back of the ambulance with my deceased sister and the paramedics, who are trying to revive her. She's hooked up to a bunch of equipment and machines, and I just can't help but sit here and stare at the sight in front of me, feeling as though this is my fault. My eyes are wide. I can't even cry, anymore.

"Honey, things will be OK, don't worry," the one paramedic speaks, but I'm unsure if it's directed towards me or if he's speaking to my killed sister.

One of the other men pulls out the defibrillator, and I know this is Megan's last chance to be revived again. After all, those machines are pretty powerful. My eyes even widen at the sight of it, as I'm hoping it'll do what it's designed to do.

"Clear!" the man shouts, shocking my sister. Once this happens, I jump, which causes me to pour tears that I didn't think I had left. The idea of my sister being shocked, and not reviving, is scaring me. I continue to sit here and cry. "Clear!" is once again shouted, and I start bawling my eyes out again.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll be all right,"

Again, the man says that as though he could be speaking to either one of us. I know if they had the time to comfort me right now, they would. They try again a few more times. With every jump of Megan's, I jump and continue to cry. What the hell did Mr. Hector give my sister, anyway, to make her fall unconscious, and then die shortly afterwards?

"Clear!" is shouted again. He then says, "If she doesn't come to after the next zap, then there's no point in even trying. She's gone,"

"What?!" I immediately blurt out. Did they really just say that, like I'm not even here?

"Linnie…"

The one guy looks back at me, but is soon interrupted by his one partner, "Cam, focus. We need all of us to help, if we want to save this girl!"

The man immediately goes back to work on my sister. By now, I'm wishing I would've taken the Taxi down to the Police Station with my parents. Though, _somebody_ had to be here for Megan, one way or another. I want to be here, when she's revived again. I don't want to have to call Mom and Dad, and spill bad news to them; I want to be able to call them, with tears of joy.

"Clear!" is shouted one last time, and nothing seems to happen after the loud shock performed on my sister.

I sit here, with tears in my eyes, wishing as hard as I can, that she'll come alive again. Since this is the last time they're going to shock her, they just stand there, waiting for her to react, but nothing seems to be happening. I just bow my head, clenching my fists, trying not to burst out in a screaming fit. My twin sister _can't_ be gone… can she?

Just then, I hear a loud, drawn-out gasp for air. My head shoots up, hoping that that gasp belongs to my sister. My eyes widen, as the tears protrude even more, when I see the sight of my sister, gasping for breath on the gurney, who seems to have been given another chance at life…

 **Officer Spring's PoV:**

The criminal continues to look at me the same way, as if confessing didn't even happen. There's an awkward silence between the both of us, when _he's_ the first one to finally speak, "So, do you believe that confession?"

I'm still disgusted by this man. I just reply with, "What?"

"Do you believe me? After all, I'm supposed to have a lawyer present, aren't I?"

"Not in this case, you don't,"

"Oh, really? Why not? I have my rights,"

"You don't have any rights, Mr. Crucierge,"

"Oh, I'm sure I do. After all, the worst criminals in the World had their rights. Or, don't you know that? If you don't know that, then you have no right being a cop. I could name off a few of those criminals, if you'd like?"

"No… No, I know you're right," I hold up my hand to prevent the man from saying anything more about it.

"Then, why don't I have a lawyer?"

"Because, you didn't request one,"

"I didn't think I had to,"

"Fine…" I sigh, with a slight eye-roll. "Do you want a lawyer present during questioning, so your answers can be taken to court?"

"Yeah. I mean, that _is_ the law, isn't it? One way or another, I'm going to be thrown in jail, aren't I? It's hard to prove me innocent, but I still have a right to my rights,"

"Well, if you wouldn't break the law, we wouldn't be having this discussion, now, would we? Now, if you want me to call your lawyer, I will. This discussion won't continue any further, in the meantime,"

"That'd be great, thank you," He nods. He knows he's guilty, and he's admitting so. Why he wants a lawyer present, I don't know, but what's the law, is the law, right?

"Alright. I'll be back in awhile," I open the door, leaving the Interrogation Room. I tell the outside guards to watch him, as I go to make a few phonecalls…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, after that suspenseful PoV of Linnie's, it seems as though Megan's coming back to life, after all! Who knew that would happen, huh?** _ **I**_ **certainly didn't, because I was undecided. Now that she seems to be alive, what's going to happen? As for Officer Spring, he doesn't seem to be wanting to follow the law very well. It seems as though** _ **Mr. Hector**_ **knows the law better than** _ **he**_ **does. How will that go in the future? We'll have to see. In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I thank GIJoeFan985 for reminding me of the laws. I wasn't even thinking of a lawyer during Mr. Hector's questioning. So, it's a good thing he reminded me! Hey, I'm still learning… What can I say? Also, I started watching** _ **Home Alone**_ **again last night! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	51. Chapter 51: The Next Morning III

**A/N: Hello, peeps. I hope I'm making good timing, but we'll just have to see. I want to make this a decent chapter, but that can't really happen, if I'm talking, can it? I guess I'm going to have to "can it", so we can get started on this chapter! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 51: The Next Morning III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Bryan groans, as he pulls himself out of bed. I don't know what else to do, except stand here and watch him do so. Sarah's doing whatever she's doing in the bathroom; probably what girls generally do in the morning. As for me, I'm just anxious to go to this casino, so that I can help myself get out of here.

Once Bryan's sitting up, he grunts, like a chubby man should. He stretches, yawns, and scratches his head. He then speaks his tired words, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," I find it's best to plop down on the opposite bed. Why stand, when I can be resting my foot? "Sarah told me to wake you up, and she didn't say anything after that."

"Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable. We'll be leaving as soon as I'm done in the bathroom,"

"Did he think of a new name yet?!" I hear Sarah holler from the bathroom. I look at the direction of the bathroom, feeling a little nervous, because that's something I _haven't_ done.

Since I don't give an answer, Bryan asks, "Well? Did you?"

"Umm…" I can't lie, because they're just going to ask for the name, which is nonexistent. I guess I should be truthful by answering, "No, not really…"

"Why?"

I shrug. "I just couldn't think of one,"

"It's not that hard, little fella. You could've chosen Dylan, Steve, Peter…" he starts listing off a bunch of male's names, and once he says my Father's name, I feel a little sad inside. If only my Dad was here… He wouldn't tolerate any of this shit happening to me. "Oh, that's right… Your Dad's named Peter, isn't he?" I look down at my lap, as I nod, feeling the loss and the separation from my parents. "Well, don't feel too bad. If all goes well with this whole casino thing, you'll be reunited with them, in no time,"

"You sure?"

I look up at the man, with very little hope that he's telling the truth. Tears are actually starting to form in my eyes, because I miss my parents so much. After all that's happened to me, I'm longing for them terribly.

"Quite sure," It's strange that he's being this way, when he's usually talking mean to me and/or yelling at me.

"I'm done," Sarah announces, as soon as she exits the bathroom. "Bryan, your turn."

"Thank you," He rolls his eyes, before standing up from the bed. "Jeez. What were you doing in there?"

"Combing my hair, brushing my teeth… You know, that sorta thing,"

"Alright, but if you did anything else in there, I'm going to refuse to use that bathroom," Sarah looks confused, as I try to hold back my laughter. I have a slight feeling at what Bryan's talking about.

"What's so funny?" Sarah gives me a dirty look, and I know it's best to shut up now, even though it's hard to.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I also receive a dirty look from my male captor.

"The gutter? Why? What were _you_ thinking?" she addresses him, with a firm point.

"Nevermind…" The man shakes his head. "The kid's ten years old. He shouldn't be thinking like that,"

"Why? What _should_ he be thinking?" Yeah, really… It's strange that Bryan says that, because _he's_ the one, who did an unspeakable act to me. If anything, _he_ needs to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Nevermind. Now, it's _my_ turn to use the bathroom. Afterwards, we'll leave. We need to get the kid his new identity. And since he hasn't thought of one, we're going to make one up for him, aren't we?" By now, the man is shuffling his feet toward the bathroom, while talking.

"I thought I told you to think of a name," Her anger is directed right to me. I know I'm in trouble now, since I didn't think of a name. I feel small, wondering how mad she is…

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of a good enough one…" I apologize, hoping it does the trick.

Sarah dramatically sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. I guess we'll have to pick out a name for you. In the meantime, just wait there. Bryan should be done soon,"

After that's said, the bathroom door closes. Sarah fiddles around in her purse and her other bags. I'm just sitting here, while there's an awkward silence, wondering what sort of name they're going to choose for me. I just hope it's nothing stupid, and that it's believable for the DMV and the casino…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

Waiting for Mrs. McCallister to reply to my question, causes there to be an awkward silence. I'm waiting patiently for her to answer, but she doesn't seem to be able to. I find it my responsibility to ask, "Uh, Mrs. McCallister, are you still there?"

" _Oh, uh… Yes. I was just thinking,"_

"Thinking? About what?"

" _Oh, you know, that question… I just find it odd that you should ask that,"_

"Why's it so odd? Did I tap a sensitive subject, or something?"

" _No… OK. Well, kind of. You see, Kevin's Uncle Frank is the inside man of this situation._ He's _the one, who wanted to get rid of Kevin, for however long,"_

"Really?" I feel a bit of remorse, for the kid's sake. Also, I find it odd that I'm actually right about this. "Tell me more. How did you find out?"

" _Well, it all started the night Kevin was abducted…"_ I eagerly listen, waiting for Mrs. McCallister to share her story…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope it's a good chapter! I know Kevin's PoV was good, but I know Officer Harper's PoV (I thought I'd switch it up a little) was a bit of a disappointment… The reason why, is because I can't remember how Kate found out about Uncle Frank. I went to look at the old chapters of** _ **Streets of New York**_ **, but I couldn't find it. Mind you, I just glanced… That's** _ **if**_ **she actually found out. Honestly, I can't remember! So, when I get the chance, I'm going to look it up, unless one of you remembers! (Honestly, my memory is so bad…) I just hope they actually** _ **did**_ **find out, or Kate's going to be making up a story…**

 **Anyway, what do you think of the comedic bit in Kevin's PoV? What's going to happen, once they get some new ID? As for Officer Harper's PoV (we've been over this), what do you think will happen? Will there be any more clues, which will lead them closer to Kevin? I guess we'll just have to see! In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: This is unexpected, but I just found out today, that I won't be able to update tomorrow night. Unless things change, I'll let you know. I'm working at six P.M. again tomorrow, and I don't know what time I'll be done. I won't make any guarantees that I'll make it up on Saturday, but I** _ **will**_ **update on Saturday. I just don't know how spectacular it'll be, since I don't know my schedule for Sunday. Anyway, I'm sorry for the inconvenience (because, honestly, I'm excited for the casino, too)! But, we'll get there! Don't worry! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	52. Chapter 52: A Sister's Life III

**A/N: Hi, folks! Surprise, surprise! There's a chapter tonight! It won't be a very good one, since I'm pushing it for time. Though, since I got done work early, I'm going to make one as best as possible! So, before I run out of time, I shall get started! :D**

 **Chapter 52: A Sister's Life III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

My sister coughs, gasping for breath. It's actually so bad—almost like a smoker's cough—that I'm worried that she's going to die, just by waking up. "Easy now, honey. Easy now," the one man gently tells my sister, but I don't think she can help it.

She's been deceased for the past ten minutes or so. How the hell has she come back to life? Is it some sort of miracle after all the bad stuff that's happened to us? I'm going to take it as so.

"Megan?" I ask, hopeful that my sister can hear me.

"Not now, Linnie. Just let us work on her," the other man calmly tells me, but I'm anxious to talk to my sister again. After all, I thought I lost her. If I did, I don't think I'd be able to go on, anymore…

"Is she OK?" I ask, with fear rising, but I'm trying to keep my hopes up that she's going to be all right.

"She'll be fine. We just have to continue doing what we're doing, OK?"

I sit here, with my fingers intertwined together, almost wanting to hold my breath at whether or not my sister will be OK. After all, after being in the afterlife for so long, there may be some damage to her—physically _and_ mentally. I don't want to know, either, so that's why I'm not going to ask.

I'm sweating, because I also feel desperate to know whether she will be, or not. My sister continues to lay on the gurney. Her eyes are closed, but she's luckily still breathing. I don't know what they're all doing to her, but one of them asks, "Megan, honey, can you open your eyes for me please?" She doesn't seem to comply, which causes me to worry. She just moves her head around a lot. "Megan?" Is that going to be a disability of hers, or is it because she's just waking up from being in the afterlife?

"Linnie… Where's Linnie?…" It doesn't sound like her voice, at all; it almost sounds like a frog's voice.

"She's right here, hon. Now, can you please open your eyes for me? I just want to check them,"

Who knew this all had to be done after they just revived someone? I know they're probably going to have to study whatever was in that cake, so they know for sure what killed her, and how they were able to bring her back.

"I can't…" She squints, as she continues to move her head around.

"Why not?"

"They hurt… My eyes hurt…"

"That's natural, since you just woke up. The brightness of the lights might not help anything in here. I'd turn them off, if I could, but we need them," I continue to sit here, rocking back and forth, anxious at whether my sister is going to be OK, or not.

Though, one of the worst things that could be said right now, is said. Megan spews out, almost talking like a drunken frog, "My eyes… It's not from the light… I can't see anything…" She manages to open them, as if it were painful to do so. "I just can't see…"

The news of my sister being blind after all this, just worries me even more, because this is not what's supposed to happen. Even though my sister is now alive, I can't help but bow my head and start crying at this fact…

 **Officer Spring's PoV:**

I step back into the Interrogation Room, where the man sits, with his head thrown back. It looks like he was sitting (im)patiently, but I honestly wasn't gone for that long. At least he's a criminal, who knows he's going to jail. I just wish he was more cooperative with me, and that I didn't have to pressure him for answers. Though, just like your average criminal, he has cocky, twisted ways.

"So, Mr. Crucierge," I address the man as soon as I walk in the door. I close it behind me, before I continue speaking, "I just called your lawyer, and they just told me that they'll take your case."

He finally flips his head back down again to face me. He looks like he's either very tired or stoned, when he replies to me, "You do realize that he's a 'he', right? He's not a 'they',"

I'm used to criminals having backtalk and sarcasm, so I just apologize, "Sorry. _He_ said that _he'll_ take your case,"

"Oh, really? He knows I'm charged with accessory to abduction? Oh, and abduction, too?"

"And attempted murder. Or murder. It depends on whether the girl survives, or not. Either way, if you poisoned the food, chances are that you were trying to kill more than one child, right?"

"If you say so," He shrugs. I can tell by his attitude, that he's just done with this.

"Well, anyway, he'll be here tomorrow, so we can finish this. In the meantime, you'll be spending the night in a cell. You can't stay here all night,"

"Oh, really? I thought I was a criminal? According to you, I have no rights,"

"Fine," I turn around to leave the room. "If you're _that_ desperate to stay handcuffed to the table, I'm glad to leave you here for tonight. I'm just saying, a cell will be much bigger, and you'll have access to a bathroom, too."

"Yeah," the man now seems to change his mind. "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. Besides, I was only being sarcastic, anyway. Yeah, give me that cell. At least it'll be someplace comfortable for me to sleep tonight."

"Alright. That's what I thought," Since I can't handle the man myself, I go to get the guard outside the door. That way, if Mr. Crucierge causes any trouble, there's someone stronger and heftier than me, who can handle him. "The guard and I will be back." I then leave the Interrogation Room, so that we can finally put this jerk in a cell for the night…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Are you still surprised by the update? It's actually longer than I expected… Well, I said I'd let you know if there were any changes, and this is letting you know! So… Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Megan's now revived, but something's going on with her eyes… Is that some sort of effect from being revived? Also, Mr. Hector's lawyer has been called, and they'll continue on with his case the following day. Are you excited to find out what happens next? Well, you won't get it, until Sunday! ;) (It's Kevin's PoV tomorrow!) Also, since I don't have to get up until nine on Sunday, I'm going to update tomorrow (of course). (And it may be better than this one, too!) Anyway, I hope you all take care! And I'll see you tomorrow! :D**

 **PS: Yay! I don't have to work tomorrow! :D Also, I had to work a party tonight, but it wasn't so bad, just like last Friday. At least I got some food out of the deal! ;) Oh, and not only was the owner's dog there, but there was an EXTREMELY adorable puppy there tonight! O.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	53. Chapter 53: New Identity

**A/N: Hi, folks. I'm running a little tight for time, even though it's Kevin's PoV… :/ Getting up at nine A.M. SUCKS. Anyway, before I lose any more time, I'd best get started! :D**

 **Chapter 53: New Identity**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Bryan finally exits from the bathroom, and I take it that means we're ready to go. Frankly, I don't want a new identity, but if it's to help me get out of this situation, so be it. Though, one thing that's just come to mind, is the idea that Bryan and Sarah aren't going to pull through with this plan, by taking the money for themselves, and either killing me or keeping me. But, that's just an idea I have to shake off, because it's not going to help my current situation.

"Well, now that that's all finished in there, I guess we're ready to go, aren't we?"

"You didn't do anything in there, did you?"

I bow my head, trying to hold back the laughter again, because they're bringing up this subject again. I can see, even though I'm looking down, that Bryan sighs and rolls his eyes. I know it's not dramatically, though, because I'd be tired of that question, too.

He answers, in the same manner, "Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because," She shrugs. "It's funny." I find it odd that she's trying to have a sense of humour, but it's better than doing something scary, which is what they're usually like.

"Well, instead of talking, we might as well get going. After all, this isn't the only thing we have to do today; we have to go shopping for some new clothes, too. That way, we at least blend in with the people of the casino,"

"Clothes shopping?" I question.

The clothes I'm wearing right now are more apt to get me found, since I'm probably described on the News as wearing these clothes. Then again, my hair has been dyed, so one of my distinguishing features has been taken away. Besides, I don't think anyone will recognize me, here in Vegas. Not only am I away from where the News is about me and where my abduction took place, but nobody ever focuses on other people in Vegas. It's all about the money.

"Yes," Bryan answers. "Why? Is that going to be a problem?"

"Well, no. It's just that…" I stop myself, before I speak any further. After all, I don't want these two to give me trouble for something as dumb as clothes shopping.

"It's just that what? You hate clothes shopping? You like what you're wearing? You think you'll stand out more, and be rescued with what you're wearing? I don't think so, kid. This is why we're going to a casino, remember? In order to get your ass out of our lives…"

"Yeah, I guess…" It's really no big deal. After all, it's going to help me, in the long run. It's better than having _that_ happen to me again.

"Don't get all mopey with me, kid. If you're going to be like that, we'll lock you up in that closet, and you won't be going anywhere. This was _your_ idea, and we're going to go through with it. We want you out of our hair, but not until we get our cut first, OK?"

"Mmhmm," I only nod.

"OK. That's better. Just because we're "getting along"," The man does finger quotes. "Doesn't mean we're not afraid to punish you still. We won't take any backtalk, especially at the casino, but we'll discuss that more later."

"OK,"

I'm only saying small words, because I don't know what else to say. I guess there will be rules in the casino, won't there? One most notable rule, being not to give away myself or these two. As much as I'd like to, I know it'd be a bad thing, in more ways than one.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, I guess it's time to head on over to the DMV. After all, we have a long day ahead of us, if we want to get to the casino tonight," Just as I figured, it's going to be a long day. "Come on, kid."

Bryan extends his arm, wanting to grab ahold of me as soon as I stand up. I feel my skin crawl at the mere idea of this man touching me, but what can I do? For now, I'm in their hands…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

I listen to what Mrs. McCallister is saying. The gist of the story basically is that after her son was abducted, she and her husband went to the Central Park Inn, where he supposedly was, and were shot in the process.

Now, the woman continues explaining the story, " _Then, when we were at the hospital, we were gaslighted from the nurse there, Nurse Slader, into believing a bunch of shit about our kids. Shortly after that, that's when Leslie, our sister-in-law, told us about her husband. He admitted it to her, as if she was supposed to agree with him, or something,"_

"As in, he wanted her to join him?"

" _Yes. Of course, she declined, disgusted by his words and actions. Frankly, I always knew something was wrong with Frank, because he was always such a greedy, selfish jerk, and he always enjoyed picking on Kevin,"_

"So, that's a sure sign that this is all about Kevin, isn't it?"

" _That's what I learned,"_

"Speaking of which, where's your sister-in-law now?"

" _She's back at the hospital with our oldest son, since he was shot, too,"_

"May we question her please?"

" _If you can find the number, sure. We're not there right now; we're going to the Police Station, where Mr. Crucierge has been taken in for questioning. We're going to learn more from the police there, too,"_

I decide it's best to end the conversation here. So, I say, "Oh, OK. Thank you for answering some questions for me, Mrs. McCallister,"

" _Oh, really, it's no problem. I'm happy to do it. Especially since it has to do with our son,"_

"I understand, Ma'am. We'll be looking more into this after we talk to your sister-in-law, alright?"

" _Alright. We're just pulling up to the Police Station now,"_

"Alright. Talk to you again. Take care,"

" _Alright. Bye,"_ That's when we both hang up the phone…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it's still good! I hope you liked the bit of comedy in there, too! Are you excited as to what's going to happen, when they try to get their new identity? That's a sure sign that the casino chapters are soon! As for Officer Harper's PoV, do you think the questioning went well? Well, I guess we're going to have to hope, because that's what's been written! Anyway, it sucks getting up at nine tomorrow, so that means I should go now! Until then, ciao! :D**

 ****YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ, BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD****

 **PS: Thanks to GIJoeFan985 for skimming my chapters, they found what information they could about the McCallisters' discovery of Uncle Frank. Honestly, since this story is so long, and my memory is fucked, I'm forgetting… I don't know if it's completely right (I hate plot holes), but it's what we've got! Let me know if you find anything different, because I sure as hell couldn't… :/**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	54. Chapter 54: Anger, Fear, and Blindness

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D I'm starting at a good time tonight! I don't have to work again, until Thursday evening! (Yes, another evening shift…) I hope this chapter is up to standards, because I could only get five hours of sleep last night. At least Linnie's PoV's aren't terribly long, so I don't have to worry about too much of a disappointment. Anyway, enough of me babbling… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 54: Anger, Fear, and Blindness**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

"Linnie?…" my sister's weak voice asks for me. "Where's Linnie?… I can't see anything…"

"I'm right here, sis," I'm right by her (gurney) side. I hold her hand, desperate for her to be OK. Even though she can't see anything, it doesn't mean she will or will not be OK.

"Linnie… I can't… I can't see anything…"

"I know. I know. It's going to be OK. Don't worry, these guys know what they're doing. You'll be fine, in no time,"

"You promise?…" I hate making promises I can't keep, especially when it comes to my twin sister. I'm going to feel just awful, if I can't follow through with my promise.

Though, I do it, anyway; I say, "I promise,"

"What would this son of a bitch have given to her to make her react to it, such as this?" The man to my right is pretty mad. Frankly, I don't blame him. I look up at him, as he continues working on my sister.

"I don't know, but I think a test is exactly what's going to need to be done,"

"Should we take a sample of her blood?"

"I believe it's best. Apparently, the McCallisters are going to the Police Department. We can call them and let them know about their daughter. And, once the sample is properly analyzed, they'll be informed of the results,"

"The Police Department?… Why are they down there?…" my sister's weak voice asks. Of course she wouldn't know, because she's been in the afterlife for a good ten minutes.

"They went down there to get more information from the police about who did this to you," Considering how she's unable to see anything, she has a blank stare, as if confused at the man's words.

"What… What do you mean?…"

"You don't remember, do you? You were drugged or poisoned, or something,"

"Oh…" I know she still doesn't remember. "Who did it?…" The man looks up at the other worker, who nods, as if giving the "OK" to tell her who's guilty of this crime.

"Do you remember the name, Hector Crucierge?"

"The name 'Hector' sounds familiar…"

"Well, that's who did this to you," answers the man, who then draws a blood sample from my sister's arm.

I continue to hang on to my sister's hand, as she squeezes her eyes shut. After all, she hates needles. I don't think she was overly caring or thinking about it, though, because of all the other worse stuff going on. Also, it's not like she has to look away to avoid seeing the needle, because she can't see anything, no matter where she looks. I just hope there's something they can do to resolve this issue. After all, the idea of my sister being blind for most, if not, the rest of her life, just kills me…

 **Kate's PoV:**

We finally arrive at the New York Police Department, and I feel my stomach rising, because I'm nervous as to what's going to happen here. I'm sure the man has already been questioned, but is he going to get what he deserves?

"Peter, are we sure this criminal is going to get what's all coming to him?"

"Well, I'm sure he will. After all, he _is_ guilty,"

"Doesn't he have to go through this whole "rights" thing, though?"

I do finger quotes, because I don't believe this man deserves to have any rights. He's associated with the abduction of my baby boy, and he _did_ abduct my other kids, plus my nieces and nephews.

"Of course. Every person, who's convicted of a crime, deserves to have rights. Heck, even O.J. Simpson had his rights,"

"That's true, but I just believe this man deserves everything that's coming to him…" I clench my teeth, as I start to speak.

"I know, Kate," Peter tries to sympathize with me, but it's not making me feel any better.

Eventually, the cop driving the car pipes in, "Your husband is right, Ma'am. Mr. Crucierge deserves to have his rights,"

"I know, but still…"

If I could, I would attack this man myself. As soon as the car parks, we all step out of the vehicle. The December night air smacks me in the face, which doesn't help my already teary eyes.

"Right this way, McCallisters,"

The officer leads the way to the building. Peter and I hang on to each other, desperate to find out any information we can on what this man has confessed, and how it's going to affect Kevin, who's still held in a captive situation…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope Linnie's PoV was OK. After all, I didn't really think through what was going to happen next… Now, I believe I know. I think I'm not overly thinking about it, because I'm more excited for the casino chapters. Anyway, what's going to happen to Megan? What could've possibly been consumed by her to make her have the affects she's had? I guess I'm going to have to do some research… Also, what's going to happen at the Police Department? Peter and Kate are going to get questioned, too, aren't they? What's that going to be like? I guess we'll have to see! I don't think there's anything else to say! So, I guess the only thing I need to say now, is ciao! :D**

 **PS: By the way, I started watching** _ **Home Alone II**_ **the other night! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	55. Chapter 55: New Identity II

**A/N: Hi, folks! I'm starting a little later than I wanted to, but I still hope for a decent chapter! I wanted to make a good chapter, especially since it was a dull night, but there's always something to distract me, isn't there? Anyway, I hope this will be good enough, and that you'll enjoy it! Let's go! :D**

 **PS: I'll be skipping ahead, so that we can move this story along a little better.**

 **Chapter 55: New Identity II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Even though this whole going to the casino thing is my idea, I'm still being treated like a kidnapped victim. We can't even go to the DMV, without me being laid across the back floor of the car, with my hands tied behind my back. Luckily, I'm not blindfolded or gagged, so that's a bonus, at least. I'm not going to try an escape attempt, because if going to the casino is legit, I'm not going to risk losing that chance.

"I hope they're open," Sarah randomly comments, out of the blue.

"Why _wouldn't_ they be? It's ten in the morning," replies Officer Slader.

"I don't know… It could even be their day off. After all, it _is_ the day after Boxing Day,"

"Just because it's after Boxing Day, doesn't mean they're closed,"

"You don't think so?"

"No. I don't even think _casinos_ close for Christmas. Other businesses here probably would, but why would a DMV be closed two days after Christmas?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"If they're not open, we'll just find somewhere else to go,"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. This is Vegas. Anything and everything is available,"

"Speaking of which, it looks like we're pulling up to the DMV now,"

I feel the car starting to slow down, and I know it's almost time for us to exit the vehicle. If I wasn't trying to help them in this situation, I'd take this chance to get out of it, but, as I thought before, there's no point in chancing it.

I'm expecting Bryan to announce the obvious that we're here, but he doesn't. Instead, _Sarah_ is the one, who speaks for him. She looks back down at me and says, "OK, remember, your name is Joey Rothstein,"

My eyes immediately light up and widen at the horrible name that's just been given to me. I should've came up with my own name last night, instead of thinking about everything else. "What?!" I exasperate.

"Just go along with it. It's not going to be for very long,"

"I'm not going by the name Joey…"

"Hey," She shrugs. "You could've came up with your own name last night, but you didn't. So, this is what you get."

I guess it could be worse, but I try one more thing to get out of having this terrible name be my fake identity, "I'll choose something now! I'll choose Dylan!" "Dylan" has to be one of the most common names I know, but it's better than "Joey".

"Nah ah. You didn't take the chance last night, so you're getting what you're getting. Don't keep arguing, or else, it's going to be Dick. It certainly suits you…" Being named Dick, I'd be called "Richard", which is still a believable name. I guess I'm going to go with Joey. After all, I really don't want to be called "Dick"…

"Alright. If you two are done bickering, I'd like for us to go in now please," Bryan calmly speaks out about the situation.

"Yeah, we're ready," Sarah states, opening her door.

I guess Officer Slader takes that as a queue for him to exit the vehicle, too. I just lay back here, waiting for one or both of them to open the backdoor and let me out. At least my hands will be untied. It'd be beneficial on my behalf, but dumb on their part, if they forgot, because that'll be the first thing the person or people in here will notice.

The backdoor on the passenger side, closest to my feet, opens, and I'm met with the face of Bryan. I have a numb sensation overtake my body, but that's because I feel that way every time I'm around this creep.

"Alright, kid. Come on, sit up," He offers his hand again, as I try to sit up, but with two tied hands, it's quite difficult to. I'm eventually able to sit up, and that's when Bryan tells me to sit up on the seat. Once I do so, he's easily able to access my hands to untie them. Then, he does something—which makes my skin crawl, but could be worse—he takes ahold of my hand. "Now, we're all going to be Rothsteins here. You're going to be my son, alright?"

"How's that going to work that we're all Rothsteins?" My curiosity causes me to ask.

"I'm going to be the nephew he never knew about. And this will be my daughter,"

"Oh, god…" I blurt out loud, but I really don't care, at the moment. "I'm going to have to pretend to, not only be your son, but be her brother, too?"

"Yes. She's too young to be my wife, but she's not too old, that she can't be your older sister. Got it?"

"Why?" I groan, lowering my head.

The man grabs ahold of my hair, forcing me to look up at him. "Because. I. Said. So. Now, do you want to do this at the casino, or not? Because, Sarah and I can easily go, and you'll be locked in the closet, unable to move. You hear me?"

"We're not afraid to do it, kid," Sarah has her arms crossed, as she gently shakes her head.

I don't know how to reply, but it better be soon, because my male abductor's eyes are glaring into me. "I said, do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes…" I stutter out, which I hate doing.

"Good boy," He finally lets go of me. "Now, are you ready to go in, without any hassle?"

"Well, yeah. I'm ready to do this as much as you are,"

"Alright. Let's go,"

The man jerks me out the back of the car, which almost causes me to smack my head off it. Sarah leads the way, as Bryan continues to hold my hand. We continue to make our way toward the building, so that we can change our identities. I just wish I wasn't helping them with this, because I want to so badly use this chance to signal for help, in some way, to get myself away from these two…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

I look at my partner and ask, "What would you think, if I called Leslie McCallister now?"

"I don't know. You're asking _me_?" I raise my arms, with question. "Who's Leslie McCallister?"

"The boy's Aunt. She's at a hospital in New York with her other nephew, who's been shot, being involved in this whole ordeal,"

"What do you mean, 'involved'?"

"He was trying to protect his little brother," I answer.

"Oh my goodness. Is he all right?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out,"

"Do you know what hospital she's at?"

I stand, holding the phone against my ear, ready to dial a number, when the obvious has struck me. I never _did_ ask or receive the answer of what hospital the other Mrs. McCallister is at…

"You know, that's a good point," For once, Carter is actually making sense. I guess that's one thing I'm going to have to get from the operator. "You know what, I'll just get it from the operator. There's no point in me calling Mrs. McCallister again, when she's facing something big at the New York Police Department."

I start dialing a number finally—the number of the operator. After all, I need to get Leslie McCallister's side of the story, since _she's_ the one, who the kid's very own Uncle confessed his sins to. I don't think Agent Carter knows what face to look at me with right now, but I glance at him, waiting for the operator to answer.

Once she finally does, I'm greeted with the casual, " _Hello. You're speaking with an operator. How may I help you?"_

"Yes, hi. I need to connect to a hospital in New York,"

" _OK. Which hospital?"_

"I'm not sure. I was never told,"

" _Alright. What's your reason?"_

"Well, I'm Officer Harper from Columbus, and I'm in need to speak with someone in one of those hospitals. Since everything is in such a fury right now, I completely forgot to ask what hospital it was,"

" _Alright, Officer. Do you know who you need to speak with?"_

"Uh, yes. It's Leslie McCallister. I just need to know which hospital she checked into,"

" _Alright. I'll see if I can find that information,"_ the friendly operator's voice tells me on the other end.

"Thank you," Now, all's I have to do, is wait for her answer. After all, if it's to put away Frank McCallister, it's going to be a lot more beneficial, for the boy's sake…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Yay! This chapter was a little longer than usual! What do you think of what happened in Kevin's PoV? I was going to get to them actually getting their new identity, but it was getting too late. Soon, we'll be able to! And then, shortly after that, we'll be able to start the casino chapters! Once the time comes, I'm going to have to talk to you peeps about that. But, for now, I'm going to ask: Is Officer Harper doing the right thing? I'm sure he is; he just goofed (word from GIJoeFan985) at not getting the information from Kate. What do you think will happen next? We're going to have to wait, because of the change in PoV's tomorrow! Anyway, I believe that's all I have to say. I guess it's now time for me to say "ciao"! So, I'm going to say it… Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Thanks to GIJoeFan985 for informing me that I goofed on O.J. Simpson. I think I said he had his trial and all that two years earlier than it actually happened. One thing that I should've Googled (and I tend to Google a lot), and I didn't… I hope it can be overlooked as something in an alternate universe. :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	56. Chapter 56: Confessions

**A/N: Hi, folks! I believe I'm starting this at a decent time, so it should be a decent chapter. At least, as decent as the short PoV of Linnie will bring. Enough talking. Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 56: Confessions**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

We finally make it to the hospital, and the only thing Megan is doing, is breathing steadily. I'm hanging on to her hand, internally begging for her to be OK, in the long run. As much as it'll suck, if she remains blind for most or the rest of her life, at least she's alive again.

The backdoors open, and the paramedics all grab ahold of the gurney and pull it down the ramp. I don't know what else to do, except follow them. I finally look up from my sister, seeing what hospital we're at. I wonder if this is the same hospital my Aunt and parents were at with Buzz.

"Linnie, go wait in the waiting room. We have to continue working on your sister awhile longer," They all rush, as they push my sister towards the emergency entrance of the building.

"I don't want to leave Megan," I make an attempt to stay with them.

"Sorry, honey, but it's the rules. Now, please go. Someone will get ahold of your parents for you _and_ the police,"

"But…"

"Go!" is the last thing the man says, before disappearing through the emergency doors with the other paramedics, as well as my sister.

I just stand here, completely and utterly worried, disappointed, and angry at what's all happening. I want to be in there with my sister, but there's always this dumb rule that family or friends can't be in the same room as their loved one.

I just groan, trying to hold back the tears, as I shuffle my feet toward the front of the building. I just hope they'll be able to help her, and resolve whatever the heck happened to her. Honestly, because I have no idea, and I'm worried about it, too…

 **Kate's PoV:**

We continue to make our way toward the New York Police Department, and I start trembling. I don't know why I'm trembling, but I am. I guess it's because I'm scared as to what this man confessed. After all, it has to do with my kids, nieces, and nephews. Maybe he did something to them he or the kids didn't confess to.

"Kate, relax. I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill. I'm sure his confessions are very small and minor,"

"What if they're not, Peter?" I look at my husband, as the tears start to form. "What if they're not small, minor confessions?"

"We'll just have to see, Kate. Besides, if it was anything major, I'm sure the kids would be crying about it,"

"He already did something to our baby…" The tears are formed and dripping down my face.

"Kevin?"

"No, Megan. Kevin's in the hands of some sick freaks of his own,"

"Well, if they get any more out of him, maybe we can discover where those abductors have him. After all, he is going to have to confess it in the Interrogation Room or in court,"

"That's true, Mrs. McCallister," the leading cop says his first words. I didn't even think he was really listening to our conversation. We finally make it inside, and I'm faced with a front desk. Since the man already knows his way, he starts leading us there. Other than grabbing some paper clipped sheets off the same desk, he completely bypasses the busy secretary at the desk. He leads us down the hallway, not saying any more than, "This way, McCallisters," Once we make it into the room he wants to talk to us in, he closes the door behind us. It looks like an average Interrogation Room, but I know it isn't, because it doesn't say so on the door. I think it's just a regular meeting/chatting room. "Sit anywhere."

He gestures his hand toward the two chairs in front of us, right in front of the door. Still feeling nervous and trembly, Peter and I both pull out a chair to sit, so that we can discuss what's all been confessed by one of the criminals.

"So," I start, eagerly wanting to discuss what's been confessed by this man. I'm terrified, but I know we have to know. "What did Mr. Crucierge say? What was confessed?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know what was confessed, Mrs. McCallister. Isn't it obvious? Look at your daughter. As for anything else that has to do with your other son, we didn't get anything from him," he states, looking over the papers.

"When will he be questioned again?"

"Sometime tomorrow. Officer Spring acted out of anger and spite toward him, and wasn't thinking logically about the questioning,"

"You mean, he made these confessions, with no lawyer present?" questions Peter, and I know he doesn't like the idea. I'm also wondering how he could've possibly guessed that…

"Unfortunately, yes. If he makes the same confessions again tomorrow, then it won't be thrown away,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure, Mr. McCallister,"

"So, where's the man now?"

"He's been locked up for the night, as usual. The plans will continue tomorrow,"

"Will we be able to see him?" I want to look at the bastard through the iron bars and scream at him a piece of my mind.

"I don't know. I don't think I should allow you to be where he's kept,"

"Why not?"

"It goes against the rules. Besides, you're not family or friends, and he's waiting for his next interrogation, before trial,"

"Can't the rules be bent once, Officer? I'm clenching my teeth, holding in the urge to shout and give him a piece of my mind," The officer is quiet for a moment, I believe trying to ponder what to do.

He eventually says, "Alright. I'll let it slide. I'll let you in _once_ , and only _once_ ," I feel relieved, once the man tells me that. I can't wait to verbally boil the man alive, with enough ridicule and anger, so that he will feel guilty for the sins he's committed…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope it's an OK chapter for you! What do you think is going to happen, when Linnie's in the waiting room? What's going to happen to Megan? Is it the same hospital Buzz and Aunt Leslie are still at? If so, will Linnie see them? What do you think of the discussion between the officer and the McCallisters? Is Kate** _ **really**_ **going to give that jerk, Mr. Hector, a piece of her mind? I don't know, but we'll have to see! For now, we're done! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	57. Chapter 57: New Identity III

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm not making as good of time as I wanted, but it's still pretty good timing. Anyway, tonight's chapter is one step closer to the exciting casino chapters! So, if we're** _ **that**_ **excited about it, then I suggest we get started! :D**

 **Chapter 57: New Identity III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I'm pulled into the small building, I see two female workers at the only desk. With a few chairs, a window, and some posters to the left of me; a pretty much blank wall on the right; and the desk of workers, computers, and paper in front of me, I'd say this is pretty much your average DMV. I'm pretty surprised that a Vegas DMV looks like this. It almost reminds me of the one in Chicago that I've been to, because my parents had to get their licenses renewed.

The blonde, wavy-haired lady on the right looks up from her computer and smiles. "How may I help you?" she asks the same line she's supposed to say to every customer.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but we're in need of some new ID's,"

"Oh… All of you?" she automatically questions, and I don't blame her. How's he going to pull this off? I look behind me, to see if Sarah's concerned at all, but she doesn't appear to be. She just stands, facing forward, with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," the man starts to sound pretty somber, and I know he's going to make up some sob story. "Unfortunately, our house caught on fire one night, and everything in it that we owned burned to the ground, including all our identification."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry to hear that," I can tell she feels bad for us, because she believes him. She looks at her computer again, typing up something, but I don't know what. "I can do this for you right away. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, we're fine, Ma'am," For some reason, Bryan clings on to my hand harder. "As long as we're all safe, that's all that matters." He is such a fake, it makes me sick…

"Well, I can certainly get you some new ID today, but it won't be in for a few weeks,"

My heart drops, and I believe my two abductors' hearts drop, too. If that's going to be the case, I might as well get the help I need now. Though, maybe Bryan has another plan up his sleeve, so I'm going to wait and see what he's going to say next.

"Crap…" he curses, in defeat. I take it, he wasn't expecting this to happen at all or just plain forgot.

"Is that going to be a problem, Sir?"

The man sighs, before continuing, "It's just that, we were hoping to have these ID cards by today, because we were planning on going to the casino tonight,"

The woman looks at Bryan, contorting her face, as if what he just said was the most insane thing she ever heard. Heck, even her female partner looks up from her paperwork, showing a look of surprise.

"You… You just finished going through a terrible house fire, and you're wanting to go and gamble tonight?"

"Well, that's what you do, while you're in Vegas, right? I mean, that's how people get their money back, once a tragedy happens, isn't it?"

The woman, for some reason, glances down at me. Since I wasn't expecting this whole thing to happen, I just look back up at the woman, not knowing what to do. I can't say anything, because Bryan won't allow me to.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it sounds a little better…" She still seems uneasy by his words, but I think she's buying it. At least it's not a _complete_ lie; we are, indeed, wanting to go to the casino tonight. "Since there's still nothing I can do about the ID cards coming in today, I can give you some loaner ID's, until they come in. Is that OK?"

"Yes, that'd be fine. Whatever gets us in the casino,"

"Alright. I'm going to need to get all your names, so that we can do this today, OK?"

"That sounds great," I can't believe Bryan was able to pull this off…

"Now, what's your first name please?"

"Johnathan,"

"Your last name?"

"Rothstein,"

"'Rothstein'," she says to herself, as she finishes typing in the information. "OK, and your middle name?"

"Um, Richard,"

"Johnathan Richard Rothstein, huh? Two "R's" in a row. 'Richard' is spelled like R-I-C-H-A-R-D, right?"

"Yes,"

"And how do you spell 'Johnathan'?"

"J-O-H-N-A-T-H-A-N,"

"And 'Rothstein' please?"

"R-O-T-H-S-T-E-I-N,"

"Alrighty. And your Birthday?"

"November 2nd, 1947,"

"Alrighty," the lady finishes typing up a few things on her computer, before looking down at me and smiling. "OK. You're next, little pal," She then asks Bryan, "Can I have his name please?"

"Joseph. Spelled the usual way it'd be spelled,"

"Middle name?"

"James," I blurt out, before Bryan has a chance to answer for me.

"Two 'J's', huh?" I don't know about Bryan's middle name, but mine happens to be my real middle name. I want _something_ real about me, anyway. "Spelled the average way?"

"Yes," I confirm.

"And I take it, his last name is Rothstein, too?"

"Yep,"

"OK. Birthday please?"

I want something else to be real about me, too. So, it's not that difficult to answer, "August 26th, 1982,"

"Alright, honey. Thank you,"

I'm able to look up just in time to see Bryan give me a quick glare. I think he knows I didn't make up my middle name or Birthday. He gives a quick tug on my arm, because I know he's slightly ticked at me. But, what am I supposed to do? Isn't this _my_ identity? Shouldn't it be _my_ choice? After all, I had the choice to have my own name, but I was dumb enough not to think of one.

"I guess that means it's _my_ turn," Sarah speaks her first words, since we've been in the building. In fact, it startles me a little, since I forgot she was here.

"Oh, I forgot you were standing here, Miss,"

"Yeah, that's OK," Sarah speaks in a mellow voice, and I don't know why. It's almost like she's uncomfortable with doing this whole thing.

"Alright. Just give me a sec," the woman finishes typing up the last of the information on her computer, before asking my female abductor, "OK. Your name please?"

"Emily. Spelled the same as any other Emily,"

I almost think Sarah's tone is making the worker uncomfortable, but I don't think Bryan's going to do anything about it. They weren't very original with their names, were they? Then again, I guess they didn't want to make it too obvious that they were using fake names. As for when Sarah shares her middle name, I don't know whether it'll be her real one, or not.

"OK. And your middle name?"

"Tina. Spelled regularly,"

"Tina, huh? I've never heard that as a middle name before," the desk lady explains, as she types in the information.

"Hm,"

Sarah's not in a very fine mood at all, is she? She has an attitude right now, and I wonder if Bryan appreciates it. Then again, I guess it can be a little excusable, since we were, after all, in a "house fire".

"And is your last name Rothstein?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Those words came out a little less grumpier than the others, but I know Sarah's still not in a pleasant mood, for some reason.

"Alright. One last question: When's your Birthday?"

"July 8th, 1960,"

I'm doing the math in my head, and if my abductors really _are_ those ages, that means Bryan's forty-five, and Sarah's thirty. Though, I believe Bryan's age over Sarah's, because Sarah only looks like a young twenty-something-year-old. I think she lied, because she apparently has a ten-year-old child.

"Alright. Thank you for that information. If you'll just have a seat, I'll print it out for you shortly,"

"Alright. Thank you,"

Bryan's acting friendlier than I've ever seen him. That's because I've never seen him _be_ friendly. This whole time, he has ahold of my hand. He still doesn't let go, as we stroll our way over to the few chairs in this waiting room, waiting to be informed that our loaner ID's are ready. I just hope loaner ID's will be enough to get into the casino, or else, it's going to be a long wait, before we get there or we're going to have to try something else…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

I continue waiting for the telephone operator to reply back. I almost think she's not there, anymore, but I'm going to have to be more patient. I guess I'm just feeling a little more impatient, because of that little boy's life being at stake.

Finally, she replies, " _Sorry about the wait. It seems as though a Peter, Kate, and Leslie McCallister have checked in a Brian McCallister,"_

"Yes, that'd be it," I confirm. "What hospital?"

" _Oh, sorry. It's Bellevue Hospital Centre, and it's located on First Avenue and East 26th Street, Manhattan,"_

"Alright, Ma'am. Thank you for the address,"

" _Well, as an officer, I had a feeling you'd need it. But, if you're in need to talk to Mrs. McCallister now, I'm happy to put you through,"_

"That'd be great, thank you,"

" _Alright. Just let me put you through,"_ The line goes silent, as I wait for a new voice to be put through on the phone. I wish there was more I could do to help the kid, but this is all I can do right now…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. You probably weren't expecting a lengthier chapter, were you? I knew the DMV scene would take awhile… I hope I did everything right! After all, wouldn't a house fire be a good excuse not to have any ID, whatsoever? I wonder if they're missing something… I'm sure we (or I) will find out! What do you think of their fake names? They're not very creative, are they? I love how Bryan admitted they wanted to go gambling! XD I know Officer Harper's PoV was a disappointment, but at least Kevin's made up for it! :D How do you think that conversation will go between Aunt Leslie and Officer Harper? I guess we're going to have to see! Ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: Due to me having another evening shift tomorrow, I don't know what time I'll be home. So, I may or may not update tomorrow night. If I do, it may be a bit of a disappointment (good thing it's not going to be Kevin's PoV), but I hope not! I'm sure I'll make it up on Friday (unless it's another evening shift), but no guarantees! There aren't any guarantees for Saturday, either.**

 **PPS: Yes, I chose Caulay's real Birthday for this story. The only difference is the year. The movie takes place in '91 or '92, and he's ten years old (in the movie, anyway). So, I thought it'd make more sense than to do his real birth year of 1980.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	58. Chapter 58: In the Waiting Room

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! I'm starting early! :D Why? Because, I got home early! Getting home early is one step closer to the casino chapters! Yay! Well, now that I have the chance to update, I might as well take it! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 58: In the Waiting Room**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I traipse into the waiting room, feeling depressed. I want to be there for my sister, but I know I can't be. It's a dumb rule that needs to be broken, I think. As soon as I'm in the room, there are a few receptionists behind the glass window, working away at their jobs. I'm kind of hoping they don't see me, but I don't think that's possible, because that's part of their job, too: to keep track of whoever is in the waiting room.

I'm proven right, because when I'm just about to sit down, I'm asked, "Excuse me, Miss?" My attention is grabbed, when one of the ladies from behind the window addresses me. "Are you here to see someone or be checked in?"

I'm feeling too depressed to answer, but I know I'm going to have to, anyway. I slide my feet back over to the window and answer, somberly, "My sister has been rushed into emergency. So, I've been told to wait here,"

"Oh, OK," She starts sorting through some other sheets of paper, and I know she's not finished talking to me yet. "Do you have any other family here?"

"Actually, that's what I'm not sure about," She looks up at me. "Well, my brother has been sent to hospital, as well as my Aunt and parents, in fact, but I was never informed of which hospital it was. It's actually a long story."

"Alright. What's your last name?"

"McCallister. M-C-C-A-L-L-I-S-T-E-R," She types up the name and informs me, "Yes, as a matter of fact, a Peter, Katelyn, Leslie, and Brian McCallister have all checked in. Does that sound right?"

"Yes, that's them,"

"Alright. Now, if your sister has been rushed into emergency, I would need to know her name,"

"Oh, it's Megan. M-E-G-A-N,"

"Alright. And what's your name?"

"Linda. L-I-N-D-A,"

"Alright. And what's your sister been checked in for?"

"She's been poisoned, or something," I shrug. "I don't know… The paramedics are trying to figure it out. That's part of the long story."

"Your family seems to be having a lot of bad luck in this short amount of time. Is everything all right?" Is she qualified to ask that?

"Like I said, Ma'am, it's a looong story…"

"Alright. I'm just going to need you to fill out this form for you and your sister,"

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Well, since your parents currently aren't available, you might as well,"

"Alrighty," I sign on mine and my sister's behalves.

Though, just as I'm about to finish signing, I hear, "Linnie?" I look back, when I hear my name. My eyes are widened, when I see the sight of my Aunt Leslie.

"Aunt Leslie?" I can't believe my eyes. I run for my Aunt, thankful she's alive. Since Aunt Leslie has always been known for her tight hugs, she squeezes me tightly. Once we separate from each other, I'm trying to get over the surprise and the urge for tears to peek out from my eyes. "What are you doing in the waiting room? I thought you were injured?"

"I was, but it wasn't serious. Neither were your parents' injuries,"

"Mom and Dad… Where's Mom and Dad? Are they still here?"

"Actually, no…" She glances down to the floor, and I can tell there's something the matter.

My heart sinks, as I start to worry. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Hector Crucierge…"

"Why? What? What did Mr. Hector do?"

"He threatened your parents to stay here, if they knew what was good for Buzz. Though, I decided to stay here, and let them go off to get the man in trouble. After all, by the sounds of things over the phone, things aren't looking too good. Also, it seemed as though you and the other kids were held captive at the hotel. Are you OK? How did you escape?"

"Well, that's just the thing, Aunt Leslie… Something _had_ to happen to Megan, in order for us to get out of there," I wipe away a tear from my eye.

I can tell she's worried about her niece. She asks, with an empty voice, "W-What do you mean? What happened to Megan? What happened to my niece?!"

"She's… She's been poisoned, or something," The look of horror that spreads on Aunt Leslie's face is enough to give me nightmares for the rest of my life…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I'm about ready to get up from the table to blow up and speak my mind to that horrible man, who's a so-called "Concierge", but Peter takes ahold of my arm, just before I'm able to. "Hey, wait a minute, Kate," he stops me.

"What, Peter?" I don't usually get mad at my husband, but since I'm so full of anger and worry, I use a tone with him, not meaning to.

"Are you sure you ought to be doing this? I mean, the guy _does_ have the right to his rights. By doing what you're wanting to do, you're violating them,"

"How so, Peter? We all know the man's guilty! He has no rights!"

The officer leans back in his chair, putting up his leg. "Huh. Now, you're starting to sound like Officer Spring… He takes things way too personally. In fact, it was wrong of me to let you violate his rights. I don't think it's such a good idea, Mrs. McCallister. If you want to shout at the man, once he's convicted in court and sentenced, then you can. As a matter of fact, I've never had a court hearing that didn't involve someone shouting at the convicted,"

"So, I have to hold in all this anger until court, just because this jerk deserves rights?"

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am," Before standing up, I dramatically sigh, but I don't care if it's dramatic. "I'm sorry, Mrs. McCallister, but your husband's right—rules are rules,"

I then moan and groan. "Really, Officer? This guy is a criminal! Can't you just let it slide once?!"

"I was going to, but I'm afraid I'll get in trouble, if I do. Heck, I'm surprised _Spring_ hasn't gotten in trouble yet. Besides, this isn't the worst man on the planet. There are worst ones out there, and they all had their rights,"

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter, in general. I bow my head, while placing my hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCallister, but rules are rules. Now, I believe we have that all covered. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Peter shakes his head, not seeming to have anything else to talk about, but I feel differently. To be honest, I feel like slapping the guy in the face, just like I did with the crook, Mr. Hector. But, I know that's assault, and _I'd_ be next to get charged.

So, holding back all my rage, I just answer, through clenched teeth, "No, Officer. Thank you…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again, folks! :D I hope this chapter was OK! I had the time to do it tonight! It's nice that Linnie got reunited with Aunt Leslie! What's going to happen there; especially after Linnie spills out more of what happened? In general, will Megan be OK? As for Kate, she seems pretty POed (pissed off) at the fact that the officer (I actually haven't given him a name) won't allow her to violate the criminal's rights. While she has a point, in a way, she has to obey the law, and she and the nameless officer** _ **both**_ **would've violated that law. At least, that's what I've been informed of (thank you, GIJoeFan985). Anyway, I think that's all I need to say! For now, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	59. Chapter 59: Information on Frank

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm starting at a super time tonight! I have plenty of time, so I might as well take advantage of it! So, enough of my blabbing! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 59: Information on Frank**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Alright, you three. Your loaner ID's are ready!" the lady from the desk announces, cheerfully.

Bryan smiles his fake smile, takes ahold of my hand again, and leads me up to the front desk, with Sarah following. In my opinion, if I were one of those front desk ladies, I'd think it's a little suspicious how my hand is always held. I'm ten years old. I can walk up to the front desk by myself.

"Why, thank you, my dear. You're a doll," He makes me sick…

"Oh, why, thank you," She smiles brightly, which also makes me sick, because of the fact that she doesn't realize who he really is. Also, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was flirting with him.

He takes our loaner ID cards and says, with his fake friendly voice, "Thank you. Have a nice day,"

"You too. Come back in, in a few weeks, and we should have them ready. Oh! Did I get a phone number from you?"

Bryan thinks, but I already know he didn't. "Oh, no, you didn't. I'm sorry,"

"No worries. Now, who are you staying with? Are you at a hotel or with family, or…?"

"We've been staying at a motel. A Motel 6, since that's all we can afford. I don't know the number, sorry,"

"That's OK. I can look it up for you. Now, are you going to be staying in the Motel 6 for the next while or are you planning to upgrade, say, when you get a good winning streak at the casino?"

"Well, we're planning to save that money. So, while it'll help us while we're there, we need to save it up,"

"Oh, OK. Well, now that that makes sense, I guess I can send you on your way,"

"Yes, thank you… Oh, just one more thing: the front desk clerk is never there. Our room number is eight. So, I guess that'll be the extension you choose," I know exactly why she's not at the front desk, because she's dead. I so badly want to blurt that out, but I don't want to cause another bloodbath.

"Oh, alright. Good to know. I'll call you when they're ready,"

"Alright, thank you. Take care,"

"You too. Bye," With Bryan having ahold of my hand, and Sarah behind us, we all leave this quaint little building. Now, it's time for us to go shopping…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

Sooner than I expect, I'm put through to another person, and I hear a new high-pitched voice, who I assume belongs to Leslie McCallister. " _Hello?"_

"Yes, hi. I'm Officer Harper from the Columbus Police Department. I have a few questions about your nephew, and your husband, Frank, may revolve around it,"

" _About Kevin?"_

"Yes, about Kevin. Can you tell me anything?"

" _You want to know about Frank? How did you find out about him?"_

"From your sister-in-law, Kate. She told us the brunt of the story, but she said _you_ could give us the full story on what happened,"

" _Well,"_ she starts, and I swear there's a shiver in her voice. " _My husband and I, as well as the rest of our family, were staying at the Plaza Hotel in New York, waiting for any news on Peter, Kate, and especially Kevin. I wanted to know what was going on, because we already knew that they were at the Central Park Inn. What was going on there, we didn't know. My husband seemed hesitant on us going over there, but he agreed, anyway. It's all my fault, you know…"_ The woman seems to trail off from her story, and start feeling self-pity.

"Why do you say that, Mrs. McCallister?"

" _It was_ my _idea to go there, and if we didn't go there, all of what happened, wouldn't have happened,"_

"You don't know that,"

" _Yes, I_ do _know that!"_ I was hoping this would be an honest, straightforward conversation, but I guess not.

"Well, what is it that happened?"

" _Well, when we went to the Central Park Inn, what I feared what would happen, happened. My husband has always made my skin crawl, and I knew there was something unusual about him. It took me by surprise, but, at the same time, it didn't,"_

"What took you by surprise? Your husband being in on your nephew's abduction?"

" _Yes. It was all about the money with him. After Peter and Kate were shot, Officer Slader, who's also in on the abduction…"_

"Yes, I'm aware of Slader,"

" _Oh, OK. Well, Officer Slader told us to go back to the Plaza with his car, and that's when Frank wanted me to join him in this criminal act, but I refused. No way in Hell would I follow through with his dirty work,"_

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

" _Yes. After I refused, he dropped me off on the side of the street, before driving off. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Then, all of the other events happened from that night to tonight,"_

"And I'm pretty familiar with what happened the rest of the time. Alright. Thank you, Mrs. McCallister. I just needed to hear your side of the story to make a proper conviction. We don't know where your husband is now, but we'll certainly find him and do what it is we need to do,"

" _Oh, please do, Officer. After all, I believe my husband should've been in jail a long time ago, with his twisted ways,"_

"Don't worry, Ma'am. We'll do everything in our power to find him,"

" _Alright. Thank you, Officer,"_

"You're welcome. Take care. Bye," Since I don't have anything more to say to her, I hang up the phone and face my idiotic partner. "Well, I guess we have something on Frank McCallister, after all…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, I'm afraid that's it, guys! And it's not even because I have to get up at nine tomorrow (which I do)… I would've had more time, but I was dealing with some work issues. So, that distracted me and took up some time. Anyway, I still hope it's a good enough chapter! I was supposed to have Kevin and the others go clothes shopping, so they're disguised and "fancy" for the casino, but that's going to have to be the next Kevin's PoV. This story will come to a close shortly after the casino chapters. I pretty much have it planned out! :):/:( As for Linnie's PoV, we're going to have to get more into that! In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: If you're wondering how Aunt Leslie could be talking on the phone and be in the waiting room with Linnie at the same time, don't worry, I thought of that, too. One scene would've had to have happened either before or after the other scene. Next chapter will probably answer that, and you'll see what I mean. :)**

 **PPS: I haven't done a "Majora's Day at Work" in awhile, have I? Remind me to do it next time!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	60. Chapter 60: In the Waiting Room II

**A/N: Hello, folks. I'm cutting it tight for time tonight, but there's good news! This probably won't be a problem for too much longer (unless this story is finished by then), because I'll be getting a new computer battery! Now, I can be mobile with my computer and work on my stories elsewhere, during the day, instead of just at night, at home. :) Anyway, we should go now, while we still have the chance!**

 **Chapter 60: In the Waiting Room II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

"What… What do you mean, 'she's been poisoned'?" I swear, she's about to turn pale, because I believe she's holding her breath, as she's talking. In fact, if she does this much longer, she just may pass out.

I was worried about my sister, too, but my Aunt's tone is worrying me more than the current state of my sister right now. So, I reassure her, with a calm voice, "Don't worry, Aunt Leslie, she's going to be OK. It's almost like a miracle; they revived her,"

"Oh, thank god!" I believe the ten years I just took off her life have been added back on, because of the huge sigh of relief she expresses. Her hand is placed on her chest, as she breathes out. "So, where is she now?"

"She's in emergency, being treated. She's OK, but she still needs to be treated,"

"Why? What happened?" Slowly, Aunt Leslie's losing the years she just gained back, because of the look of fear on her face.

"I don't know how to tell you, Aunty, without retaking those ten years off your life…"

"Linnie," Her voice is firm, but gentle. "You just told me my niece was poisoned. Other than her being dead, there's nothing else you could tell me that would cause me to have a heart attack. Now, come on, what is it?"

"She…" I breathe out, regretting telling her this. "She woke up, and was blind…"

"Blind?" There's a squeak in her voice that I don't like. It's almost like she's going to have a breakdown again. "What do you mean, 'blind'?"

"I don't know," I raise my right arm, in an unknowing manner. "Whether it's a side effect from the drug, poison, or whatever it was, I don't know, but she woke up, with a lack of vision."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I…" Her voice is soft, as she drifts off. She places her forehead in the palm of her hand and sighs. "What else does this family have to go through, huh?!" She's trying so desperately not to cry, but it doesn't work—the tears start pouring out.

"I know, Aunty. I know…"

I'm just about to hug her, when the phone somehow interrupts me. Really, it should be no big deal, since this is, after all, a waiting room, but something about this phone call causes me to question. I don't know what or why, but it's _something_. I hear the receptionist I talked to earlier talk to whoever over the phone.

I don't know what's being said, until she looks up and addresses my Aunt, "Leslie McCallister?"

"Yes?" My Aunt looks up from her hand, and I can see the tear streaks on her face.

I can tell the woman feels bad, when she catches sight of my Aunt, but continues to say to her what she originally wanted to say, "There's someone on the phone for you,"

I look up at my Aunt and then back at the other lady. She's still waiting for my Aunt to take the phone. Though, I'm wondering _who_ and _why_ someone would call her, knowing she's at the hospital. Does it have to do with the kids we left back at the hotel?

Aunt Leslie makes her way over to the waiting receptionist, and is even allowed to go behind the window to take the call. I stand here, with my arms crossed, curious as to how the conversation is going to go.

My eyes widen, and confusion strikes me even more, when I hear Aunt Leslie say, "About Kevin?" There's a small pause. "You want to know about Frank? How did you find out about him?"

Who the heck would be calling about Uncle Frank, and why would they need to know? Is this some sort of cop, or something? I stand here, listening with curiosity as to how Aunt Leslie's story is going to go about my Uncle Frank…

 **Officer Jerry's PoV:**

After the McCallisters leave the Interrogation Room, clearly not happy with the response I gave them—mostly Mrs. McCallister, anyway—about Mr. Crucierge's rights, I head on back to the cell, where the man is being kept.

I have a few words I need to say to him, one of them being that his rights _won't_ be violated. I believe Officer Spring made it seem like his rights _would_ be violated, but that won't be the case. That's just Officer Spring; he takes things too personally.

I make it to the back hallway, where all the cells are kept for the criminals, who are waiting to go on trial. I'm whistling and swinging around the set of keys within my fingers. Most of these cells are empty, but some of the criminals are sitting on their benches, with their head in their hands.

It's almost like they feel guilty for the sin(s) they committed or are feeling the pressure of court, whether they're guilty or not. Of course, if they're innocent, they most definitely don't deserve to stay in jail. But, it's hard to say, when so many people, especially convicted criminals, lie a lot.

With all the thoughts I'm thinking about, I'm taken by surprise, when I hear a crash against the bars, followed by a loud, "Roar!"

It makes me jump, scaring the shit out of me, and causing me to drop my keys to the floor. I look at the maniac behind bars, and he reminds me of Jack Nicholson from _The Shining_. I have a man in the cell on the other side of me try to grab for my keys, but I recover from my scare quickly, so that I can pick them up, before the man behind bars does. These are some cases, where you _know_ the person is completely psychotic.

Having my nerves calmed down, I finally make it to the very last cell, where the criminal I'm looking for is being kept. _Why_ he couldn't be in one of the first ones, so I could avoid what just happened, I don't know, but at least I'm here now… until I have to go back through it again. I just hope this trip is worth my while.

I stand on the other side of the cell, seeing the man doing the exact same thing most of the others accused are doing. But, in this case, I know he's guilty. I don't even have to say anything; all's I have to do is jingle my keys a little bit, and it makes the man look up at me. He doesn't look too thrilled to see me, but I know he isn't too thrilled to be here, either.

 _I_ expected to be the first one to talk, but I'm proven wrong, when the man asks me, "Can I help you with something, Officer?"

I just stand here, as I continue to fiddle around with my keys. I know what I came here to say. As for _how_ I'm going to say it, I don't know, because I certainly don't want to deal with this man any longer than I have to.

At least he's better than that guy, who scared the shit out of me, but still… I know he's guilty of this horrendous crime, and I know he's a sarcastic asshole. While I should be used to that, I'm not. And I'm not looking forward to this conversation, either…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. That was different (in Officer Jerry's PoV (yay, a name for him))! Honestly, that scene was kind of inspiration from** _ **Silence of the Lambs**_ **, but I didn't do a gross scene, like from the movie… Lol. So, what's all going to be said to Hector? Officer Jerry seems to know how to obey the law more so than Officer Spring, who seems to always get his emotions involved. As for Linnie and Aunt Leslie, what's going to happen with them? Aunt Leslie seems to be taking that call from Officer Harper. What's that going to be like in their PoV? Well, I guess we'll have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work: I know I haven't done one of these in awhile, but, so far, things are going pretty well. It's a long story about the work troubles that went on last night, but it's no big deal. I could go on forever about what's all happened in the past couple weeks, but I won't. :)**

 **PPS: I almost had a spider land on me! I tried to grab it with a Kleenex, but I couldn't! Now, it's probably in bed with me! O.O**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	61. Chapter 61: Shopping

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Well, tonight's (hopefully) the fourth last night of regular chapters, before I start the casino chapters! I'll get more into that with you the final night I upload a regular chapter. There's going to be a change I think you should know about. Anyway, since I'm finally (thank fuck) off tomorrow, I'm going to update to the best of my ability! Anyway, I guess I should shut up now and update! Let's go! :D**

 **PS: I'll be skipping ahead to the clothes shopping, so this flows along a little better (instead of writing the drive there).**

 **Chapter 61: Shopping**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It seems as though we pull up to the clothing store, because I feel the vehicle pull over, followed by my male abductor, announcing, "We're here!" That seemed quick… Then again, not only is this a city, but it's Vegas—of course clothes stores would be everywhere. "You ready to get out, kid?"

"If this means to help me, I'm as ready as I'll ever be,"

Even though I'm laying on the floor again, I'm still able to see both my abductors look at each other. I find it awfully strange for them to be doing that, but I guess I shouldn't think too much about it. After all, I could be just overthinking something unnecessarily.

"Alright. I guess that means it's time to go," My abductors soon get out of the vehicle, and I'm left back here, waiting for one or both of them to take me out of the back. My hands are once again tied together, so I wish I could use them untying my hands to my advantage, just like I wished before, but I still can't. I have to quit thinking that, because we're all doing this together. Sooner than I know it, the backdoor, closest to my feet, opens, and Bryan is the one, who's revealed. "Alright, squirt. This is our last stop, before going back to the hotel, and then to the casino tonight."

I become anxious, when I hear the word "casino", because that could mean that so many things could happen tonight. Honestly, what's it going to be like, being abducted, gambling, and trying to have the time of my life, illegally? Bryan tells me to sit up on the seat again, so that he can easily untie my hands. Once this happens, my hand is held, so that the man can pull me out the back of the vehicle.

Once I'm finally out in the parking lot of this small clothing store, Sarah asks, "OK. So, what's happening now?"

"We'll all go in as a family and select a few nice pieces of clothing,"

Sarah looks back at the building, then back over to her step-Father. I can tell she's not amused by having to shop here. "In this dump?" She directs her thumb over to the building.

"Dump? Why? Are you used to shopping in high-class stores, Sarah?" There's a bit of a mock to the man's voice.

"Well, no, but I'm just saying, if we hope to get into a big, fancy casino, we're going to have to dress a little more decent than what's in a Salvation Army,"

"Believe me, we'll find something nice here. Besides, this is all we can afford. We'll be dressing like Kings on our next trip to the casino,"

"Our next trip?"

"Yeah, our next trip. Are we going to get $10,000 in one night, Sarah?"

"Well, we could," She shrugs.

"No, we can't. Now, come on. We've got some shopping to do,"

Bryan tugs me along by my hand, but not before Sarah stops him, "Hey, wait a minute!"

She places her hand on his shoulder. He turns around, clearly becoming increasingly impatient. "What?"

"What if they don't allow us into the casino, because we're dressed so poorly?"

"I don't think that's going to happen,"

"Why not?"

"Even though it's Vegas, I'm sure the casino will understand why we're there, if we tell them,"

"What about Sam Rothstein? Isn't he a millionaire? We could get money from him…"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Sarah,"

"Why not?"

Bryan seems to pause, not seeming to have an answer. "Because… Because, we won't have to worry about that, unless they ask!" He completely makes up that answer, and now, I'm left to wonder what's _really_ going to happen, once we reach the casino later…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

My partner seems to be taken by surprise, when I tell him the news. He even replies, in the same manner, "Oh! Like what? What leads do we have on him?"

"Well, his wife just told us that she knew he was trouble for a long time. It wasn't until the other night that he showed it,"

"Why? What happened the other night?"

"You know how the McCallister boy was abducted, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, his Uncle seemed to have something to do with it. If he's associated with the boy's abductors, then we can kinda guess that Frank informed them of the boy, because he wanted him gone. It was a great way to get money,"

"So, basically, Frank McCallister is a money hungry freak?"

"That's exactly it. He'd do anything to get it, even if it means hurting his own family. I'm telling you, the things that go through people's brains, nowadays, I don't know… Anyway, I think we should look up Frank McCallister's background, and see what we can get on him. I don't know if we'll be able to find him, but, after all, it may be a lead to where the McCallister boy is…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, what do you think of Kevin's PoV? We didn't quite get to the shopping yet, like I expected to, but that will be the next Kevin's PoV chapter! I also still have three more chapters to write, before I start the casino one. Again, I'll explain more about that! Anyway, I don't think there will be many leads to Kevin, using Uncle Frank's background information, but we'll have to see how that turns out! Anyway, I think that's all I have to say! OK, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Majora's Day at Work: I'm so tired… -.- I'm glad I have a few days off. Honestly, writing is the only** _ **true**_ **job for me; even though I** _ **do**_ **like this job, it's so difficult to get used to, especially the waking up in the morning. This is exactly why I'm going on hiatus until November, once this story's done. This is a pain in the butt… -.- Anyway, I'll get more into that, once this story's finished!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	62. Chapter 62: In the Waiting Room III

**A/N: Hi, folks. I'm starting a little later than I wanted, but that's because I had an unusual night. I'll tell you more about that later. For now, I think we should get started!**

 **Chapter 62: In the Waiting Room III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Aunt Leslie finishes talking on the phone, before hanging up. I can tell there's a worried and flustered look on her face. I know how she feels about Uncle Frank, since I heard her say it herself, but I'm curious as to what the police are going to do about him.

"Thank you," Aunt Leslie politely tells the receptionist, before continuing her way back over to me.

"Well, what's going on?" I ask my Aunt for answers.

"Well, I talked to an Officer Harper, and he said he was going to do a background check on your Uncle,"

"A background check?" I become a little worried at those words.

"Yes," I can tell my Aunt becomes worried at those words, too. I know we're both wondering the same thing: What are they going to find out? "They said it may help lead to where Kevin is, but I highly doubt it."

"Where do _you_ think Kevin is?"

All of a sudden, bringing up the subject of my little brother, has touched me in the feels. Unmeaning to, my eyes start to form tears. I become scared as to where my little brother is, and what he's going through right now.

Before my Aunt can even answer, I hear my name, "Linda McCallister?" I look behind me, where I heard my name. I know Leslie's looking, too, curious as to what's going on.

"Yeah?" My stomach starts rise, as I become anxious for why my name is being called. After all, I know it has to do with my twin sister.

"Can you come with me please? Your sister is ready to see you,"

"Megan? Megan's OK?" I know Aunt Leslie's tears are about to return after hearing the news about her niece.

"Are you the guardian?"

"I'm… I'm their Aunt. I've already been checked in here myself,"

"Alright, Ma'am. Come with me, you two,"

My stomach rises even more, and the butterflies turn for the worst. I honestly feel like I'm going to be sick, because I'm so anxious to see my hospitalized sister. As for Aunt Leslie, I can just tell, by the look on her face, that she feels the same way…

 **Officer Jerry's PoV:**

The criminal continues to look at me, with his crossed hands in front of his mouth, while his elbows rest on his knees. I don't know about internally, but externally, he's calmly sitting on his bench, waiting for something to be said.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I just have to say, whether you're a criminal or not, you still have your rights. As of tomorrow, and I'm sure you already know this, but you'll be set up with your lawyer to help defend you. I apologize for Officer Spring's behaviour earlier, but he takes things way too personally in this line of work. That's why I don't believe it's the right job for him,"

"OK…"

"Anyway, I'm rambling on," I flutter my hands, trying to get back on track. "So, I just want you to know that you don't have anything to worry about that, when it comes to going back in the Interrogation Room again or even when it comes to trial."

"Yeah, I know that. Thanks," He doesn't seem very appreciative of my words. He's sitting in the same position, speaking to me, through his intertwined fingers.

"OK. I just thought you should know,"

"Alright. I get it. Is there anything else I can help you with, Officer?" I literally hate how the man is speaking right now. It's not that he has a tone, it's the lack of one.

Unsure of what else to say, the last thing I'm able to say, is, "Nope. I guess that's everything. I just thought you should know,"

"Yes, that's the third time you've said that," Here he goes, with his sarcastic tone… If I can't get used to sarcastic criminals, I guess this job isn't for me, either.

"OK. Well, we'll let you out tomorrow for your questioning again, and we'll see you then,"

"Yeah. Sure," The man now speaks, monotonously. I don't know what else to say, so I just shake my head and walk away from the situation…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Sorry that it's so short, folks! DX It's not that I don't have time; it's just that I have more to write, when it comes to Kevin's chapters, rather than these ones. I'm sure tomorrow's will make up for it! Just remember, the casino chapters are coming up soon! Those will be worth the wait and excitement! XD Anyway, what do you think is going to happen, once they go see Megan? Is she going to be able to literally** _ **see**_ **them? (See what I did there? XD) As for the background check on Uncle Frank, do you think they'll find anything? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! As for Officer Jerry's PoV, is he right in informing Hector of that? I guess he is, because of the criminal's rights being violated earlier. Anyway, I guess I should go! This Author's Note is looking way too long! So, ciao! XD**

 **PS: What happened earlier, was that three of the guys from the group I'm in (look up "Rotary"; I'm in a smaller version of that) wanted to go out for drinks. I did, too, and it was the most awkward thing in my life, since they're all ten plus years older than me… Talk about anxiety! Why did I do it? I just thought it'd be interesting!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	63. Chapter 63: Shopping II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D I'm starting a little later than I wanted to, but I hope this still makes up for a good chapter! Well, as you know, Kevin, Bryan, and Sarah are all going clothes shopping! There's only so much excitement in that, right? Let's see how this goes! (Because, honestly, I'm anxious to start the casino chapter within the next couple nights!)**

 **Chapter 63: Shopping II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're now inside the store, and there's nothing ahead of me but clothes. My eyes widen, because I've never seen so many clothes in my life. Even though Megan and Linnie love to go shopping, I certainly never joined them. So, this is a first for me.

"Wow. Holy crap," Sarah is the first to speak. "I never thought I'd see so many clothes."

"Tell me about… For a cheap Salvation Army, there sure is a lot of variety," Bryan also comments.

"So, are we just buying what we think fits best?"

"Well, if you're not too sure, try it on. Otherwise, I wouldn't worry too much. After all, I don't want to spend the whole day here. We have to get ready for tonight, at some point,"

"True," Sarah nods, firmly. "So, who's taking the kid?"

"I was going to suggest that _you_ take him, but now, I think it's best that _I_ do, since we're both guys, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, I didn't want to be stuck with him, anyway," I pout and look up at my female abductor after she says that.

"Well, neither do I, but _somebody_ has to take him. He can't just wander around the store by himself. He can't be trusted, obviously,"

"Yeah, that's true. I guess we should stop talking now and get going, because I don't want to be here all day, either,"

"Yeah, good idea," Bryan has a tight hold on my wrist, as he pulls me away from my other abductor. "Come on, kid," He walks me over to the men's section, and I can't help but limp the whole time. Honestly, I've almost forgotten that I had a damaged leg. With all this walking, it's been easy to ignore the pain. Then again, a cast has been covering it, but that's not going to help it heal, is it? Once we're over to the men's section, Bryan says to me, "Alright, kid. I'm shopping for _my_ clothes first, then we'll get to yours, capeesh?"

"Mmhmm," I nod.

"Good. Now, just sit there and don't say… anything. After all, I don't want a bunch of distractions with your mouth flapping. I'm only getting a couple suits, because that's all I'll need. I hope these casino nights won't last any more than two nights. It's only $10,000. Honestly, how much gambling is that going to be? Not very much…" I just sit here, thinking of how much of a hypocrite Bryan is. "Now, sit there," I'm already sitting on a bench. "And shut up, OK?" I only nod, before Bryan goes on his merry way of clothes shopping—something I'm not so thrilled about doing, let alone watching…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I search in the ladies' section for some appropriate clothing for myself, for at the casino. Bryan and I discussed that we shouldn't be any more than two nights. So, I suggest I pick out the two best outfits that don't make me look too much like an old hag, when I'm really not.

"Can I help you find something?" I jump, when I hear a new voice, coming from behind me.

"Oh, Jesus, you scared me…" I place my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, sorry about that," the blonde lady worker apologizes.

"It's OK. No, I don't need help, thank you," I try to remain as polite as possible, when I honestly feel like punching the bitch in the face.

"Alright. Let me know, if you need anything," I smile at her, before she walks away. I turn my face into a stare down at her. She and her fruity worker's ways… Honestly, I'm so glad I never had to be like that.

I just shake my head, as I continue on with my search. I skim through the articles of clothing on the few racks, but everything I see looks like it belongs to an old lady. I really don't feel like gambling at a big, fancy, rich hotel, dressed like Old Mother Hubbard. Finally, I seem to have found a slim black dress, with a belt already around it.

"Ooh!" I express, with excitement, as I hold up the dress against me. It's been awhile, since I've gone clothes shopping, so this is pretty exciting for me. "I'm definitely getting this. I'm just going to need to find the appropriate pair of shoes to go with it,"

I then wander off in the shoe section for a little bit, ready to find a nice pair of high heels to go along perfectly with this dress. To be honest, this experience is turning out better than I thought…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Bryan searches through the suits and dress shirts, but there's nothing simple but fancy enough for him, I guess. This is what happens, when you shop at a cheap clothing store. As for me, I'm bored by this whole experience, already.

As Bryan searches through the rack of clothes, he asks, "You're getting bored there, already, aren't you?"

I'm sitting on the bench, pouting, with my face in my hands. I'm watching him not overly enjoying himself. Though, I know he doesn't really care for my feelings. After all, I _am_ their hostage.

"Well, yes… Clothes shopping is boring as it is, when you're actually _doing_ it, but to watch _someone else_ do it, then that's a whole different story,"

"Well, it's not going to be too much longer. So, it'll be _your_ turn to find something for yourself. Now, stop complaining,"

"Can I help you two with anything?" The new female voice startles Bryan, and I just can't help but smirk at his skittish behaviour.

"No, it's OK," He places a hand on his chest. "Sorry, you just scared me, that's all."

"That's the second time I've done that in five minutes, as a matter of fact. I scared a woman over in the ladies' section,"

"Was she young, with dark hair, wearing a pink hoodie?"

The worker thinks back, before confirming, "Yep. That's her,"

"Yeah. That's my step-daughter. She and her son were in a terrible house fire. So, we're here to pick out some new things, so that we can go out tonight. This is Vegas, isn't it? What other way to win back money to help support yourself than to go gambling, eh?" I can tell the woman's face starts to turn uncomfortable, when Bryan mentions how we're going gambling tonight. Why's he so open about that?

"Oh, yeah. I see…" Understandably uncomfortable, the woman starts to walk away.

Bryan looks back to me and says, satisfied, "Even though that story is half true, at least it got her to go away," I just nod, as I continue to sit here and mope. I place my face in my hands, just ready to be done and over with, with this whole shopping shindig.

"Bryan! Bryan!" I hear a voice, coming from Sarah, who I know is on the other side of the store, calling for her step-Father.

Bryan rolls his eyes and asks, "Oh, now what?" I shrug, before I see Sarah rushing over, with a bag of what I believe is clothing hung over her arm. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"I couldn't even begin to guess, dear…" He shakes his head, and I know he's tired of all the interruptions. I can't help but smirk again.

"I got it!" Sarah excitedly expresses, with her arms wide open.

"You got what?" The man is confused, but I don't think I am.

"Two beautiful outfits for our nights at the casino!"

"Oh… Jeez, you got all hyped up about _that_? You got me thinking that you won the lottery, or something,"

"Well, do you wanna see them?!" Oh my god, is she ever a girly-girl…

"Yeah, sure. Whatever…" Bryan rolls his eyes, just wanting his step-daughter to get over with it. Sarah, with as much excitement as she'll have at tonight's casino, drops the plastic bag down to the floor and lifts up a sexy black dress, with a built-in belt. When she holds it against herself, I honestly think it looks good. But, it's wrong of me to think that about my abductor. It's supposed to look awful. Bad, Kevin! Bad! "Oh, that doesn't look too bad," her step-Dad comments.

"It looks fantastic, doesn't it?! And do you wanna see what else?!"

"Yeah, sure…" Bryan answers, with the same monotonous attitude again.

Sarah lifts up something else from the bag, and it's a nice pair of black high heels. As a boy, even _I_ know they'll go along nicely with the dress. "See?! Don't these look great?!"

"Yes, they're fine,"

"I have one more thing to show you! I promise!" Bryan sighs, while rolling his eyes, as he and I both witness Sarah pulling up another nice outfit. There are a few nice shades of blue swirls, whirling throughout the entirety of the short dress. It's almost like a Summer dress, but whatever she likes and what she thinks will be satisfactory, will have to do, I guess. I just wonder if a dress like that will cause a date rape. Then, _she'll_ have to know what it's like… "I didn't get another pair of shoes, because I thought these ones would look good with it, too,"

"Yeah, that's fine. At least it saves money,"

"I just hope the people at the casino won't notice…"

"Believe me, the people at the casino are not focusing on your feet. In fact, they don't really care how you dress; they just care about how much money you're making, and if you're playing by the rules,"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive,"

"Well, I guess I should leave you two alone, then, because I see you haven't found anything yet, and you're obviously not too thrilled about my choice of clothes,"

"It's not that I'm not _thrilled_ , Sarah; it's just that I don't give a crap. Also, I know what I said about the two of us sticking together, but I don't know how long I'm going to be, and the kid is getting bored,"

"So? Your point?"

"The point is, I think you should take him for his shopping now. That way, it's done and over with, and he can stop being so bored; not that clothes shopping _isn't_ boring,"

"Well, that's just your opinion," Sarah literally sticks up her nose in the air, like the stuck-up bitch she is. Before lowering her head again, she asks, "Do I have to? Honestly, I'd much rather browse through the rest of the clothes myself."

"Sarah, if you want this done in a timely manner, then I suggest you take him. Otherwise, we're not going to have anything for him, and he won't be able to go with us, at all," My eyes widen and my heart drops, when I hear that. Is he serious?

She dramatically sighs, with a dramatic eye-roll. She then pulls me up from the bench by my wrist. "Come on, kid,"

I know this is going to be a fun shopping time; not that _Bryan_ is any better, but at least he's being half decent to me right now. Knowing how unwilling Sarah is about taking me, I automatically feel like this shopping experience is going to be _even more_ terrible than I had hoped…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

Carter follows me, as I head my way back to the computer room, where some of the other officers are working. I sit down at one of the empty computers, so that I can look up the information on the kid's Uncle Frank.

"What do you think we'll find?" Agent Carter breaks the silence.

"I don't know. Any information on whether Frank McCallister was a money hungry freak, from the start," I type in a few things, and that's when Mr. McCallister's information comes up shortly after. Since I'm a trained speed reader, I skim through the information. Once I realize what it says, I have the eureka moment of, "Ah-ha!"

"What? What'd you find?"

Carter leans over my chair closer, trying to see the screen a little better. Unfortunately for him, he isn't a trained speed reader, which is strange for him, because he's the leading F.B.I. Agent. Not a very good leading F.B.I. Agent, but still the leading F.B.I. Agent…

"You know how I was saying that I think Frank McCallister has been a money hungry freak, from the start?" My grin brightens, as I feel so accomplished for discovering this information. I point to the screen, before stating my point, "That's what I thought he did in the past,"

Agent Carter leans in closer, trying to read the screen, where I have my finger pointed. He's taken back by surprise, as he widens his eyes, when he discovers that Frank McCallister has been in prison in the past for an armed bank robbery.

"What are we going to do now?" the man asks.

"I guess it's time to call the other McCallisters, and let them know of our discovery," I pick up the phone and start dialling Kate McCallister's number all over again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thank you again! :) Well, this chapter is unexpectedly longer! So much so, that I'm running a little late for bed! So, to keep this Author's Note short, I'm going to ask two things: What do you think of the shopping experience? And what do you think will happen, once Officer Harper calls the McCallisters about the discovery on Uncle Frank? Also, I hope this chapter is OK! Believe me, I will get more into Kevin's part of the shopping, eventually. Though, that's not going to stop me from starting the casino chapters on schedule! Since I was a little limited for time tonight, I'm glad the chapter isn't any longer than it could've been. Anyway, there's nothing else for me to say, I don't think! So, I'm going to say it… Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	64. Chapter 64: Visiting Megan

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Well, here it is—the final chapter, before the casino! This one won't be as long as last night's, but at least I still have time to do it. After all, last night, I was cutting it for time as it was; that's why I didn't get to doing Kevin's PoV on** _ **his**_ **shopping, but I'll get to it eventually, as I said. Anyway, enough of me talking… Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 64: Visiting Megan**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Aunt Leslie and I follow the doctor down the hall, as he leads us down to where my sister is being kept. I'm actually surprised they're letting us see her this quickly; I thought the emergency workers would be a lot longer with her than they were.

"She's just right in here,"

We're in the centre of the hallway, when the doctor turns to the left to enter the room my sister is apparently being kept in. My stomach was growing with fear the whole time we were walking down here, but now that I'm actually here, I feel like I'm going to be sick. What's my sister going to be like? What's she going to _look_ like? I know it was only a few minutes ago that I saw her, but I'm still scared that something may have changed.

As soon as my Aunt and I walk into the room, we both pause. I don't know about Aunt Leslie, but my eyes are sure widened, when I see the sight of my twin sister, laying in a hospital bed, appearing to be napping. At least, I _hope_ she's napping… As for whether she heard us enter the room or not, I don't know, but I'm unsure if she'll be able to see us, now that we're here.

"Megan…" My voice has a drift in it.

"You two can stay here for only a few minutes. She needs her rest. I'm going to call your parents and make sure they come here,"

"They may not be available," I turn back to the doctor, who's still in the doorway of the room. "They're at the Police Station, dealing with the one, who did this to her."

"Well, I don't think it'll hurt to try. I'll give them a call and let you know what happens,"

"OK, Doctor. Thank you," He starts to turn to leave the room, but that's when it comes to me to ask him, "Wait!" He pauses, just as he's about to turn to head back up the hallway.

He whirls back around and asks, "Yes?"

"Is…" I have a hard time speaking about it, but I'm going to have to try, anyway, "Is… Is she… blind still?"

"I'm afraid so, Linnie," As soon as I receive those words, I just want to break down and cry. As for my Aunt Leslie, she has a look of concern and disbelief on her face. "But…" He raises a finger, as if knowing I'm going to freak out. "I wouldn't get too upset about it. I'm experienced with this type of drug, and I can assure you, your sister will be back to normal in a matter of days."

"Wait…" My spirits are now lifted. "So, you mean, Megan will be able to see again?"

"In a matter of days, yes,"

"What…" I look back to face my napping twin sister, before I face the doctor again and ask, "What was it that was given to her? It's an unusual effect… Death _and_ blindness? I mean, really?" My arms are now crossed. As for Aunt Leslie, she looks at the doctor, with curiosity, as to what the hell happened to her niece.

"You see, Linnie and Mrs. McCallister, Megan was given a rare drug—something I've dealt with—but a rare drug, called 'Sulfanilamide'. It's a prescribed medication, but when too much of it is consumed, it causes death. Your sister and niece was very lucky to be brought back with CPR. Ninety-eight percent of the time, patients, who have overdosed on this drug, don't come back. And, like I said, I've only dealt with this a few times, so that's a very low ninety-eight percent,"

"How does it cause blindness, though?" Aunt Leslie finally speaks.

"It's actually a side effect," the man answers. "So, that's why, when the drug wears off, and is out of her system, her sight should be back within the next week, at the most."

"Oh, thank god!" I break down in relief. I place my hands over my face, as I start to cry. Not only was I terrified of losing my sister, I was terrified that she'd never be able to see anything again.

"I'm glad she's OK, too, Linda. Just remember, you two can only stay a few minutes, OK? I'll be back momentarily with info on whether your parents answer, or not," Those are the last words the doctor says, before leaving the room.

"Oh, thank god she's going to be OK…" I breathe out, placing a hand on my chest. Besides what's going on with Kevin right now, I've never been more terrified than I was, when I thought I lost my twin sister and best friend.

"See? I knew she would be," Aunt Leslie places her hand on my back. "Now, how 'bout we go…"

"Linnie?… Aunty?…" Megan speaks, with a weak voice.

"Speaking of which…"

As soon as we hear the dull voice of my sister, we turn to face her, only to see her weak state, looking over at us, even though we've been informed that she won't actually be able to see anything, until the next few days. My eyes become tearful, as Aunt Leslie and I both head over to my hospitalized sister's bed…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I are on our way home, now in a Taxi, instead of a cop car, because of how the interview went back at the New York Police Department. Honestly, I'm raging so bad, I want to give, not only that criminal a piece of my mind, but that cop, too. I don't care that that stupid Concierge has rights! He's part of my little boy's abduction, and he poisoned my daughter, who I have no idea what the state of her is, either!

"Katie, you OK?" Peter places a hand on my shoulder, and I'm sure he can feel me trembling. "Come on, honey, you're shaking. What's the matter?"

"I'm pissed, Peter…" I answer, with an angry tremble in my voice.

"I'd feel like an idiot, if I asked 'how come?', but…"

"Well, do _you_ think it's right?!" I whip my head towards Peter, so I'm now facing him.

"Do I think what's right?" He crosses his eyes, in wonder.

"That that asshole of a man is allowed to have rights?!"

"Kate, you and I both know how the law works. There are criminals out there, who are worse than him, and they all have their rights. After all, just because they break the law or are not right in the head, doesn't mean they're not human, too,"

"Yeah," I slunk back in the seat further. "I just wish these criminals would treat these innocent victims like humans…"

"Yeah. So do I, honey," He wraps his arm around me tighter. "So do I."

The next thing I know, I hear the sound of a phone ringing. Since all cellphones sound the same, it's hard to tell whether it's mine or Peter's. We're both reaching for our phones, and it turns out that it's _mine_ that's ringing.

"Oh, I wonder who it could be… If it's anything important, I half expected them to call you," I comment, before answering the phone. Peter just shrugs, because he doesn't know why I was called, either. "Hello?"

" _Yes, hello. Is this Katelyn McCallister?"_

"Yes, this is she,"

" _Ma'am, your daughter, Megan, will be OK. She's resting easy in the hospital, and you can come and see her anytime,"_ the male voice on the other end of the phone tells me the best news I've heard all night.

Despite my son still being missing, I breathe out with the largest sigh of relief in my life. Tears even start to form in my eyes at the news. The only thing left to have happen, is my little boy returning home, and then we'll all be a family again.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" I feel overjoyed, as I thank the man. "See you in a bit!" I hang up and breathe out another sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god…"

"What? What is it?" Peter pries.

"It's Megan. She's OK…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope it's OK! I also hope Kate's PoV doesn't seem too rushed! After all, after last night's chapter, I bet this one is kind of a disappointment, isn't it? :/ Anyway, what's going to happen, when Linnie and Aunt Leslie are visiting Megan? Will Peter and Kate make it there? Well, I guess we'll have to see! For now, ciao! :)**

 **PS: That drug, Sulfanilamide, is an actual drug. I don't know how rare it actually is (if at all), but I quickly Googled drugs that would do what happened to Megan, and this was the result. I didn't read the whole article, but I got glimpses of what it was about, and I made my own decision on what the drug was going to be like, myself.**

 **PPS: I was meaning to say this last chapter, but you probably noticed Kevin's broken leg suddenly being back again, didn't you? That's because I've been completely forgetting about it. This story has been going on a long time, I have so much to do in the real World, and my mind easily forgets. I hope it can be overlooked, especially if it happens again in the future. :)**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **(Another) PS: Well, this is it! This is the final chapter, before I start the casino chapter! Now, here's what I'm going to do: I won't update for two-three nights, because I'll be spending that time, typing it. It's also going to be a bit of a weight taken off my shoulders, since I don't have to worry about posting it the same night. I'm giving you a heads up, so you're not wondering where I am. :) This chapter will be long and detailed, and I want the nights for that. I don't want it rushed. Plus, I'm cutting it tight for time. I want to be done this story by July 1st (the day before my Birthday :D). Once that happens, I'll explain to you more about what's going to happen in the future! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	65. Chapter 65: The Casino

**A/N: Hello, folks! I can't even say how I feel about this chapter! Honestly, I'm making this Author's Note, afterwards. It's been a long twenty-one-page (such an uneven number) process, but I managed to do it! Also, I just realized—they're playing 21 (Blackjack), and I have twenty-one pages! Go figure! XD Anyway, since I don't know what else to say, I think it's best we go now! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 65: The Casino**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a few hours, since we've done our shopping, and now, we're back at the hotel, getting ready for our big night at the casino. I don't know why, but I'm feeling nervousness mixed in with my bit of excitement. Earlier, when Sarah was taking me shopping, I picked out a nice white shirt, with a black jacket to wear overtop. They also bought a nice pair of blue jeans and dress shoes for me.

As for Sarah, she's wearing that gorgeous black short dress, with those amazing high heels she picked out. It actually looks very sharp on her, and I shouldn't be thinking that, because she is, after all, my captor. As for Bryan, he's wearing a nice white dress shirt, with black dress pants and shoes. Sarah is currently applying red lipstick, using the mini mirror that comes with her container of blush. Frankly, I don't really know what to call it, since I'm a ten-year-old boy, and don't know these things.

Bryan is currently trying to tie up a black bowtie, and he doesn't seem to be doing too good of a job, without the mirror. But, I'm currently using the mirror, because I was the last one to shower, and my hair needs to be combed back with gel. I'm in the bathroom, trying to make my hair look just right.

"Hey, kid?" I hear Bryan address me, and I automatically dread anything he's going to say.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer are you going to be? I'm in dire need of that mirror. I can't do up this bowtie, for the life of me,"

I try to silently sigh, while I roll my eyes, as I set down my comb, so I can let my male abductor into the bathroom. So far, the way things have been going tonight, you wouldn't think I was a kidnapped victim. Frankly, I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out of the bathroom for taking too long.

"Yeah, I'm coming,"

I look in the mirror one last time, believing that I'm actually good to go, after all, before leaving the bathroom to let the man finish his bowtie. Frankly, I'm internally laughing, because of the struggle the so-called "high and mighty" man is having.

Now that I've stepped out of the room, he brushes passed me, saying a quick, "Thank you," It honestly surprises me, because, besides the phony personality he gave at the DMV and clothes store, I've never heard him use politeness before.

Since I believe I'm all ready to go, I stroll into the bedroom a little further, before sitting down on Sarah's bed, since she's currently sitting on Bryan's bed. She's still focused on applying that red lipstick, it makes me wonder how girls even have a life, because they're so focused on their makeup.

"Jesus… Am I ever going to do this right?"

I know she's probably going to give me trouble, but I decide to ask, anyway, "What's wrong?"

"I never go out, so I never have the need to put on lipstick. This is being a pain in the ass…" I'm surprised she doesn't yell or use sarcasm with me. "I think once he's done in there, I'm getting my ass in there, before we leave. Plus, I think I should fix my hair a little more,"

"I think it looks fine," I shrug.

"You're just saying that," She quickly pulls down the mirror to say that, before continuing trying to apply her lipstick.

"No, really, I think it looks fine," Her hair is currently in a headband, but it's bumped up at the back, while her hair streams down her back.

"Oh, you're such a suck-up," I pout at that word. I thought we were getting along, but I guess Sarah doesn't want to try too hard to get along.

Once Bryan appears out of the bathroom, he seems to have his black bowtie on properly. "OK, I'm ready,"

"Just hang on a sec," Sarah starts, before standing up from the bed. "I have to fix my lipstick in a bigger mirror. My mouth must be too big to do it in such a small mirror." I try not to snicker at that comment. Isn't _that_ the understatement of the month…

Once Sarah walks by her step-Father and heads into the bathroom, I can tell he's trying not to snicker, too, but that doesn't stop him from speaking to me, "So, kiddo, you ready to go?"

I look up at him, before answering, "Mmhmm," I nod. "As far as I know."

"Did you brush your teeth and everything?" Generally, someone like him wouldn't care, but I know we have to be dressed somewhat appropriately for us to get into this casino. That's the only reason why he cares.

"Mmhmm," One thing I actually hate, is not brushing my teeth. I'm a rare ten-year-old that way.

"OK. So, you know what the rules are for tonight, right?"

"The rules?" I'm confused by what he means, because he could mean either the rules of the game or _their_ rules to not get any of us into trouble.

The man looks at me like I'm dumb and even answers as so, "Yes! The rules!" He expresses his hands, while doing so.

"For the game or for…?"

"No, the other rules," he firmly tells me, while leaning his head forward.

"Oh… Yes. Yes, I know the rules,"

"OK," Bryan nods. "Because, I don't want any trouble tonight. Remember, this is to help _you_. If _you_ do anything to screw it up, it's going to be _your_ fault, and we'll have to dispose of you. You understand?" Just when I thought we were getting along, he pulls an old self with me again.

"Yes," My stomach is now turning knots, because I'm afraid that I'm somehow going to do something to screw this up.

"Good. Just because we're somewhat getting along, doesn't mean you can get away with shit, OK?" I only nod. "OK. We're going to have fun tonight, but we're being careful, alright?"

"Yes, I understand," I try not to show that I'm tired of him reminding me over and over again what the rules are, and what the punishment will be, if I don't follow them.

"OK," Sarah steps out of the bathroom. "Now that my lipstick is now properly applied, I think we're ready to go." A mixture of nervousness and excitement fills me, when I hear those words. This is it. This is the time we head to the casino…

…

Since we're far from rich, instead of taking a Limo to the casino, we have to take a cab. We're probably going to get looked at strangely for riding in a Taxi to get to a casino, but we're not rich; that's what we came here to be. After all, even our clothes won't measure up to casino standards, but maybe Bryan will be right about what casinos actually think about.

Since I've never seen Vegas at night before, and I'm trying not to seem like I'm in a hostage situation, I look out the window, amazed by the scenery. I can't express enough how amazing the beautiful, bright, flashing lights are, and how incredible it is that anything can happen here. There literally has to be everything here, with any theme you can think of.

We're passing by flashing palm trees, dinosaurs, glowing fountains, and lit-up-beyond-belief buildings. Those are just a few of the many amazing things I see in this desert city. I know we're almost to the hotel, because I see many fancy cars, Limos, and buses up front of this huge building. Despite all the casinos in this city, I have a feeling this is the one that we'll be going to.

"Well, it looks like we're almost there," announces Bryan, who's sitting by the opposite window. As for Sarah, she's in the middle. I'm actually surprised _I_ wasn't stuck in the middle, but who am I to complain?

"I know it's none of my business, but what are you going to do with the kid, while you're in the casino? Leave him outside?" the moustached cab driver speaks his first of the few words he's actually spoken.

"You don't know who we are, do you?"

There's a pause in the vehicle, before the cabby answers, "No, Sir, I don't,"

I know Bryan is being dramatic, because he rolls his eyes and expresses, "We're related to Sam Rothstein!"

"Sam Rothstein?"

"Yes! You know, the one who owns this joint we're going to?!"

"Ohh. Well, OK. I didn't know that. I guess that means I can expect a pretty big tip from you, eh?" The cab driver laughs, and I'm not sure if he's joking, or not. I can tell Bryan is taking the joke too seriously, because he just glares at the man, from the backseat. Obviously, the driver senses a set of glaring eyes at him, because he looks in the rear-view mirror back at us. He then clears his throat and mutters, "Nevermind. It wasn't that funny…"

"Yeah, thank you," I can tell Bryan doesn't think the joke was funny at all, because he's literally back to his old self again. If he's going to be like that, I know I have the right to be nervous. It's a good thing we're now pulling up to the casino, because Bryan says, "Driver, could you please stop here?"

"Certainly," The Mario-lookalike cabby pulls up front of the casino, and I can tell we're probably getting looked at strangely by the valets of this building. This is probably a rare occasion that a cab pulls out front of a big, fancy casino. "There you go. And that'll be ten dollars please."

"Is that a real ten dollars, or are you just trying to rob me?" Bryan asks.

He's about to take out his wallet, which happens to have all of our fake ID's in it, too. Even though Bryan is a cop and should know the laws, he probably doesn't know the difference in laws from New York to Vegas.

"That's a real price, Sir,"

"Good," Bryan has his stone-cold voice, as he pulls out one of the few ten dollar bills he has in his wallet. He has _some_ money, but obviously not enough money to get me out of this situation; hence why we're here. "Because, if you were trying to rob me, I could get you into serious trouble. Not only am I a Rothstein, but I also happen to be an ex-cop."

Sarah and I just shoot a look at him. _I_ don't care that he gives it away that he is or has been a cop, but I know Sarah does. Why he would give out that information, I don't know, but it may come in handy in the future, if things turn for the worst.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Rothstein, Sir, I wouldn't try to take advantage of you,"

"OK, good," Bryan shoves his wallet back into his back pocket, before opening the door to exit the vehicle. "Come on, you two."

Since Bryan's on the driver's side, he's able to step out onto the sidewalk, whereas Sarah and I have to get out in the street, since he closed the door behind him. Once we're out of the vehicle, the Taxi soon pulls away, leaving us here in front of this casino, where my stomach is about to rise again. I didn't know how I'd feel, before I got here—especially since I was so overtaken by the scenery of this beautiful city—but now I know how I feel, and I'm wondering if this is an indication of how this night is going to be.

"So, do we just enter the front doors and meet a lady at the ticket booth, or…?" Sarah asks, unsurely, and I can tell she's never been to a casino before.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me figure this out," Bryan scans the area, trying to see what the other, richer, fancier people are doing, and they all seem to be heading into the front doors, where a doorman holds open the door for them. "Yeah. It looks like we can just follow these people and go from there," Bryan looks back at us, before saying, "Come on, you two."

Bryan takes ahold of Sarah's hand, while she takes ahold of mine. I only wish I could get lost in this crowd, and get help that way, but I know tonight is going to be the start of the nights that will help me get out of this situation. There isn't really a crowd of people; they just seem to be flowing into the building.

I wonder what's so productive about this casino, that people aren't getting stepped on and crushed, trying to get into this building. I've heard that casinos can be pretty crazy, and that even the guards can be pretty violent. But, even though I'm a kid illegally entering an adults-only building, I don't think I have to worry about any trouble from the guards.

We flow through the line quite nicely, while receiving some stares from the other, richer, fancier people. I can tell that some of the bimbos are druggies, smokers, stoners, and alcoholics. The one lady besides us is wearing a similar dress to the blue one Sarah got. She actually scares me a lot more than Sarah ever will, because of her big botox lips. Her blonde hair is in a headband, and she just looks like a freak from nature. I guess if they can let _her_ into the casino, we can be, too, with a lot of convincing that we are, indeed, related to Sam Rothstein; even though we aren't.

We're next in line, and as soon as the people ahead of us are checked in, we get looked at strangely by the ticket lady. Her look almost reminds me of the cashier from the grocery store back in Chicago. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were related… I almost feel like she's going to deny us entry, but we're going to have to try. After all, we went through all this trouble—especially a terrible shopping experience—in order to come here.

"Hey there," she greets us, still with that same look on her face.

"Hello. For three please,"

Bryan hands her the money for the ticket entry, but she just looks up at Bryan, and then down at the money a few times. I know exactly what she's thinking, and I know she's about to say it.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to bring a child into a casino. You _both_ should know that. Just because this is Vegas, doesn't mean we don't have those rules,"

"Look, Madam, I'm sure you don't realize this, but we're actually related to the owner of this building,"

"You're related to Sam Rothstein?"

"Yes. I'm his nephew,"

"His nephew, huh?"

"Yes. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know," She shrugs. "I guess it's just because I've never seen you here before."

"Well, that's not at all surprising, because he doesn't know we exist. In fact, I'm his long lost nephew," The lady looks skeptical. I'm in on this shindig, and even _I_ think his story is pretty far-fetched.

"Are you sure you're related to Sam Rothstein?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Bryan pulls out his wallet, followed by all three ID's from the wallet, and hands them over to the ticket lady. She looks at all three ID's, and they look pretty legit, despite being loaner ones. It's actually quite amazing that they'll be accepted. I think this, because she looks at all three ID's, still skeptical, but considering that we're telling the truth.

"They look pretty real to me," she comments. While still holding up all three ID cards, she looks down at me, with that same skeptical face. I think she's about to talk to me, but I'm proven wrong, when she asks one of the adults with me, "What made you want to bring this child to the casino?"

"So he could meet his great-Uncle. Besides, if he's family, isn't he entitled to be here, too?"

"Yeah, I guess, but…"

"No 'buts'," I'm surprised at the man. "The kid wanted to come to the casino that his great-Uncle owned. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, of course not. I'm just not too sure if I should still allow a child in here, despite how he may be related to the owner,"

"Look," Bryan leans on the ticket stand. "If I win it big tonight, I'll give you a fourth of my share tonight, alright?"

"A fourth? Why a fourth?"

"I need the money for something, but not so much, that I can't share it with you,"

"So, you're willing to give me a _fourth_ of your winnings?"

The woman seems amazed, and I know that even _Sarah_ and I are amazed, too. Everyone behind us are chatting among themselves, and I know a part of their conversation is pertaining to what Bryan said to this ticket lady.

"Yes. I'm sure that's more than your current paycheck, despite how we're in Vegas, correct?" I can tell, even from where I'm standing, that there's a grin formed on Bryan's face.

"You… You'd do that?"

"Yes," Bryan confirms, still smiling. "So, what do you say? You can take my word for it." I'm sure he's serious. Otherwise, we won't be allowed back in here.

"Yes… Yes, I agree!" She quickly makes her decision. She scoops up the entry money, beaming away, before grabbing three tickets for us to fully enter the building. I'm surprised that worked so well, and I'm sure Bryan is, too, since he's still smiling, proudly. Once we're handed what we need to be handed, the woman is in a whole new mood, as she cheerfully expresses, "Enjoy your night!" She waves at us, before allowing us to go through.

Once she unhooks the rope from the entrance, we step through the door. My surroundings and the interior of the building take me by surprise, when I see that nothing but slot machines are laid out in front of me. The entire room is lit up in a dark blue, with colourful lights flashing.

The one thing I'm surprised I never noticed until now, is the loud music that's playing. It sounds like nothing but thumping music. It's hard to quite tell what it is, since the noise is so overwhelming in here. In fact, since I'm a fan of the new music that's out, I may be a fan of this.

"Wow…" is all that's able to escape my mouth, because I'm so taken aback and overwhelmed by what's surrounding me.

Of course, we have to speak a little louder in here. So, I'm able to hear Sarah's voice ask her step-Father, "So? Where do we go now?"

"I don't know. Let's take a look around first,"

Bryan now has ahold of my hand, as well as Sarah's again, and we stroll through this large building, not knowing what we're going to find. I want to cringe at the fact that I'm holding my abuser's hand, but I'm going to have to brush that aside, so that I can enjoy my night here, and not make it so obvious that I'm a kidnapped victim in trouble.

We pass all these slot machines to the right of us, and poker tables to the left of us. Since it's so dark in here, I wonder how it is that anybody's able to see anything in here. Then again, we're able to walk perfectly fine in here, so I guess it's really no big deal. After all, there are lights shining down every two seconds, I guess to help with seeing even more.

"Do you want to get a drink first?" Sarah asks. I know I'm sure parched, and the night hasn't even begun yet.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's see where the food and drink sections are first,"

I highly doubt they'll have anything kid-friendly here, since I'm probably one of the only kids that has been in here, ever. I'm sure they'll have soda and water, but still… It's mostly going to be all alcohol here. I know I'm going to be looked at strangely the whole night, especially once we go to get some drinks. I hope Bryan doesn't make a scene about not having any kid-friendly drinks here. Then again, why would he care? He's my captor, after all…

We stroll through the entire casino, passing nothing but more slot machines and card tables. Honestly, this place is so overwhelming, and this isn't going to be our only night here. Of course, every time we pass anybody, they all look down at me, with strange faces. Honestly, I think I should've tried to get in here as a midget…

"Hey!" I hear someone call behind us, but since there are a ton of people in here, neither I, nor my abductors, think twice about it. Though, the guy doesn't seem to receive an answer, because he calls out again, "Hey!"

This time, Bryan, Sarah, and I, of course, feel obligated to turn around. We see a man, waving his hand, and it turns out, that the motion and calling are directed at us. I don't know whether we should stroll over to him or if he's going to stroll over to us. Bryan looks at the both of us, unknowing as to what to do, despite being a cop. I'm sure it's not going to be that hard to get the guy to leave us alone, because we've obviously been allowed in here.

Once we're over to the guy, Bryan asks, "Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yeah," He's a chubby guy, with brown hair, wearing tourist clothing. It's hard to describe the type of clothes he's wearing, because of the lighting in here. In one arm, he's also hugging a large bag of popcorn (picture this guy as Patton Oswalt, by the way). "What's that kid doing in here?" He jabs a finger at our direction, while he's munching away on his popped goodies.

"For your information, he's allowed in here," Bryan speaks, with his police authority voice.

In fact, I'm surprised he didn't use his police authority against the ticket lady. I guess it would be hard to believe that he's a cop, if he's trying to allow a kid into a casino. Then again, if we're "related" to Sam Rothstein, why should it matter?

"He's allowed in here, huh? Who the hell did you bribe, in order to allow him in here?"

"For your information, that's none of your business. Besides, we're of relation to the owner of this casino. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone, that'd be great,"

Bryan doesn't say anything about being a cop there, either. I guess it would be unbelievable. Bryan and the rest of us turn around to start walking away from this man, but he doesn't seem to know how to give up.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you here!"

We pause, and I can tell Bryan's getting angry. I look up at him, feeling worried that he's going to get us kicked out of the casino, because he's going to lose his temper. I feel like Bryan's about to spurt out a warning, but he's trying to bite his tongue, in order to save us from being kicked out.

I can tell Sarah's speaking through clenched teeth, because she warns her step-Dad, "Bryan. Don't. Say. Anything,"

"Sarah…"

"Bryan, do you want us to get kicked out? Because, with your anger, that's what's going to happen, if you retaliate,"

"But, Sarah…"

"No, Bryan. Now, come on. Let's find us a stand, so we can get some wine or champagne, or something. My mouth is parched," Bryan breathes out, and I know he doesn't want to listen to his step-daughter, but I know he's going to have to, anyway.

He breathes out again, before giving in, "Alright. Fine… Let's just walk away from him. Besides, I could go for a beer, anyway,"

"That's a good step-Daddy," I can tell Sarah's smiling at her own comment, and I can't help but widen my eyes at the strangeness of this woman. I most definitely know I'm going to have to get away from _her_.

We continue to stroll through to the back of the casino, where we seem to finally find a few booths that serve food and drinks, but mostly alcohol. Of course, as soon as we make it back here, I feel completely out of place, because of all the looks I'm getting. I think I'll be looked at like this all night, and it's not going to change the fact that it'll bug me.

"I'm seriously dying of thirst right now, Bryan. How 'bout I go grab myself some champagne, while you grab something for the kid?"

"Wait, why do _I_ have to wait, because of this twerp?"

"Careful what you say, Bryan," Sarah looks around, trying to be discreet. "Just because it's loud in here, doesn't mean we can't be heard. Now, it's only going to take a few minutes. In fact, I'll grab you something from the booth, too. Now, what do you want?"

"I'll have a beer,"

"Just a beer? Nothing else? Nothing special?"

"Nope. Just a beer,"

"OK. I'll see what they've got,"

I expect Sarah to say something else, but she doesn't, and just walks off over to the alcohol booth. I'm surprised there aren't more people over there, despite the long lineup of people entering the building. I guess they're all at the different booths, tables, and machines.

Since we're right in front of the non-alcoholic booth, which is completely dead, Bryan looks down at me and asks, "Now, what do you want?"

"Do they have any soda?"

"I'm sure they do. Now, come on," Bryan pulls me by my hand, as we limp over to the booth. Honestly, I haven't limped this much in awhile, until tonight. I don't think all this walking is doing my leg any good. I was forgetting about the break, until now. I think this night is going to total me in, in more ways than one. Now that we're up to the booth, Bryan asks the woman behind the counter, "What kind of non-alcoholic beverages do you have here? Do you have any soda?"

"We sure do! We have lots! What kind would you like?"

Bryan looks down at me and repeats, "What kind would you like?"

"Do you have any orange soda?"

"Yep!" The brown-haired lady bends down, probably taking my can of soda out of the cooler. I can hardly see it from down here, but I'm sure Bryan is seeing more than me, because he seems to be looking at the bent over woman. Is he really _that_ perverted? Why am I asking? Of course he is! Look what he did to me… Once the woman is now standing up straight again, she sets down the can of icy cold orange soda, which is loaded with rising water vapors. "Now, that's two dollars please," She holds out her hand for the money.

"Two bucks for a can of pop?! Are you serious?!"

"Hey, man," She shrugs. "You're in a casino. Things are expensive. Isn't that why you're here? Because you're rich?"

Bryan sighs, before admitting, "No… No, that is not why I'm here," Bryan doesn't say anything more, while he takes out the two dollars from his wallet he clearly doesn't want to give up. He grabs the can of soda and hands it to me. He places his hand on my back, and while we're walking away, I can tell he's clearly irritated. He even comments to me, "God, you're a pain in the ass…"

Just as we walk away from the booth, Sarah walks back over to us, at a brisk pace, holding two bottles of alcohol. "Jesus Christ…" I can hear her mutter, even through all this noise.

I take it, Bryan heard her, too, because he asks, "What?"

She just shakes her head, infuriated, before handing over Bryan his beer and answering, "Fifteen dollars EACH for these drinks! Talk about robbery… Not everyone, who's in here, is rich, you know?" She starts sipping on her bottle of champagne.

"Yeah. I had to pay two dollars for this can of soda for this little twerp. I guess I can't complain about a measly two dollars, when you had to spend thirty in total on two bottles of alcohol. I guess we're just going to have to make these last for awhile. There's no way in Hell I'm spending a fourth of my earnings on drinks tonight,"

"Ridiculous…" is the last thing Sarah mutters, before taking another sip out of her bottle.

Bryan takes ahold of both our hands again, as we continue to stroll through the casino. Since we really have no money to bet, I doubt we'll be using the slot machines. As for the gambling tables, I hope we go to those soon. After all, I know what I'm doing, when it comes to Blackjack, and I know we can easily win half the money we need tonight.

"Well, now that we have our drinks, are you two ready for Blackjack now?"

"Yeah," Sarah takes a sip of her champagne. "As long as the kid is, and he'd better be. After all, we're counting on him to figure out how to play this game."

"Well?" Bryan looks down at me. "Are you ready? Because, I don't want to spend the night making decisions. I want to be able to win at least half of what we need tonight. Alright?"

"Mmhmm," I nod.

"So, does that mean you're ready?"

"Yep," I confirm.

"Alright. Now, we need to figure out which table has Blackjack," I hear Sarah say, even over the loud music. She looks around the room, where it's lined with card and Poker tables. "Do you know what you're looking for, kid?" Sarah now addresses me.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to find it,"

"You'd better be able to find it…" I hear her mutter, despite how it was under her breath, and with loud music overtop.

My stomach starts to falter, because I thought I wasn't going to be in a hostage situation tonight. I guess I was wrong, and I'm going to have to be more careful with what I do and say. I still have ahold of my kidnapper's hand, as we stroll around the casino, where all the booths and tables are located.

I'm not leading the way by any means, but once I see a table that doesn't have a Blackjack game going, I perk up and speak up, "There's one over there," I point to the table I'm looking at. Bryan and Sarah don't say anything, and they both head over to where I pointed, as we all hold each other's hands.

As soon as we're over at the table, Bryan asks, "Is this game available?"

"Absolutely, it is, Sir!" the middle-aged guy answers, with a hyped-up voice, meant for a casino worker. The guy is also dressed like a tourist, has grey hair, a moustache, and glasses. He's shuffling cards, and he doesn't seem to be paying me any mind, until he just so happens to look down. He seems surprised at the sight of a child, causing him to ask, "Um, what's a child doing in here?"

"Oh, Sir, he's not just any child," Bryan smiles, placing his hand on my head. I can't believe he's bragging about me and selling me out. "He's Sam Rothstein's great-nephew. And let me tell you something, Sir, he's a great Blackjack player. In fact, he's going to tell us tonight how to play it! That way, we can win something big!"

"Oh…" The man appears to be taken aback. "Well, I guess if he was let into the casino, then it must be true," He continues shuffling the cards, before continuing to speak, "Alright," He then spreads them all out on the table. "Have a seat," We do just that, and I know I'm ready to win half the money it takes for me to be able to go back home to my family again. "So, you've never played this game before?"

"No. Joe here is going to tell us," Bryan places his hand on my back, which gives me a tingly sensation. Of course, it's an uncomfortable tingly sensation…

"Alright. Let's see how well you know this game, kid. After all, aren't you related to Sam Rothstein?" My mind is in a complete whirlwind right now, with all that's going on, especially being in a casino. But, I'm going to have to stay focused, if I want to do this game correctly.

Of course, I don't know what else to say to the guy, except for, "I sure am!"

"Alright. I'm going to allow you to explain the rules to these two here, then,"

The dealer gestures his hand over to Bryan and Sarah's direction, and I get the signal that I'm supposed to explain the ways of the game now. Of course, it's been awhile since I've played with my now-dreaded Uncle Frank, but I don't think I'm so rusty, that I can't explain the simple rules.

"Well?" Bryan is waiting for me to explain.

Once I think it through, I start to explain, "OK. If you didn't already know this, the object of the game is to get the cards that equal twenty-one or closest to—21, being the other name for this game, but you can't go over twenty-one. It's up to each individual player whether an Ace equals eleven or a one,"

"Why's that?" Bryan asks.

"If you're close enough to twenty-one, you don't want to go too much over or too much under, do you?"

Bryan thinks about it, before replying, "Yeah, you've got a point… Go on,"

"Smart kid," The card dealer seems impressed. "Continue." He nods.

I think about how I'm going to continue my explanation, until I think I finally have it. Then, I say, "Face cards are ten, and any other card is its pip value,"

"Pip value?" questions Sarah.

"That means the small symbols on the cards, like the hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs,"

"Oh," I think Sarah realizes that she learned something new tonight. "I did not know that." Aren't I always right?

"Anyway, the number of diamonds or hearts, or whatever is on the card, indicates the value of the card,"

"How do you know that? So, is like a five of hearts five dollars or five-hundred dollars?" Sarah asks me, from the other side of Bryan.

"Five-hundred, I believe," I confirm. I then continue to explain, "We all get to bet with our chips, and I'm not too sure of the minimum or maximum, because I used to play this at home, but…"

I'm supposed to know how to play this game, but I've never had to play in a casino before, and who I played with at home wouldn't have just given me five-hundred dollars. I look up at the dealer, fearing I'm not good enough to know how to play this game.

Though, he reassures me by saying, "You're doing great, kid. Yes, it's five-hundred dollars, for the five of hearts, for an example. Also, you can bet as low as two dollars and as high as five-hundred dollars,"

"Sorry," I place my hand on my forehead. "I'm supposed to know how to play this game, but I really only started out at home."

"That's OK. You're doing great, kid. Do you want me to explain the rest or do you?" I feel like I'm going to screw up the rules again, but I know I need to show Bryan and Sarah that I really know what I'm doing.

That's when I confirm, "It's OK," I sit up, making eye-contact with the dealer again. "I think I've got the rest of it," I think back to the rules I learned, internally thanking my bum Uncle for actually explaining the rules correctly. That's when I continue to explain to my two abductors, "He deals us one card faced up, and one faced down. Then…"

I'm good at this game, I know I am, but I think the whirlwind going on in my mind right now, is causing a fury of the rules of the game. I then place my hand back onto my forehead, dreading the fact that I'm here. If I can't play this game properly, I'm going to be punished, once we get back to the hotel.

"Don't worry about it," The middle-aged man waves his hand in a manner for me to forget about my worries. That's when he goes on to explain something I'm supposed to know, "I don't think it really matters with the specifics, when it comes to handing out the cards—meaning, I don't think it needs to be explained who gets the face-up card first, etc… You'll see what I mean, once I hand out the cards," I think I'm starting to remember how to play it correctly, so I think it's not going to hurt, if I try to explain it again, but the dealer goes on, explaining how it's done, better than I ever could, "If your first two cards are an Ace and a 'ten-card', you win what you bet. If any of you has twenty-one, and I don't, then I immediately pay you one and a half times more than what you bet," I can see that both my abductors' eyes widen at the news that they could get over double their bet. Though, they shouldn't get their hopes up too much. After all, even though Uncle Frank and I only played with small amounts of money, it was rare for us to get over double our bet. "But, don't get your hopes up too much, you two," the dealer says what I'm thinking. "That rarely happens."

I lean my head against my arm, with my elbow placed on the table, before explaining, "If he, the dealer, has twenty-one, he immediately collects all the bets from us, who don't have twenty-one, but no additional amount. If one of you _and_ the dealer _both_ have twenty-one, it's a tie, and whoever is playing, gets to take back all his chips,"

"We'll get more into it, if there just so happens to be a case, when you're confused," The man then addresses me again, "Do you think you remember how to explain it or do you still want me to?"

"Well," I sit up straight again, placing my arms on the table, intertwining my fingers. "If I remember correctly, the player to the left goes first, and I guess that would be Johnathan. He must decide whether to 'stand'; which means to not ask for another card or a 'hit'; which is asking for another card to get closer or to twenty-one. He can stand on the two cards originally dealt or he may ask the dealer for additional cards, one at a time, until he chooses to stand on his total, which is twenty-one or under, or 'bust'—meaning, going over the twenty-one limit," I'm surprised I'm remembering all this, despite my head trauma and damage from all the events from tonight and the previous nights. I'm doing my best to explain, and the dealer seems proud of me for doing so, such as I have. "In the latter case, Johnathan loses, and the dealer collects the ban wagered. The same thing happens to the rest of us." I finish explaining that part of the game.

"Holy, that's a lot to remember…" comments Sarah.

I agree, but with all the years of practice I've had, it's sticking to me fairly good. I'm still hoping Bryan and Sarah brush off the fact that I blanked in some parts of explaining it, because, after all, it's also a lot to think of, with everything that's going on right now.

"Yeah, it is, but I do this almost every night, and believe me, Madam, it gets easier, as you go along,"

"So, if an Ace can be either a one or an eleven, and if I have, say, an eight, I can either have an eight or an eighteen?" questions Sarah.

"Correct," the dealer answers, while nodding.

"And that gets you pretty close to twenty-one, doesn't it?"

"Yes, and you may wish to 'stand' or be 'hit', whatever you think will make you get either closer to twenty-one or lose it, but you don't want to lose it,"

"OK, I think I've got it," Sarah nods, with confirmation, and so does Bryan.

"Is there anything else?" Bryan asks.

"Actually, I think this should be brought up, since it _does_ happen, but if the case of you getting two of the same card… An example would be if you got two sixes, then you may treat them as two separate hands. The amount of your original bet then goes on one of your cards, and an equal amount must be placed on the other card. You must first play the hand to your left by 'standing' or 'hitting' one or more times, before playing the right hand. The two hands are then treated separately, and I settle with each on its own merits. Though, on the rare occasion that you get two Aces, you're given one card for each Ace, and you may not 'hit' again. Also, if a ten-card is dealt to one of these Aces, the payoff is equal to the bet, just as explained earlier,"

"Should doubling down be explained? I never really had to deal with it myself," I state.

"I think if you're willing to play the way that's been explained, I don't think doubling down should be explained, until later,"

"What about insurance?"

"Insurance? Oh, um, yes… When it comes to insurance, if my face-up card is an Ace, any of you can make a side bet of up to half the original bet that my face-down card is a ten-card, which is a blackjack. Once the bets are placed, I look at my hidden card. If it's a ten, it's turned up. Then, you players, who have made the insurance bet, win, and are paid double the amount of their half bet. If I have a blackjack, your main bets are collected, of course. If one of you and I _both_ have a blackjack, then it's another tie. Though, this isn't really a secure thing to do, unless you're sure there are an unusually high number of ten-cards left to be dealt,"

"As for settlement, and I don't think this really needs to be explained…" I believe it's appropriate for me to start explaining some more of the game again. After all, the explanation is almost finished. "But, once a bet is paid, it can't be returned,"

"We weren't planning to do that, were we?" Sarah smiles and jokes, which is still an odd thing to see.

I still try to have humour throughout this night. That's why I smile and continue on with my explanation, "Of course, the player gets to go first. If you go 'bust', you've already lost your wager, even if the dealer goes 'bust', as well. If the dealer goes over twenty-one, he pays each player, who has stood the amount of that player's bet. If he, the dealer, stands at twenty-one or less, he pays the bet of any player having a higher total, and collects the bet of any player having a lower total. If there's a standoff, no chips are paid or collected,"

"I don't think I have to discuss reshuffling, either," the dealer says, as he picks up the stack of cards and reshuffles them.

"As for basic strategy, should we talk about that?"

"I think it's necessary, yes," confirms the dealer, and now, I know that was a dumb question to ask. "Basically, you want to stop at seventeen or higher, but not 'bust'. Seven, eight, nine, and ten-cards are what you want. Lower cards, such as four, five, or six, you stop drawing as soon as you get a total of twelve or higher. Your strategy is to never take a card, if there is a chance of going 'bust'. The desire is for me to go 'bust', if you have a poor holding. Finally, if I have a card that's a two or three, you should stop with a total of thirteen or higher."

I then go on to continue explaining, "With a soft hand, the idea is to keep hitting, until eighteen is reached. So, with an Ace, which could be a seven or seventeen, you would not stop at seventeen, but would hit,"

"The basic strategy for doubling down, is that, for example, a total of eleven, you should always double down. With a total of ten, you should double down, unless I show a ten-card or an Ace. With a total of nine, you should double down, only if I have a fair or poor card, which is two through six,"

I then go on to finish the last of the explanation, "For splitting, you should always split a pair of Aces or eights. Identical cards shouldn't be split, and neither should fives, since two fives equal ten. Ten can be more effectively used in doubling down. A pair of fours shouldn't be split, either, since eight is good to work with. Generally, twos, threes, or sevens can be split, unless the dealer has an eight, nine, ten-card, or an Ace. Finally, sixes shouldn't be split, unless the dealer's card is poor. Again, two through six," I breathe out, relieved that the entire explanation is now finished.

"Holy…" I can tell that Sarah thinks it's a lot to take in, and I don't blame her. Heck, it was a lot for _me_ to take in, and I was only six years old, when I first learned. Eventually, overtime, I learned the basics of it, and now, I'm pretty good at it. Uncle Frank taught me something good, after all! "Are you sure we can remember all that?"

"Well, considering how this is Sam Rothstein's great-nephew, I'm going to let it slide and tell you anything you need to know or he can, too," He starts shuffling the cards again. "You did a great job at explaining, kid. You should be given a medal," I didn't think casino workers were this nice… I always thought anyone, who worked around this much money, was a jerk. Though, I guess most players don't care too much about the nice service; it's the money they care about. "Now, are you ready to play?"

"I think I am," I'm the first to answer, most-likely because I know what I'm doing, when it comes to this game.

"You two?" the dealer asks my two kidnappers.

"Yeah, we'll try it," Sarah leans back in her chair, throwing her arm over the back.

Bryan sits back comfortably in his chair, casually answering, "Yeah, I think I'm ready," They're going to have to be ready, because I don't know how to play any other game here, and the slot machines are always rigged…

"By the way, my name's John. So, if you need anything, just say my name, and I'll see what I can do to help,"

"Thank you," Sarah appreciates the man's offer, as Bryan just nods. I'm just taken by surprise by the man's kindness. Is he the only one here, who's this nice, or what?

"Now, let the game begin!" The man finishes shuffling the cards. "Now, what's your bet? Remember, you can't go any higher than five hundred, and no lower than two,"

"Well, I'm betting five hundred," Sarah tosses in the appropriate chips to bet. When I played with my Uncle Frank, we only used fake, plastic chips we'd get from the 99 Cents Only store.

"Yeah, me too," Bryan bets the same thing.

As for me, I'm wanting to get away from these people as soon as possible. So, of course I'm going to bet the same. "Yeah, five-hundred for me, too," I throw in my appropriate chips for the bet, also.

"Wow. Usually, I don't ask, but what's with the five-hundred dollar bets?"

"We need to get lucky," Bryan answers, with a shrug.

"Of course. They all do!" Since the shuffling has been done almost half a dozen times, since we've been here, he doesn't do so again. "Now, one of you can cut,"

"Cut?" questions Bryan.

"Yes,"

"I know what he means,"

I properly cut the deck of cards. Now, the plastic insert is placed in, so that the last sixty or seventy-five cards, or so won't be used. I guess that wasn't explained… Not dealing to the bottom of all the cards makes it more difficult for professional card counters to operate effectively.

Once this has been complete, with really no explanation to Sarah or Bryan, whatsoever, John gives each of us one card, face-up, and then one card, also facing up, for himself. Then, another round of cards is dealt, face-up, to each of us, but the dealer takes his card face-down.

"Alright. What do you have?"

Since I'm more familiar with this game, I go first, "I have an Ace and a ten," My cards are laid out in front of me. Both Bryan and Sarah widen their eyes.

"That… That's a good thing, right?" I feel like Sarah is almost speechless.

"Yes! That's a _very_ good thing!" Even _John_ is taken by surprise at the automatic beginner's luck. "I take it, you're going to want to use that Ace as an eleven, right?"

"Of course!"

"Wait… Did that just equal twenty-one?" Sarah points to me, while looking at the dealer.

"Yes, it does," Even though _I'm_ the one, who's familiar with the game, it didn't clue into me until now, that I just won the five-hundred dollar bet I just placed.

"I… I didn't even realize it…"

"It looks like we have a winner!" cheers John, as he pushes all my winner chips over to me. My eyes light up and widen as large as a full moon. If the game is going to be _this_ easy, I think I'm going to get out of here faster than I thought I would. I think it was an excellent idea to come here, after all. John then reveals his cards, and he has a ten and a five. It's a good number, but it obviously doesn't reach the jackpot. He doesn't even react; he just moves on to the abductor on the right of me. "Alright. Sir, it's your turn,"

Bryan reveals that he has a two and another ten. "So, I have twelve, in total. That's not bad, right?"

"Nope. That's not bad, at all. Do you want me to hit you again?"

"Yeah, sure," John hits Bryan with another card, and he's now up to fifteen. "You're six away from hitting the jackpot. You're at a good place now. If I hit you again, you could possibly go over."

"What happens again, if I stick with the number I'm at?"

"I'll reveal my cards now, and you'll see what I have,"

"But, do I win anything?" Bryan is now starting to sound like my Uncle Frank.

"You win nothing, I'm sorry, but it's exciting to get close, isn't it?" I can tell there's a hidden anger within Bryan right now, because I know his greed is hungry for the money.

"Yeah, I guess,"

I thought Bryan was going to keep it cool for tonight, but he actually is, and not in a good way. I think John is starting to see the truer side of Bryan, and he and I _both_ don't like it. If he's going to be like this, you can call this night ruined.

"Alright. So, do you want me to hit you again, or not? Remember, if you go over twenty-one, you bust,"

"Does that mean I lose my bet?"

"Mmhmm,"

I feel like Bryan is too afraid to chance it, but he does what I believe Uncle Frank would do and says, cooly, "Yeah, hit me,"

"If you say so," It's the dealer's job to do what the player wants, so that's why he hits Bryan with another card. The card is then revealed to be another three. "Eighteen, Sir. I recommend stopping now."

"Yeah, Johnathan, I think you should stop now," Sarah cuts in, worrying that Bryan is going to lose the bet. We can always bet again, but it's not a good idea to keep losing.

"Another John, huh? Well, John, I suggest you keep what you have, so I can move on to this young lady,"

I can tell Bryan doesn't want to listen, but he reluctantly agrees, grumbling, "Yeah, I'm good," He waves his hand above the table, signalling for him not to receive any more cards.

"Alright. I have a two and a five, which equals seven. Clearly, you have the bigger of the two numbers, but not quite twenty-one. Plus, Junior Rothstein has already won," The dealer now turns to Sarah. "Miss, what do you have?" John, the dealer, is now smiling, while speaking to Sarah.

"I have an eight and a nine. So, seventeen is good, right? I almost have what Johnathan has,"

"Yes, seventeen is good. If I were you, Miss, I would stop now, because you have a huge risk of busting,"

"Yeah, I'm going to be smart and not lose my spot,"

"Thing is, he has eighteen, and you have seventeen. Your kid just won, so you really get nothing. Though, if he were to get lower than you both, John here would win the highest number; not the bet, but the highest number,"

"And if I got over you two, but not reaching twenty-one, I would still win!" I announce, excitedly.

Bryan just slants his eyes at me, clearly pissed about not winning anything. Though, I don't know what he's so bummed out about, because I just won five-hundred dollars! I know we're supposed to be going up to only half the ransom money we need tonight, but it's still going to take a long time.

"Alright. Now that I know what you have, it's time to reveal my cards," John reveals that he has a five and a six, which equals eleven. "OK. I have eleven, which is obviously not as high as you. You still have the highest number, but there's no prize," I feel disappointed by the fact that nothing can be won, by even getting close to twenty-one. It's now time for a new bet. "Now, are we taking new bets or are we sticking with the five-hundred dollar limit?"

Bryan, Sarah, and I all look at each other, as we all answer together, "Oh, yeah. We're sticking with our five-hundred dollar limit the whole night,"

"So, how much are you intending to win tonight, folks?"

"Five-thousand. We need five-thousand dollars," Bryan answers, and I can tell he has a douchebag tone to his voice.

The real John tries not to let it bother him, so he continues on with the game. "OK. Now, are we ready to deal again?"

I answer, "Yep,"

Sarah follows my lead, "Yes,"

Bryan, still with his douchebag voice, answers, "Sure,"

Sarah and I start to become a little concerned at the man's tone, because if he gets too cocky or upset, we could be kicked out of here. I just hope Bryan isn't going to be like this the entire time. I sure as hell hope we get a few winning streaks, especially by him, because he's going to make it a longer night than it's already going to be.

I wasn't expecting something like an all-nighter, but if we want to reach the five-thousand dollars, and if I know how to play, so be it. I'm willing to stay here, pulling an all-nighter, if it means getting away from these two.

"Alright. Here we go!" John starts to hand us out more cards, and I know it's going to be a long night—a long night of winning and losing…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: FINALLY! We have this agonizingly long chapter FINISHED! Holy crap… I don't even know how to begin right now! All's I'm asking for, is to PLEASE leave a review! I worked hard on this chapter! What really dug into my writing time, was the research for Blackjack. I was meaning to do it sooner, but I kept putting it off and forgetting to. Now, it's taken up my writing time! At least it's finished now, and I'm going to make a (disappointing) Linnie's PoV tomorrow! Yay! :D Anyway, overall, what do you think of the chapter? I hope I did Blackjack correctly! I almost forgot a few things, but that's why I go back to proofread! Honestly, there's so much I could say, but I'm not going to… That's going to be up to you! ;) For now, take care! :D**

 **PS: I'm currently dealing with a cold… -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	66. Chapter 66: Visiting Megan II

**A/N: Hello, folks! Welcome to this disappointing chapter! Why is it disappointing, you ask? Well, after writing twenty-one pages (such an uneven number), everything else I write below is a disappointment. Anyway, I guess I'll say this now, before I forget, but this story will probably be done in about a week and a half. That's how many chapters that seem to be left. Also, three of those days will be another few nights for me to work on the second casino chapter, but that's a few days from now. For now, let's get on with this chapter, while I still have a chance! :D**

 **Chapter 66: Visiting Megan II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

"Megan?" I ask, with tears in my eyes. Both my Aunt and I are over to her bedside. "Megan, are you OK?"

"I'll… I'll be fine, Linnie, as soon as I'm able to see something…"

"Don't worry, the doctor says your sight will return within the next few days," I'm _hoping_ he's telling the truth about that, anyway. I can't have my sister hoping for something that's never going to happen…

"Yeah, that's what he said, but…" Megan starts to become a little emotional, too. I think Aunt Leslie and I's crying is contagious.

"But, what, Megan?" I press.

"What if he's lying? What if I _won't_ see again in a few days?"

"Don't say that, Megan. You will. Believe me, you will," I'm trying to keep it together, but it's not working out too well. It's almost like my crying is making it look like I'm lying.

"Then, what are you crying for? You're making it seem as though I'm going to die," I didn't want to admit the truth, even to my twin sister, but I was worried she wasn't going to make it.

I believe now is the time to break down and admit the truth, "I was just so worried I was going to lose you, Megan. And now this…"

After I break, finally admitting the truth, I hug my sister and start to cry. She hugs me back, as _she's_ the one trying to calm _me_ down. As for Aunt Leslie, she doesn't say anything. I believe she's just standing behind me, not knowing what to do.

"Mrs. McCallister? Megan? Linnie?" I recognize the doctor's voice, as he speaks from the doorway of this room. Trying to sniff back my tears, I stand up straight again. I wipe away more of said tears, before I look at the doctor, who's standing in the doorway, with a clipboard in his hands. "I've got some good news for you," he starts to speak. I could use some more good news right now. "So, I was able to get ahold of your parents, and they'll be here as soon as possible."

I breathe out a sigh of relief, which is something I get from Mom. I know she did the same thing, when she discovered Megan was going to be OK. "Oh, thank god she's coming… She's going to be so happy and relieved,"

"She seemed to be. I'll come back in a few minutes, once your parents show up. Just remember, your sister and niece needs her rest. I know you're happy to see her, but just remember that, OK?"

"I will," I confirm, while nodding. As for Aunt Leslie, she doesn't say or do anything. I wonder what's going through her mind right now.

"Alright. Thanks,"

The doctor then walks away, while flipping up and looking down at the papers on his clipboard. I just turn around to look down at Megan, ready to visit my sister a little more, before our parents arrive…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow… This really** _ **was**_ **a disappointing chapter, wasn't it? I was going to do a Kate's PoV, but I feel that nothing really exciting or productive would happen in her PoV. So, just a simple Linnie's PoV, it is! :D We'll be back to Kevin's PoV tomorrow, and we'll see what's going on there! After all, they** _ **were**_ **spending the night at the casino… Anyway, I don't think I have to say anything more, except to say that I'll see you again! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**

 **A/N: Hi, folks. I'm really not feeling well, but at least I'm updating, with a World of time (unless I get interrupted). This is the second-to-last chapter I'm doing, before I write the second and final casino chapter. After that, the story will easily come to a close, with just a few more chapters, afterwards. At least I'm able to work, without my cord plugged in, anymore! :D So, if you see an unusual update during the day, that's why! Anyway, enough of me blabbing… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 67: Dirty Rich** **(No, not** _ **Richie Rich**_ **)**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're back at the hotel, and we're all sitting on Bryan's bed, as he's counting out the cash we won tonight. He's counting bills in the hundreds! Even though my family is well to do, I don't think I've ever seen bills in the hundreds before! We're all quiet, so he can concentrate on the counting.

He finally almost makes it to five-thousand, because he counts, "4,500… 4,600… 4,700…" He then makes it to five-thousand. "Well, it could've been more, but _no_ , I had to _bribe_ someone, in order to let you in there. Jeez… Why do you have to be a kid?"

"Hey, why did you have to steal money _and_ me?"

"Don't get smart with me, kid," he warns, sorting through the money. "Just because we had a good time tonight, doesn't mean you can be snarky. After all, you're still our hostage."

"What? _You're_ the one that asked the silly question, in the first place…" Is it brave of me or stupid of me to say that?

"I was being sarcastic. As for you, you were being serious,"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But, nothing. Now, zip that lip, or I'll zip it for you,"

Bryan collects the pile of hundreds in his hands. I stare at it, wishing I could steal it and give it to whoever wants it. Or, better yet, pay back the toy store that was robbed, in the first place. Of course, the chances of doing that are impossible, but I can always wish.

"Don't get too focused on those hundreds, kiddo," I guess Sarah sees me staring at Bryan collecting the money. I turn my head to face her, and she just gives me a contorted face of amusement. "They're not for you, and they'll _never_ _be_ for you."

"Well, technically, it is…"

"How so?" At this time, Bryan looks up.

"Well, isn't this to save me, after all? Technically, this money has to do with me,"

"Just because it has to _do_ with you, doesn't mean it's _for_ you. Now, get your mind out of where it doesn't belong, and let _us_ do the counting and sorting, alright?"

"Yes…" I breathe out. I just want this to be over with. Hopefully, tomorrow night is my last night. Then, I can only hope that after that, they're keeping their word, and letting me go.

"Good. Thank you," She pats her hands down on the bed. "Now, go in the washroom and get washed up. It's pretty much daybreak, and I'm exhausted."

"That makes two of us, dear," Bryan states, once he finishes collecting the bills into one large stack.

"Yeah, me too," I stand up, and once I do, I have a quick dizzy spell, sending me down to the bed again. I shake my head, which helps a little.

"What the heck happened there?"

"I don't know…" I answer Sarah, all of a sudden feeling the exhaustion. "I guess I'm just tired,"

"Yeah, I bet you are. Now, come on, you can do it,"

She smacks my back a few times, urging me to get up. I know _she_ wouldn't want to be rushed, if _she_ had a dizzy spell, but God forbid that _I_ have one… As best I can, I stand up from the bed and make my way toward the bathroom.

As soon as I'm in here, I start to close the door, but that's when Sarah and Bryan start to have a mild conversation. I can wonder what it is, and if it's about me. After all, I can't stay and listen, because I know I only have so much time in here. Plus, I'm not comfortable with leaving the door slightly ajar. I guess I'm going to have to receive my answer later on what they're talking about. I just hope they're not backing out of their deal…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

I wait for the phone to pick up on the other end, and it's only a matter of seconds, before it does. I receive the casual, " _Hello?"_

"Hi. Kate McCallister?"

" _Yes?"_

"This is Officer Harper again. I just wanted to let you know about something my partner and I just discovered about your brother-in-law, Frank,"

I can sense the fear on the other end, before she starts to speak, " _What? What did you find?"_

"Well, as a matter of fact, it's really no surprise to me, but it may be one to you, despite how your sister-in-law told me that she suspected something off about him,"

" _What? What is it?"_ she pries.

"Frank McCallister has spent some time in prison before. He was charged for an armed bank robbery,"

Again, I can sense what she's feeling on the other end. That's when she spills out her stuttering words, " _He… He was?"_

"Yes, and considering how you and your family are well to do, he's taking advantage of that fact, I believe,"

" _By hurting little Kevin? And the rest of the family, too?"_

"Yes. If he's _that_ desperate for the bacon," "Bacon", a slang word for "money".

"Well, who _isn't_ desperate for bacon?" I wave off Agent Carter's comment with my hand, as I continue to speak to the McCallister woman.

" _If he's arrested, is that charge going to be brought up?"_

"No. I don't think it would, because he's already been charged with it some twenty years ago,"

" _Oh, god…"_ I'm just visualizing this woman's actions on the other end. I can tell she has ahold of her hair, frustrated and flustered. " _His brother is right here beside me, too,"_

"He's going to have to know, Ma'am,"

" _Yeah, I know…"_ I can hear the woman's heavy breathing in my ear, because I think she sighed. " _Well, we're almost to the hospital, where my daughter just came out of emergency care. Please keep us updated and informed,"_

"We will, Ma'am. Take care,"

" _Thank you. Bye,"_ She hangs up, and that's the end of our conversation.

I look up at Agent Carter and ask, "Well, now what's there to do?"

"Well, doesn't Frank McCallister need to be searched for?"

"Yeah, he, Harold Lime, _and_ Marvin Merchants. As for the other abductors, I don't know. At least Mr. Crucierge is in custody,"

"Yeah, that's true," agrees Agent Carter. "So, can we go see what we can do next? After all, I'm sure my F.B.I. team can do something."

"Yeah, let's see if we can locate the others, before anything else is done,"

I start searching on the computer in front of me again whether the others are still available to be arrested, or not. One thing to do, is search the last transaction made by one of the abductors. Maybe then, we'll be able to see exactly where one or _some_ of them are—which may lead to the location of the boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, now that I'm done, I'm going to go to bed soon! Honestly, I need the sleep, because I apparently have to get up at ten tomorrow (it's not like I have to work)… -.- I'm just exhausted, as it is. Anyway, enough of my personal problems… What do you think of the chapter? This is just a pause, before the next storm at the casino. And, believe me, it won't be as long and drawn-out as before. Trust me… As for Officer Harper, do you think he'll find anything? I guess we're going to have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**

 **A/N: Hello, folks! I'm starting this at my deadline, but the only reason why I'm excusing it tonight, is because it's going to be a** _ **really**_ **short chapter! So, I might as well take this time to update, before I** _ **really**_ **run out of time! O.O After all, tomorrow night is the start of my quick hiatus, because I'll be typing the second and** _ **final**_ **casino chapter! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 68: Visiting Megan III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

It isn't long, before Mom and Dad arrive at the hospital. While Aunt Leslie and I are sitting on each side of Megan, we witness the doctor leading my parents to the room we're currently in. Once I lay eyes on my parents, they widen, as I shout out, excitedly, "Mom! Dad!"

I rush up from Megan's bedside to run into my parents' arms. Even though I've just seen them, I'm so happy to see them. After all, lately, every time we separate from each other, something bad always seems to happen.

"It's OK. We're here now," Mom calmly says to me, as her arms are wrapped around me. I think she's finally relieved that we're together, at last.

"Hi, baby," Dad has his arms wrapped around me, too.

That's when Aunt Leslie greets, "Hi, you guys," I know she's just as happy as I am to see Mom and Dad. That's why she comes over to us to join in on the group hug.

"Mom? Dad?" Megan's voice isn't as weak as it originally was, but it still isn't perfect, either.

"Megan?"

Tears immediately escape from Mom's eyes, as she brushes beside me to make it over to my sister's bedside. My Father also follows my Mom's lead. Aunt Leslie and I just stand here, watching the scene in front of us. Really, I don't blame them at all for doing that, because _she's_ the one, who was in trouble.

Both Mom and Dad hug my twin sister, as Dad asks, "How you doing, honey?"

"I'm… fine," Megan answers, with a pause in her voice. "I just can't believe you're both here."

"Of course we're here, honey. After all, that jerk that did this to you will pay a very long life sentence in jail for what he did to you and the others,"

"He… He will?" Megan seems surprised and disbelieved at Mom's words. I half expected the asshole to get away with it, to be honest.

"Yes, he will,"

Mom continues to hug Megan, as Dad continues to stand on the opposite side of the bed. I'm so happy that everything is OK here, but Kevin is still out there, lost and alone, and dealing with two sick psychopaths. As for Buzz, it suddenly strikes me: Who's watching him?

"Uh, Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" She only lifts her head slightly, as if to let me know that she _does_ address me, while she continues to hug Megan.

"Uh… Who's watching Buzz?"

There seems to be an awkward silence in the room, but I mostly feel the radiance coming from Aunt Leslie. I look up at her, and I swear she'd seen a ghost, just by the look on her face. What did she do wrong? Was she supposed to watch him?

The only words to escape her mouth, are, "Oh, crap…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Sorry it's not very long, but even if I** _ **didn't**_ **start at my deadline, it would've been this long, anyway. Even though it's not very much, it's still kind of a relevant chapter. As for the ending, that's** _ **me**_ **remembering Buzz… I don't know what I'm going to do there, since this story is almost done, but I think I'm getting an idea. ;) Don't worry, I promise the next casino chapter will make up for the previous chapters! Again, it'll probably be another three nights (we're starting on Thursday again), before I'll be able to post the new chapter! I don't know if it'll be longer or shorter, but we'll have to see! Also, I promise it won't be as drawn-out as the last casino chapter. I pretty much already have it planned! Anyway, I'll see you next time, with more of what happens to the McCallisters! For now, ciao! :D (Wow. The Author's Note is longer than the chapter, itself… Lol.)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	67. Chapter 67: Dirty Rich

**A/N: Hi, folks. I'm really not feeling well, but at least I'm updating, with a World of time (unless I get interrupted). This is the second-to-last chapter I'm doing, before I write the second and final casino chapter. After that, the story will easily come to a close, with just a few more chapters, afterwards. At least I'm able to work, without my cord plugged in, anymore! :D So, if you see an unusual update during the day, that's why! Anyway, enough of me blabbing… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 67: Dirty Rich** **(No, not** _ **Richie Rich**_ **)**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're back at the hotel, and we're all sitting on Bryan's bed, as he's counting out the cash we won tonight. He's counting bills in the hundreds! Even though my family is well to do, I don't think I've ever seen bills in the hundreds before! We're all quiet, so he can concentrate on the counting.

He finally almost makes it to five-thousand, because he counts, "4,500… 4,600… 4,700…" He then makes it to five-thousand. "Well, it could've been more, but _no_ , I had to _bribe_ someone, in order to let you in there. Jeez… Why do you have to be a kid?"

"Hey, why did you have to steal money _and_ me?"

"Don't get smart with me, kid," he warns, sorting through the money. "Just because we had a good time tonight, doesn't mean you can be snarky. After all, you're still our hostage."

"What? _You're_ the one that asked the silly question, in the first place…" Is it brave of me or stupid of me to say that?

"I was being sarcastic. As for you, you were being serious,"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But, nothing. Now, zip that lip, or I'll zip it for you,"

Bryan collects the pile of hundreds in his hands. I stare at it, wishing I could steal it and give it to whoever wants it. Or, better yet, pay back the toy store that was robbed, in the first place. Of course, the chances of doing that are impossible, but I can always wish.

"Don't get too focused on those hundreds, kiddo," I guess Sarah sees me staring at Bryan collecting the money. I turn my head to face her, and she just gives me a contorted face of amusement. "They're not for you, and they'll _never_ _be_ for you."

"Well, technically, it is…"

"How so?" At this time, Bryan looks up.

"Well, isn't this to save me, after all? Technically, this money has to do with me,"

"Just because it has to _do_ with you, doesn't mean it's _for_ you. Now, get your mind out of where it doesn't belong, and let _us_ do the counting and sorting, alright?"

"Yes…" I breathe out. I just want this to be over with. Hopefully, tomorrow night is my last night. Then, I can only hope that after that, they're keeping their word, and letting me go.

"Good. Thank you," She pats her hands down on the bed. "Now, go in the washroom and get washed up. It's pretty much daybreak, and I'm exhausted."

"That makes two of us, dear," Bryan states, once he finishes collecting the bills into one large stack.

"Yeah, me too," I stand up, and once I do, I have a quick dizzy spell, sending me down to the bed again. I shake my head, which helps a little.

"What the heck happened there?"

"I don't know…" I answer Sarah, all of a sudden feeling the exhaustion. "I guess I'm just tired,"

"Yeah, I bet you are. Now, come on, you can do it,"

She smacks my back a few times, urging me to get up. I know _she_ wouldn't want to be rushed, if _she_ had a dizzy spell, but God forbid that _I_ have one… As best I can, I stand up from the bed and make my way toward the bathroom.

As soon as I'm in here, I start to close the door, but that's when Sarah and Bryan start to have a mild conversation. I can wonder what it is, and if it's about me. After all, I can't stay and listen, because I know I only have so much time in here. Plus, I'm not comfortable with leaving the door slightly ajar. I guess I'm going to have to receive my answer later on what they're talking about. I just hope they're not backing out of their deal…

 **Officer Harper's PoV:**

I wait for the phone to pick up on the other end, and it's only a matter of seconds, before it does. I receive the casual, " _Hello?"_

"Hi. Kate McCallister?"

" _Yes?"_

"This is Officer Harper again. I just wanted to let you know about something my partner and I just discovered about your brother-in-law, Frank,"

I can sense the fear on the other end, before she starts to speak, " _What? What did you find?"_

"Well, as a matter of fact, it's really no surprise to me, but it may be one to you, despite how your sister-in-law told me that she suspected something off about him,"

" _What? What is it?"_ she pries.

"Frank McCallister has spent some time in prison before. He was charged for an armed bank robbery,"

Again, I can sense what she's feeling on the other end. That's when she spills out her stuttering words, " _He… He was?"_

"Yes, and considering how you and your family are well to do, he's taking advantage of that fact, I believe,"

" _By hurting little Kevin? And the rest of the family, too?"_

"Yes. If he's _that_ desperate for the bacon," "Bacon", a slang word for "money".

"Well, who _isn't_ desperate for bacon?" I wave off Agent Carter's comment with my hand, as I continue to speak to the McCallister woman.

" _If he's arrested, is that charge going to be brought up?"_

"No. I don't think it would, because he's already been charged with it some twenty years ago,"

" _Oh, god…"_ I'm just visualizing this woman's actions on the other end. I can tell she has ahold of her hair, frustrated and flustered. " _His brother is right here beside me, too,"_

"He's going to have to know, Ma'am,"

" _Yeah, I know…"_ I can hear the woman's heavy breathing in my ear, because I think she sighed. " _Well, we're almost to the hospital, where my daughter just came out of emergency care. Please keep us updated and informed,"_

"We will, Ma'am. Take care,"

" _Thank you. Bye,"_ She hangs up, and that's the end of our conversation.

I look up at Agent Carter and ask, "Well, now what's there to do?"

"Well, doesn't Frank McCallister need to be searched for?"

"Yeah, he, Harold Lime, _and_ Marvin Merchants. As for the other abductors, I don't know. At least Mr. Crucierge is in custody,"

"Yeah, that's true," agrees Agent Carter. "So, can we go see what we can do next? After all, I'm sure my F.B.I. team can do something."

"Yeah, let's see if we can locate the others, before anything else is done,"

I start searching on the computer in front of me again whether the others are still available to be arrested, or not. One thing to do, is search the last transaction made by one of the abductors. Maybe then, we'll be able to see exactly where one or _some_ of them are—which may lead to the location of the boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, now that I'm done, I'm going to go to bed soon! Honestly, I need the sleep, because I apparently have to get up at ten tomorrow (it's not like I have to work)… -.- I'm just exhausted, as it is. Anyway, enough of my personal problems… What do you think of the chapter? This is just a pause, before the next storm at the casino. And, believe me, it won't be as long and drawn-out as before. Trust me… As for Officer Harper, do you think he'll find anything? I guess we're going to have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	68. Chapter 68: Visiting Megan III

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm starting this at my deadline, but the only reason why I'm excusing it tonight, is because it's going to be a** _ **really**_ **short chapter! So, I might as well take this time to update, before I** _ **really**_ **run out of time! O.O After all, tomorrow night is the start of my quick hiatus, because I'll be typing the second and** _ **final**_ **casino chapter! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 68: Visiting Megan III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

It isn't long, before Mom and Dad arrive at the hospital. While Aunt Leslie and I are sitting on each side of Megan, we witness the doctor leading my parents to the room we're currently in. Once I lay eyes on my parents, they widen, as I shout out, excitedly, "Mom! Dad!"

I rush up from Megan's bedside to run into my parents' arms. Even though I've just seen them, I'm so happy to see them. After all, lately, every time we separate from each other, something bad always seems to happen.

"It's OK. We're here now," Mom calmly says to me, as her arms are wrapped around me. I think she's finally relieved that we're together, at last.

"Hi, baby," Dad has his arms wrapped around me, too.

That's when Aunt Leslie greets, "Hi, you guys," I know she's just as happy as I am to see Mom and Dad. That's why she comes over to us to join in on the group hug.

"Mom? Dad?" Megan's voice isn't as weak as it originally was, but it still isn't perfect, either.

"Megan?"

Tears immediately escape from Mom's eyes, as she brushes beside me to make it over to my sister's bedside. My Father also follows my Mom's lead. Aunt Leslie and I just stand here, watching the scene in front of us. Really, I don't blame them at all for doing that, because _she's_ the one, who was in trouble.

Both Mom and Dad hug my twin sister, as Dad asks, "How you doing, honey?"

"I'm… fine," Megan answers, with a pause in her voice. "I just can't believe you're both here."

"Of course we're here, honey. After all, that jerk that did this to you will pay a very long life sentence in jail for what he did to you and the others,"

"He… He will?" Megan seems surprised and disbelieved at Mom's words. I half expected the asshole to get away with it, to be honest.

"Yes, he will,"

Mom continues to hug Megan, as Dad continues to stand on the opposite side of the bed. I'm so happy that everything is OK here, but Kevin is still out there, lost and alone, and dealing with two sick psychopaths. As for Buzz, it suddenly strikes me: Who's watching him?

"Uh, Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" She only lifts her head slightly, as if to let me know that she _does_ address me, while she continues to hug Megan.

"Uh… Who's watching Buzz?"

There seems to be an awkward silence in the room, but I mostly feel the radiance coming from Aunt Leslie. I look up at her, and I swear she'd seen a ghost, just by the look on her face. What did she do wrong? Was she supposed to watch him?

The only words to escape her mouth, are, "Oh, crap…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Sorry it's not very long, but even if I** _ **didn't**_ **start at my deadline, it would've been this long, anyway. Even though it's not very much, it's still kind of a relevant chapter. As for the ending, that's** _ **me**_ **remembering Buzz… I don't know what I'm going to do there, since this story is almost done, but I think I'm getting an idea. ;) Don't worry, I promise the next casino chapter will make up for the previous chapters! Again, it'll probably be another three nights (we're starting on Thursday again), before I'll be able to post the new chapter! I don't know if it'll be longer or shorter, but we'll have to see! Also, I promise it won't be as drawn-out as the last casino chapter. I pretty much already have it planned! Anyway, I'll see you next time, with more of what happens to the McCallisters! For now, ciao! :D (Wow. The Author's Note is longer than the chapter, itself… Lol.)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	69. Chapter 69: The Casino II

**A/N: Well, hello, folks! I wasn't expecting this to be done so soon, but this chapter wasn't** _ **nearly**_ **as long as the previous one! This would've been done even** _ **sooner**_ **, but I thought I should proofread GIJoeFan985's chapter for** _ **Two Against Two**_ **, which took even longer than expected! Well, I'm sure this chapter will leave you in surprise! So, I guess I should get to it now! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 69: The Casino II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Winner, winner… Chicken dinner,"

Those are the words that play in my head every time one of us wins. Every time Uncle Frank and I would win our cheap game of Blackjack, that's what we would say. So, it seems appropriate to now.

"Alright! Who's up next?!" calls out John, the card dealer. Sarah slightly raises her hand, and the man realizes _she's_ the one, who he gives the cards to next. "Alright, Emily," he addresses Sarah by her fake name.

He hands her two cards, and she plays the game accordingly. After last night, I thought Bryan was going to hurt me again for being sarcastic, but I think he's praising me for knowing this game so well, and tripling our chances of winning.

We've been playing for a few hours, and we're closing in on our next five-thousand dollars. Though, we could easily hit a losing streak, just like that. I take a sip of my orange soda, waiting for the outcome of Sarah's bet. If she wins this, we'll be almost to our goal—our goal of ten-thousand dollars, in total.

"I have an eight, and a two. So, that makes ten," comments Sarah.

"Alright," the dealer flips over his cards. "I have a three and a four. I have seven. You have a higher number than me."

"So, does that mean I win nothing?"

"You can 'hit' again. You may have a chance of reaching twenty-one or lower,"

"And there's also the chance of 'busting'. Remember that, Sar...uh, I mean, Emily," The dealer gives Bryan a strange look, but doesn't read any further into the situation. Sarah looks at her cards, as she and her step-Dad both pretend to not notice what he almost said.

Finally, Sarah spews out, "Hit me,"

"Alright," John gives my female abductor another card.

Once she receives it, her eyes widen. "Wow…"

"What?" Bryan asks.

"I think I just won something here…" Is this luck, or what? I knew I was good at this game, and it was a good idea for me to join in on the fun, too.

"Why? What happened?"

Bryan leans in closer to Sarah to look at her cards. John looks like he's about to say something, but he lets it slide. After all, if he's allowing a _kid_ to play Blackjack, then he can allow Bryan to look at Sarah's cards.

"I think I just got twenty-one!" Sarah shouts out, with excitement in her voice.

"Really? How?"

"Think about it! What's twelve plus nine?"

"Uh…" Bryan thinks. "Twenty-one,"

"Exactly,"

"And it looks like we have another winner!" cheers John. Here's another "winner, winner… chicken dinner" moment. It's now Sarah's turn to scoop up all of her winning chips. Now, the turn is back to me, and I can only hope I get another twenty-one. After all, we've only been here a few hours, and we've been lucky all night. "Alright! Who's next? Joe?" He says that, already knowing whose turn it is. "Alright, kiddo. You have your bet. Now, take your cards," The man hands me the cards, and I get ready to win another big one…

 **? PoV:**

I look at the TV's, watching the entire casino, but frankly, I'm not even caring about the rest of the casino. Half the people in here could be pulling illegal stunts right now, but I really don't care about that. Right now, I only care about how this game at the Blackjack table is going. However the hell a kid got in here, let alone _twice_ , I have no idea, but I don't intend to have him in here any longer. This table seems to be pretty lucky. They were lucky last night, too. Are they going to be here any more nights? I'd like to see that happen… Or not.

"Mr. Rothstein, you may want to come take a look at this," I point to the screen, which shows the game with the kid.

He strolls over to where I am. He leans over my shoulder, asking, "What?"

"What do you think of having him in here?"

"Yeah, I saw him last night, too. I was letting it slide, because he was obviously allowed in here. I don't know why or how, but I have a feeling it had something to do with bribery,"

"You mean, the two adults he's with could've bribed one of the ticket masters?"

"That very well may be it,"

"Don't your workers know than to fall for any bribes?" I question.

"I thought they did, but I guess not. Or, there could be something I'm missing. Who knows, right?"

"What do you want to do about it? You know it's completely against the law for a kid to be in here. If the law saw this…"

"Mr. Williams, I _am_ the law around here. At least, for this casino, I am,"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think we're going to have to go down and have a little confrontation with these two people and the kid," He pulls away from my chair. "Come on, Williams," he addresses me to come along with him. "Gather up the other men. We've got some lawbreakers to take care of…"

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's now Bryan's turn to collect his winning chips. I honestly think this John guy isn't a very good card shuffler or it's just dumb luck. How is it that we're almost to our five-thousand dollar goal, and our ten-thousand dollar goal, in general?

"Alright. You three are at about four-thousand dollars now. You want to quit or do you want to keep going?"

"Keep going, of course!" Bryan is anxious to reach the five-thousand dollar goal. He luckily doesn't use his snarky attitude towards the dealer, like he did last night. Or else, that may get us kicked out.

"Alright. I was just making sure, Sir," John starts shuffling the cards again. My abductors and I all take a sip of our beverages. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, until John looks up from his large stack of cards and simply says, "Uh-oh…"

"What?"

Bryan looks behind him, which causes Sarah and I to do so, as well. What we all see, are three men, running in this direction. Something tells me that they're running straight for our table.

"Uh-oh…" Sarah doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Oh, shit…" curses Bryan. He immediately reaches for all the chips on the table, using a duffel bag he brought in with him this time, to make sure he's able to carry all of them. "Thank you, John, for a wonderful game, but we really have to go now,"

As he and Sarah finish scooping the rest of the chips into the bag, I just stand here, unknowing what to do. They don't seem to say anything to me about helping them or anything. So, I just continue to stand here, feeling the frenzy.

"But, wait!" John tries to stop us, but he's unable to do so.

"Come on, kid,"

Bryan already seems to be out of breath, as he grabs on to my wrist and pulls me away from the table. I don't know if John's going to think about Bryan calling me "kid", but I don't think it's really a big deal, anymore, since I believe we've been caught.

Sarah leads the way, as Bryan follows after her, pulling me by the wrist. I'm forgetting I have a busted leg, so running for me right now is very limited. In fact, now, of all times, a pain shoots up from the busted part of my leg, causing me to keel over in pain.

Both Sarah and Bryan stop, once they see I'm crunched over in pain. "Kid! What are you doing?!" _Sarah_ is the one, who shouts at me.

"My leg… It hurts!"

"We don't have time for your pain right now! Now, let's go!" _Sarah_ is the one, who jerks me up from the floor by my arm now, but I'm unable to go any more; my leg hurts too bad.

"I… I can't…" I try to hold back the tears.

"You can and you will!" Sarah seems to be so blind and inconsiderate to my pain, that she'd risk killing me, just to escape.

"Come on, kid!" Bryan reaches for me. "I'll carry you, if I have to!" Surprisingly, Bryan has more sympathy than Sarah.

At this point, the men are gaining up on us, and that's when I hear something that I never thought I'd hear from my female abductor, "Just leave him there! Let the guards deal with him!"

With everybody watching, Bryan shouts back, "And have him give out our real identities?! I don't think so!"

"Don't worry, they'll take care of him well enough, so he won't even be able to speak! Now, come on!" She jerks him by the arm, pulling him away from me.

"But…"

I don't believe he says anything, because he's pulled off into the rest of the crowd, where I'm unable to hear anything from him. While I'm sitting here, dealing with a spasm in my leg, I rock back and forth, as the tears decide to escape from my eyes now. I don't know what these guys are like, but I can only imagine.

I thought we were going to have another good time tonight, but then _this_ had to happen… I look behind me, as the three men close in on me. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself for whatever is to come. Then again, it can't be worse than what I've been through with Bryan and Sarah, can it?

"Someone get that kid off the floor," I hear a voice from a nearby table, but I think it's too late, because the casino authorities are already here.

"Hello there, son," a black man, about six feet tall, overlooks me (picture a cross between Laurence Fishburne and Officer Spring). He looks even taller than he already is, because I'm sitting down on the casino floor. I continue to hug my knee on my good leg, while I continue rocking back and forth. My broken leg is in pretty bad pain right now, and there's nobody here, who will help me. As for these five men, they look pretty threatening, and I have a feeling they're going to give me trouble. "Can you look up at me please?" After all I've been through, this is the _last_ thing I need. I'm honestly too scared of anybody, anymore. In this case, I have the right to be… "Son," he addresses me again. "Please?" I look up at the tall man, as he offers his hand down to me. "Come on, stand up. You've got some talking to do."

I break down into tears even more. I can't trust these people… How am I going to tell them the truth, when I know they're threatening to me? I look down at my lap again, too scared and refusing to do as they tell me.

"Young man," I hear a new voice, and that's when I look up again to see another man travel to the front, from behind the other men. "I'm Sam Rothstein," My eyes widen at the fact that I'm apparently "related" to this man. "I'm the owner of this hotel. I'm the law around here, and these are my men. Now, can you stand up, so we can have a little chat please?" Now that Sam Rothstein is involved, I think I'm going to have to listen now.

But, I simply bow my head again and say, lowly, "I can't…"

"Why not, son?" He kneels down, placing his hand on my back, which sends a shiver down my spine. "Why can't you stand up? Are you afraid we're going to give you trouble? Not a chance, unless you're cheating us. Which, in that case, we will have to take legal action. But, if you tell us what's wrong, we'll gladly help you,"

I tremble more, frightened that he's not telling the truth. I bow my head again, as I speak, with trembly words, "I can't…"

"Why not, son?" I feel his hand brush the back of my head, which is incredibly awkward.

"Because, my leg is broken… I can't stand up…" I finally admit, but facing the floor, while doing so.

"Really? I just saw you running a minute ago?" Mr. Rothstein's mellow voice questions. He seems to be sympathetic, but I'm not too sure whether he's legit on that, or not. Besides, I know what false sympathy looks like…

"It's not too bad of a break… But, it's hurting now…"

"Oh. Well, do you want to come in the backroom with us, so we can talk?" The backroom? I don't like the sound of that word. After all, if these are casino guards, I'm in serious trouble. I want to admit to them the truth, but I just don't think I simply can.

"The backroom?" I raise my head.

"Yeah, sure, the backroom. You can do that, can't you? We'll help you along the way, since you're having a little bit of pain right now," I'm still trembling, not knowing what to do or say. "Come on, kiddo. It's time to stand up," He takes ahold of me by my underarms, standing me up, as I unwillingly comply. I don't want to make a scene by putting up a fight. After all, even if I did, how far could I possibly run? "Let's take a little stroll to the backroom, shall we?"

He pulls me along, having ahold of my arms. It's awkward enough to do so, since I can't really place pressure on my broken leg right now. So, I'm really walking on one leg, while my other leg is dragging behind. The other men follow behind, and the intimidation worsens, as I feel myself to be in deep trouble right now…

…

I now find myself tied to a chair in the backroom. I look up at the the guards, including Sam Rothstein, terrified. I'm trying to hold back the tears right now, because I've already cried enough these past few days.

Though, I think I have the right to cry now, when Sam, who's in front of the others, starts to speak to me, "Now, son, I really don't want to have to do anything to you. After all, I have kids of my own, and I'd hate to see you get hurt. But, when someone disobeys the laws of this casino, they're going to have to pay. Now, are you going to tell me the truth, or am I going to have to smack it out of you?" He'd do that to a kid?

"I… I…" Before I know it, a fist flies toward my face. I don't think I've ever felt a punch like that before. The tears now know to escape from my eyes, because my cheek stings too much for them not to. "Why… Why did you do that?"

"Come on, kid. I need answers. You're in big trouble right now, you know,"

"I'm just a kid…"

"Yeah, a kid in my casino," He continues to hold his wrist, and I'm afraid he's going to take another swing at me again. "Now, how did you three get in here? Come on, tell me. Don't make me have to hit you again."

"I… I did it for myself…" Sam tilts his head. Even though I'm trying to avoid eye-contact with him, I'm still able to see him.

"Yourself, huh?" I know he's curious as to what I'm going to say. After all, the start of my statement, makes me sound like a money hungry, law-breaking kid. "Don't make me have to hit you again. Why did you do it for yourself?"

Despite how this man has hit me, I think it's time to admit the truth to him. After all, it may save me the trouble, in more ways than one, and Bryan and Sarah may even get in trouble from it.

"It… It was their idea…"

"Whose? The two you were with?"

"Yes… I didn't want to, but I knew I could help them win the money, if I joined them…"

"Joined them?" He proceeds closer to me, and it makes me feel tense. He's now standing behind the chair, and I know he's threatening to hit me again, if he figures I'm purposely breaking the rules. "Why would you join them? You _do_ know it's illegal for you to be in a casino, right? I let it slide last night, because I really like kids, I honestly do. And there must've been some ingenious way you three entered the casino. What did you do? Bribe one of the ticket masters?" I only nod, trying to fight back the tears. "With what? Money?" He scoffs. "Typical…" He stands up straight, before strolling to the front of me again. That's when he takes another swing towards my face. The tears burst out again, and that's when the man shouts at me, "You do not bribe my workers! You hear me?!"

The man's gentle, yet violent nature, turns for the worse. "I… I didn't do it! It was Bryan!"

"Bryan? Who's Bryan? The man you were with?"

"Yes…" By this time, my mouth is starting to bleed. "Please… Don't hit me, anymore…" I beg. "I've been hit enough… by those two…" I speak, through broken words.

"They hit you? Why? Are you abused at home, or something?"

"No… They're not my parents…" Either way, if I was abused or not, Sam Rothstein—who I'm apparently "related" to—has no right to hit me. "That's why I helped them get the money… I wanted away from them… That was my ransom money…" I continue to cry, disbelieved that this man would hit me, despite how he apparently "loves" kids.

"So, you broke the law for a means to an end?" I only nod. Never have two punches hurt so much. "Well, why didn't you say so, in the first place?!" Mr. Rothstein exasperates. "I didn't know I was hitting an abducted kid?!"

His arms are spread apart. I can tell he's feeling terrible about the situation. As for the guards, they simply stand around, not knowing what to do or say. I know if I didn't say anything, those guards would've taken a beating on me next.

"You shouldn't… have hit me…" I know I really have nothing to cry about, because honestly, this could've been a whole lot worse.

He kneels down in front of me and explains, "I'm sorry, son, but when I see illegal behaviour in my casino, I have to take action," He pulls out a handkerchief, and my first thought, is that he's going to gag me. Instead, he tells the other guards, "Untie him," I feel the rope being cut loose from my wrist. That's when Sam hands me the hanky. "Here, put that on your face," I place it against my cheek, where the blood and tears are dripping. "What's your name, son?"

"Kevin…" I answer, but I believe the handkerchief is partially blocking my voice.

I'm right, when he asks, "What?"

"Kevin…" I answer, a little clearer, pulling the material down from my face. "Kevin McCallister,"

"Where are you from, Kevin?"

"I'm really from Chicago," I admit, fiddling with the hanky. "But, my family and I were supposed to go to Florida for vacation, but I ended up in New York, accidentally. That's how I was caught by those two."

"Does your family know you're missing?" I nod.

"Yeah, they know, but it's a long story _how_ they know…"

"You want to go back home, don't you?"

"Yes," I admit, as the tears protrude from my eyes even more. I even cover them with the handkerchief, just so I have something to cry into.

"Would you like me to do that for you?"

I uncover my eyes, surprised by the man's words. He just finished beating me, and he's offering to help me get home. "W-What?"

"Would you like me to get you home?"

"Y-Yes… More than anything…" I don't mean to stutter, but with my crying voice, I keep trembling and stuttering.

"Look," He places his hand on the side of my head. After being touched by my abductors, I jump a little at the man's actions. "I'm sorry for hitting you. That was insensitive of me. I have kids of my own, and I'd hate to see any of this happen to them." Then, why did you do it?

"I… I need those two off the streets, immediately…"

"We'll handle them, trust me. I already have more guards searching for them,"

I look down at the man, kneeling in front of me. "You… You do?"

"Yes, and they'll be caught immediately, and treated for whatever sins they may have done upon you,"

"Including…"

I glance down at the floor, unable to finish my question. I was about to ask Mr. Rothstein if the punishment could include rape, but I can't seem to ask the question, let alone form the word.

"Including what, bud?"

"Including…" I try to swallow the lump in my throat, but I'm just unable to say the word or ask the question.

"It's OK. You can talk to me now. I won't hurt you again, I promise,"

I'm putting my trust into this man, but his words seem like they'd only come from somebody, who would continue to hurt me in the future, like Bryan and Sarah. I look up at the man, wondering how he's expecting me to trust him. At anytime, he could take another swing at me. That's all these casino owners care about, is just that: their casino. He doesn't care about me, does he?

The lump continues to form in my throat, no matter how many times I try to swallow it. I don't think it's only a matter of being scared, I think it's a matter of embarrassment, too. I want to speak, so that these two can be punished for what they did to me, but I just can't say it…

"They…" I bow my head. I don't know what else to do, because I literally can't say what they did to me.

Though, I think Sam Rothstein understands, because he says, "I understand, son," He places his hand on my shoulder. He's awfully touchy, isn't he? Then again, part of his job is to get physical with people. So, this is probably a dull moment for him. "Guards?" he gathers his guards' attention. "Lead this young man to a room upstairs and call room service. I think after what this child has been through, he deserves a little pampering. As for me, I'm going to be calling this boy's parents," Sam is now looking at me again. "Do you know where your parents would be, son? Any likely idea?"

"Try the Plaza," I hold up the hanky to my cheek again. "If not there, then try the New York Police Department or any number of hospitals."

"Will do," He ruffles my hair a little bit, before standing up and leaving the room. But, before he leaves the room, he addresses the other men in the room, "Guards, do as I say. I want that kid taken care of."

Sam Rothstein walks out of the room, and that's when I'm left in here with five large, strong men. The most intimidating of them all, happens to be the black man, for some reason. I feel as though Mr. Rothstein is pretending to help me, and these five men will take care of me in a totally different way.

"Kevin," The black man stands in front of me, holding out his hand. "Would you like to come with me, son?"

I look up at the man, with my face probably smeared with tears and blood. He shows his first sign of a smile, but it doesn't help me feel any different about this situation. After all, I've been kidnapped the past few days, and I just got finished being beaten up.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you," a bald white man says to me, as I glance at him.

I look back up at the black man in front of me, as he still has his hand offered. "Don't worry, now that we know what's going on, we'll be sure you're treated like a high-class guest, alright?"

"You promise?" I always like to take people's words by asking them for promises.

"I promise,"

He smiles down at me, which makes me feel a little more comfortable. After what's all happened, I don't think I'll ever be truly comfortable again. Despite all that, I take this chance to grab the man's hand, because I want to get out of this backroom, at some point. After all, if they're being completely honest, after days of being treated like shit, I may actually be treated like a Prince—almost like how I was at the Plaza.

As I'm being led out of the room, I hold the handkerchief up to my eyes again, as I continue to cry. Only this time, they're tears of joy and hope that I'm finally going to be able to get out of this situation, and back home to my family, where I belong…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, I've finished it! Now, we have only (I believe) two more chapters left, before this story fully comes to a close! It sounds like a bitch of me, but as much as I like this story, I'm kind of glad this will be over. That way, I can get caught up on some other things. Plus, I won't feel as committed to post a chapter, and I'll be able to sleep. -_- Anyway, was I right, when I said this chapter will leave you in surprise? What do you think will happen next? Is Sam Rothstein being serious about helping Kevin? Will Bryan and Sarah be caught, and get what's coming to them? They just ditched Kevin, didn't they? Other than those questions, I really don't know what else to say… Did Sam really have the right to do what he did to a kid? That scene could've gone on a few different ways, but this is the way it played out. It worked out great, though; especially since I took my time. :) Anyway, I don't think there's anything else for me to say! So, I'll see you later! :D**

 **PS: Not only was this inspiration from** _ **Casino**_ **, but also from the movie,** _ **21**_ **! That's how Laurence Fishburne came to mind. If you haven't seen** _ **21**_ **or even** _ **Casino**_ **, I highly recommend dropping what you're doing right now, and watching them! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	70. Chapter 70: Found

**A/N: Well, hello, folks! This is the** _ **third**_ **last chapter in this story! I'm going to write it as best I can, despite how I'm a little short for time. After all, I want it a little longer than the others. Anyway, I guess if I want that to happen, I should get going! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 70: Found**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Fearing that Nurse Ratched got to my son, Peter and I rush out of the room, leaving Leslie and Linnie here with Megan. I forgot all about what Hector said, about leaving him here alone. I swear to god, if anything happened to him, not only would I die, but my revenge would be hard on her.

Just as Peter and I are about to head into the elevator, we run into another doctor. My heart is thumping up into my throat, as I worry about the last thing I'm not needing to have happen, is my oldest son being killed.

"Oh, Doctor! Doctor!" Feeling thankful that we've found a doctor, I rush over to him, with Peter following, unsurely.

"Yes?" the dark-skinned man asks.

"Have you been up to see Buzz… I mean, Brian McCallister, yet?" My mind gets away from me. I'm honestly so used to saying "Buzz", I've forgotten my own son's name.

"Is that the kid, who was shot?"

"Yes. Is he OK?"

"Yes. In fact, we're just about to do a report on him,"

"Oh, thank god…" I breathe out in relief. "What about Nurse Lime? Have you seen her?"

"No, why?" curiously, the doctor asks.

"Well…" I don't think it's best if the guy knows the truth, so I just say, "Well, she was his nurse, so I was just wondering,"

"Well, I can go and find her, if you'd like?"

"No!" both Peter and I insist.

"No! No, it's OK. He doesn't need her, anymore,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, we're very sure," My stomach drops, because I'm worried that this doctor is going to fetch the deadly nurse. I guess he should know about her, after all…

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything else,"

The man starts to walk away, but that's when Megan's doctor starts calling for us, "Mr. McCallister! Mrs. McCallister!" We turn around to face the other doctor. That's when he tells us, beaming, "You're never gonna believe who just called!"

My eyes widen, because I think I know exactly what he's going to say. "Who?"

"Sam Rothstein," OK. Not who I thought, then…

"Who… Who's Sam Rothstein?"

"I knew you'd ask that. He's a casino owner in Vegas, and guess who he has in one of his suites,"

"He doesn't…"

He smiles, confirming, "He does. He has your boy, Ma'am. He has Kevin,"

I don't know how, but I suddenly just break down, crying. I collapse to the ground, crying tears of joy, more than I ever thought possible. "How… How?…"

"He didn't give me the full details. All's he said, was that the boy was safe in one of the suites, and he's ready to come home at anytime,"

"How's he getting home?" Peter asks.

"Mr. Rothstein will personally take care of it,"

"How?… Just… How?…" I can't seem to form proper sentences, I'm in so much of a shock; especially with my crying.

"I guess your son is going to have to explain that," answers the doctor. "In the meantime, I think you all should get some rest. You've been through a hell of a lot. I'm sure your son will be here by tomorrow."

"Oh, god… By tomorrow, Peter…" I cry into Peter, even though he's still standing. I can't believe it… With all that worrying, my baby is now coming home.

"I'll let you know, if I hear anything else. In the meantime, go visit your two kids here and get some rest. I still have to let the other kids know, who are still at the Plaza,"

"Oh, crap… The kids are still at the hotel, aren't they?" I'm now standing up, as _both_ Peter and the doctor remind me.

"How about one of us stays here, and one of us goes to the hotel?"

"Yeah. Aunt Leslie can stay here with the kids, or whatever. We have yet to fully see the kids at the hotel,"

"Yeah. I believe that's a good idea. Let's go let Aunt Leslie and the kids know,"

"You two go ahead. I'll keep a watchful eye on your kids,"

"Doctor, are you sure?" I ask for reassurance.

"Yes. I'm very sure. Now, go on. Go ahead. Go see the rest of the family back at the hotel. It'll save me a call to the place,"

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor!"

I smile, as I become overjoyed by the fact that I'm going to be able to see the other kids, after all. Wiping away my tears, I take ahold of Peter's hand, as we leave this area of the hospital…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay up in one of the fanciest suites, in one of the fanciest beds I've ever laid in. Besides the Plaza, I don't think I've been so spoiled in all my life. The TV is on, playing some sort of cartoon or other. I'm not really sure, because I'm zoning in and out of existence. Honestly, my mind is in such a fog, I don't really know what's going on. For now, I'm more comfortable than I've been in a long time, and it feels good to finally be able to go back home.

I hear a knock on the door, startling me out of my in-and-out consciousness. Part of me fears that it's somebody I fear, but I'm reassured, when I hear, "Son?" The voice belongs to Mr. Rothstein.

"Come in…" dopily, I answer the man, before the door opens, revealing the casino owner. With him, is a cartful of food. My dopiness turns to excitement, as my sliding-shut eyes start to widen.

Sam pulls the cart into the room, as he explains, "I thought I'd bring you something to snack on. My room service folks are currently busy, so I thought I'd take care of it myself,"

"Oh, thanks…" I'm too tired to really say much. I continue to lay in the same position, with my eyes sliding shut again. The excitement didn't last very long, that's for sure.

"You sound tired, son. I hope I didn't wake you,"

"No… I'm just dozy…"

"Alright. Well, you don't have to eat this all right away, if at all. I just brought it, in case you wanted it,"

"Thanks…" I turn away my head, just feeling so tired.

"Look," He places his hand on my leg, which I'm not really comfortable with. I'm sure he doesn't mean harm, but after what's all happened, I don't know _what_ to believe, anymore. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, OK? It's just that…"

"I know," I cut him off.

"Believe me, I've already called the hospital, where your parents are at, and I promised them I'd personally make sure I'd get you home safely,"

"But… What about Bryan and Sarah? They're still out there. They could… get me,"

"Don't worry, I'll personally make sure one of my bodyguards is with you, just to be sure that doesn't happen. You'll be taking a plane to New York, where you'll see your folks,"

"It's just that… so much has happened, I don't know what's going to happen, anymore," It's true, though. I just hope this is legitimately true, and that I'll be able to see my family again.

"I understand that, son. But, there's no need to worry, anymore. You just stay here and relax, and before you know it, you'll be on that plane tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," I don't sound very enthusiastic, because of my tiredness.

"Alright," He pats my leg. "You get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

He gets up from the large bed, not saying anything more. He's so quiet with leaving the room, the only way I know he's left the room, is because of the door closing. I'm still feeling the fear that Bryan and Sarah will come back and get me, but I'm going to have to get rid of those thoughts, because with Sam's bodyguards, I don't think he'll let them touch me. I just hope, for all sake, that this is over. After all, I'm mighty tired, and all I want to do, is sleep. And that's exactly what I do…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Yay! This chapter is a little longer than usual! Also, I'm going to say this now, before I forget, but this was originally supposed to be the** _ **second**_ **last chapter! But, I decided that the closing to this just needs to be a little longer! I kind of figured, but then I was like, "Nah, it doesn't need three ending chapters…" I guessed wrong. Also, I have something extra planned, but I don't know how I'm going to do that on Wednesday. And I still have to finish GIJoeFan985's chapter. Anyway, I'm rambling… What do you think of this closure? Despite the length, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. After all, both Kate** _ **and**_ **Peter need to show their relief of Kevin being found. As for Kevin's PoV, (*gasp* another Kevin's PoV :o) what do you think? Is that OK, too? Well, this Author's Note has gone on long enough! So, let me know! In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: AvidMovieFan16 reminded me of the line "winner, winner… chicken dinner" from _21_. I forgot to mention that's where that line comes from! "Winner, winner. Chicken dinner…"**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	71. Chapter 71: Reunited

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm so sorry for not updating last night! I had this finished, but I just wasn't happy with it. I'm still not, but I don't know how else I can improve it. Let me know what you think! After all, my deadline is coming up this weekend! D: Anyway, I guess we should go now, before it gets too late!**

 **Chapter 71: Reunited**

 _ **The Next Day…**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

It's now the next day, and we're all staying at the hospital with our hospitalized kids, waiting for Kevin to arrive, at last. He's supposed to be coming today, but I don't know when that will be. It's pretty boring here, but at least we can travel back and forth between the Plaza and here, since the other kids are staying there, in a cozy hotel room.

The only reason we're not staying there, is because I'm paranoid that Nurse Ratched is going to get her hands on my kids. That's the _last_ thing we need, is for everything to look up, just to crash down again.

Just then, as I'm thinking about it, my name is addressed, "Mrs. McCallister?" Since I'm sitting in a chair, beside my daughter's hospital bed, I look up at the man addressing me. He smiles, and that assures me that there's good news involved. "You may want to come out here,"

I lift up my head a little more, since I'm a bit dozy from there not being very much to do. That's when it hits me: Kevin must be here. I widen my eyes, as I lift myself up from the chair. As for Peter, he had to run to the washroom.

Though, he comes back just in the nick of time, because he asks, "What's going on, Doc?"

"You and your wife may want to come out and look at this,"

Peter looks at me, with a wondrous look on his face, as if he doesn't know what's going on. Of course, of all things to expect, it's going to be Kevin, but I don't think he realizes it. Too excited to see my boy, Peter and I follow the doctor out of the room, as he leads us down the hall to the surprise that I already know is there…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

After a night of the best sleep I believe I've ever had, and the longest plane ride I've ever had, I'm finally back in New York, anxiously waiting for my parents' arrival. I could go on about what all happened the whole time, but there's really not much to talk about. The only things that really happened, are me sleeping a lot, and thinking about my return to my parents.

Honestly, the need to see my parents is more intense than last year's home alone incident and this year's wrong flight incident, combined. My stomach is literally raised at the fact that I'm going to see my parents after this long, and the longing to see them.

"Son?" I look up, since I'm the only one in the room. It's been awkward, sitting in this waiting room by myself, but at least I'm not surrounded by people, who want to talk to me. Honestly, I just want to be with my family, and no one else. "There's someone here to see you," He steps aside, revealing the two people I've been wanting to see the past four days: my parents.

"Kevin?" Mom's eyes tear up, once she catches sight of me. After all this time, seeing this sight in front of me, is almost like a dream. I'm not too sure if I'm really seeing it, or not.

"Mom?"

I don't know if I can tear up or not, because I'm literally so overtaken by surprise. I just can't seem to do anything else, except to stand myself up from the chair and shuffle my feet over to her, before I decide to step it up a notch and run. I'm soon, unbelievably, in Mom's arms, as she starts crying and holding me tight.

I feel another set of arms wrap around me, and I soon realize they belong to Dad. As soon as I hear Dad crying—something he never does—I realize now that it's OK to cry. After all this time, I've been waiting for this moment to happen. And now that it's here, I don't know how to react to it.

"Hiya, buddy…" is all Dad is able to say, through his tears.

That's when I hear another voice, "Kevin?" I'm not wanting to pull away from my parents, but as soon as I hear Linnie's voice, I know I have to. I'm right to it being her, because I see her, standing in the hallway, with her mouth agape. "Kevin, when did you get here?" She seems more flabbergasted than anything.

"Just this minute," Mom answers, while still hanging on to me. I've been waiting for this moment to happen, and it just gets even better, when Linnie's arms are soon wrapped around me.

"Oh, little brother, I was so worried about you…" I know she's trying to hold back the urge to cry. She lets go of me, and the first thing she says to me, is, "Hey, I didn't notice… Your hair," I place a hand on top of my head, despite my wearing a hat, feeling a little shamed at my new hair colour. "Hey, what's the matter, bud? Why are you covering it?"

"I don't like it…" I'm not going to say I hate it, because I don't, but I'm not in love with it, either.

"What? You don't? Why not?"

"They…" Now that I'm here, I hate bringing up my abductors, but I think I'm going to have to, eventually. "They… They dyed my hair,"

"Oh…" is all Mom is able to say.

"What for?"

I'm not really comfortable with answering that question, for some reason, but I guess Mom senses it, because she tells Linnie, "Linnie, I don't think Kevin really wants to answer that question right now,"

"Oh…" I think it clicks. "OK," Linnie's smart, so she knows not to pry any more than she has to.

I notice how Buzz, Megan, Jeff, my Aunt, and my cousins aren't greeting me, so I know I need to ask, "Where's everybody else?"

Mom's arm is still wrapped around me, when she seems a little hesitant to answer, "Umm, honey… A lot of stuff has happened, since you've been gone,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're going to need to take a look,"

Mom and Dad lead me down the hall, and that's when my nerves start to rise. I've just been reunited with my family, and it's starting to go a little differently than planned. Of course, I'm as worried as I can ever be, because I'm worried what I'll see, once I reach to wherever we're going to. I knew I had every right to worry, because that's when I see the sight of my sister, laying in a hospital bed, appearing to either be unconscious or sleeping.

"Megan?" My eyes go wide, when I see the sight in front of me. Since I just got home from being abducted, _I'm_ supposed to be the one in the hospital bed, not Megan. I look up at Mom, worried that I just came back to my family, only to lose my sister. "Is she OK?"

"She'll be fine. She's just resting,"

"Kevin?"

I hear my sister's voice, and that causes joy inside me. Mom motions me forward to see her, but I'm just not sure if I can. This is what I've been wanting, but I'm actually pretty nervous to, because I really don't know what's going on with her.

I look back up at my Mom and ask, "What about Buzz, Jeff, and the others?"

"Buzz is in another room, while Aunt Leslie is watching him. As for Jeff and the others, they're back at the hotel,"

I become worried about the fact that my older brother is in the hospital, and I still don't know what happened to he or Megan. "Kevin," I face my sister, when I hear my name again. "Come here…" She sounds pretty weak, so whatever happened, must've really taken its toll on her.

"Go on. Go see her," Mom urges me.

This is all happening so differently than I expected. I've been wanting to be in my family's arms for so long, and now that it's here, it's happening completely different. I step into the room further, feeling the rise of my gut, before I'm over to my sister's bed. That's when I hug her, not realizing it, until I'm actually doing it. I feel her arms wrap around me, and I feel the tears escape from my eyes all over again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: And that's what we've got… It's pretty disappointing, isn't it? I'm not happy with the reunion, at all. I believe it should've been more emotional, with more dialogue. I wish I had more time, because I'd make up for it, otherwise. I'm already pushing my timing, as it is, because I'm planning on posting something extra. Anyway, in my original beginning Author's Note, I said I was at my Aunt's, and that my sister was visiting. So, I got started a little later than I wanted, because I came home a little later than I wanted. I think that's why this chapter ended up the way it ended up. I only added on that extra part with Kevin actually in Megan's room tonight (an extra two pages), because I didn't know what else to write. Well, let me know what you think, and we'll go from there! For now, ciao! :D**

 **PS: It's Canada Day and my Birthday coming up this weekend, and I was hoping to take a trip back home. Long story short, I'm not able to, and it's really all my stupid fault. Honestly, I wish I could've written more, in order to make me feel better… I'm such a dunce, sometimes.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	72. Chapter 72: The Final Chapter: Overview

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Well, this is quite the surprise! Honestly, I expected this to be longer, especially for being the final chapter! I'm literally disappointed with how this turned out, but I really don't know what else to do, with the time frame I have. I really hope this is still enjoyable for you, and gives you some closure. I won't say anything else, because I have a bit of a surprise for you next time. Otherwise, let's get on with this!**

 **Chapter 72: The Final Chapter: Overview**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's been a couple days, since I've returned home from the events that happened in, not only Vegas, but in New York, too. Things have been going as well as you'd expect them to, which isn't very well, at all. Even though we're happy to be together again, Megan's been blind these past couple days, and I'm just not sure if I can get used to it.

Though I've been told it's going to clear up, it doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. As for Buzz, he's able to walk around, too. At least that gunshot wasn't fatal or seriously damaging to him. As for me, I don't think I'll ever be the same again… In fact, I'm almost refusing to go anywhere with Mom and Dad; I'm just wanting to stay home. Even though I've been granted the ability of freedom, because of my rescue, I'm still not trusting anybody, anymore. At least, not for a long time.

There's a court date set for Bryan and Sarah, since they've been caught by Sam Rothstein's men. It's a funny story, actually: They were trying to whizz away in a Taxi, but that's when one of Mr. Rothstein's men stepped in front of the vehicle, and surprisingly caused one of the driving abductors to stop.

Of course, I guess Bryan and Sarah knew the outcome of these types of situations, because they surprisingly didn't put up a fight, not even Bryan. That's when they were taken into the backroom, like me, and they were beaten to a bloody pulp—something I would've had to experience, if I didn't open my mouth, and I would've been even more traumatized than I already am.

Now, they're being held, until the first court date. Until that time, I'm not saying anything to anyone about what happened. Mom and Dad have been curious, I believe just trying to help me, but I won't say a word. But, I have a slight feeling they already know, because there's a look I constantly see in Mom's eyes—an unusual look of sadness.

It could be from what's all happened to us, but I have a strong feeling it's because she knows. Though, I won't bring it up, because why dig up more sadness and grief? As for Buzz and my other siblings, they're curious as to what happened to me, too, but I won't dare say anything to them. I know I'm going to have to spill the beans, once court comes into place, but not until then.

Another unfortunate, but interesting thing that's happened, was the bodies were found of that underground doctor, Harry, and even my Uncle Frank. As for Marv, his body was found the night the car accident happened, I believe. Dad, Aunt Leslie, and the rest of my family didn't take well to the news of Uncle Frank's death. I know I didn't, either; even though they all know, especially me, that _he's_ really the lead guilty one of all that's happened to me. Even so, he's still family, and he had us fooled for a lot of years.

As for the Concierge, Mr. Hector—another surprising member of my abductors—he's waiting to go to court, too. After all the conflict of his rights, he finally was able to have his rights, and will be held accordingly. To me, I believe he deserves to burn in Hell, as well as Bryan and Sarah, but not Harry, Marv, or even Uncle Frank. Marv tried to help me all along, and Harry finally did in the end. As for Uncle Frank, I don't want to wish harm upon him, even though he's gone now.

One extra surprise I was able to find out, was that all the money that was won from all of us at the casino, Mr. Rothstein has handled it personally to have all that money sent to Mr. Duncan in New York. Also, as a reward and apology for the two abductors being caught and for what he did to me, he sent us a nice sum of money. Even though we don't need it, he said for us to use it for a good cause, whether it be to help us kids, or if we're really charitable, for it to go to just that: a charity—preferably Duncan's Toy Chest, though. Things seem to be looking up for us, but at the same time, we're still down in the dumps.

I don't think I'll ever be able to come out of what happened. It's going to take a long time. Overall, I wasn't treated too badly by Bryan and Sarah. The only thing they did to me was _that_ … Twice. That's _really_ the only thing that keeps coming back to me. If I ever wish to be normal again, I know I'm going to need help getting through this.

I just know that, without Mom, Dad, and my siblings' help, I wouldn't be able to get through this. I'm only a kid, and _kids_ aren't supposed to go through what _I_ went through. The horrible, terrifying experience of being ripped off the street, shouldn't happen to anyone, let alone a kid. I'm just glad I'm alive, and that my situation stops happening to other children. No one deserves to have to live through what I lived through. No one.

At least I'm home now, and that's all that matters. That's all that matters, because now, I'm here with my loving, supportive family, who I'll never take for granted again. I know I'll take advantage of the longing I've had for my family, now that I'm here with them again—something I've been wanting for so long. And I know after all the courts are finished, and with some help, I'm going to be fine. I know I will be…

 **THE END**

…

 **A/N: And there we have it, folks! :D The end of the story! But, don't get too disappointed (or excited), because, as I said in the beginning Author's Note, I'm going to post one more thing, before I completely finish with this story! That's when I'll get a little more into what I need to say, all the "thank yous", and such! I'm really sorry if this is** _ **even more**_ **of a disappointment, but maybe one day, I'll make up for it! In the meantime, I don't think I'll say anything else! I just hope I get some reviews for this final chapter! And toodaloo! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	73. Chapter 73: Extra Shopping Chapter

**A/N: Hi, folks! I'm so sorry for not updating last night, but I was cut for time. Plus, I think I have more time to work on this today. This is, for sure, the final chapter, and I hope it's waaay better than the actual final chapter. This is just something extra I thought I'd do to give that little bit of extra for this story. Plus, I think I said I'd do this, anyway, because it wasn't fair that you didn't get to read it. So, going back in time for this scene! Let's do this! :D**

 **Chapter 73 (or Whatever): Extra Shopping Chapter**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Sarah pulls me over to the kids' clothing section, and I know this is going to be an _even more_ terrible shopping experience than it usually is. We're in the decent clothes section, and that's when I see some jackets, jeans, and white shirts I like. At least, what I'd _like_ for this event.

"Alright. Now that we're here, pick out what you want. You only have a limit of two outfits, remember,"

"Alright,"

I feel like my answer calls for shrugging, but I don't. I search through the rack of clothes, internally pleading for this all to be over. At least I get to choose what I want to wear, but I feel uncomfortable by the fact that Sarah's hawk eyes are watching me.

"Just because I'm letting you choose your own things, doesn't mean you can take forever," she comments.

"I'm doing the best I can," I insist.

I want to be more vocal, to make a scene, let everyone know I'm here and in trouble, but I just can't do that. Not only would _my_ head receive a bullet, but so would _every other_ witness in this building.

"Well, you're not trying hard enough. Here," She comes over beside me, spreading some of the clothes out of the way, and revealing a nice black jacket. She holds it up in front of her, asking, "See this? Isn't this nice? What's wrong with this jacket?"

"Nothing, I guess," I shrug.

"Well then, why don't you get this one?"

"I thought _I_ was supposed to choose?" I don't want to argue back, but I'm just stating a general point.

"Kid, I'm going to say something to you: I know you hate doing this. I know you hate Bryan and I, but you can't spend all day here, trying to pick out clothes, especially when you hate it. Now, take it as me trying to help and pick this one, OK?" It's hard to see it as the way she sees it, even though she's right about the first few things.

I sigh, completely not wanting to do this, but I do, anyway, by answering, "OK…"

"Now, just pick a random pair of jeans and a nice shirt, and let's be done with it,"

"Don't I get _two_ outfits, like you and Bryan? You said I could,"

Clearly annoyed, Sarah answers, "Just pick a couple shirts, another jacket, and a pair of jeans, OK?" She changes her answer again. I don't say anything about her answer change, because it means I can get more, even though I hate this whole experience.

I just shrug and answer, "OK,"

I get onto my shopping again. That's when I pick out a pair of jeans, a white shirt to go underneath any jacket I wear, and another jacket—a jean jacket. I want to wear the black one Sarah picked out on the first night, because I seem to like that one a lot more. I'm not really taking my time with choosing, because I want to get out of here as soon as possible; especially with Ms. Bitchface leering over my shoulder. I just pick whatever jumps out at me or catches my eye. Even though they're not really fancy, they're nice enough to wear to the casino.

When I think I'm finished, I turn to face Sarah, with the clothes hanging over my arms. She asks, "You finished?"

"I believe so," I shrug.

"Let's see what you've got," Still holding the black jacket she picked out, she takes ahold of the other clothes from my arms and looks at them, almost inspecting them. "Well, for someone, who's a quick shopper, you certainly know what to pick out," I'm going to take that as a compliment. "Take that as a compliment. It's not very often you'll get them," It's almost as if she read my mind. "Now, come on. Let's take this to Bryan and show him what we've got. That way, we can leave and head back to the hotel, so we can get ready for the casino tonight." Before I even have a chance to say anything, she grabs ahold of my hand. Sarah pulls me back over to where we were before, so that we can find Bryan…

 **THE**

 **(REAL)**

 **END**

…

 **A/N: And that's it, folks! :D Thank you so much for reading! It's really meant a lot to me! I know this is an awkward way to end a story, but I thought it was typed out a little better than the previous one. One thing I** _ **will**_ **say, though: I may post a few random chapters here and there of certain scenes that could've been typed out. Why, you ask? Because, I feel like this story was the most rushed one out of all my** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories, and I want to be able to make it up to you, by posting a few chapters here and there. I don't know when that will be, though, because I know I need a break from FanFiction right now. In the meantime, keep following this story and I, and I'll see what I'll come up with in the future! :)**

 **As for the "thank yous", I most definitely want to thank GIJoeFan985 for their continuous reviews! If you haven't already, check out their** _ **Home Alone**_ **story,** _ **Two Against Two**_ **(that I beta read ;))! I also want to thank a few other readers: AvidMovieFan16, Huda, and even Milca, RegularPsycho13, and Yuki 1994! And to the rest of you, who read, favourited, followed, reviewed, or even shared ideas, thank you! :) I couldn't have done this, without you! One thing I** _ **do**_ **miss, is S Lila 315's reviews… I wish you'd return to FanFiction! Anyway, I really don't think there's anything else for me to say! Unless I'm posting the odd chapter throughout the Summer, have a great one, and I'll see you around Christmastime! :D If you're Canadian and reading this, happy Canada Day! Also, Sunday is my Birthday! :P I think we're all done here! So, take care! :D**

 **PS: One quick thing: I had to look back at the other shopping chapter, and I didn't realize that Bryan's PoV slowly slipped into Kevin's PoV, without me saying so… It was meant to be Bryan's PoV, but I guess I'm so used to doing Kevin's PoV, I didn't realize what I was doing, until tonight. Lol. I hope the mistake was overlooked, and I'll fix it, when I can; as well as my other chapters I still have left to look over for a second time. :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	74. Chapter 74: Extra Hotel-Casino Chapter

****READ PLEASE**  
**

 **A/N: Guess who? It's-a me! Majora's Mask Freak184! :D What's up? I bet you weren't expecting this, were you? Well, as I said in the end, I was going to post a chapter here and there. That was at the end of June, beginning of July, when I said that. It's now October, and this is the first thing I've done. It's been nice, having the few months to myself. Now, this is the first of (probably) three chapters I'll do to just state what happened in the missing scenes. I feel like some of these scenes are needed. I was going to do something different with this chapter, but I'm glad I proofread my previous chapters, because Kevin said nothing much happened. I want to stick with that, but I don't think it'll be a huge deal to write what I just wrote (yes, I made this Author's Note after I wrote this chapter). As I just said, I proofread from where (I believe) I left off, so you're welcome to go back and reread some of the older chapters. I really fixed up the shopping chapter (when Sarah bought her outfit), because I screwed up on a PoV. Anyway, I think that's all the blabbing I have to do! This is the longest beginning Author's Note I've ever made! Let's go! :D**

 ****

 **Chapter 74: Extra Hotel/Casino Chapter**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up the next morning, and I'm confused as to where I am, at first. It then clicks: I'm in Mr. Rothstein's hotel/casino. I also just realize that I've never felt better, because I've had the best night's sleep I've ever had, besides the night at the Plaza.

This is when I receive a knock on the door. "Kevin?" I don't believe it's the voice of Mr. Rothstein, but I could be wrong. I hear a knock again, "Kevin?" Feeling rested, I sit up, readying myself to answer the door. That's when I notice the cart of food Mr. Rothstein brought me last night is still here. I don't think I ate any of it, and I feel bad, but I couldn't help but sleep last night. Everything I've been through, has been very exhausting. I shuffle my way over to the door and answer it, rubbing my eyes. "Oh, good morning, young man," Just as I thought, it's not Mr. Rothstein. "I just thought you'd like something a little more comfortable, so I brought you some of Mr. Rothstein's son's clothes."

"Wait… His son's clothes?" I'm not entirely awake yet, so I'm really not sure what to do, think, or say right now.

"Yes. The Rothsteins are rich, so they can afford to give up an outfit of their kid's,"

"Oh. Well, I don't know what to say," I try to widen my eyes, as I touch the pants of the outfit the bellboy is holding up. "Tell him 'thanks', I guess."

"Will do. You have a flight out of here in two hours. I thought you'd like to come down and have some breakfast, before you go. I know airplane food isn't the greatest,"

"Oh. Well, thank you. I'll be down in a bit after I get ready,"

"I'll let Mr. Rothstein know," The man smiles. He reminds me of Cedric from the Plaza, but he also has a similar appearance to Jason Alexander.

"Thank you," And that's when I close the door to get ready…

…

As soon as I'm freshened up for the day, I make my way down to the eatery area of the hotel. It looks a lot different during the day than it did the past two nights I was here. It's much brighter and emptier than what I'm used to. I'm surprised they even have breakfast, let alone food, this early in the morning. What time is it, anyway? Eight? I never even looked…

"Morning!" I'm greeted, before I even reach the bottom of the stairs. I'm not sure who it is that greeted me, but I soon realize it, once I reach the bottom of the stairs. I see Mr. Rothstein peer from around the corner. I'm now down in the food section of the casino, a completely separate room from the game area, itself. Bryan, Sarah, and I bought something here the last couple nights, but it was nothing big; just some fries and a slice of pizza. They have full-blown steak dinners here, and I don't even want to know what the price of _those_ are. I know it'd be steep, even for _my_ family. "How are you this morning? Did you get enough sleep last night? I sure hope you did. You were about there, when I came in last night,"

"I feel much better this morning, because of the sleep I got last night," I answer. I'm still feeling unusual about all this. Just last night, I was in the backroom of this place, about ready to be beaten to death, but this morning, I'm being treated like a King.

"Well, we don't usually have anybody here in the morning, but I made sure my cooks stayed specially for you,"

"Really?" I contort my face. I almost feel like I'm being treated like how I was at the Plaza, when I got my own, personal cheese pizza, and rode in a limo.

"Well, since we don't normally do breakfast here, except for special occasions, we didn't really know what to give you. So, we just gave you a little bit of everything!"

I turn the corner, as Mr. Rothstein leads me into the seating area, and that's when I notice a whole table full of goodies—anything from eggs and bacon, to french toast and waffles. I feel like it's Christmas all over again. I'm starting to think he's excessively apologizing for last night. After all, he couldn't state enough how much he really likes kids, since he has kids of his own. After that, I don't remember much, except sleeping.

"I… I don't know what to say…" The words have escaped from my mind, because I'm truly surprised and unsuspecting of this.

"Just say 'thank you' and dig in!"

Mr. Rothstein gestures with his hands for me to pig out on this breakfast fit for a King. Since I literally thought I was going to die these past few days, I take this rare opportunity and eat like the important person I am—not some poor, defenseless, helpless victim, whose main purpose is to be kicked around and treated like nothing. I want to be treated like a human again—an innocent kid, and that's just what I am…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Well, there you have it! :D What do you think? It's short, but I think I like the way it's written! It flows nicely. Expect an update next week, probably. I think I'll do these chapters once a week, before going on hiatus again. I also said I'd return in November, but I'm going to return in December, because I'm going to participate in NaNoWriMo again this year, and it's a pain in the ass, when FanFic writing and NaNo writing collide. I'll have many surprises for the future! Don't worry! :) In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	75. Chapter 75: Extra Chapter: Airplane

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter; I forgot all about it, because I've been busy visiting back home. I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment, and I hope it makes a nice continuation from the first extra chapter (or should I say, second). I'm expecting this to be the second last one, with the final one being next week (if I remember). Also, the next one won't be a continuation of these; it'll be its own special chapter. So, enough of my yapping. Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 75: Extra Chapter: Airplane**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit on the plane Mr. Rothstein booked for me, flying my way home. Despite the best night's sleep I've ever had, I'm still dozing off and on, in my seat. I have a pair of headphones on my head and a Walkman, with tunes that Mr. Rothstein bought me. Last night, he apparently asked what type of music I liked, and if I had anything of the sort.

When I answered my things were stolen and/or broken, he bought me these electronics for on the plane. When I also answered that I liked music, such as Poison, Motley Crue, Vanilla Ice, and (especially) Michael Jackson, he went and bought all the CD's for such bands, too. I don't remember this interaction, because I was so out of it last night; anything could've happened—which I really hope _isn't_ the case…

As I continue to doze, I hear someone speak to me, but I'm unaware it's _me_ they're addressing. I'm half in, half out of existence, so I really don't clue in to anything that's happening. Have these past few days really been this hard on me?

"Excuse me, honey?" I have a feeling this woman is speaking to me, since she calls me "honey". Even though I have music playing in my ears, it's not loud enough to tune out the entire activity on the plane. "Young man?" Realizing she's most-likely talking to me, I open my eyes and remove my headset. "Sorry to disturb you," The blonde, braided-haired woman smiles. "Compliments from Sam Rothstein, you're entitled to anything you want for lunch. Anything, at all. No pay needed. It's already been taken care of with a bill larger than I can count."

"Oh," I fully remove the headphones from around my neck, so when my food comes, I can properly eat it. Despite my large breakfast this morning, I could go for a little snack. I might as well take advantage of it, while I can. "Could I have a sandwich?"

"Oh, sure," I swear, her smile is permanent. "What kind would you like? We don't have any peanut butter, due to allergy reasons. But, other than that, we have meat, egg salad, whatever you want."

"A ham sandwich sounds good," I confirm, nodding. "And a glass of milk."

"Coming right up," She winks, which perfectly goes along with her smile.

She walks away to tend to her regular flight attendant duties. I lay my head back in my seat, breathing out a sigh of relief at how well this is going, and the fact I'm going to be home soon. I look out the window at all the beautiful scenery down below and yawn.

I'm still completely exhausted, like I could sleep for a week. I know Mom won't mind me doing so, and I know she'll be completely understanding, if I have to miss school to do so. Afterall, Christmas holidays won't last forever. I just lay back in my seat and close my eyes, until the stewardess returns with my meal. After all, it's not every day I'm treated like a King by a casino owner—let alone a casino owner, who tried to beat me.

It isn't long, before she returns with my sandwich and drink, and I'm happily obliged to dive into it. For someone so small, I have quite the appetite. Mind you, I didn't eat everything on that table this morning, but I was pretty darned close to doing so.

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

I smile back at the lady, before she walks away. I then dive into my meal. I know airplane food isn't the best, but I never knew until last night when my next meal was going to be, so I'm enjoying every bit of this sandwich as I possibly can…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Hello, folks! I'm sorry it isn't much, but I thought it should be told what happened on the plane (not all that much, eh?). I was going to do a scene of him boarding off the plane, but I didn't do one of him boarding onto it, so I didn't worry about it. I'm sorry to disappoint you! But, don't worry, next week's chapter won't be a disappointment! It's the week before NaNoWriMo, and I want to get the third (fourth?) and final extra chapter finished. After NaNoWriMo, I should be starting my next** _ **Home Alone**_ **story, but I don't know what. Let's not get into that now, as this Author's Note would be longer than I'd like. Anyway, let me know what you think! And I'll see you peeps later! :D (I hope I'm not missing anything…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	76. Chapter 76: Extra: Hidden Feelings

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello, folks! Welcome to the final installment of these extra chapters! Like I said last week, I was going to do the final chapter in the upcoming week. So, here we are! To be honest, with so much on my mind, I didn't really think this through, so let's just see where it takes us, shall we? After this, you won't hear from me, until December (because of NaNoWriMo). That's when I'll decide what I'm doing for a story. For now, let's go! :D**

 **Extra Chapter: Hidden Feelings**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's the day of the court hearing for the psychopaths, who abducted me and made my life miserable. It only lasted a few days, but those few days have affected me for the rest of my life. Since the court day has to do with me, too, my family and I _all_ have to go. We _all_ have to testify, since this affected _all_ of us. I don't think I'm prepared for that.

I knew this day was going to come, but it never bothered me, until now. For the past while, I haven't been thinking about it; I've been trying to think about things, other than those few days I was held captive by Bryan, Sarah, and the others. It's worked (sometimes), but I don't think it's going to work, anymore. I have to confront them today, and I'm just not emotionally prepared for that, despite how I've been craving to put them in their place. Though, that was back during those terrible days; this is now.

I hear a knock on my door, followed by my Mom's voice ask, "Kevin?" She knocks again. "Kevin, are you OK?"

"Yeah, come in, Mom," I lay on my bed, feeling mopey. Mom enters the room, and I don't have to see her face to know its expression.

"How are you feeling?" She proceeds closer to my bed, before sitting on the end of it.

"OK, I guess…" I say the untruthful words, because, for some reason, I don't feel like telling her how I'm _really_ feeling.

"Really? You sure?" She places her hands on my shoulder, causing me to look back at her. When I see her, I know I was right about her sorrowful expression. "You have a big day today, and, I hate to say it, but you have to face your captors, especially Bryan and Sarah. Are you sure you're ready for such a thing?"

"I… I don't know…" I turn back over, feeling afraid that Mom's going to get the truth out of me. Then again, why should I be so afraid? I'm sure she already knows. She's good at that sort of thing. "I don't know what to feel, Mom. I've been trying to be brave these past few weeks, but now the day has come, and I don't know how to feel,"

"I know," Mom's hand is still on my shoulder. "These past few weeks, you've been trying to have lifted spirits, but I can tell you've been hiding something." I widen my eyes and unwillingly gasp, as my gut drops. How did she know?

"H-Hiding something?" I don't mean to stutter, because that's just giving away myself more.

"Yes," Mom's hand still gently remains on my shoulder. "Now, are you ready to talk about it, or not? Or, am I going to have to wait, until court today to find out the truth? Either way, I can't say I'll be shocked, but I won't take it lightly, either."

I start debating on what I should do. Either way, Mom's going to find out, despite how she can already guess what's happened. I guess my silence the past few weeks has given it away. I also forgot about admitting that horrible act today. No matter how hard I try to avoid it, Mom's going to find out, sooner or later.

"Mom, I… I think you can guess…" Tears start to form in my eyes, as I try to prepare myself to admit the truth, but I just don't think I can.

"I… I already know, honey. I'm sorry to put you through this. And I'm sorry you're going to be put through it again today,"

Mom pats my shoulder with every few words, or so. I'm glad I don't have to admit it now, only to admit it again later, but I'm still feeling slightly shaken at those thoughts entering my mind. I just close my eyes, trying to bare with it.

"It's OK, Mom. It's just…"

"I won't bother you, anymore," I open my eyes and contort my face at Mom's words. She's not bothering me, so I'm wondering why she'd say that.

I feel Mom stand up from the bed to leave my room. That's when I try to say, "Wait, Mom… You're not…"

Though, it's too late, because she exits the room, without saying another word. I just continue to lay here, confused as hell about Mom's actions, before I face my window again, close my eyes, and try to ignore all the negative thoughts that enter my mind. The court date is today, and I just don't think I'm prepared for it…

 **THE END?**

…

 **A/N: Well, there we have it! How was that? True, I could've gotten more into the other family members' feelings, but I decided it's best to go deeper into Kevin's feelings about what's happened and what's about to happen. I hope it's not a disappointment, but I don't think anything is as much of a disappointment, as the** _ **real**_ **final chapter. I feel very sorry about that chapter. For some reason, I felt rushed. Hopefully, this year, it won't be like this, and my next story will be a better length and quality, just like the perfect** _ **We Meet Again**_ **(ah, I love that story). Anyway, as I've said before, take care, and I'll see you in December! (Christmastime! Yaaay! O.O)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
